


Labyrinthine

by FM_White



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto), BAMF Haruno Sakura, Big Brother Uchiha Itachi, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Haruno Sakura-centric, Minor Haruno Sakura/Hatake Kakashi, Mutual Pining, Post-Naruto Time Skip | Naruto Shippuden, Slow Burn, Strong Haruno Sakura, Uchiha Itachi-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:57:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 140,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FM_White/pseuds/FM_White
Summary: ItaSaku (Post Uchiha Massacre) AU: Some things are destined to be. It just takes a couple of tries to get there.ItaSaku. Light KakaSaku.





	1. Prologue

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

* * *

“Are you okay?”  
  
Five year old Haruno Sakura blinked up.  
  
A boy holding a plastic bag stood before her.  
  
Quickly she wiped at the tears on her cheeks as she nodded.  
  
“You don’t look okay,” he said softly.  
  
“I’m f-fine,” she mumbled.  
  
He squatted down before her, head cocked to the side slightly as he tried to capture her eyes through the curtain of pink hair. Sakura kept her eyes on the plastic bag as it hit the cobbled pavement, the plastic swooshing in the wind.  
  
The boy in front of her was clad in a dark shirt and light grey pants. To her surprise, Sakura noticed sunlight reflecting off his forehead protector. He looked too young to be a genin. She flinched as he lifted his hand into her direction, body poised to run, but he surprised her by gently pushing the roseate locks from her face until his deep dark eyes finally met hers.  
  
He smiled at her.  
  
“Are you lost?” he asked. His voice was soft and kind.  
  
“N-no…”  
  
“Hurt?” he asked, sweeping his eyes over her.  
  
“No…”  
  
“Bullied?”  
  
She remained quiet.  
  
He sighed.  
  
The plastic bag beside him rustled and she watched him as he dug out a plastic container. Curious, she watched him as he opened it up and glanced back at her, a hesitant smile playing around his lips. “Do you like sweets?”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“Oh good,” the boy said, extending the open container to her. “Have some.”  
  
Sakura peeked into the container, finding perfect skewers of sanshoku dango inside. The pink, white and green balls looked shiny and appetizing. Despite her mother’s stern warnings never to eat food from a stranger, Sakura extended a hand and picked one of the skewers, lifting the sticky substance from the plastic container with a slight tug. “Thank you,” she whispered quietly.  
  
“You’re welcome,” the boy said kindly.  
  
She stared at the skewers for a moment.  
  
“I like green best,” he said decisively, having taken out a skewer of his own.  
  
Finally, the corners of her mouth lifted. “Pink.”  
  
“It matches your hair color.”  
  
“Is it w-weird?” Sakura asked. Apart from her father’s hair, which was just a shade darker than her own, she had never seen someone with her hair color. Along with her large forehead, it was just another thing for the other children at the academy to tease her with.  
  
“It’s unusual, but I like it,” the boy said.  
  
Sakura blushed deeply.  
  
“Are you bullied because of your hair color?” he asked.  
  
“Sometimes.”  
  
“What else?”  
  
“They call me… billboard brow,” Sakura said, hugging her knees to her chest.  
  
He lifted an eyebrow and extended his hand again. Carefully, the boy lifted her pink locks and took a long, scrutinizing look at her forehead. He chewed thoughtfully on the white dango as he turned to her left and then to her right. “Looks normal to me,” he said finally, releasing his hold on her forehead.  
  
She nearly started crying again.  
  
In the distance someone called out, drawing the attention of the boy. He stood, dusted some dirt off his pants and picked up the plastic bag. “I have to go. Do you know your way home?”  
  
Sakura nodded, looking up at him.  
  
“Take care,” he said with a wave of his hand, rushing off into the direction of the forest at the edge of the village.  
  
Sakura watched him disappear in the foliage before drying the last of her tears with her shirt. Slipping the pink dango off the skewer, she ate contently as she slowly made her way home, hoping to meet the boy again.

* * *

Uchiha Sasuke, academy heartthrob had been out of school for two weeks. The day he finally returned after his long absence, every girl in class, Sakura included, swooned, while the boys chatted excitedly.  
  
“Did you hear? There are only two survivors…”  
  
“No way! The whole Uchiha clan?”  
  
“Silence,” Iruka shouted, slamming a hand on his desk to draw the attention of the rowdy class. Sakura didn’t miss the way his eyes passed over Sasuke, full of pity and sadness. Iruka turned to his blackboard, beginning his history lesson, but Sakura found herself distracted.  
  
Sasuke sat two benched down from her in one of the corner seats. Beside him sat obnoxious Naruto, glancing at him once or twice in a clear provocation, but Sasuke didn’t seem to see anything. He stared outside, chin in his hand while the class progressed. If Iruka noticed the blatant disregard for his class, he didn’t mention it while droning on about the accomplishments of the Second Hokage.  
  
Sakura looked at the object of her affection for the last year or so. When they started the academy, Sasuke had always looked intensely concentrated, as though he was desperately trying to get better despite consistently being best in class. She had found his quiet determination charming, his dark eyes and soft looking hair cute and his seemingly aloof attitude cool. Now, there was a deep sadness in his eyes that she hadn’t seen before. She wondered if it had anything to do with his time away from the academy.  
  
Maybe today she would try actually talking with him after school.  
  
At that moment, another gaze drew her attention. Naruto had turned in his seat and apparently noticed her looking into Sasuke’s direction. He showed a sly smile and waved at her. Frowning at him, Sakura huffed and promptly looked away.  
  
Time passed as normal. Iruka’s classes, while interesting, always managed to bore the dead-lasts of the classes. Sakura giggled as Naruto, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba were told off once again before they made yet another grand escape, leaving Iruka to yell while chasing them.  
  
The rest of them stood, knowing that Iruka out the door meant end of the day.  
  
Summoning all her courage, Sakura packed her bag and trailed behind Sasuke. Trying to talk to him in the hallway was not an option. He walked unhurriedly in front of her, hands in his pocket as he glared at every girl who made an attempt to talk to him. Two boys who were talking to each other quickly stopped speaking as they noticed the Uchiha coming closer. For some reason, it seemed that everyone but his usual fan club quickly got out of his way today.  
  
She toyed with the red ribbon around her head and pulled at the hem of her blue shirt as they walked outside. The little delinquent group had apparently been found by Iruka as he stood further ahead, scolding them. Ino and her group of friends stood in another corner of the playground, giggling loudly. Her blonde friend looked into her direction. “Sakura!” she called, waving at her.  
  
Sakura hesitated. Sasuke was ten steps ahead of her. She could catch him if she was fast enough. But ignoring Ino was sure to bring up some questions, especially if the blonde would spot her talking to Sasuke. Before she made a decision though, Sasuke broke out in a jog, rushing to someone standing at the gates of the academy.  
  
Crestfallen, Sakura trailed towards Ino, but stopped in her tracks when she noticed exactly who Sasuke had been running to. He was much taller than the last time she saw him. His hair was longer too, now bound in a low ponytail. Even from this distance she noticed his defined tear troughs. She doubted for a second until he tapped Sasuke’s forehead and flashed a brief, but sad smile.  
  
‘_It’s dango boy_,’ Sakura thought, enthralled.  
  
Sasuke brought up his hands to his forehead, a small blush staining his cheeks as he said something to the older boy. They started to walk away from the academy and as the older boy turned, the crest on his dark shirt came into view.  
  
Beside her, Hyuuga Hinata was about to pass, her pearly eyes on obnoxious Naruto as always. “Hinata-chan,” Sakura called out quickly. The Hyuuga turned in surprise, cheeks red.  
  
“Y-Yes Sakura-chan?”  
  
“Do you know who that is? Walking with Sasuke-kun?”  
  
Hinata glanced into the direction Sakura was pointing at and nodded after a beat. “I-It’s Sasuke-kun’s brother. I think his name is Uchiha Itachi.”

* * *

“Is he going to be okay?” 13-year old Haruno Sakura asked.  
  
Hatake Kakashi looks at her in that inscrutable way of his. It wasn’t that hard to read him after being on his team for months. Though his half-lidded, slate-grey eye was the only thing visible, Sakura had prided herself on learning the little inflections his eye showed, even when Kakashi himself seemed unaware.  
  
His eye crinkled. “He will be fine.”  
  
‘_You’re lying sensei_,’ she thought.  
  
Her doubt must have shown on her face as Kakashi dropped his smile and turned fully toward her. “As long as Sasuke is strong enough to fight it, he will be fine. I sealed the curse mark. It’s up to him now.”  
  
“And no way to remove it?”  
  
“Not right now.”  
  
She hung her head. “Oh.”  
  
Kakashi took a few steps into her direction and squatted before her, his eye meeting hers directly. “Have faith in your team mate,” he said, not unkindly. “I’m going on a mission but I’m counting on you to keep an eye on those two, alright?”  
  
“Yes sensei,” Sakura answered dutifully.  
  
In a rare moment of affection, Kakashi laid his hand on her head. “I’ll be back soon.”  
  
He disappeared with a poof, leaving her alone in the hospital.  
  
Sighing, Sakura looked back at the room where she left Sasuke. ‘_I guess I’ll visit Lee-san now that Sasuke is sleeping…’_ she thought, stepping around the corner.  
  
She stopped in her tracks.  
  
A tall ANBU came striding into her direction. It wasn’t unusual to spot ANBU members in Konoha after Orochimaru’s attack, but she hadn’t ever seen an ANBU member up close and personal. He was without his cloak, his mask immaculately white if not for the painted red. She studied it as he came closer. It was fashioned like a weasel.  
  
The ANBU member stopped in front of her. “Uchiha Sasuke?” he asked, voice muffled by the porcelain mask.  
  
Surprised, Sakura raised her eyebrows and pointed. “Around the corner… Room 2A.”  
  
“Thank you,” he said quietly, rushing past her.  
  
She spun just as he turned the corner, noticing his long, dark ponytail.

* * *

“Are you okay?” 19-year old Sakura asked skeptically.  
  
Kakashi simply gave her a weary glance.  
  
Sighing, Sakura circled around Sasuke and Naruto and grabbed the chart at the end of Kakashi’s bed. ‘_Multiple broken ribs, punctured lung, chakra exhaustion_,’ she read. ‘_This will take him away from missions for a while_.’  
  
“Man, Kakashi-sensei,” Naruto said, folding his hands behind his head. “You sure know how to over-do things.”  
  
Sasuke made a quiet noise of disapproval and averted his eyes to the floor, but Sakura could see him eyeing her through his long-dark lashes, the question clear in his eyes. She smiled and put the chart back into the holder. “At least you’re going to make a full recovery, if off-duty for the foreseeable period,” Sakura said. From the corner of her eye, she could see the corners of Sasuke’s mouth quirk upward for a brief moment.  
  
The small gesture warmed Sakura. Though her feelings for Sasuke had waned over the years after countless rejections, she couldn’t deny he would always hold a place in her heart. The way he worried about his team mates in silence would never not be endearing to her.  
  
“So… What now? Don’t we have that A-rank mission coming up soon?” Naruto asked, electric blue eyes focused on his two team members.  
  
“You’re all Jounin. No need to wait for your old sensei to recover,” Kakashi quipped from under the sheets. “I imagine you’ll get a temporary replacement captain while I’m hospitalized.”  
  
Naruto groaned loudly, causing Sakura to giggle behind her hand.  
  
Poor Yamato had been the replacement captain during the last time Kakashi was hospitalized. The ANBU member had expected an easy team, knowing that Kakashi was their captain. What he got was Sasuke and Naruto in the middle of one of their heated arguments which escalated into a fiery rivalry to get to their target before the other did, leaving Yamato and Sakura in the dust. By the time they caught up, Sasuke had captured their target while Naruto sulked. Yamato decided to discipline both men by locking them up in a wooden cell for three days.  
  
“We’re Jounin. We should be able to handle this with the three of us,” Sasuke said tersely.  
  
“Sakura yes,” Kakashi said pleasantly. “The two of you however need supervision.”  
  
“Well, I can always step up and become captain,” Sakura said jokingly, flexing her muscles. Beneath the sheet, Kakashi chuckled while Naruto and Sasuke stared at her.  
  
“No need,” Tsunade’s voice came from the open door. The Fifth strode in, walking up to the bed as Sasuke moved out of the way. Tsunade’s brown eyes swept over Kakashi’s frame as she clicked her tongue and shook her head. “For once Kakashi, I wish you would return from a mission without being hospitalized.” If possible, Sakura swore she saw the silver-haired Jounin sink even further into the bed.  
  
Behind Tsunade, Naruto chuckled while Sasuke smirked.  
  
“Team Seven,” Tsunade said, turning to the three of them. “I’d like to introduce you to your replacement captain.”  
  
A flicker of movement near the door caught her attention. Dressed in a Jounin uniform, Uchiha Itachi walked into the room. Beside her, Sasuke stood up straighter while Naruto let out another groan. Sakura could only smile.  
  
It had been years since she had last seen him. He had grown even taller. His hair had grown and framed his face. The tear troughs betrayed his age but the onyx eyes that looked her over still held the warmth she had seen when she was much younger, if a little more guarded. ‘_Dango boy_,’ she thought fondly. Faintly, Sakura wondered if he remembered her.  
  
“Uchiha Itachi will be your captain for the upcoming assignment,” Tsunade said, putting her hands on her hips. “Itachi is familiar with Kakashi’s style of leadership and has a similar move set.” She eyed Naruto suspiciously. “Be professional this time.”  
  
“Tsunade-baachan…” Naruto said, fidgeting under the Fifth’s intense glare.  
  
“I’m looking forward to working with you,” Itachi said, surprising her with his deep, soft voice. “I would like to assess your abilities before we head out on our mission. We’ll meet tomorrow at training ground sixteen at six in the morning.” He was soft-spoken but his voice held a commanding tone. Looking past Naruto and Sasuke in front of him, Itachi nodded. “Hope you feel better soon, Kakashi-san.”  
  
“Thanks,” Kakashi mumbled. “I’m counting on you.”  
  
“Of course,” Itachi said, turning to the door. “Team Seven, see you tomorrow.”  
  
“Yes sir!”

* * *

** _A/N: _ ** _Welcome to the adventures of Pinkie and Dango Boy!_   
  
_This idea has been plaguing me for a while now. Having finally watched Shippuuden to the very end a few weeks ago and seeing the Itachi backstory with him as a child inspired this particular fic. I’m not sure how long it’ll be so we’ll just take it one step at a time._


	2. Chapter I

**CHAPTER I**

* * *

Sakura woke to the steady patter of rain on her window and the high-pitched beeping of her alarm. She groaned, fumbled for and then slammed her hand on the off button. A bleary-eyed squint at the glowing red numbers told her it was five in the morning. So early it might as well still be the previous day. She dropped her head back onto her fluffy pillow and allowed herself one minute of early-morning misery.

"What kind of captain assesses the skill-sets of his new team at six in the morning?" she asked her ceiling with a disgruntled sigh, before rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

'_Dango Boy_,' Inner Sakura supplemented.

She should really stop referring to him as Dango Boy, even subconsciously.

With another deep sigh, Sakura flung back her covers and rolled out of her bed, shivering as her feet touched the hardwood floor. She stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the satisfactory pop of her joints before turning back to her bed. She pulled up the rumpled sheets and tucked them in neatly before tossing her blanket over them.

Grabbing a set of the standard jounin uniform from her closet, Sakura ambled off to the bathroom to get a quick shower. As she dried her hair, she took a long look in the mirror. Tired green eyes under tousled, short pink hair greeted her. She leaned in closer, rubbing at the dark circles under her eyes. Having a drink with Ino and staying out until the early hours of the night listening to her brag about her love life had not been the wisest of decisions.

Sakura dressed quickly and brushed her hair before tying her forehead protector around her head. Though she missed her old red uniform from time to time, she couldn't deny the green and black uniform suited her and brought out the vivid colors of her hair even more. She had despised her pink hair when she was younger but had learned to embrace her hair color during her teenage years.

She smiled at herself in the mirror.

There were a lot of things she had learned to embrace about herself.

Stuffing a day old onigiri in her mouth, Sakura stepped outside, locked up behind her and started the long walk to training ground sixteen. Though the rain had ceased, the sky was overcast and wispy mist hung over the cobblestone streets, the nascent rays of sun struggling to break through.

The Konoha streets were abandoned. Most of the citizens were still asleep. Ahead of her, she could see some activity on the rooftops – other shinobi with an equally early start it seemed. As she turned onto the main street, Sakura found a familiar figure waiting.

"Morning Sasuke," she greeted with a smile.

"Sakura," he said in acknowledgement, pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against. She took a moment to admire him. Now nineteen years old, Sasuke was becoming more of a man every day it seemed. His raven hair was still styled in the way he preferred during his genin days, but his face had lost some of the boyish roundness. His bone structure had become fine but masculine. Captivating midnight blue eyes set above a straight nose with perfectly formed thin lips. Beneath his green flak jack, Sasuke opted to wear a light grey shirt with the Uchiha crest present on his sleeves.

'_He is just stupidly handsome,_' Inner Sakura said, and Sakura couldn't help but agree. It was a good thing she had managed to shake her feelings for the Uchiha years ago. When she finally stopped asking him on dates and blushing whenever he made eye-contact, their friendship had blossomed and Sasuke had opened up to her like he had done with Naruto years before.

Not that that had stopped her from having crushes on unattainable men though.

She shook the thought from her mind.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Short."

She giggled. "Me too."

Clasping her hands together behind her back, Sakura followed Sasuke as he started walking. "Are you nervous?" she asked.

He shot her a glance from the corner of his eye. "No."

Sensing there was more to come, Sakura waited.

"But it is… strange."

"I can imagine. Is this the first mission you'll be doing with your brother?"

He shook his head. "I accompanied him once… wild boar hunt mission. He was still a Chuunin back then."

"So… many years ago?" she ventured.

"I think I was five or six."

"And he took you boar hunting?" Sakura asked incredulously.

Sasuke made an amused sound. "I didn't exactly give him a choice. I followed him to his mission when he told me to go home."

"So… What is he like?"

Sasuke was quiet for a spell. She almost wished she hadn't asked the question.

"He's… brilliant," Sasuke said, the hint of admiration in his voice surprising her. Simultaneously, it was all she needed to know. Memories of Sasuke driving himself to exhaustion as he strove to perfect his shurikenjutsu suddenly flooded her mind. As a child, she had always questioned why he was working so hard when he was top of the class by far. '_Was it Itachi? Is that who you've so desperately wanted to impress?_' she wondered.

They crossed over the red bridge near the edge of Konoha in silence, the training grounds ahead of them. Sakura looked to her right, finding the memorial stone in the distance. She had half expected a certain silver-haired man to be standing there, hands in his pockets as he stared at the names engraved on the marble slab, but was relieved to find the memorial without its usual companion today. '_He hasn't snuck out then. Good_,' Sakura thought.

"Morning," the grumbled voice of Uzumaki Naruto jolted her from her thoughts. He strolled towards them, eyes firmly shut.

She snorted. "I thought _I_ wasn't a morning person but you really put me to shame in that department."

Naruto peered at her through his half-closed eyes before giving into an enormous, tongue-curling yawn. "Iruka-sensei treated me to ramen yesterday," he mumbled, leaning against the fence that surrounded training ground sixteen. "He wouldn't let me leave for four hours. By the time I got home, it was one o'clock."

"Still hasn't worked up the nerve to ask Ayame-san out, has he?" Sakura laughed.

"No." Naruto yawned again. "I don't usually mind because it means multiple bowls of free ramen for me but this is getting ridiculous. It's been months. I can't believe Ayame-chan hasn't noticed either."

Sakura shared a look with Sasuke.

"Yeah," Sakura said with a sly grin. "You would have to be completely blind to see how crazy he is for her, huh? Blushing, stuttering, not making eye-contact… Didn't he almost faint when she accidentally touched his hand the other day?"

Sasuke smirked and turned his face away from Naruto as the blond looked up at him.

"Why is that funny?" Naruto asked suspiciously.

Sakura stifled her laughter behind her hand. "Oh no reason."

'_Poor Hinata_.'

Naruto eyed her warily for a few more seconds, all signs of exhaustion now gone from his eyes, before rubbing his hands over his face. "I can't take it anymore. Next time, I'll tell her if Iruka-sensei can't."

"You can't do that," Sakura admonished. "Iruka-sensei needs to be the one to say it. Just don't go to Ichiraku with him until he does."

The fleeting look of both horror and shock that passed over Naruto's features had her laughing out loud. "Okay, so that's not an option."

"No," Naruto said adamantly.

They fell into a comfortable silence.

"Sasuke."

The Uchiha cracked open an eye. "What?"

"Your brother," Naruto said. "What is he like?"

Sasuke simply observed Naruto for a moment before shooting a look at Sakura. She smiled. He hated repeating himself.

"I asked the same question," Sakura said, drawing Naruto's attention. "He's good."

"Like Captain Yamato?" Naruto asked.

"Better," Sasuke spoke.

"Like Kakashi?" Sakura asked, stretching her arms above her head.

Sasuke hesitated. "Better," he said eventually.

"That's the legendary Copy Ninja you're talking about," Naruto said, stifling yet another yawn. "Despite him always ending up in a hospital after a mission, I have a hard time imagining Kakashi-sensei to lose to anyone."

Sasuke shrugged. "I've never seen Itachi hurt."

"Okay now you're just boasting," Naruto said, pushing a hand through his unruly hair.

"So, apart from him being really good, is there anything else we should know?" Sakura asked.

"He likes onigiri and doesn't enjoy eating meat," Sasuke offered, unable to keep the exasperated tone from his voice.

"My birthday is on June 9th," a deep voice spoke. Team Seven turned in unison to the road. Itachi strutted toward them, rolling up his sleeves meticulously as he closed the distance between them. Naruto hopped to his feet while both Sasuke and Sakura straightened up.

"Sorry Captain Uchiha," Sakura offered. "We like to know who we're working with."

Itachi's eyes met her for a brief instant. "Understandable. I thought we could start with an introduction." Sasuke's growth spurt in his late teens had put him just over Itachi's height, but the elder Uchiha's commanded attention in a way her two team mates didn't. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. My specialties are genjutsu, Fire ninjutsu and shurikenjutsu." He gazed at Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke," Sasuke said, seemingly embarrassed to introduce himself to people he had known for years. "Specialty fire and lightning ninjutsu, genjutsu and kenjutsu."

"Uzumaki Naruto," the blond spoke. "Wind release, Sage arts, Kage Bunshin." Sakura lifted an eyebrow. Apparently Itachi's succinct style of communication had already translated to Naruto.

"Haruno Sakura," she spoke as Itachi's eyes turned to her. "I'm a medic. Chakra control and taijutsu are my forte. I'm currently working on mastering Water release ninjutsu and have an affinity for genjutsu."

"Breaking or casting?" Itachi asked.

"Breaking mostly," Sakura replied. "I don't know that many genjutsu spells."

"Her fists do her talking," Naruto interjected, earning a glare.

Itachi nodded. "Sounds like a fearsome team," he said, a hint of amusement in his dark eyes. "While we're working as a team, I'd like for you to call me Captain. Uchiha or Itachi, either is fine." He made eye contact with his younger brother. Sasuke nodded almost imperceptibly, standing up just a bit straighter.

"Are we doing a bell test?" Naruto spoke.

Itachi shook his head. "No. Despite Sasuke's faith in me," the corners of his mouth tweaked upwards at that, "fighting all three of you together would be nonsense. We'll do a few spar sessions so we can get used to one-another. I've not read your files on purpose and look forward to seeing you in action. After, I'll brief you regarding the mission."

As the elder Uchiha turned to open the gates to the training grounds, Team Seven shared a look. Moments like these made her appreciate her team all the more. It lasted only a few seconds, but it told her Sasuke's apprehension about the situation had transformed into cautious excitement to be sparring with his older brother. Naruto on the other hand seemed like he was coming up with strategies how to battle the Uchiha. As for her, Sakura was sure both men had seen the grin on her face. He hadn't read the files. She loved surprising unsuspecting shinobi with her prowess.

Itachi removed the lock from the fence and pushed the gates open.

"What are the rules, Captain Itachi?" Naruto said as they followed him inside.

She had been to training grounds sixteen before. To her right was a tree Tsunade had kicked her into during her first taijutsu practice sessions. Sakura could still see the indentation in the trunk where her body had hit.

It was a rather small training area, cut through half by a roaring river. Itachi led them right to the center of the area before turning around. He dropped the backpack he had been carrying near the riverbed. "No S-Class jutsu. I'll use genjutsu but refrain from using my strongest doujutsu. Anything else goes. If you give up, say "Yield" and the session will stop. Remember that this is a sparring session, not a full-out battle."

They nodded.

"Sasuke, you're up first," Itachi said.

"This is going to be interesting," Naruto said, excitement clear in his blue eyes. He seemed to have forgotten about his short night as he sat down on one of the tall rocks beside the river. Sakura hopped up next to him, watching both Uchiha brothers closely.

"Who do you think is going to win this one?" Naruto whispered.

"Itachi," Sakura said confidently. "Sasuke is not the kind of guy to downplay his own abilities. He seems genuinely in awe of his brother so I'm guessing that's for a reason."

"Five ryo says they're going to blast fire attacks at each other and it'll end with two Goukakyuu," Naruto said.

"Ten ryo says Sasuke will be yielding in ten minutes."

Naruto drew back, blue eyes wide. "That's Sasuke you're talking about."

"The same Sasuke that said Itachi would beat Kakashi," Sakura shrugged. "It's a sure bet Uzumaki."

"Fifteen ryo says I will stay in the field longer than the two of you," Sasuke remarked, Sharingan blazing as he stared at the both of them. Feeling caught, Sakura blushed and smiled apologetically while Naruto threw his head into his neck and barked a laugh.

As she met Itachi's gaze, Sakura found something had changed in both Uchiha men. Itachi seemed to be amused by their antics, a soft smile tugging at the corners of his lips as he eyed them a moment longer before giving his younger brother his full attention She stared in fascination as crimson bled into his onyx eyes. Sasuke on the other hand seemed to have relaxed a bit as he crouched lightly, hand on the sword strapped to his back.

Beside her, Naruto straightened up. The movement caused her to be distracted for the briefest of moments, but in that millisecond, the battle started. Shuriken littered the battlegrounds in a matter of seconds. Both Uchiha brothers met in the middle, kunai clanging as they pushed against each other. They held in the same position for what seemed like an eternity, Sharingan versus Sharingan, until Itachi dropped to his knees and swept Sasuke's legs from under him. With tremendous speed, the elder Uchiha punched his younger brother in the stomach, causing him to fly backwards and land in the same tree Sakura had marked years before.

"Damn," Naruto said, enraptured by the sparring session. "He's fast."

Sakura silently agreed as she kept her eyes trimmed on her temporary captain. His fingers moved in a blur and before she realized what was happening, Itachi held his hand in front of his mouth.

"Here it comes," Naruto said.

A massive fireball formed in front of Itachi, blasting its way toward Sasuke who had formed seals of his own and countered with another fireball. The fireballs matched each other in power, creating a scorching inferno between both Uchiha brothers.

"Going to follow it up with Chidori," Naruto said knowingly, nodding at Sasuke. Sakura beamed at Naruto, who grinned back at her. She didn't have to turn back to the battle to hear the telltale chirping of Sasuke's signature attack, but watched as Sasuke rounded the remains of the fire and sprinted toward Itachi. Moving faster than she had ever seen Sasuke move before, the younger brother reached Itachi in record time, thrusting his lightning charged arm toward Itachi.

"Isn't that dangerous?" Sakura worried.

"Chidori is an A-Rank jutsu and Captain Itachi did say anything else goes," Naruto muttered. She didn't miss the fact that he had inched closer to the edge of the rock, eyes wide as he watched his best friend in action.

Before she could worry too much, Itachi grabbed Sasuke's hand, pushed it down and in the brief moment it took for Sasuke to recuperate, hit his younger brother square in the chest with a hard kick. Sasuke stumbled backwards, crimson eyes on Itachi as he assessed the situation.

"Almost done," Naruto spoke.

She raised an eyebrow. "He is outclassed in both ninjutsu and taijutsu so only genjutsu is left?"

"Yeah but Itachi has the upper hand too. Sasuke's competitive but no idiot," Naruto said, before leaning back. "Scratch that, he is an idiot. But he knows he's outmatched. Plus, they're brothers. Itachi knows his skillset."

Sakura giggled and sure enough, Sasuke raised his hand, a tiny pout visible. "Yield."

Itachi nodded.

As the defeated Uchiha trundled to the rock where the rest of his team was perched on, Itachi turned to them. "Naruto-kun," he said.

"Alright!" Naruto leapt off. Grinning, he leaned towards Sasuke. "Thirty ryo says I'll take twice as long."

Though Sasuke had deactivated his Sharingan, Sakura swore his eyes flashed red as Naruto rushed past him. She smiled and held out a hand to help him up, which he accepted. He moved to sit down beside her, unsuccessfully masking the small wince he made as he sat.

"Let me see," she said kindly, chakra flowing to her hand.

* * *

Naruto's match lasted twice as long as Sasuke's.

To be fair to Sasuke, Sage Mode was something to behold and the younger Uchiha had yielded much sooner than he would in an actual fight. That didn't stop Sasuke from gritting his teeth as he watched the match. Though Itachi had yielded this time, Sakura was sure her new captain was holding back, using only the bare minimum amount of chakra he needed to assess the skills of her team mates.

She hopped off when Naruto came in, orange markings slowly fading from his eyes as his pupils turned back to normal. "Need any healing?"

"No, I'm good," Naruto said, sitting down beside Sasuke. "Kick ass."

"Yes sir," Sakura said, grabbing her gloves from her back pocket.

As she slid her hands into the soft fabric of her gloves, Sakura eyed her opponent somewhat warily. His speed far exceeded hers, his ninjutsu arsenal was immense and honestly, the way Itachi didn't seem like he broke a sweat despite having been up against Naruto's Sage Mode frightened her. When she closed the distance though, Sakura's trained eye immediately noticed the faster than normal breathing and the sweat drops beading near his temples.

'_More affected than he seems from a distance. Favoring his left leg slightly because of that Frog Kata Naruto pulled_,' Sakura evaluated. '_Thanks Naruto_.'

"Whenever you're ready, Sakura-san," Itachi spoke softly. He seemed to be considering his first move as much as she was.

'_Alright then. Big guns it is_,' she thought.

Molding chakra to her feet, Sakura sprinted toward Itachi. He crouched down, ready to block her attack, Sharingan burning with intense focus. Using a burst of chakra at the very last moment, Sakura slammed her fist into the ground, missing Itachi by a hair.

It seemed the Sharingan had alerted him to the presence of chakra in her hand. She was sure Itachi had planned to block the attack. As the training grounds erupted around her hand, Sakura kept her eyes on Itachi, fighting a grin. '_That's the look_,' Inner Sakura said gleefully.

Itachi had landed a few meters away from her, carefully dodging the massive cracks in the forest floor and the chunks of rock that flew into the air, eyes slightly widened as he frowned and glanced at her balled fist. His crimson eyes swept over her frame until he finally caught her gaze. Surprise made way for amusement, admiration and then something so heated it made her breath hitch. It was gone in an instant.

"I apologize," Itachi said, his smooth voice just loud enough for her to hear.

"You apologize?" Sakura stood upright, hands on her hips.

"I thought the Fifth had only trained you in medical jutsu. I was not expecting this… raw power," Itachi said as a smile flickered around his lips. "I underestimated you."

"You're not the first to do so," Sakura said. "But I accept your apologies."

Itachi nodded. "Let's continue."

* * *

"Yield," she said, eyeing Itachi's kunai at her neck. Itachi released her immediately, stood up and offered her a hand. She accepted it gratefully, admiring the strength in his calloused fingers before letting go. Dusting off some dirt from her apron, Sakura straightened up and judged the damage done to her. '_Some bruises and one nick from his kunai on my leg_,' she thought. '_Easy to heal. He went easy on all of us_.'

"Sakura-chan," Naruto called as he came running, Sasuke strolling after him. "That was amazing."

A blush crept to her cheeks. "Thank you."

"You are all talented shinobi," Itachi said, producing four bottles of water from the backpack he brought with him. She happily accepted hers and drank, brushing a line of sweat from her forehead. "I can see how you've garnered the reputation you currently have."

Team Seven basked in the compliment.

"What formation do you usually work in?" Itachi said, sitting down in the grass.

"D," Sasuke answered, following his brother's lead. "Naruto and I often take charge while Kakashi and Sakura stay behind as back-up."

Itachi took a sip of his water and nodded. "The day after tomorrow, we leave at seven am from the northern gate. Our mission is an A-Rank mission. We're to escort Miyamizu Takaki from the Lightning Country back to his hometown Nakajima, south of Konoha."

"Is there a specific reason why he needs protection, Captain?" Sakura questioned.

"It seems Miyamizu has been working together with a rogue group of shinobi for a few years now, but has recently decided to cease his business dealings with them after they staged a successful coupe d'état in Rain." Itachi took a moment to drink his water. "What those dealings entailed is unclear, but whatever they were, it was enough for him to fear for his life."

"This group… are they Akatsuki?" Sakura asked. She didn't miss the look of surprise on the faces of both her team mates.

"Yes," Itachi answered curtly. "Which brings us to the second part of this mission."

"Second part?" Sasuke asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Akatsuki has been deemed a threat to the Five Nations. What their plan exactly is, nobody knows as of yet. Our prolonged contact with Miyamizu will give us an opening to extract some information regarding the organization, their plans and their leader."

Naruto crossed his arms, brows furrowed. "I was wondering why an escort mission was ranked as an A-Class mission. Espionage too huh…"

"That being said, extracting information from an unwilling and fearful target requires a delicate hand. I will handle it. The three of you should focus on guarding Miyamizu. He is civilian and won't be able to defend himself if Akatsuki or their associates attack." Itachi twisted the cap back onto his water bottle and rested his arms on his knees. "This mission is estimated to take us three weeks. We're to arrive in the Lightning Country in six days from now. We'll pick up Miyamizu the next day and make our way back via the civilian roads. The journey back to Nakajima will take us two weeks, barring any interruptions. Pack accordingly."

"Yes captain," they said in response.

"Good work today," Itachi said, standing from his place. "Rest up. I will see you the day after tomorrow. Dismissed."

Team Seven stood. Sasuke began to saunter off first, followed closely by Naruto who was hell-bent on getting his thirty ryo. The blond looked over his shoulder as he noticed she wasn't leaving with them. "You guys go on ahead," Sakura said, drawing Itachi's attention.

"See you tomorrow Sakura-chan," Naruto raised a hand, rushing after his raven-haired friend.

"What can I do for you, Sakura-san?" Itachi said.

"Your right leg is injured. Let me heal that for you before I go," Sakura said, gingerly pulling off her gloves.

Itachi glanced down at his right leg, as if only now noticing he was hurt. "Thank you," he said, sitting down. Itachi stretched his long leg in front of him.

"Just doing a medic's duty," Sakura said, smiling at him before molding chakra to her hand. She pressed down on his knee first, feeling out where exactly Naruto had damaged him.

"Why did you decide to become a medic?" Itachi asked. As she looked up at him, Sakura noticed his Sharingan was active again, watching her movements on his leg with interest.

"There was a moment, about a year after Team Seven was formed… I noticed Naruto had grown disproportionately strong. Sasuke as well of course. But I… hadn't made much progress," Sakura shrugged. She located the damage point in his leg and pooled her chakra over it, starting the healing process. "And well… You know what happened in the Forest of Death and during our first Chuunin exams. I didn't want to be left behind anymore. So I thought about my strong points – chakra control was basically all I had going for me back then – and thought about how I could support Team Seven best. The Fifth had just come back to Konoha and it seemed the obvious choice."

"Someone with your remarkable chakra control has a lot of options," Itachi said, still observing how she healed his leg.

"You think so?"

She finished healing his leg. His Sharingan drained from his eyes, his now black eyes drilling into hers with the same intensity she had seen during the sparring session. For a moment, it struck her that she had never seen such deep dark eyes with so much light in them.

"Yes," he said and she was instantly captivated by the way his pale lips moved as he formed that single word. Realizing her hands were still on his muscular thighs, Sakura removed them and fiddled with her fingers as she sat back.

"Well," she said lightly. "I'm happy to be a medic and I'm proud to be able to support my team like this."

Itachi cocked his head and the gesture suddenly sent her flying back thirteen years into the past, when he had made the exact same movement. Back then he had been wondering why she was crying. What was he thinking of now? Did he remember?

As if on cue, he raised his hand slowly and reached for her. Surprised, Sakura sat completely still as he reached out his long fingers and touched her hair. Delicately extracting a tiny twig from her roseate tresses, he showed the offending piece of wood to her before letting it fall in the grass.

"Do not undervalue yourself," Itachi said, pushing himself off the forest floor. He tested his right leg, putting his weight on it before helping her up. He looked at her, releasing her hand before flashing a tiny smile. "Normal medics have to stay back and stay in supporting roles. You however," his eyes flickered to the Byakugou seal on her forehead. "You have the capability to be more than just support."

"T-Thank you…" Sakura said, stunned.

Itachi shot her a final glance over his shoulder. "I'll see you soon."

"Yes Captain."

His body disintegrated in a flock of crows and with that, Sakura was left by herself in the training field, mind reeling.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _I love it when the rest of the story is always so easy to write but the first real chapter is always a struggle getting used to characterizations and setting up the rest of the story haha._


	3. Chapter II

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

* * *

"This beer," Naruto declared loudly and with a flourish, holding his beer bottle over his head, "was kindly paid for by Uchiha Sasuke, who lost a bet with me, Uzumaki Naruto."

"I will kill you where you stand," the Uchiha hissed.

"Oh?" Naruto sat down on the bench beside him, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Fifty ryo says you'll yield in ten minutes."

"Behave," Sakura said, fighting a losing battle to keep the smile off her face.

"I never agreed to this bet," Sasuke spat.

"And yet, you gave me thirty ryo," Naruto said, a fox-like grin spreading over his face.

"After you pestered me about it for hours."

"Nobody likes a sore loser." Naruto took another swig, bursting out in boisterous laughter as he dodged Sasuke's punch. He sat down beside Sakura instead, affectionately prodding her with his shoulder. "Don't you agree, Sakura-chan?"

"Don't involve me," Sakura chortled, pouring her sake into the cup. She lifted her eyes to find Lee unpacking what looked to be massive weights. He held them up for all gathered shinobi to see and burst into yet another lengthy thank-you speech. Neji, recipient of said speech, looked less than impressed. "Lee-san is sure energetic today."

"He turned 20 years old," Naruto laughed. "I heard Bushy Brow-sensei giving him a speech about the vigorous springtime of youth or something like that. Apparently the twenties is when our Springtime _really_ starts."

"Something to look forward to," Sakura raised her sake cup. She drank a sip and sat down her cup, a thought occurred to her. "Sasuke?"

"Hm?" he said, still glaring at Naruto.

"How old is Itachi-san?"

"Twenty-four."

'_Five years older…_ _So he was ten years old when I met him for the first time…_'

Naruto whistled beside her. "He's young for being an ANBU captain."

"He was promoted to ANBU captain at age thirteen," Sasuke simply said, drinking from his bottle.

"Are you serious? We were still genin when we were thirteen," Naruto said.

"He became genin at age seven."

"What?!" Naruto cried, standing from the bench.

"You heard me," Sasuke said, an annoyed look passing over his face.

"What was I doing at age seven?" Naruto said desperately as he counted back the years on his fingers.

"I think that was your wig and prop phase. Didn't you steal decorations from some shops and dress up the statues around town back then?" Sakura recounted.

"I'm both flattered and mortified that you remember that," Naruto said, deadpan.

Sakura burst into laughter and even Sasuke couldn't stop himself from a slight chuckle.

"Seriously though," Sakura said, wiping a tear from the corner of her eye. "Age seven? I didn't know the academy let people graduate at that age."

"Different times. The Third Great Ninja war had just ended and Konoha was low on manpower," Sasuke said, before shrugging. "And apparently there was nothing left for him to learn at the academy."

Sakura couldn't help but detect the note of veneration in his voice.

'_You really love your brother, don't you, Sasuke?_' she thought with a smile, drinking from her sake.

"In any case, he wasn't the youngest graduate from the academy," Sasuke concluded.

"Ero-sennin and his team, right?" Naruto said, nodding knowingly. "Age six. I thought they were the only ones."

"I meant Kakashi."

"Wait," Naruto said, putting his palms on the table. He leaned in closer. "_Hatake_ Kakashi?"

"Who else, dobe?" Sasuke said, rolling his eyes.

"Wait. Wait. Wait!" Naruto said, eyes bulging as he brought his face closer to Sasuke's. The Uchiha glared at him, then placed his hand on Naruto's face, pushing him back into his seat. "What about Kakashi-sensei?!"

"He graduated at age five."

A stunned silence followed.

"Fuck," Naruto swore loudly, surprising Sakura. He looked deep in thought, biting his finger as he digested this new piece of information. "Kakashi-sensei is really amazing isn't he?"

"Naruto," Sakura said, wrapping an arm around his neck. He looked at her with a broad grin that faded rapidly as she pulled him closer to her, her arm a steel trap. "Who curses like that in front of a lady?!"

"I'm sorry, Sakura-chan," Naruto struggled to say.

She released him.

"How do you know this?" Sakura asked.

"He told me during one of our training sessions," Sasuke said calmly.

"Did he join a team with thirteen year old genin?" Naruto asked, rubbing gingerly over his neck.

"No," Sasuke said, drinking the last of his beer. "He was privately tutored by the Fourth Hokage. I think he mentioned two genin joining them after a couple of years, but by then he was chuunin and well underway to becoming jounin."

"How did we not know this?" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura circled the rim of her cup with her finger. "He isn't exactly the most forthcoming of people."

"Well," Naruto said, downing the last of his drink. "That sounds about right. Refills?"

"Are you paying?"

"I still have a few Uchiha ryo left," Naruto said, shaking his frog wallet.

Affectionately, Sakura smiled at the blond jounin in front of her. Nineteen years old, one of the strongest people in the village, well on his way to becoming Hokage and still inseparable from his good old frog wallet. Without thinking, she stood from the bench and ruffled his hair and placed a hand on his striped cheek.

"S-S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto stuttered.

"Never change, Naruto," she said fondly.

He looked stunned for a moment, face heating up until the tips of his ears were bright red. With a nod, he turned and trundled towards the bar.

As she sat back down, she caught sight of the soft smile playing around Sasuke's lips. "What?" she said, embarrassed.

"Nothing," he replied. His smile had vanished.

"The same goes for you, you know?" Sakura beamed at him despite feeling flushed. "Never change."

Sasuke sank deeper into his bench, his cheeks pink as he looked away from her. "Sakura," he simply said.

'_I love you guys_,' she added silently.

A loud rattling shook her from her reverie. Maito Gai stood in front of the table, eyes wide as he slammed down several bottles of beer and sake on the table. "Kakashi's team, good, I can trust you with an all-important mission," he said conspiratorially. "Listen to me. I don't care if you drink these or distribute them amongst the other people in this fine establishment, but do not give Lee a drink. Is that understood? Not a single sip."

"Uh," Sakura said dumbly as Sasuke's eyebrows arched.

"Not a drop," Gai said, grabbing her shoulders. "Or horrible things will happen."

"Gai-sensei?" Lee said at that moment, speech slurred.

Gai's large and warm hands abruptly turned cold. Sakura could swear she saw the man before her age at least five years as he mechanically turned around, a fake smile playing around his lips. "Lee?" he asked shakily.

"Sensei… I don't feel so good," Lee said, before erupting in giggles and hiccups. "Am I drunk?"

From where she was sitting, Sakura could clearly see Lee's glazed over, half-lidded eyes and his red cheeks. He looked absolutely smashed.

"Uchiha. No time to explain. I need your eyes," Gai spoke swiftly, taking Sasuke's elbow and yanking him out of the booth just as Lee started provoking Kiba.

* * *

Naruto was still laughing as they walked outside, clutching his stomach.

"I can't believe it was Hinata… of all people," he wheezed before bursting into laughter again. "I bet she'll never buy anyone a drink ever again."

Sakura tittered as she looked back. The bar they had been spending their evening in was absolutely demolished. Gai was on his knees, apologizing profusely to the proprietor while Hinata stood a little further, doing the exact same to Neji who was desperately trying to bring her back to her feet before one of the main house Hyuuga clansmen couldspot her. Lee was on a nearby bench, snoring loudly while Kiba, Shikamaru and Tenten kept guard.

"Who would've thought Lee-san is a Drunken Fist user?"

"Who in the right mind would bring him to a bar?" Sasuke said, rubbing over a newly formed purple bruise on his bicep.

Naruto, who had finally caught his breath, roared with laughter again. The sound of it caught Hinata's attention, who turned around, face bright red even in the dark. As Naruto caught her staring at him, he waved and called out: "Oi, Hinata! Thank you for a wonderful evening!"

The Hyuuga heiress looked ready to faint.

Sakura bit her lip to stop herself from joining in on Naruto's glee as she closed the distance between her and Sasuke, chakra pooling out over his bruise. He looked at her, and as she saw mirth dancing behind his midnight blue eyes, Sakura snorted and giggled. Sasuke joined in with a short laugh of his own.

"Alright," Naruto said, walking up to them. "I'm going home. See you two tomorrow."

"Good night**, **Naruto," Sakura said while Sasuke nodded in acknowledgement.

"Thank you," Sasuke said as she finished healing his arm. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sleep well."

He pocketed his hands and strolled away.

* * *

Sakura had definitely underestimated the cold. She wrapped her arms tighter around her, tucked her chin in and wrapped her scarf around her one more time. Her breath was visible under the streetlights, the cobblestones of the streets glimmering with frost.

In the distance, she could see the hospital. Her apartment was just beyond the white building, but as she came closer, she found the cold leaving her body as she looked up to the third floor. The fourth window from the right was opened slightly and the room still lit – Kakashi's room. She chuckled. Of course the Copy Nin would be allowed to keep his lights on for a few more hours, despite the strict regulations of the hospital.

She could imagine him now, lying supine on the bed, an arm folded behind his head while he read through his dirty orange books for what had to be the hundredth time.

The image sent a stab of longing through her.

Making up her mind, Sakura strode to a nearby store and checked her appearance in the display window. She straightened an errant lock of hair and pulled her scarf down just a bit before heading toward the hospital. As she walked up to the front door though, her fingers stilled on the door handle.

'_No. Let's do something else_.'

Unsure whether the remaining alcohol in her system was making her giddy or if it was something else entirely, Sakura molded chakra to her feet, easily walked up the wall and made her way up the hospital façade to the third floor. Reaching the open window, Sakura took a deep breath and stuck her head inside. "Yo," she said, a poor imitation of the man in front of her.

Kakashi's eye widened for a brief instance before he chuckled.

"To what do I owe this late visit?" he asked, regarding her over his orange book. Sakura giggled inwardly. He was exactly in the position she had imagined him to be in. He sat upright as she slid the window open just enough for her to hop into the room.

"I was out and noticed your light was still on," Sakura said, stepping closer to his bed. "I thought I'd check on my favorite jounin before leaving on my mission."

"Don't let Naruto or Sasuke hear you say that," Kakashi said, closing his book. As he reached to place his book on his nightstand, Sakura let her eyes rove over his tall, slim but muscular physique. He was wearing a dark blue sweater that reminded her of his jounin uniform, as well as simple light grey track pants. She turned from him, grabbed a chair and sat down at the end of his bed.

"You look better," she said, taking his chart. She leafed through it quickly, finding no new updates.

"Oh, you know. Hospitals agree with me," he said, with just a hint of annoyance.

"If you didn't push yourself so much, you'd be seeing a lot less of these white rooms," she ribbed.

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but she could see the amusement dancing behind his slate grey eye. "So, was this your latest attempt to see me without my mask?"

She pouted. "If it were that easy, we would have seen it while we were still genin."

"Naruto tried this tactic once or twice."

"If you're comparing me to the village's number one unpredictable ninja, I'll take it as a compliment," she said, leaning back as she crossed her arms. A smile formed on her lips. "But no. The mission we're leaving on will take us from the village for a few weeks. I just wanted to see how you were holding up and let you know."

Kakashi regarded her for a moment and she struggled under his gaze. '_The man is way too observant for his own good._'

"Where are you going?" he asked finally.

"Lightning Country and back," she replied. Despite him being her team member, Sakura wasn't sure how much information she would be allowed to divulge. Kakashi seemed to think the same thing, dropping the subject.

"Kakashi?"

"Hmm?"

She loved it when he made that sound.

"Have you worked with Uchiha Itachi before?"

Kakashi remained quiet for a time. "He was in my ANBU squad for a time."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yep."

"What is he like?"

"Hmm," Kakashi said again, tilting his head to the ceiling as he scratched his chin.

Her heart beat erratically as she regarded him, careful to keep her face blank with just a hint of interest. She wasn't sure when she had begun to start to see Kakashi as more than just her former teacher and captain of their team, but it had been gradual until her 19th birthday, when she had – drunkenly – admitted to Hinata of all people that she had a massive crush on the Copy Nin. The Hyuuga had blushed profusely and then asked her if she was sure.

Inner Sakura snorted.

_If she was sure_.

She had spent months luxuriating in the richness of his voice, her breath catching every time he would speak through a walkie-talkie during a mission. Once, she had caught him in the early hours of the morning as he returned shirtless from an early bath in the river. His damp hair had caught the sun and silver had turned to the faintest gold color. She had been utterly captivated as he stood with his back to her, muscles rippling as he dried his hair.

Then there was a certain mission where Naruto had been caught off guard and got ambushed by three chuunin. Sakura still shivered as she remembered the intense look in his mismatched eyes, the way his voice changed from calm and relaxed to something deep and powerful that had caused her insides to feel like molten rock.

Then there was the time they spent in the Country of Iron in the dead of winter. Both Naruto and Sasuke had fallen asleep almost instantly, but the icy cold had kept her up for hours until Kakashi had crept closer without uttering a word and pressed his back up against hers, sharing his body heat. Of course, the close proximity and the fact that she was so close she could now actually smell him had kept her up all night anyway.

Yes, she was sure. She was infatuated with Hatake Kakashi.

A man fourteen years her senior who would never see her as a potential love interest.

"He is good," Kakashi finally said, interrupting her thoughts.

"It's getting a bit old hearing that over and over," Sakura chuckled.

"What do you want to know? We were ANBU. He was in my squad but I didn't know him like I know Team Seven," Kakashi said calmly. "For what it's worth, he joined my squad when he was eleven or twelve years old. He is highly efficient, a better tactician than Shikamaru and a better analyst than myself."

"You make it sound like he's one of the strongest shinobi in the village," Sakura said, intrigued.

Kakashi leveled her with a stare. "Frankly, he is. I don't think I would stand much of a chance if he were to fight me seriously."

"Come on," Sakura said jokingly.

"I'm serious."

She remained quiet. "We had a sparring session with him. He moved faster than I ever saw someone move and he was definitely holding back but I can't imagine him beating you easily."

Kakashi chuckled. "I'm flattered. But I'm sure Itachi did not use his Sharingan during your sparring battles, nor would he use his best jutsu. Wait until you see him in battle and draw your conclusions then."

"Will do," she quipped.

Sakura sighed, knowing that their time together had to end here. She had no more excuses for being here and she definitely didn't want Kakashi to catch on to the fact that she might see him as more than a teammate. Coming to visit him so close to midnight had been far out of her comfort zone as it was.

But before she could move, her eyes turned to the window, watching herself as she asked a question that had been plaguing her for what seemed ages now. "Kakashi?"

He remained quiet but in the reflective surface of the window, she saw his eye pivot toward her in attention. Liquid courage prompted her to continue. "Have you ever been in love?"

A silence stretched between them.

"I'm sorry," she said finally, turning to him. "Bit too personal a question, isn't it?"

"It is. But we've known each other for some years now. Some personal questions are allowed," Kakashi said, not unkindly. "I have never been in love, no."

'_Oh._'

"Why not?"

Kakashi sat up straight, placing his chin in the palm of his hand as he considered her question. "I don't know. I would say there was too little time in between missions, but friends of mine have fallen in love and married. I guess I haven't found the right person yet." His eye crinkled. "Maybe it will never happen."

"Oh," she managed to say.

"Why do you ask?"

"I wonder what it feels like," Sakura said honestly, feeling a blush creep up her cheeks. "I-I mean, I have had feelings for some people sure… but I wonder if being in love is that much different from an infatuation."

Kakashi looked at her for the longest time and suddenly she realized that he was only in his early thirties. Even if he was one of the most experienced shinobi in the village, apparently there were some things in life he had no experience with yet. The thought comforted her. "I think you'll know when it happens," he finally said.

She smiled. "Yeah… I guess you're right."

She stood from her chair, giving him one last smile. "I'm going to go pack and get some sleep. I'm sure Captain Uchiha won't be three hours late on our first mission."

Kakashi chuckled. "He might get lost on the road of life."

"Give him directions if you see him on that road of yours, will you?"

"Will do," Kakashi said. "Take care, Sakura."

"Always," Sakura said, before hopping out of the window.

* * *

As she landed on the streets, Sakura was surprised to find another presence on the streets. Turning around, she found a familiar looking ANBU standing in the middle of the street. Despite the cold, he was only wearing his standard uniform, white vest hugging his form perfectly.

'_Hello Dango Boy_,' she thought fondly.

He stared at her for a moment longer before turning his porcelain masked face to the window she had just jumped down from.

"Oftentimes it's the patients climbing out of their windows in an effort to escape, rather than doctors climbing in for their patients." Itachi's voice was muffled behind his mask, but she could hear the amusement tingeing his deep voice.

Sakura laughed softly. "I am extraordinarily dedicated, Captain."

"Evidently," Itachi said, removing his mask. He walked up to her, hooking his mask onto his belt. "How is Kakashi-san?" Despite the seemingly innocuous question, Sakura caught him staring at her with a curious expression.

'_Is he… onto me? No. He barely knows me. To him I'm just a concerned teammate and medic looking out for my captain_.'

She dragged in a deep breath. "Better," Sakura said. "The main issue was chakra exhaustion as it is. He'll be out of the hospital in a few days."

Itachi nodded.

"Were you out on a mission?" she asked.

"Standard patrol duty," Itachi spoke. "I was just on my way home when I noticed a familiar face."

"Do you live near here?" Sakura asked.

"Fujimoto road," Itachi said, nodding into the general direction.

"Sasuke lives there too," Sakura mused, looking over her shoulder as if she could see the Uchiha's apartment building from where she was standing. Sasuke didn't like having people over, so she had only been inside once. But his apartment had been twice, maybe three times the size of hers, with beautiful dark wooden floors and huge windows that provided a spectacular view over Konoha.

"What about you, Sakura-san?" Itachi queried, drawing her attention.

"Oh a few minutes away from here. You can see Senju Park from my balcony."

"I'll walk you home." Not waiting for her reply, Itachi started walking into the direction of Senju Park, looking over his shoulder when she stalled.

"That's very kind but really not necessary Captain," Sakura said, as she fell into step beside him.

"It's on my way," Itachi said. His eyebrows pinched momentarily as he observed her, dark eyes flitting down her body before he lifted them back up to meet hers. "Unless you're not ready to go home yet."

She smiled. "I was out celebrating a friend's birthday party, but you caught me on my way home."

"Lead the way, Sakura-san."

"Alright," she said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "And Captain… Please feel free to call me Sakura. I'm not used to captains using honorifics."

He raised an eyebrow. "As you wish… Sakura." The deliberate way with which he enunciated every syllable of her name, as if tasting a delicate treat on his tongue, sent heat to her cheeks and shivers down her spine. Her brain short circuited momentarily.

'_Speaking of sexy voices…_' Inner Sakura said, wiggling her eyebrows. '_Dango Boy has a delicious timbre_.'

'_That's quite enough from you for tonight, thank you_,' Sakura thought, pulling her scarf up higher in hopes of hiding her blush.

"Sakura…" Itachi spoke.

"Yes**, **Captain?" she squeaked, quickly clearing her throat while Inner Sakura cackled.

If he noticed anything amiss, Itachi ignored it. "During the briefing you mentioned Akatsuki. I take it you're familiar with them."

Sakura glimpsed at her captain, finding his dark eyes on the road. "Yes. The Fifth has mentioned them a few times, but more frequently these last few months."

"As I suspected," Itachi said quietly.

"Are they dangerous?" she asked.

"Our information is spotty at best. But it would seem that they've gathered quite a number of missing nin from various villages," Itachi spoke as they rounded a corner.

"I have a bad feeling about them," Sakura said softly. They stopped in front of her apartment. Turning to Itachi, Sakura noticed he was looking up at the star-studded sky. Dappled moonlight illuminated his face momentarily as the clouds obscuring the full moon parted. She drank in his features—from his absurdly long eyelashes that cast shadows over the smooth planes of his cheeks down to the curve of his jaw. Though they looked alike, the Uchiha brothers were both uniquely beautiful.

'_I wonder if they look more like their father or mother…_' she thought, flustered as Itachi caught her curious gaze. His onyx eyes seemed soft in the diffuse light of the moon.

"Trust your instincts," Itachi said, his deep voice no more than a whisper.

"Yes, Captain," she replied, equally quiet.

"Is this your apartment?"

"It is," Sakura said, pointing at a green door on the third floor. "That's me."

Itachi's eyes flicked to the door she was gesturing to and nodded. "I'll leave you here. Good night, Sakura."

"Good night, Captain," she said, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She waited for him to walk away, but when he made no move to leave, Sakura turned and paced to the building. She climbed the steps to the third floor and made her way to her front door. Fumbling to find her key, Sakura chanced a glance to the street and all movement ceased.

He was still standing in the middle of the street, ANBU mask now back in place. In the silvery moonlight, Itachi looked almost ethereal. He seemed to be waiting until she was safely inside. As she watched him, something appeared to have caught his attention. Following his line of sight, Sakura realized his eye had fallen on the withered sign of the tiny dango shop located next to her building.

She bit her lip, hanging over the railing as she looked down at him. Part of her wanted to call to him, to let him know she still remembered what he had done for her and said to her more than a decade ago. But another part of her was deathly afraid that what had become a pivotal moment in her life had meant nothing to him and he had forgotten all about their encounter.

He turned his masked face back to her, tilting his head slightly as if to wonder why she hadn't stepped inside yet. A smile broke out on her face as she located her keys and unlocked the door. As the door opened, Sakura peeked at the road one last time only to find it abandoned.

"Good night, Dango Boy," she whispered.

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ Who hasn't had a crush on a teacher? I know I totally had._


	4. Chapter III

* * *

**CHAPTER III**

* * *

Sakura stared at her cup of tea while trying her hardest to ignore the glossy tri-colored dango in the middle of the table.

Sasuke reached for one of the rice balls in front of her. He glanced at her from the corner of his eye, brows pinched as he silently asked her if she was alright. Sakura broke into a smile, pushing the rice balls closer to her teammate and quickly took a sip.

She bit her lip and stared into the deep**,** murky depths of her tea as she sat it back down on the wooden table and turned her eyes to the dango again.

"What's wrong, Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke, jolting her from her thoughts. He waved the skewer. "I thought these were your favorites?"

"They are," she said quickly, grabbing a skewer of her own. As she held the sticky treat in her hands, Sakura finally looked at the Uchiha sitting across from her.

Itachi was silently sipping from his cup, his dark eyes on the garden adjacent to the tea house. He seemed to be watching the koi pond intently, as if hypnotized by the two fish that periodically surfaced, their bright colors contrasting starkly against the water.

Apparently he felt her staring at him, as his eyes flitted to hers.

'_Alright Dango Boy, moment of truth_,' Inner Sakura said, bracing herself.

"They are," Sakura repeated purposefully, keeping her eyes on Itachi. "I like pink best."

Itachi turned fully toward her, eyes dark and impenetrable.

'_Come on Dango Boy. Little pink haired girl who you shared your treats with, you can't have forgotten,'_ Inner Sakura balled her fists. '_Show us some recognition!_'

"Hmm, you do?" Naruto said thoughtfully. "I think they're all good."

Itachi straightened up, his gaze fell on the table. She watched him carefully as he broke eye contact and reached for one of the onigiri. "We're about fifty kilometers from the edge of the forest," Itachi spoke. "We'll press hard for it and make our camp there tonight."

'_Are you kidding me_,' Inner Sakura fumed. For once, Sakura found herself agreeing with her Inner persona. Since the previous night, the idea of him not remembering their short encounter haunted her. By the time she had arrived at the gates and found both Uchiha brothers waiting for her, Sakura had resolved to learn whether or not he remembered.

So far, she had learned absolutely nothing.

But Haruno Sakura would not deter so easily.

'_Plan A – failure. Time for Plan B_. _But what is Plan B?_' she wondered.

Dejectedly, Sakura slipped the pink dango off the skewer and chewed as she listened to Itachi planning out their camp and who was taking which watch. Kakashi had been right, Itachi was the consummate professional. He had been on time, planned in which formation they could be making their way to Cloud, checked their gear before departure and kept his eye on his moment they showed any sign of tiring, Itachi had called for a break and treated them to tea.

"Will Miyamizu be by himself when we meet him?" Sasuke asked, before catching himself. "Captain?" he added quickly.

Itachi finished his onigiri. "The mission brief did not say. I imagine he will be well guarded in Lightning as well, but his guard won't be joining us."

"I wonder if we'll see those Akatsuki guys," Naruto said, folding his arms behind his head.

"You heard of them before, haven't you, Sakura?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes," Sakura said. "Though I don't know more than their name and the fact that they successfully overthrew the governing body of Rain."

"Must be a strong group of people," Naruto said, raising his eyebrow as he tossed the final skewer back on the plate and eyed Sasuke. "Who do you think is in there?"

"How should I know, usuratonkachi?"

"Take out your Bingo Book and let's make a bet on it."

Sakura giggled softly as she tuned out both boys. Wrapping her lips around the green dango, Sakura slid it down the skewer gently and promptly stopped as she caught sight of Itachi staring at her. There was a strange glint in his dark eyes that caused a few butterflies to make their way through her stomach. She swallowed tightly, unable to look away from him.

"Don't you agree, Sakura-chan?" Naruto spoke.

Startled, she looked up to find the blond staring at her, Bingo Book opened as he tapped on the picture of a particularly grizzled looking man from Rock. "Doesn't he look like he'd be in Akatsuki?"

"Uh, I guess," she answered non-committedly, turning her eyes back to Itachi.

He was watching the exchange between her male teammates with detached interest, drinking from his cup of tea.

'_Did I just imagine that?_'

Sakura watched Itachi carefully as he stood and walked to the counter to pay for their table. If he was aware of her watching, he didn't show it. Beside her, Sasuke and Naruto closed their Bingo Books and stood up, Sakura following them shortly.

As the wooden door behind them slid shut, Naruto stretched his arms above his head. "Captain Uchiha sure is nice, treating us to a little pit-stop. When is the last time Kakashi did that?"

"Never," Sakura chuckled. The Copy Nin's penny-pinching was notorious.

"He likes cafes like these," Sasuke said matter-of-factly. "If he's in Konoha, he is bound to stop by Yanagi-an."

"You brothers sure are alike," Sakura said, smiling sweetly as she noticed the tiny blush forming on Sasuke's cheeks.

The door slid open and closed. Itachi strode toward them. When he nodded, they accumulated chakra to their feet and leapt away.

* * *

The sun sank down beneath the tops of the trees, the light streaking through the ancient boughs in both brilliant and shadowy beams. She smiled as she watched the last vestiges of sunlight illuminate the orange and red leaves on the forest floor. Fall in the Fire Country was one of her favorite seasons.

Beside her, Sasuke picked up a dry piece of wood, scanning the grounds for more. He grabbed a particularly long branch, stepped on it and broke it with a satisfying snap that resounded all throughout the woodlands.

"Do you think it's safe to be camping out?" Sakura wondered.  
_  
_Sasuke looked up. "Have the Akatsuki been spotted here?"

"Last they were seen was in Rain."

"Opposite direction then," Sasuke said. His eyes narrowed slightly. "Are you worried?"  
  
She smiled sheepishly. "I have a gut feeling about Akatsuki that just won't leave me. There are more dissenting groups of course. But the methodical way they went about taking control of Rain and the fact that it seems to be shinobi from different countries uniting… Well…" she trailed off.

"Don't worry," Sasuke said resolutely. He was staring into the forest, still carrying the pile of tinder. "Big bro—_Captain_ Itachi is not the kind of person to be taken off-guard. And Naruto, for all his bluster, isn't taking this lightly."

"I know," Sakura said. "I trust this team with my life."

He met her gaze and nodded.

"What do you think their goal is?" she asked.

"World domination," Sasuke ventured, holding up his arms so she could deposit another piece of kindling in them.

"Seems almost too cliché."

"Shinobi from different countries coming together and overthrowing one of the smaller shinobi countries." Sasuke shrugged. "Clichés are clichés for a reason."

"I suppose…"

They continued gathering firewood in silence. She watched him as he struggled with a thicker branch and grinned when he looked over his shoulder at her, pouting and blushing. Comically rolling up her sleeves, Sakura winked at her teammate before sending chakra to her hand, immediately breaking the branch into two pieces. Hoisting both pieces of wood under her armpits, she strutted back to camp, the Uchiha in tow.

"Did you bring an entire tree?" Naruto laughed, rolling out his sleeping bag.

"Almost," Sakura smirked, dumping the wood in the middle of their camp site. Itachi stood just to her right, setting up traps for the night. She dug her fingers into the wood and ripped them into smaller pieces, enjoying the surprised lift of Itachi's eyebrows.

"Show off," Naruto said with a grin.

"Need me to open any jars too?" she joked.

"Nope," Naruto said, slapping his bicep. "But I'm sure Kakashi-sensei would take you up on that offer if he was here."

'_Yeah he would_,' Sakura thought, remembering the way Kakashi would always walk up to her with his eye crinkled in a smile as he held up a jar for her to open. Of course he was perfectly capable of opening the containers himself, but it seemed he had noticed she enjoyed it when her teammates asked for help and he kept doing it. The thought of him stoked a slow burning fire through her stomach as she fought to keep the blush off her face.

'_Hopefully he's staying in bed like he's been told._' Sakura rolled her eyes inwardly, knowing that would be too good to be true. _'Yeah right.'_

She watched as Sasuke made the seals for his signature fire technique and lit up the campfire while Naruto impaled the fish he had caught earlier and stuck them into the ground beside the roaring flames. Itachi joined them shortly, rolling out his own sleeping bag.

"So… Captain," Naruto spoke, turning the fish before plopping down on his sleeping bag. "What do you think Miyamizu was doing with the Akatsuki?"

Itachi stared at Naruto for a brief moment, the light cast by the flames dancing over his face as he pondered the question. "We have very little intel on Miyamizu. But my first guess would be supplying money or weapons."

"Akatsuki shinobi come from all kinds of countries right?" Naruto continued. "Do we know if any missing nin from Konoha joined?"

"Not as far as we know," Itachi said. "But, like I said before, we have little information on the organization. In any case, the list of missing nin hailing from Konoha is considerably shorter than other countries. We'll be able to tell soon enough."

"They need funding though," Sakura said, unclasping her boots. Her watch wouldn't be until the very end of the night. "I don't think Miyamizu would be able to fund an entire coup d'état based on what we know of him."

"Akatsuki acts as mercenaries first," Itachi explained. "It seems some countries in need of extra hands have hired them on occasion."

Sasuke made a sound of disgust as the two of them gaped.

Naruto recovered first. "Wait. Wait! They actually get hired? By other countries? Has Konoha—"

"No," Itachi interjected. "We came out of the Third War as the victor, despite our losses. Countries who lost numerous shinobi are weakest right after the war. Rock is one of the countries that often relied on Akatsuki for exactly that reason. It takes time to nurture good shinobi."

"So Akatsuki came in and filled the missions that would've otherwise gone to another village," Sakura concluded.

"Correct."

Naruto stayed uncharacteristically quiet as he turned the fish once more. "It would be good if all shinobi could work together instead of against each other," he said quietly, staring into the fire. Beside her, Sasuke raised an eyebrow as he scrutinized his friend's back. Naruto looked up to find Itachi's gaze. "Captain… Do you think the shinobi world will ever know peace?"

"Where is this coming from?" Sakura interrupted, wrapping her arms around her knees.

Naruto shot a glance at her over his shoulder. "Something Ero-sennin talks about when we travel together. His dream is for a world where people understand each other. I've been thinking about ita lot lately."

"I am of the same mind," Itachi spoke, drawing their attention. The corners of his mouth quirked upwards. "As for your question, I certainly hope so."

Naruto nodded, grabbing one of the roasted fish and extending it to Itachi. She watched him as he reached for it and set about eating quietly. The light cast by the flames danced across his face and the tree trunks behind him, twisting and curling in obscure shapes. He looked up, feeling her gaze. Pointedly ignoring the way her body hummed with exhilaration upon seeing the warmth in his eyes, Sakura smiled at him and quickly averted her eyes.

'_So… Dango Boy is a pacifist_,' she thought, adding that little bit of information the file she was mentally composing. She accepted the fish Naruto extended to her and took a bite.

'_And ridiculously attractive_,' Inner Sakura supplied.

'_And ridicu—,_' she caught herself. '_Nope, we're definitely not going there_. _It's just been a while __plus __hormones and stuff. You know_.'

Inner cackled in response.

"You okay?" Sasuke said, examining her face.

"Y-Yes," she stammered. "Why wouldn't I be?"

He lifted an eyebrow. "You're flushed."

"It's the fire," she lied. The look in his eyes told her he didn't believe her, but Sasuke thankfully dropped the subject. He turned back to Naruto, answering a question she had missed. She took another bite from her fish, contemplative as she watched the fire crackle.

'_So… Naruto hopes to become Hokage and for world peace… Sasuke wants to restore his clan… Dango Boy is hoping for peace also. What am I hoping to achieve?_' she thought, nibbling on the crispy skin.

The thought came to her quickly. '_A children's mental health clinic_.'

She sat up straight, nearly dropping her fish. '_Where did that come from?_'

A memory of Kakashi standing in the rain before the cenotaph passed in a flash. During her childhood, she had thought it was just one of his weird quirks, like his obsessive compulsion to clean his hands whenever he spilled blood. It wasn't until she studied with Tsunade and learned about mental health that she realized Kakashi was battling some mental illnesses.

Looking back on that moment, Sakura realized that was the first time she actually saw him for the 27-year old he was, instead of the infallible god he seemed to them in their genin years.

And he wasn't alone – all jounin and chuunin from his generation had lived through the Third Shinobi war.

She lifted her gaze to Itachi once more.

So had he. Itachi wouldn't have been in active duty but he definitely would have been exposed to the horrors of that war.

Not only that, his entire clan was lost too.

She stared at her half-eaten fish. Despite their silly rivalry in childhood, Naruto had somehow managed to pull Sasuke out of his depression and had grown to become his closest friend. She knew for a fact that Gai had done the same for Kakashi and that despite his boisterous charisma and flair for dramatics, Gai was one of Kakashi's precious people. So who did Itachi have?

She fervently hoped he had a Naruto too.

'_Yes. A mental health clinic_.'

"Alright, time for me to take watch." Naruto interrupted her train of thought, standing up. He dusted some dirt off his black pants and nodded at Itachi before disappearing into the trees. Sakura watched quietly as a sole red leaf drifted down from the foliage into the fire.

* * *

"Sakura," a voice sounded from far away.

She groaned and burrowed herself deeper into her warm sleeping bag, clinging on to her sleep for just a moment longer.

A warm, large hand found its way to her shoulder.

Her eyes shot open, meeting Itachi's warm dark gaze. He had crouched down beside her bedroll, face hovering close enough over hers that she could perfectly make out every single one of his features in the dim light and for her to get a whiff of his heady scent, a mixture of nature and soap.

"It's time for your watch," Itachi whispered.

"Right," she nodded, but found herself unable to move. He was still holding on to her shoulder, his hand steely strong but also delightfully gentle. The sleeves of his uniform had been rolled up, his forearms exposed to her. Noticing her gaze had dropped, Itachi withdrew his hand and promptly stood.

"Sorry," she muttered.

He looked surprised. "There's no need to apologize," Itachi answered, voice still low.

She sat up, wide awake. To her left, she could hear the comforting and familiar sounds of Naruto's soft snores. Sasuke lay to her right, seemingly asleep but she knew better. He was the lightest sleeper she had ever met.

Standing from her sleeping bag, Sakura quickly strapped her pack to her leg and grabbed her flak jacket. She zipped up, wrapped her forehead protector around her hair and stepped into her boots. Chancing a glance at Itachi, she found him with his back turned to her, shrugging out of his jacket and taking off his shoes.

She leapt into the shrubbery, circling the perimeter for a check of the traps Itachi had laid earlier. Pressing her chakra into the traps, Sakura climbed the tree where the last of the traps was located to scout for a place to hold watch. Finding a perch in one of the higher trees surrounding their little camp, Sakura sat down and leaned against the trunk.

It was then, and only then, that she allowed herself to be absolutely mortified.

Pushing a hand through her hair, Sakura took a deep breath. Dreaming about Kakashi had become routine. Quite recently though, her dreams had become more… sensual. She buried her head into her hands thinking about it. Those dreams were usually reserved for the nights she spent quietly alone in her own bed. The few hours she slept during missions were filled with mundane dreams if any.

She had dreamt of the time she caught him after his bath, how his muscles glistened and ripples as he dried his hair. In her dream, she had the courage to stand from her bedroll and let her fingers follow the curve of his spine down to the twin dimples just above his perfect backside as he tilted his head back and allowed her to circle her hands to his front, feeling every dip and curve of his sculpted body before she met the small line of hair that ran down into his pants and toward his hard –

Sakura groaned inwardly, pushing her hands harder against her face as she fought the blush.

Worse yet, when Kakashi had finally turned toward her in her dream, his familiar slate grey eye had turned into heated onyx and his silvery hair had morphed into raven black. That should have been enough to shock her out of her dream, but when Itachi started placing open-mouthed kisses against her throat, Sakura _really_ did not want to wake up.

Of course the star of her dream would be the one to wake her up.

'_Okay_,' she thought, dragging in a deep breath. '_This is totally normal. He is attractive and intense and I really need to do some hard-earned tension relieving when I get back home. This is normal_.'

Part of her felt strangely guilty towards Kakashi. She wanted to laugh. He had no idea about her feelings for him and he would never return them. Sakura wasn't even planning on confessing her feelings to him. He would reject her anyway and she would endanger the dynamic Team 7 had going on. That was the very last thing she wanted.

Something prickled at the back of her mind. Sakura frowned, standing from her place and turned to the trap that had been sprung. Grabbing a kunai from her pouch, she jumped onto the next branch, carefully making her way to the northern part of the perimeter Itachi had set up.

* * *

_**A/N:**_ _This might be a good time for a warning. All my work are M-rated, mostly because of the mature themes being discussed rather than the (light) smut. But Labyrinthine will be a bit more NSFW than my previous works. Just as a heads-up._


	5. Chapter IV

* * *

**CHAPTER IV**

* * *

She couldn't breathe.

Well hidden beneath the foliage, Sakura struggled to draw in air. The sensation of being choked, the raw _power_ emanating from the man standing just a few meters away from her, was absolutely overwhelming. Her heart raced as she considered her options.

A few feet in front of her, Orochimaru stood completely still. Dressed in a long black cloak adorned by red clouds, he appeared to be scanning the environment, a broad smirk on his pale lips. His golden eyes searching and as his gaze fell upon the bush beneath which she was hiding, Sakura's heart skipped multiple beats.

"Come out little mouse," Orochimaru taunted, his hoarse voice tinged with amusement.

Sakura exhaled, ignoring the way her knees trembled as she got up and stepped bravely toward the legendary shinobi. She slowly took a kunai from her pouch as she walked into the clearing Orochimaru stood in. His grin widened, long tongue slipping out to lick his lips.

"Sasuke-kun's little teammate, aren't you?" he commented with amusement as his golden eyes flashed dangerously.

"I'm surprised you remember," she managed to say.

Orochimaru cocked his head.

"That cloak," she continued before he had a chance to answer. "I've heard of people wearing that cloak. It's a sign of being a member of the Akatsuki."

To her surprise, Orochimaru let out a soft laugh.

"You are correct," he said finally, slowly closing the distance between them. "Tell me, how is Sasuke-kun doing?"

"Perfectly fine," Sakura spat, finding her bravado with each step he took. "You were wrong, he didn't seek you out. He became strong on his own, without your help."

Orochimaru halted, pocketing his hands as he observed her. "Real power… it is forged from the desire smoldering in one's heart. It fans the flame and begins to burn with an intensity scarcely imagined to be possible." He paused, smirk still plastered on his face. "I thought Sasuke-kun was a true avenger and would go after his clan's killer… Apparently his flame was weaker than I thought. How sad. The lion turned out to be an ordinary cat."

'_Think, Sakura. What can I do? Once I start fighting him, the boys will wake up and come here. Will Sasuke be safe? Is Itachi enough to handle Orochimaru?_' She thought, her mind racing to calculate the possible outcome.

"It is not wise to judge others based on your own preconceptions and their appearances," Itachi's soft voice sounded. Surprised, Sakura found the Uchiha stepping closer to the clearing out of the corner of her eye. Sharingan blazing as he kept his eyes on Orochimaru. "A cat may well end up hunting a snake."

Itachi stopped beside her, nodding in her direction. "Are you alright?" he asked quietly.

"Better now," she spoke, keeping her voice low. "What is the plan?"

"Formation D," he said, equally quietly. "Only we will be the ones leading the charge today."

She nodded.

Orochimaru still had his golden gaze trimmed on Itachi, but seemed to focus on his chin rather than his Sharingan. Trapping Orochimaru in a genjutsu and allowing Sakura to punch him into his next life would be their best option, but never having seen Itachi in action and knowing how powerful Orochimaru was… She gritted her teeth. '_It's too early. I've never fought side-by-side with Captain Uchiha before and don't know his skillset._'

"Sakura," Itachi said, drawing her attention. Cutting her eyes to his, she found the corner of his mouth to be turned upward ever so slightly. He seemed to be completely calm and his confidence reassured her.

"Ready," she mouthed.

Across from them, Orochimaru crouched.

Itachi nodded.

Sakura flew into action, circling around Orochimaru just as a knot of white snakes burst from his arms, hissing violently as they shot toward her. She dodged them carefully, taking stock of the poison that dripped from their fangs as she landed and rolled out of their reach. They came at her again and she hastily retreated into the line of trees surrounding the glade, hearing them violently crash into one of the trees beside her.

Looking around the tree, Sakura found Itachi had reached with ease, dodging the slithering serpents. Just as Orochimaru moved with lightning speed to form seals for a jutsu, he stopped mid-movement, eyes wide as he observed Itachi. "How can this be?" she heard him rasp. "How can you bind me with a genjutsu? I did not look at your eyes."

"I don't rely solely on my eyes for genjutsu," Itachi said smoothly.

"What strong eyes you have," Orochimaru huffed, that infuriating leer still painted on his features. "Magnificent."

"Orochimaru," Itachi said softly, grabbing one of the sannin's arms. "Before these eyes, all your jutsu become ineffective." He put pressure on Orochimaru's wrist and a sickening snap resounded through the clearing.

Sakura's eyes widened.

'_I'm flattered_,' Kakashi's voice resounded in her memories. '_But I'm sure Itachi did not use his Sharingan during your spars, nor would he use his best jutsu. Wait until you see him in battle and draw your conclusion then._'

The sannin's smile finally faded from his face as he howled in pain before gritting his teeth. He broke the genjutsu, stepped away from the Uchiha, tossed his head into his neck and Sakura watched in horror as his mouth widened, another copy of the snake-user slithering from the remains of his bunshin. He immediately shot into action, neck extending towards Itachi's neck in a move she had seen before during her childhood—the day Sasuke had been branded with the Curse Seal.

'_No_,' she thought, memories of those days in the Forest of Death flashing before her eyes. '_Not again. Not on my watch._'

Accumulating chakra to her feet and uncaring whether Itachi would dodge the move or not, Sakura sprinted toward Orochimaru, fist cocked behind her until she stood in front of the two men. Sending a burst of chakra to her fist, Sakura punched. "_Shannaro!_" She roared as she hit the pale man's face just before he reached the elder Uchiha.

Time seemed to pass in slow motion. In one second, Sakura could feel the rippling of Orochimaru's face as her first broke his cheek, jaw, and teeth. The next second, he was hurtling through the forest and she heard his legs snap with a satisfying crack as he collided with the thick trunk of an unforgiving tree. Orochimaru's body crumpled from the impact, falling lifelessly against the rocks near the base of the tree.  
  
Panting heavily, Sakura turned her eyes to Itachi, who stood still beside her as he gazed at Orochimaru's broken body. His fingers had stilled in the final seal of his technique—apparently her outburst had not been necessary. But as he turned to her, a mix of admiration and curiosity swirled in his onyx eyes and his surprised look melted into a small smile. "You keep surprising me, Sakura," he said, his eyes looking deeply into her own.

"Captain," she said, biting her bottom lip in an effort to keep from blushing. To her surprise, his crimson gaze dropped to her lips fleetingly before he looked away, focusing on Orochimaru who was vomiting yet another copy from his mouth.

Sasuke burst from the trees, a loud chirping of his Chidori heralding his arrival. Orochimaru rolled out of the way, avoiding the lightning attack and dodged as Naruto came in from the other side, Rasengan in the palm of his hand. His movement brought him back into her range and Sakura didn't hesitate as she went in, weaving between the snakes he sent into her direction and preparing another blow from her hand. This time, he was prepared and quickly side-stepped as she came close.

He sent a poisoned-tipped kunai her way and before she could move to dodge it, it collided with a shuriken Itachi had thrown, sending it off course. Sasuke came next, his sword lit with lightning chakra but the sannin extended his arm to the tree line, allowing the snakes to pull him out of range just as Sasuke slashed.

Orochimaru reached the trees the moment Itachi's giant fireball reached the end of the clearing, searing everything in its path. She watched as the tips of Orochimaru's hair were singed in the flames and cocked her hand back, waiting for him to jump down to avoid the fireball. When he did, Sakura slammed her hand into the ground, creating a massive fissure that cracked all the way to where he was standing.

It seemed he was done playing around. Orochimaru formed a flurry of seals and a sea of mud came tearing into her direction. She moved away, watching as Naruto came from his right, another Rasengan spinning violently. Orochimaru drew blood and slammed his palm onto the ground, a massive gate erupting from seemingly nowhere. Naruto clashed into the steel with a loud clang, the gates twisting violently as the Rasengan hit them.

Just as she was about to wonder how many tricks Orochimaru still had left, the fight seemed to end. Black flames erupted all over his body, sending the pale man into astate of panic she had never seen before. His hoarse screams curdled her blood but even as he summoned a water jutsu to douse himself in, the flames didn't dissipate. Naruto landed beside her, blue eyes wide as he watched the legendary ninja scream, roll over the ground and finally still. The black flames vanished as soon as they came.

"Shit," Naruto managed, stepping closer to the burnt body. "What was that?"

"My jutsu," Itachi spoke. She whirled around to find the elder Uchiha drawing closer, his right eye crying blood. Sakura gasped and sprinted toward him, chakra drawing to her hand. He held up his hand as she came closer and shook his head. "It'll pass."

"You really expect me not to heal your eye or at least check on it when you're bleeding from your eyeball?" Sakura hissed, frowning at him. It wasn't until she drew closer that she realized his Sharingan looked… off. "Captain?" she added hesitantly.

He briefly closed both eyes and wiped some of the blood away, leaving red streaks on his cheek. When he opened them, his Sharingan had faded into onyx. Sakura stepped to him, allowing her cool chakra to spill over his eye. '_Massive hemorrhaging behind his eyes, resulting from chakra strain?_' she analyzed, probing his eye as she healed the damaged blood vessels. '_I've never seen this happen to Sasuke. What is that jutsu?_'

Sasuke hurried towards them, brow pinched as he circled around Itachi and observed her healing. "What happened?" he asked, worry lacing his voice.

'_I've never seen him get hurt_.' The words Sasuke had so confidently spoken only days ago came back to mind.

"I used a new technique I've been working on," Itachi said, a hint of reassurance in his voice as he regarded his younger brother. "It seems I have some work to do."

"Eh guys?" Naruto spoke.

"What?" Sasuke said.

"I think he's still alive," Naruto said, voice uncertain.

The three of them perked up and looked to where Orochimaru's mangled body lay on the forest floor. It shuddered violently and Sakura watched in revulsion as a great scaled white snake burst from the remains of his body. It raised its massive – and strangely hairy – head and turned to them. Beside her, Sasuke cursed softly as Orochimaru's golden eyes focused on them.

He went for Naruto first, immense body coiled for only an instant before he struck. The blond moved out of the way, reflexes lightning fast. As Sasuke moved to join his friend, Itachi grabbed his younger brother by the shoulder, stopping him mid-movement. Sasuke turned, brows furrowed.

Around them, fiery vermillion light enclosed them. Sakura could see it stretching towards Naruto like a gigantic red hand, pulling the blond back to the rest of the group. Orochimaru stilled, body slithering in one position as he observed the jutsu. A shield seemed to form to her left just as Naruto was placed gently in the middle of their group. The three of them looked up in awe as a colossal body formed around them, the skeleton first, quickly followed by tendons, muscles, skin and armor.

Naruto spun around, the red markings around his eyes a clear sign that he had entered Sage Mode. He focused on Itachi momentarily, then back to Orochimaru before grinning and deactivating his Sage Mode. "Captain Uchiha, you're making us look bad," he said jokingly.

"Well, he's our captain for a reason…" Sakura whispered, watching as Orochimaru struck the red sentinel only to be repelled by its shield. Sasuke remained quiet, in awe as he observed the jutsu surrounding them, Sharingan spinning to memorize all of it.

"Itachi… You're quite exceptional…" Orochimaru's voice seemed almost tired. The giant maw of the snake barely moved as words poured out. His golden eyes remained trimmed on Itachi's form. "Though in the grand scheme of time, you're nothing more than a footnote in the brief history of a cluster of huts called Konoha. Join me and become eternal."

"Orochimaru," Itachi spoke, loud enough for him to hear. "I do not seek eternal life, nor do I seek to be more than a footnote. The village may not be perfect, but I am still and will always be Uchiha Itachi of the Leaf." To her right, the red figure raised a flaming sword.

"So be it," Orochimaru spoke, before disappearing in a great cloud of smoke. Naruto immediately activated his Sage Mode once more, scanning the perimeter for the Sannin's chakra. He pinched his brow and swore softly.

"He's gone Captain. Far north now."

"Reverse summoning jutsu, most likely," Itachi surmised. He released the red guard's jutsu—Sakura observed in awe as the body decomposed at a massive rate and finally, faded from view.

Sasuke had deactivated his Sharingan, midnight blue eyes sweeping over her and Naruto for any injuries before they rested on his older brother. "Sound lies to the north. He returned to his hideout."

"His cloak," Sakura spoke, catching Itachi's gaze. "He was wearing an Akatsuki cloak. I asked him about it and he confirmed."

"Orochimaru is part of Akatsuki?" Naruto said, rubbing his eyes in consternation. He seemed to ponder over something before he finally looked at Sasuke. "Was he on my list or on yours?"

"This isn't the time for your stupid bets, Naruto," Sakura said heatedly, smacking him over the head.

"Sakura-chan…" the blond laughed as he rubbed the back of his head, smiling so kindly at her that she couldn't help but reciprocate. They both chanced a look at Sasuke as he walked up to his older brother, the Curse Mark barely visible under his grey shirt. The last time they had seen Orochimaru was nearly seven years ago and the two of them had been unable to stop the legendary shinobi. This time they had successfully held him off and almost killed him. Naruto reached a hand out to hers and squeezed in affection.

"Let's return to camp," Itachi said, the crimson in his eyes turning back to black. "I'll write a report to Konoha before we move on. Sakura can look over any injuries there."

"Yes**, **Captain," they responded dutifully, making their way back to the clearing.

* * *

The hotel they checked into just over the border of Lightning was warm and welcoming after two nights of sleeping beneath the stars. The steady hum of the heating system just behind the thin walls accompanied her as she searched for her room, toying with the plastic room number on her keyring. Naruto trailed behind her, discussing sleeping arrangements with Sasuke. Itachi followed the two boys silently.

"This is me," Sakura said, having found her room. She opened the door, tossed her backpack in and smiled. "Where are you?"

Naruto peered at the number on the tag and looked over her head to the next room. "Right next to you," he grinned, shoving Sasuke to the door. The younger Uchiha glared over his shoulder as he made his way to the adjacent room.

"This is my room," Itachi spoke, pointing to the room across from Sakura's. "We'll set off at seven am tomorrow."

"Yes**, **Captain," they said.

"Oh, Sakura-chan, Captain," Naruto spoke just as Sasuke turned the key. "There is a small ramen shop next door. Sasuke and I will get some food there. Want to come?"

"Sure," she said just as Itachi nodded. "Just give me half an hour? I need to shower."

"Meet you downstairs in thirty," Naruto said with a grin.

She stepped into the room. The scent of fresh tatami mats hit her as the door closed behind her. Taking off her boots and slipping into the soft slippers laid out for her, Sakura made her way through the room, quickly laying down the futon and sheets in the middle of the the white linen curtains surrounding her window aside, she found she had a perfect view over the little traditional garden in the middle of the hotel.

Sakura stretched happily. Traveling on long missions with Kakashi, who was notoriously thrifty, and the broke boys – mostly Naruto – often meant skipping out on even the cheapest of hotels and inns as the boys didn't mind camping outside even in the dead of winter. Luckily Yamato and Itachi seemed less inclined to spend their winters outdoors if they could avoid it.

Sakura stood and walked to the bathroom, turned on the hot water and disrobed quickly. She washed away the sweat and grime caked on her body and took her time washing her roseate tresses, massaging her scalp carefully as she rinsed out the shampoo. Stepping out of the shower, Sakura quickly toweled herself off and grabbed some fresh clothes from her backpack.

Opting to leave her green flak jacket here, she pulled on a new dark sweater and pants and strapped her weapons pack to her leg. She quickly combed through her hair and pulled the pink locks up into a ponytail, adding her forehead protector as a finishing touch.

Satisfied to see she looked somewhat decent, Sakura stepped out of the room and closed up.

"Sakura," Itachi said in greeting. She looked over to find him putting his shoes back on. He looked freshly showered and wore a black V-neck shirt, a hint of mesh at the bottom of the V. He was without his forehead protector. She blinked. It was the first time she saw more of his body uncovered than just his face and his wrists and hands.

"Captain," she said.

"I heard them bickering about who could take a shower first. I think it'll take another minute," Itachi said as he caught her looking at her teammates' door, humor tingeing his voice.

"They're like a married couple sometimes," Sakura smiled, shaking her head as she walked toward the staircase. Surprise swept over Itachi's face before he let out a soft laugh.

"I suppose I should get started on my wedding speech then."

She blinked in surprise. '_Did he just make a joke?_' Sakura smiled and leaned in close as they reached the staircase, folding her arms behind her back. "I'm sure you'll do a great job."

Itachi took one step down the stairs and looked over his shoulder to meet her gaze. The warm look in his eyes sent shivers down her spine and she was promptly reminded of the way he had looked at her lips earlier that day. '_You're reading way too much into that. He's just observant and it was involuntary. It's not as if his eyes lingered or anything_,' she admonished herself.

"I'm afraid that for all my talents, writing is not one of them," Itachi said contemplatively. "Too concise."

Sakura giggled. "I believe you."

He raised a slender eyebrow as if offended before flashing a tiny smile and resuming his path down. Sakura trailed behind him, biting her lip as she grinned. He was so close to her that she could smell him – nature and soap, along with his own mouth wateringly delicious musk. She resisted the urge to inhale deeply.

"So, what talents do you have?" Sakura asked curiously once they reached the bottom of the stairs. Itachi took a seat in one of the chairs in the lobby, folding his long legs over each other.

He laid his hands in his lap, staring out of the window as he pondered over the question. Or maybe he was deciding whether or not to share that information with her. For an ANBU Captain, all information was vital, she supposed.

"I like visiting traditional cafes," Itachi said quietly, eyes trimmed on the outside world. "We used to have a few traditional shops in the Uchiha district…" His voice trailed off. The smile faded from Sakura's lips. He caught her reflection in the window and turned back to her. "I also like cooking."

"Cooking?" she said, surprised.

"You sound surprised."

"It's surprisingly domestic," she said, clamping a hand over her mouth as her brain caught up with her mouth.

Sakura watched, embarrassed, as one corner of his mouth dipped just before it curled upward. Dimples became visible at the sides of his mouth as he began to laugh out loud. The sight of his furrowed brows and his hand in front of his mouth as he tried to regain his composure made her giggle with delight. "Sorry."

In the back of her mind, Inner Sakura fanned herself.

"No need to apologize," Itachi said. "That was… the most frank thing I heard anyone say in years."

She ducked her head and gave a small smile, looking up at him. Drunk on giddiness, Sakura leaned forward: "So… Do you wear an apron while cooking?"

"Of course."

"Is it frilly?"

Itachi looked amused. It took her by surprise how easy it was to talk to him when he let his guard down. He leaned back in his chair and confidently said, "Possibly."

She wanted to laugh at the image her brain conjured of Uchiha Itachi, feared ANBU Captain and Uchiha prodigy, wearing a frilly, pink apron as he cooked up some meals. But the look he gave her made her breath freeze in her lungs and for the first time, Sakura was sure she wasn't imagining it. Her heart skipped a beat as she struggled to identify what lurked behind his striking dark eyes before it was gone… Only to be interrupted by Naruto as he barreled down the stairs, followed swiftly by Sasuke.

In the split second her eyes had been averted, Itachi's gaze seemed to have lost its heatedness, a stoic expression formed on his face as he looked at his younger brother and their boisterous blond teammate.

Sakura tried her hardest not to look too disappointed.

"Ready?" Naruto said happily.

"Ready," she confirmed, standing from her place.

* * *

Sakura normally loved team dinners.

She loved the way Naruto would prattle on about their day and lift the mood of anyone sitting at the table. She loved the way Sasuke would scrutinize the menu and find the one dish that would contain the most vegetables and the way he would meticulously sift through condiments, sniffing experimentally before adding them to his food. Or the way Kakashi would sit beside her, eyeing the menu for just an instant to find his favorite foods, which he would proceed to eat in record time just when they weren't looking in order to _protect his modesty_.

Inwardly she giggled. '_Honestly that man…_'

After admitting her crush to Hinata, Sakura had gone to lengths to always sit beside him when the four of them shared booths. Naruto and Sasuke had gotten to a point where they would automatically slide into one side, leaving Kakashi and her to take seats across from them.

Secretly, Sakura thought they still hadn't given up on the opportunity to see him pull down his mask during dinners. Of course, Kakashi had managed to elude the both of them during every single dinner, often choosing to fan the flames of their rivalry, which would get them sufficiently distracted by each other. By the time their argument would be resolved, Kakashi's plate would be empty and the two boys would always look crestfallen.

Kakashi didn't let anyone come close to him and wasn't the kind of man who touched people often. Her only chance to touch him, short from having to heal him, was sitting beside him during their dinners. The feel of his thigh pressed against hers, the heat from his body, the occasional moment where their arms would accidentally touch each other, or the way she could almost drown in his scent… It was the closest to intimacy she would ever share with the Copy Ninja and they were her favorite moments.

Yes… She normally loved team dinners.

Except when they stirred up some confusing feelings.

Instead of Kakashi's long, muscular thighs, a slimmer thigh pressed against hers. She couldn't be sure but she swore Itachi radiated more heat; she unintentionally touched his hand just as he had reached for the soy sauce and could have sworn he almost scorched her. Her other hand drummed nervously on her leg under the table, hoping Itachi wouldn't notice the effect he had on her.

"Ramen in the Lightning country is different from Konoha though." Naruto's voice brought her back to earth and she stared at him as he studied his bowl carefully. "The pork tastes different."

"You don't like the ramen here?" she asked, trying to distract herself from Itachi's surprisingly nice-looking forearms as he brought a heap of noodles to his mouth. From the corners of her eyes, she could see the muscles move underneath his pale skin, a faint dusting of black hair and the veins that led from his fingers to his biceps and beyond.

'_Why am I attracted to his forearms?_' she thought.

'_He normally has them covered up_,' Inner Sakura enlightened her.

Naruto looked up at her. "Well… It's good..." She waited for him to continue explaining, but Naruto simply delved back into his bowl and started devouring the rest of his meal. She shared a look with Sasuke. The look in his midnight blue eyes reassured her she wasn't seeing ghosts – Naruto seemed preoccupied. She was sure the blond would bring up whatever bothered him before the end of the night.

Sakura brought a spoonful of broth to her mouth, looking around the restaurant. A group of girls sitting at a nearby table was eyeing Sasuke, giggling behind their hands every time he made a move or spoke. Her teammate seemed to notice but took it in stride, ignoring the group entirely. She couldn't help but notice the way he looked slightly flushed though. "Not your type?" Sakura said teasingly.

Instinctively, his dark eyes fluttered to the table, causing all three girls to squeal softly. Sasuke's blush intensified as he pinned her down with a glare. "No," he said decisively, drinking from his water.

She grinned and leaned back, trying her hardest to ignore the slow drag of Itachi's leg against hers and the butterflies that seemed to return in full force against the inside of her stomach. Unconsciously, she pressed a hand against her midsection in hopes of settling them. The movement drew Itachi's attention, his dark eyes observing her hand first before he lifted his gaze to meet hers.

Warmth touched her cheeks and she shook her head, indicating to him that she was fine. He frowned and worry briefly flitted across his gaze before he gave a tiny nod and continued eating his food. She exhaled shakily and looked up again, only to find Sasuke scrutinizing her from across the table.

He raised an eyebrow just as a tiny smirk formed on his lips. "Not your type?" he spoke, soft enough for her to hear as he nodded towards another patron. The man was sitting at the bar and Sakura was absolutely certain he had not given her a single look all night.

Inwardly, Sakura swore loudly.

Sasuke was subtle enough to misdirect Naruto and Itachi if they had been listening in, but he knew she would see underneath the underneath. He was clearly asking her about Itachi. Silently praying for the floor to open up and swallow her whole, Sakura swallowed tightly, squared her shoulders and forced herself to adopt an impassive look. "No," she said calmly.

'_Liar,' _Inner Sakura said smugly.

The look in Sasuke's eyes said he didn't believe her at all, but he thankfully dropped the subject.

"Captain Uchiha," Naruto spoke up. He looked uncharacteristically serious as he crossed his arms and leaned back. "Do you know what happened to Orochimaru?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura turned their gaze from Naruto to Itachi. The latter took a sip of water, contemplating the question. "I need you to be more specific, Naruto-kun."

"He wasn't always like this… was he?"

"Ah," Itachi said. "From what I understood, Orochimaru began to experiment on corpses in Konoha with hopes of creating a new jutsu. The corpses were eventually replaced by kidnapped townspeople. When the Third found out, they raided his lair and Orochimaru escaped. He was branded missing-nin shortly after."

"But he used to be a genius who fought for Konoha," Naruto said, frown deepening.

"Genius…" Itachi rolled the word in his mouth as if trying its flavor. "Being the best or talented at something isn't all people believe it to be. When you have power or great strength, you become arrogant and isolated from the world, no matter how coveted and sought after you were at the beginning."

"He had friends though… Ero-sennin and Tsunade-baachan were his teammates," Naruto pointed out.

The corners of Itachi's mouth quirked upwards for a brief moment. "You're right. But sometimes someone walks a path where others can't follow. It is my belief that this is what happened to Orochimaru. Jiraiya-sama and Tsunade-sama both made attempts to bring him back to Konoha, but failed in the end."

Naruto took that moment to look at both her and Sasuke, worry laced in his blue eyes. Sakura knew exactly what bothered him – Team Seven was often compared to the legendary three. She smiled reassuringly and reached for him across the table. He uncrossed his arms and grabbed her hand tightly. "Don't worry," Sakura said sweetly. "We won't be like that."

He gave her a little squeeze before turning his eyes to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha just nodded quietly in assent. "Sasuke, teme," Naruto bellowed, wrapping his arm around Sasuke's neck. "I knew you had a heart." The soft look on Sasuke's face promptly faded as he struggled to get free.

Sakura laughed, sitting back to find Itachi gazing at Sasuke. A smile formed on his lips as he watched his younger brother. The dimples she had glimpsed earlier had made another appearance while the corners of his dark eyes creased ever so lightly. Sakura looked on in wonder, finally catching a glimpse of Itachi without any restraint or guard up.

A warm feeling spread over her entire skin as she took in his gorgeous smile as well as the pure love he clearly felt for his younger brother.

Sakura's heart skipped a beat when she realized that Itachi was like two different people. One was the efficient, hardened and professional shinobi who had climbed the ranks and held one of the highest positions available in Konoha. The other, hidden carefully underneath all the layers and behind the guards he had built up, was _Dango Boy_.

* * *

**A/N:** _Sometimes you just have one of those chapters that are ridiculously hard to write. This was one of them haha! I'm still not really satisfied with it but that might be my drive for perfection speaking. Ugh._


	6. Chapter V

* * *

**CHAPTER V**

* * *

Sakura stood before Itachi's door at six-thirty in the morning.

Taking in a deep breath, she softly knocked twice, immediately hearing movement behind the door.

Itachi cracked open the door. The surprise that swept over his face, Sakura noticed, seemed to immediately fade and make place for his usual calm expression. "Sakura," he said quietly in greeting, fully opening the door. Her eyes briefly swept over his frame.

Apparently she had caught him in the middle of dressing. He was wearing dark pants, a black tank top that clung perfectly to his skin, and the mesh undershirt she had spotted the day before. His long hair was pulled up into a high ponytail.

"Good morning," she said in return. "I'm here to check on your eye before we set off."

"My eye?" Itachi said, raising a brow.

"Yes." Sakura placed her hands on her hips. "It was bleeding yesterday. Since we're meeting Miyamizu today and his possible entourage, I'd like to do a small check-up to see if your blood vessels are still inflamed. I healed most of the damage yesterday but I'd still like to check."

His onyx eyes went back and forth between hers, gauging if she was serious. Sakura knew from experience how Sasuke, Kakashi, and the whole Hyuuga Clan utterly despised having a medic fuss over their eyes. Their doujutsu was something that was protected with their lives. She assumed it would be the same for Itachi.

"Alright," he said finally to her surprise, stepping out of the way so that she could enter.

His room was identical to hers. The white curtains had been opened up to allow the first sunlight of the day to stream into the room. He had cracked open a window through which she could hear birds singing. The futon had already been immaculately folded back, the sheets were folded into perfect squares beside the mattress. Itachi had moved the small wooden table back to the center of the room, a cup of steaming green tea in the middle.

"Tea?" he asked from behind her.

"Please," Sakura said, sitting down on one of the pillows beside the table. She waited patiently as he poured from the hot kettle and set down a cup before her, before taking a seat beside her. "Thank you," she murmured.

"Of course," he replied, taking a small sip.

"It's a routine check," Sakura commented reassuringly.

"Understood," Itachi said evenly. "I'm ready when you are."

She nodded and raised her hand, allowing chakra to accumulate in her fingertips. His onyx eyes pivoted to her fingers and followed her as she steadily moved her hand to his eye. She drew in a deep breath before pressing her palm to his face, enjoying the tickle of his long eye-lashes against her cool skin.

"Has it bothered you? Itching, burning?"

"Not at all."

She probed the blood vessels in and around his eyeball, finding most of them were healed perfectly. Her chakra pulsed as she quickly repaired the damage done to the last vessels. "Have you bled from your eye before?"

"Once or twice."

"While doing that technique?"

He hesitated. "Yes."

"Try not to use it again," Sakura said carefully. "Your Sharingan strains the muscles, nerves and vessels surrounding your eye as it is. They're fragile and will rupture when they endure too much stress." As she finished her healing process, Sakura withdrew her hand and folded it around her tea cup. "If you continue using it without a medic present, chances are you will eventually go blind."

Itachi remained quiet, pondering over the information.

"Captain…" she spoke, drawing his attention. "What was that technique?"

"Amaterasu," Itachi said, by way of explanation. When he caught her confused expression, he continued: "When my eyes fully awoke, a few new techniques manifested. Amaterasu was one of them."

"And that… red giant?" she questioned.

He brought the cup to his lips and drank. "Susano'o. My ultimate defense."

She smiled. "That's one way of putting it. I have never seen anything like it."

Itachi nodded. "It is a technique that is considered to be one of the pinnacles of the Sharingan."

"So Sasuke or Kakashi would also be able to master it?" Sakura asked.

His eyes seemed to darken momentarily. "Theoretically," Itachi said after a pause.

"I'm… surprised you're so forthcoming regarding your doujutsu and its techniques…" Sakura circled the rim of the cup with her finger, noticing how his eyes followed her movement.

"I trust you," Itachi said softly. She cut her eyes to his, unable to keep the surprise from her face. Heat spread slowly over her face as she ducked her head and bit her inner lip in an effort to keep herself from flashing him a goofy grin. Time stretched between them as she sought for a reply.

"And why is that?" she finally asked hoarsely, throat tight. Sakura swore she could hear her own heartbeat pounding in her ears. When he remained quiet, Sakura dared to lean a little closer to catch his gaze. "Forgive me Captain, but you don't seem like the trusting type."

His onyx eyes captured hers as the corners of his lips lifted into a half-smile she couldn't fathom. "Apart from me, Sasuke trusts three people implicitly. I have faith in my younger brother's judgment."

Sakura shyly averted her eyes and drank the last of her tea. "I'll take that as a compliment. I'll let you get dressed."

"Thank you," Itachi said, standing up to follow her to the door.

"It's my duty," Sakura said over her shoulder, before stepping outside the door. Itachi gave her a nod and gently closed the door behind her. It wasn't until she heard him step away from the door that she finally felt she could breathe again.

* * *

Deep in the Lightning Country, near the lakefront where they were supposed to meet their client, Sakura and Naruto stood side by side as they watched the sun rise. The lake was surrounded by several shrouded monoliths, their dark tops starkly contrasted against the cloudless vermillion and azure sky.

Naruto held his hand flat above his brows, blocking the sun from his eyes as he whistled while admiring the spectacular view. He had wrapped a large red scarf over his standard uniform and wore a pair of ancient looking gloves. His blue eyes were bright with excitement as he jumped from one leg to the other in a desperate attempt to stay warm.

"Think they're there yet?" he asked, squinting as if he could see the Uchiha brothers in the distance.

"They're probably setting up the perimeter," Sakura conjured, rubbing her hands over her arms. This far north, the wind bit at her skin, despite the multiple layers she was wearing.

Somewhere far below, both Uchiha brothers were preparing for the pick-up, while Naruto occasionally slipped into Sage Mode to feel out the chakra sources near them. She exhaled deeply, watching her breath come out in silvery puffs. "Hey Naruto… Can I ask you something?"

"Always," the blond grinned with a sideways glance.

"I have been thinking about my life lately and my ambitions," she said hesitantly, toying with her magenta gloves. "You and Sasuke have always had clear ambitions… So it got me thinking about what I would like to achieve. It's not as if my genin dream is still in the pipelines, so to speak," she joked, earning a loud snort from Naruto.

"Any ideas?"

"One. I thought I'd run it by you and see what you thought… being the next Hokage and all," Sakura said, laughing softly as a faint blush formed on his cheeks.

"Shoot," Naruto said, pocketing his hands as he turned to fully face her.

"A children's mental health clinic," she said, keeping her eyes on a frozen river in the distance. From the corner of her eye, Sakura spotted Naruto's widened eyes. "It was kind of inspired by… well everyone really. Sasuke was practically left alone after the Uchiha Massacre. You were left to your own devices… Kakashi struggled through the deaths of his teammates and was placed into an assassination squad instead of a team to help him to get past it… And there are a lot more examples in Konoha of people who should have had a safe place." Sakura looked up to him through her eyelashes. "What do you think?"

Naruto drew in a long breath and grabbed her hands, holding them in his. "I think that is exactly what Konoha needs," Naruto said earnestly as he squeezed her hands tightly. She was startled to find unshed tears brimming in the corners of his eyes and reached up to place a hand on his cheek.

"I never told you this, but I'm sorry," Sakura said softly. "I shouldn't have treated you like I did when I was younger and I –"

"Stop," Naruto interjected, moving his hands to her shoulders. "You don't have to apologize."

"But – "

"Nope," he said with a wide grin. "Future Hokage says."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," she said, jokingly pushing at his shoulder.

Naruto chuckled and turned his eyes back to the lake. "Since you brought it up… I've always been wondering something."

"What is it?"

"Why did you give up on Sasuke?"

Sakura tucked a strand of pink behind her ear as she considered the question. Her feelings for Sasuke had waned over time, but she hadn't fully considered herself to have given up on him until the moment she realized she had eyes for a certain silver-haired jounin. "I think… I realized at some point that despite the fact that I love Sasuke, I wasn't _in_ love with him. Not anymore."

Naruto looked thoughtful as he crossed his arms. Red markings appeared around his eyes and he closed them briefly as he focused on the chakra sources all around him. Satisfied, he deactivated Sage Mode and hummed softly.

"Why do you ask?"

He shrugged. "You were crazy about him for years and then it just seemed to fade away…" Naruto paused, a frown on his face as he stared into the distance. "I was kind of wondering if something had happened between the two of you. But then it seemed like you both became friends."

"We are friends. I think he might know me better than Ino," Sakura said with a smile. "Don't tell Ino though. She would hate that."

Naruto barked out a laugh. "Deal."

"What about you? You had a pretty big crush on me back in the days," Sakura said coyly. "Is there anyone you like now?"

"Uh, no," he said evasively, turning from her. "Those Uchiha brothers sure are taking their time."

"Uzumaki Naruto, are you lying to me?" Sakura said, wrapping an arm around him. He was blushing furiously as he covered his mouth and shook his head as he attempted to get away from her grasp. "You are! Come on. Who is it?"

Naruto stopped struggling and met her gaze steadily despite his crimson cheeks. "I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours," he said bravely.

'_Beep-beep-beep, back up!_' Inner Sakura was waving her arms in alarm. '_Is Uzumaki Naruto of all people onto us? Deny everything!_'

Promptly, Sakura let him go. Fighting to keep her voice steady, Sakura raised an eyebrow. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Naruto scoffed and rolled his eyes. "Haruno Sakura, are you lying to me?"

"Nope, nobody I like," Sakura said defensively.

"Yeah, me neither," Naruto retorted, pocketing his hands again.

"Stalemate?"

"Stalemate."

They stood in a comfortable silence for a while before Naruto wrapped his arm affectionately over her shoulders. Sakura smiled up at him, leaned in and whispered in his ear: "Captain Uchiha is writing a wedding speech already for you… and Sasuke."

The indignant yelp that followed had her giggling in glee.

* * *

Team Seven and Uchiha Itachi stood in silence near the southern part of Lake Ichinoseki, waiting for their charge to arrive.

Sakura shuffled on her feet, thoroughly regretting that she hadn't brought her winter boots with her. Her toes had begun to take on a blue tint. She molded some chakra to her feet, pleased to feel her toes defrost almost instantly in the green hue.

"What does he look like?" Naruto said through clattering teeth.

"Red hair, brown eyes, 35 years of age," Itachi replied. He stood in front of the three of them, back straight and arms crossed as he looked into the line of trees ahead of them. Beside her, Sasuke unzipped his backpack and pulled out a dark blue scarf which he wrapped tightly around his face.

"Someone is coming," Naruto said, brow pinched as he assessed the chakra source. "It seems to be a civilian. Low chakra level. Less than two minutes away."

"Keep your eyes on him, Naruto-kun," Itachi instructed. "Any other presence?"

"None."

Sakura strained her ears to hear movement in the forest. It wasn't long until she heard a slow trudge nearing them, stiff grass crunching under his feet with every step.

A short man came into view, wearing a black coat and a red scarf that didn't match well with the vibrant red color of his hair. His mousy hair curled gently around his ears. Miyamizu had brown wide eyes that looked almost dreamy, his lips set in a thin line. He looked shockingly normal and not at all what she expected him to look like.

He stood still, half shrouded beneath the shadows of the pines. Despite the shadows, Sakura could see his eyes turn to their forehead protectors.

"Miyamizu-san," Itachi spoke. "I believe our Hokage sent you a password for us to make sure."

"We thrive in the chaos of the enemy tide. Quiet shinobi do not need dens to hide. Our only concern is to watch and wait, until the enemy opens the gate," Miyamizu recited easily. He cocked his head. "Your answer?"

"Ninki," Itachi said, nodding. "My name is Uchiha Itachi. I'm the captain of the team standing behind me." Keeping his eyes focused on Miyamizu, he raised a hand to each member of the team and introduced them to their charge. Sakura nodded in acknowledgement as his gaze fell upon her, slightly unnerved by his tranquil presence. The hint of tension in Naruto and Sasuke's postures suggested they felt the same.

Miyamizu looked at the four shinobi, assessing each of them one by one until his brow pinched. "I specifically asked for a jounin squad. You are children."

Sasuke softly clicked his tongue. Sakura resisted making an unpleasant remark about Miyamizu's rather short height or youthful appearance. Naruto on the other hand had no such compunctions as he stepped forward. "Oi, old man—" he began. One look from Itachi silenced him immediately.

"Despite appearances, this is a jounin team with a wealth of experience, Miyamizu-san," Itachi said stoically.

"You might be up against Akatsuki if they come for me," Miyamizu said, pressing a palm against his forehead. "I'm confident I let your Hokage know not to underestimate them." He sighed, waving dismissively at them. "Go home. This is futile."

"Miyamizu-san," Itachi said and Sakura raised an eyebrow as she noted a more forceful and commanding note in Itachi's voice despite the formal way he spoke. "You requested aid and sanctuary from multiple villages. All of them, except for the Fire Country and Konoha, have denied your request. This unit is one of the top-ranked units in Konoha. Should you refuse our help, we'll have no choice but to leave you here."

Their client held up his hand. "I have heard of you," he said, eyes flickering over Itachi. "My understanding was that the Copy Ninja would lead this team. I was expecting someone with his experience and knowledge to lead this expedition. No matter." Miyamizu stepped closer. "You have your mission. Let's set out."

Sasuke scoffed quietly and for a brief moment, Sakura wanted to join in and speak up on behalf of Itachi. Their captain didn't seem to care much about their charge's bad attitude. He simply turned around and nodded at them, signaling it was time to go.

Heaving her backpack onto her shoulders, Sakura took her place behind Miyamizu as Sasuke and Naruto flanked each side, effectively boxing him in while Itachi took the lead.

'_Not exactly the type of man I would associate with Akatsuki,'_ Sakura thought.

"Brothers?" Miyamizu said as he turned to Sasuke. His brown eyes seemed to linger on the Uchiha crest stamped on his grey shirt. The younger Uchiha seemed unimpressed with their charge. He simply nodded in return and went back to scanning the environment around them, hands pocketed.

Miyamizu turned to the other side, observing Naruto now. The blond stared boldly back, an eyebrow raised as he roved electric blue eyes over the shorter man. He crossed his arms defiantly, as if daring Miyamizu to say anything to him. "What about you? Are you from one of Konoha's illustrious clans?" Miyamizu said finally, a small grin on his lips.

"Nope. Just me," Naruto said, pursing his lips.

"I see," Miyamizu said before shooting her a glance over his shoulder.

"What about you, _kunoichi_?" he said. The way he said '_kunoichi_' left no doubt in her mind what kind of man he was. Sakura kept her face blank, staring calmly at him. He was trying to gauge and rile them. She would not give him the satisfaction.

"I have a hard time believing someone who was so closely connected to Akatsuki would not know the names of the famous clans in Konoha," Sakura said with a sugary sweet smile. "As you _undoubtedly_ know, Miyamizu-_san_, Haruno is not one of them." Over his shoulder, Sakura could spot both the smirk on Sasuke's face as well as the wide grin on Naruto's.

"Point taken," Miyamizu said, the smile still on his lips before he turned back to face the road, not speaking again until they found the inn they would be spending the night at.

* * *

"What a dick," Naruto said as he finished the last of his beer. He quickly ducked away from Sakura but for once she wasn't in the mood to teach him some manners.

"Agreed," she said, lifting her sake cup. Before bringing it to her lips, Sakura halted, a thought occurred to her. A grin formed on her face. "I'll bet a hundred ryo that Miyamizu is Akatsuki."

Abruptly, both men turned their eyes to her. Naruto leaned back and crossed his arms as he considered the bet, while Sasuke let out a soft sound that she had learned to identify as amusement over the years. "Itachi thinks the same."

"Wait," Naruto said, eyes wide. "Wait!" he sputtered. "Captain Uchiha thinks Miyamizu is Akatsuki? Still? Like he's a spy?"

"He asked me to let you know," Sasuke said calmly, drinking from his water. Midnight eyes focused on Naruto. "He asked me to be subtle about it though. So keep your voice down."

"So, the bet is off?" Sakura asked, pouting jokingly. On the inside, however, she was thrilled to have come to the same conclusion as Itachi. She wondered what drove Itachi to his conclusion and made a mental note to ask him next time they were alone.

"_Fuck _no!" Naruto said, bouncing in his seat even as he dodged the incoming slap of her hand. He belted out a laugh as she attempted again. "I'd never skip on a bet with Sakura-chan."

Sasuke sat remarkably still beside Naruto, brows pinched. "What would his goal be though?"

"Nakajima, where we're supposed to bring him to, is deep in Fire Country," Sakura said, tapping a finger against her chin. "Perhaps they're scouting out the country and Konoha?" The thought of Konoha being attacked sent chills down her spine. The destruction of Konoha led by Sound and Sand seemed only weeks ago still.

"Fire Country is the largest and strongest country in the shinobi world," Sasuke said, shaking his head. "Coming after us first after only subjugating Rain doesn't seem logical."

"Maybe they have another goal?" Naruto interjected, drumming his fingers on the wooden table. "Rain is now their base but maybe they want something else too."

"200 ryo says world domination," Sasuke said with a bored sigh, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh-ho-ho," Naruto said, ribbing his best friend. "Mister Big Ryo. I see you've gotten over the massive hole those thirty whole Ryo left." He laughed as Sasuke kicked him beneath the table and slid out of the booth to get another round of drinks.

Sakura snickered and looked out the window. The sun had gone down and the streetlights were lit. Snow danced in the wind before being deposited on the road, becoming mushy as travelers hastily made their way back home. Across the street was the inn they had stopped for the night. Itachi had remained there to guard Miyamizu and to attempt to learn more about the nefarious organization.

"So. Itachi?" Sasuke said, slyly looking at her over his empty glass.

She felt cold inside. "What about him?" Sakura replied nonchalantly.

"It's alright Sakura," Sasuke said with a smirk, but she found his dark eyes warm. "You wouldn't be the first one."

She sighed and folded. "Okay. _Okay_. So he's attractive and I _may_ have noticed. Not to worry. I won't be chasing after him." She paused. "What do you mean I wouldn't be the first one?"

Sasuke chuckled softly. "Just because his fans are a little more… subtle than mine doesn't mean he doesn't have any. Though most of them are chasing after him because he is head of the Uchiha clan."

"Oh," Sakura said, imagining the hordes of girls that chased Sasuke chasing after Itachi instead. "Well, I won't be asking him out on dates."

"You've mentioned," Sasuke pointed out.

She groaned and pushed a hand against her eyes in embarrassment. "How did you figure it out anyway?"

"I was the object of your affection for a decade," Sasuke said simply as though that answered all questions. She groaned harder and sunk deeper into the bench, eliciting a rare laugh from Sasuke. Sakura looked up at him with a wry smile.

"I'm glad I can still amuse you with my hormonal antics," she said.

Sasuke shrugged. "It's better than watching Naruto struggle to put one and one together."

She giggled and sat up straight. In the far corner of her stomach, something tiny but dark whirled, demanding answers to questions she really didn't want to ask Sasuke. She downed the last of her sake and looked at Sasuke, cheeks warm. "Sasuke…"

"I won't say a thing," he said.

"It's not a crush or anything. He's just a handsome guy and I really need to go and find a cute boy when we get back to Konoha."

"Or just confess to Kakashi," Sasuke said, laughing again as her eyes went wide and her face turned tomato red. She sputtered to deny everything but found she couldn't even speak anymore. Ahead of her, she saw Naruto returning to the booth, stopping to chat with a random girl.

"How did you know?" Sakura hissed over the table. "I was careful. Not even Ino knows!"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A decade, Sakura."

"Oh gods," she squeaked, burying her face in her palms. "Please, Sasuke. Please don't say a word about this. To anybody. Not Naruto, not Itachi and _definitely_ not Kakashi. I know you won't but I _need_ to hear you say it. The last thing I wanted was for anyone to know."

A warm hand on her wrist caused her to look up. Sasuke leaned over the table, face completely serious. "I won't say a thing Sakura. I swear."

"Thank you," she said, reassured. She frowned as she spun her cup in her hands. "Do you think he knows?"

"Kakashi?" Sasuke said. "No. You're very careful around him."

Sakura exhaled shakily. "Good. Naruto?"

Sasuke snorted. "He has no clue."

"He asked me about my crush the other day."

"A bluff," Sasuke said confidently.

"Who does Naruto like?" she asked.

"Are you testing me?" Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes," Sakura said with a smile. She paused momentarily. "Thank you, Sasuke."

His cheeks reddened slightly as he averted his eyes. Sakura leaned over the table and grabbed his hand, squeezing in affection. He glanced at her and wrapped his fingers around hers in a comforting gesture for just a moment. Just enough for her to realize her secret would be safe with Sasuke, always.

"Round three!" Naruto said loudly as he reached the table, balancing the new drinks in his hands. "Drink up Sakura-chan, Sasuke; it's going to be a _long_ mission."

* * *


	7. Chapter VI

* * *

**CHAPTER VI**

* * *

The road they had taken through Lightning Country had been muddy when they traversed it only two weeks ago. A thick blanket of snow covered the dirt road and the bushes lining the path became tangled thickets of lifeless thorns. With every step, Sakura could hear the crunch of snow underfoot, every breath she exhaled gave heat to the air in visible puffs.

Itachi led their little procession, steadfast as he stepped through the thick snow. Miyamizu walked right behind. The cold didn't seem to bother him much as he surveyed the landscape, brown eyes tranquil but alert. Sasuke and Naruto both flanked the red-haired man, both wearing thick walked behind them, trudging along as they slowly made their way back to Fire Country.

Their journey had been mostly silent. The threat of Miyamizu possibly being a member of Akatsuki put a damper on all of the conversations they usually had during long missions. Any tidbit of information or slip of the tongue could be dangerous.

Similarly, Itachi had not been able to pry very much information out of their client. Akatsuki or not, the man was guarded and would not divulge his secrets so easily. She had hoped Itachi would put his doujutsu to use by now, but it seemed he wasn't willing to risk the integrity of the mission until he was absolutely sure.

She watched the elder Uchiha as he navigated them through the frozen forest, his long raven hair swaying back and forth with each step he took. Every now and then, he looked over his shoulder, eyes sweeping over his team and Miyamizu. He did so now, dark eyes roaming over Sasuke's face and then hers. She nodded encouragingly. She could still continue.

"There is an inn an hour away. We'll stay there tonight and continue our way into Fire Country tomorrow," Itachi spoke.

"I'd rather continue a little longer," Miyamizu said, looking up at the sky. It was a little past midday.

"Once we pass this inn, we won't be in the vicinity of another one for another fifteen hours," Itachi said, halting. He turned fully to Miyamizu, eyes blank. "We would have to camp in the forest for the night."

"That is fine," Miyamizu said, continuing his slow walk. He stopped in front of Itachi, looking up at the taller man. "Unless you have a problem with that, Captain?"

Itachi remained quiet as he looked to his team. Sasuke and Naruto both shrugged. They didn't mind sleeping outside in the cold. Sakura sighed and mouthed '_sure_'. "Are you on a tight schedule, Miyamizu-san?" Itachi asked evenly.

"As a matter of fact, I am," the red-head said. "And I utterly despise having to make people wait for me."

The four shinobi stayed quiet for a moment. Sakura was sure they were all thinking the same thing – who exactly would Miyamizu be meeting? She bit her lip in contemplation as they continued on down the road. Sakura observed Miyamizu for a moment.

The way he walked, talked, and alertness in his seemingly sleepy eyes all suggested he was a shinobi. But Naruto had observed his chakra levels surreptitiously with his Sage Mode after Itachi had requested him to keep an eye on their client's chakra level—according to Naruto's observations the man's level had never risen beyond what was normal for any civilian. Either his chakra control was beyond what seemed possible, or the man was not a shinobi.

She couldn't help but make sad eyes as the warm and comfortable inn Itachi had planned for them to stay in came into view. A white bird perched on top of the snow covered roof. As they passed the entrance, someone stepped outside to light a cigarette, warm air enveloping them for just a moment before it was lost. She wrapped her scarf closer to her, mentally preparing for a cold night on the freezing forest floor.

Sakura watched carefully as Miyamizu set up a tent just big enough for one. He moved with ease, long fingers nimble as he carefully set up his tent beside the fire pit Sasuke had created and unrolled his sleeping bag inside. He barely spared the rest of them a glance as he opened the flap and crawled in with surprising grace.

Naruto shot a look at her, unimpressed as he made a face that brought a smile to her lips. She arranged the tinder she had gathered in the fire pit and waited for either Sasuke or Itachi to return to start the fire.

The glade Itachi had picked for them to camp in was well hidden. They were protected by a massive cliff on one side and the thick underbrush of the forest on the other. The milky moon was just visible through the dense canopy overhead, stars twinkling in the midnight sky.

The bitter cold slowly began to seep into her fingers now that her camp duty was mostly done and she sat in silence watching Naruto skewer some foraged mushrooms and a few small fish Sasuke had managed to catch earlier. He worked slowly and somewhat clumsily, blowing on his fingers every now and then to warm them with his breath.

"Why do you always volunteer for food duty?" Sakura asked quietly, keeping her voice down.

Naruto looked up from his work. "Kakashi-sensei."

That was the last thing she expected to hear in reply. "Kakashi?" she said incredulously.

"Yeah. He gave me a whole lecture on how I needed to learn how to prepare food if I was going to be a _grownup and a __functioning member of society_," Naruto made a face as he quoted their former teacher. Sakura burst into soft giggles as the imagined Kakashi lecturing Naruto. The thought of Kakashi filled her with warmth that spread over her entire body.

"Laugh all you want," Naruto said, swinging a skewer in the air.

"Sorry," Sakura said, wrapping her arms around her knees. "I was just wondering. You've gotten good at this over the last year."

He shrugged. "Little boys become men, I guess."

"I suppose…" she said, faintly wondering when Kakashi had learned how to cook. He didn't prepare meals for them at camp often, leaving those tasks to the three of them. But he had made some incredible dishes when he did with just a bare amount of ingredients. She toyed with a frozen blade of grass near her ankles as she conjured up the thought of a young Kakashi pouring over cookbooks.

'_Maybe that's how Itachi learned how to cook too_,' Inner Sakura interrupted her train of thought, replacing the image of a tiny Kakashi chopping vegetables by Itachi wearing an apron as he worked over the stove.

Sasuke stepped into the clearing, brushing some dirt off his hands on his thigh. He hurried to the fire and formed some seals, lighting the tinder with a steady stream of fire from his lips. He held up his hands in front of the fire and stared at Miyamizu's tent before making eye contact with Sakura. "Traps on the northern perimeter are in place." He sat down on the edge of his sleeping bag just as Itachi returned.

"Southern perimeter is trapped," Itachi said softly, eyeing the tent before sitting down beside Sasuke. "Temperatures will drop further tonight."

Sakura groaned softly.

"I have an extra blanket if you need it, Sakura-chan," Naruto said helpfully.

"We should share sleeping bags tonight," Sakura said. "Not just for warmth but from a medical perspective also. It won't do us much good if we end up with a cold or worse."

That was easier said than done. Team Seven had gone on many long missions together and shared sleeping bags before. Naruto and Sasuke would grudgingly get into one together while Kakashi would share one with her, sleeping with his back against hers. During the months since Sakura had come to terms with her feelings for the Copy Nin, there had been no need to share a sleeping bag. And for once, she was glad for it. If she had to lie next to Kakashi now, he would definitely pick up on her accelerated heartbeat or worse.

The absence of Kakashi however meant that she would have to share a sleeping bag with Itachi. The thought both terrified and thrilled her.

'_No_,' she thought sternly, admonishing herself. '_He is your captain and you are a professional shinobi. Keep your head cool and your legs closed. This will all be over in a week or so._'

"You'd better not drool all over me," Naruto said to Sasuke, stabbing a finger at him.

Sasuke's eyebrow twitched. "Same goes to you, usuratonkachi."

Itachi looked over to where Sakura was sitting, his eyes sweeping over her frame. She nodded at him, keeping her face carefully blank as she reached for the grilled fish Naruto handed to her over the fire.

"Naruto-kun, you'll be taking the first watch again, followed by Sasuke, myself and Sakura," Itachi instructed. Wordlessly, Itachi moved two fingers from his eyes to the small tent and raised an eyebrow to see if Naruto understood.

"Understood," Naruto said.

"I'll keep the fire going tonight," Sasuke said, blowing onto his gloved fingertips. He turned to his brother. "What time will we be setting off tomorrow?"

"Seven," Itachi said, accepting the food Naruto handed to him.

They ate in silence, eyes darting towards the silent tent once in a while. If Miyamizu was hungry, he certainly wasn't showing it. From time to time, they heard a rustle, but the man was quiet as a mouse in his tent.

She sighed quietly. Without a doubt, this was one of the worst missions she had ever been on. She had grown accustomed to the banter, the laughs**,** and the conversations Team Seven always had during missions. There was none of that now that they had picked up Miyamizu. The possibility of him being one of Akatsuki had kept their mouths closed and tension high.

Sasuke added more wood to the fire and prodded the tinder with a long stick. Sakura watched quietly as the fire licked at the new wood and feeble sparks surged upwards with every prod. Naruto grinned at her, the same annoyance she felt over their mission flashing behind his eyes before he left the campsite.

Sasuke stood and grabbed his sleeping bag, walked over to Naruto's on the other side of the fire and zipped it open completely. Arranging the sleeping bag as a second blanket over Naruto's bed, Sasuke took off his forehead protector, shoes, and weapons pouches before slipping in between the covers. He folded his arms under his head, looking up at the night sky.

Sakura gingerly moved her own sleeping bag closer to the fire, keeping her eyes averted from Itachi. She could feel him watch her and regarded him through her lashes. He was walking toward her now and knelt beside her just as she finished fiddling with her bed for the night. He captured her gaze just as she tried to avert it again, deep dark eyes drilling into hers as he quietly asked if she was okay.

'_Get it together Sakura_,' she told herself as she smiled reassuringly to Itachi. She slowly took off her forehead protector and weapon pouches**, **placing them in her backpack before kicking off her boots. Swallowing tightly, Sakura lay down in her sleeping bag and watched the fire roar to her right as Itachi readied himself for the night. '_You've slept beside Kakashi and Yamato too. Yes he's attractive but that's all._'

'_No. That's not all_,' Inner Sakura spoke up. '_He's also intelligent, soft-spoken, gentle, strong and he apparently has a sense of humor and knows how to cook._'

The flap of her sleeping bag opened momentarily as Itachi lay down beside her. Her mouth ran dry as she felt the press of his hot body against hers as he leaned back to pull the zipper up and enclose them. Sakura closed her eyes as she felt the warmth of his breath against her neck, goosebumps erupting all over her body.

"Sakura," Itachi whispered against her ear. "You're trembling."

"It's very cold," she managed to mutter softly.

He leaned over her, the skin of his forearms lightly brushing against her shoulder as he laid his sleeping bag over them and pulled Naruto's spare blanket over her. She watched him from the corner of her eye as he almost tenderly tucked her in before lying down behind her.

Unlike Kakashi or Yamato, Itachi hadn't turned his back to her. He was turned to her on his side, arm propped up under his head as a pillow. The heat of his body quickly warmed up the cramped space between them, easily soaking through her skin.

'_Oh, and he's all man_,' Inner Sakura supplied. '_A delicious, warm, muscular, deep-voiced man. If you move back juuust a bit, I'm sure you'll be able to feel how _manly_ he is_.'

Sakura bit her lip as she fought against the warmth that crept over her cheeks. Something dark curled in her stomach just as Itachi adjusted his position, his hard thigh briefly pressing against the back of hers. Her heart hammered so hard in her chest, she would've been surprised if Itachi hadn't heard. The memory of him looking at her lips came back to her as well as the impassioned look in his normally blank eyes.

A wildfire ignited inside her.

She cautiously touched her lips with her fingers, wondering what it would feel like to have his lips on her. Would he be hesitant or passionate when slanting his mouth over hers? Sakura closed her eyes as she imagined his strong hands in her hair and on her body, the press of his hard chest against her and when her mind began to summon what kind of sounds he would be making when kissing her, her eyes flew open.

'_Professional. I was supposed to be professional!_' Sakura exhaled shakily, hoping Itachi would attribute it to her being cold rather than anything else. '_Control yourself_.'

Angrily, Sakura turned around only to realize what a colossal mistake that was.

Itachi was lying completely still, eyes closed. She was so close to him that if she tilted her head just a little, she could easily kiss him. The urge to touch him overwhelmed her, causing her to ball her hands into fists in an attempt to keep still. His lips were slightly parted, the sensual curve of them fanning the flames of the acute desire burning through her body.

Time ceased its flow as they lay there together, the world shrinking to just the two of them. Itachi had evidently felt her watching him as he stared at her through half-lidded eyes. The strange heat she had seen before returned in full force and she clenched her thighs involuntarily as jolts of arousal shot around her midsection.

She trembled as his expression seemed to grow darker and more intense, the glowing embers of the campfire reflected in onyx. The voices inside her mind quieted and faded completely as she recognized the look in his eyes, knowing it was mirrored in her own. For that one moment in time, Sakura felt as though they weren't shinobi out on a mission, or captain and subordinate simply sharing body heat in an unfamiliar, cold country.

In that moment, Sakura felt as though they were lovers, staring at each other as they teetered on the edge of the abyss, uncertain whether to jump or not.

Behind them, Sasuke sneezed and proceeded to prod the fire, snapping her out of the trance she seemed to be in. Itachi's eyes had fully opened and he regarded her closely, almost as though he seemed puzzled by something. "Good night Sakura," he said finally, so softly she almost thought she imagined it if not for the hot breath that fanned over her face. He closed his eyes and turned around.

She lay still for a while, catching her breath as her heart rate returned to normal. As she turned and carefully pressed her back against Itachi's, thoughts of Kakashi's crinkly-eyed smile swirled through her mind. Confused and cold, Sakura closed her eyes and hoped for sleep to take her.

* * *

The sun was still below the horizon by the time Sakura woke. The fire beside her had weakened considerably. She could see Sasuke and Naruto sleeping back to back beyond the pit and reached for the long stick Sasuke had used throughout the night to bring life back to the fire. Sakura prodded the tinder and added more wood before lying down again.

She had spent most of the night awake, falling into a fitful sleep just as Sasuke returned from his watch. Groaning softly, Sakura rubbed her eyes and yawned as she sank deeper into the warm sleeping bag. Judging by the few stars still visible in the pre-dawn sky, her watch would start soon. Which meant that Itachi would be coming for her soon.

_Itachi_.

Abruptly, Sakura pulled back the covers and stood. Grabbing her brush from her backpack, she quickly combed through her hair and bound her forehead protector around her head. She looked into the compact mirror she had stashed away, wiping the sleep from her eyes and observing the dark circles under her lower lashes. '_I look terrible_,' she thought critically.

She stepped into her boots, wrapped her scarf around her head and slipped her fingers into her gloves. Placing her hands on her hips, Sakura looked into the line of trees surrounding their camp. Somewhere beyond the foliage, Itachi was holding watch.

She took in a deep breath and leapt into the trees, easily locating him a few meters away from their camp. He was leaning against the trunk of the three. When he felt her coming, Itachi turned to meet her gaze, crimson eyes meeting emerald.

"Good morning," he said softly as she landed beside him.

"Good morning Captain," Sakura replied. She was careful to keep a calm look on her face. "I couldn't sleep in any longer, so I thought I'd relieve you early."

"Thank you," Itachi said, straightening from his place against the tree's rough bark.

Fidgeting with her gloves, Sakura wracked her brain trying to find something to say to him. The moment they had shared in the sleeping bag was one of the most intimate and simultaneously most confusing moments of her life. But now, standing in front of him, his dark eyes impassive and guarded, Sakura wondered if it had all been a figment of her overactive imagination.

There was no reason for her to feel disappointed by that either. He was far beyond her reach and her heart belonged to someone else.

Inner Sakura snorted. '_Yes. Kakashi, who still sees you as a 12-year old girl and hasn't once looked at you in the same way you _imagined_ Itachi to be looking at you._'

"Who do you think he's meeting?" she asked quietly.

"Hard to tell," Itachi replied. "My guess would be a partner or an Akatsuki member."

"Do you think he is still Akatsuki?"

"There is a high probability."

"So what do we do?"

Itachi turned his face to the sky, eyes narrowing slightly as he watched a white bird up high overhead fly past their camp.

"The longer we draw out the confrontation, the better. Bringing him to Nakajima puts us in range of Konoha, which would give us the possibility to bring him to Ibiki for questioning." Itachi inhaled the cool morning air, looking into the direction of the camp. "For now, continue as you are. Keep your eyes on him and stay alert."

"Yes Captain," she affirmed dutifully.

"I'll circle around to check the traps before heading back," Itachi said, turning from her. "Return to camp at six thirty."

She nodded and watched as he leapt away.

* * *

Itachi and Sakura were in the lobby with their charge, waiting for Naruto and Sasuke to join. They were just two days away from reaching Konoha.

"We need to make a small detour today," Miyamizu announced, as he easily heaved his bag onto his back.

Itachi's face remained impassive. "That is not on our itinerary."

"I'm well aware," Miyamizu stated as he sat down on one of the benches, chin in his hand. "This is why we skipped the inn a few days ago. I told you I needed to rendezvous with someone."

"And who is this person you're meeting with?" Sakura asked, crossing her arms.

"I fail to see how that is any of your concern, kunoichi," Miyamizu said curtly, looking at her from the corner of his half-lidded eyes. He turned back to Itachi. "I am a paying a fair amount of money for this escort. I assume a detour of a few hours won't be much of a problem."

Itachi remained quiet, but cut his eyes to hers as Miyamizu looked outside the window. She knew exactly what he was thinking – it wasn't standard procedure to divert from an itinerary, but they had to escort him to the place he wanted to go to. It was the only way to learn more about the enigmatic man, however dangerous it might be. Slowly and carefully, Sakura nodded to let him know she understood, knowing that she would have to update the two others on their team.

The corners of his mouth quirked upward for a second.

Naruto stepped into the lobby, followed by Sasuke who downed the last of his water before depositing the empty bottle in the recycle bin. Miyamizu stood, nodded curtly at Itachi and slid open the entrance door. "We're taking a detour," Sakura said, casting a meaningful look to both men. Almost imperceptibly, both men tensed.

"Alright," Naruto forced himself to say.

"Hn," Sasuke added as they trailed behind her.

Without having to look back, Sakura instinctively knew they were ready.

Then again, so was she.

Itachi fell into step beside her without saying a word as they slowly followed Miyamizu to wherever he was leading them. His eyes swept over her frame before turning round to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura's eyes dropped to his hand as she noticed his subtle movement and realized he was making the letter M with three of his fingers.

'_Formation M_,' Sakura realized. '_Defensive position while we study the enemy's skillset._'

The main problem, however, was not knowing whether they would be up against Miyamizu himself or possibly walk into a full ambush. Her mind worked overtime as she went through all sorts of possible actions and variables needed to calculate the possible scenarios and outcomes. While Miyamizu led them through a long, winding forest road, Sakura rehashed all the medical techniques she had accumulated over the years before taking mental inventory of all of Naruto and Sasuke's skills.

"I believe this is far enough," Itachi finally said, halting decisively in the middle of the road. The three of them stopped and fanned around Miyamizu slowly, keeping their eyes trimmed on Miyamizu. Sakura fought back a smile. Itachi had no intention of allowing Miyamizu get to where he needed to be. They had just followed the red-head until they were far enough from the nearby towns to avoid any unnecessary bloodshed and attention.

Miyamizu slowly turned around, the same infuriatingly tranquil smile was pasted on his lips. "Oh?"

"Perhaps your partner would like to come down," Itachi continued, pointing a slender finger into the sky. High above, a white bird circled around them.

"I see the rumors about your intelligence have not been inflated," Miyamizu observed quietly, standing completely still as he watched the foursome before him. "How long have you known?"

"The first day," Itachi said frankly. "I was curious to see how far you would go with your plan."

The red head cocked his head, his face almost angelic. "Very good. I underestimated you." He looked up to the white bird in the sky, sighing exasperatedly and frowned. "He is always making me wait."

Sakura gritted her teeth as her eyes flit to the sky once more. How had she missed the fact that someone followed them? She had even seen the bird twice during their travels from Lightning Country. The good news seemed to be that it was just the two of them against the four from Konoha. '_At least the odds are better_,' Sakura thought.

Itachi crouched as Miyamizu stuck his hand into his coat, suddenly working with a speed she hadn't seen before as he withdrew a large scroll and dodged the shuriken Itachi had thrown at him. The red head rolled open the scroll and slammed his hand into the circle drawn in the middle just as Sasuke leapt into action, sending a massive ball of fire into his direction. Smoke puffed from where Miyamizu stood and something much bigger than Miyamizu sped away from the fireball.

Naruto swore beside her as both Uchiha halted in their sprint to their former client.

A large figure stood on top of the rock Miyamizu had landed on, wearing the same cloak she had seen Orochimaru wear. Black with red clouds. A man with olive skin, braided hair and a cloth covering the bottom half of his face stared at the three of them.

"I see," Itachi murmured quietly to their charge, loud enough for his team to also hear. "You're a puppeteer."

"Correct," the man grumbled, his voice words apart from what _Miyamizu_ had sounded like. "They call me Sasori of the Red Sand."

'_A puppeteer? Like Kankurou from the Sand?_' she thought. She had seen Kankurou in action twice – during their fated Chuunin exam when he was their enemy, and once more when the Sand was attacked by unknown rogue ninja and he had been poisoned. The Sand had been weakened and asked for assistance from Konoha. Sakura had managed to get there just in time to extract the poison from his body. When he recovered, Kankurou had assisted them in tracking down the rogue ninja and battled against them. Watching his tactical skills in battle was a treat now that they weren't enemies.

'_Sasuke and Itachi weren't present during those battles and Naruto was in another division… Which means that I'm the only person in this team with in-depth knowledge of puppeteering jutsu_,' Sakura thought, watching as a long scorpion-like tail swept back and forth menacingly from the back of Sasori's puppet. The end of it looked purple. '_Poisoned, no doubt._'

"Careful," Sakura called out to her team mates. "Every weapon will be poisoned."

Sasuke nodded slowly, keeping his eyes on the puppet as Itachi circled around.

"What the hell?" Naruto asked, distracted by something on his shoulder. Sakura turned to find an albino looking spider clamped on Naruto's shoulder. He tried to swipe away but the tiny creature flattened against his clothing and refused to let go. She leaned in closer, noticing something off about it just as the creature began to glow and emanate a massive heat.

"Naruto!" she yelled just as the spider exploded. The blast sent her flying backwards, fire licking at her arms and legs as she instinctively started the healing process before hitting the ground with a thud, skidding several paces before coming to a full stop. Sakura coughed and turned to where she had last seen Naruto, a heavy ringing in her ears.

Through the smoke, Sakura could see Sasuke closing in to where Naruto had stood just moments before, frantic as his eyes landed on hers before he looked away in search of his best friend. Itachi landed beside her, eyes sweeping over hers fast as he asked her something. "I can't hear you," Sakura said, sending chakra to her ears to help speed up recovery.

"—you alright?" Itachi's voice penetrated through the ringing haze.

"Fine. Naruto?" she said as she crawled to her feet, ignoring the pain of her open burn wounds.

"Have you forgotten all about me?" Sasori asked, a rain of senbon suddenly coming down upon them. She swore as she slammed her palms into the ground, quickly forming a dome of earth to shield them.

"Sasuke has gone to retrieve Naruto. He was sent into the forest by the blast. Once he returns, heal Naruto. Sasuke and I will take down Sasori and his partner with your support once you're done," Itachi instructed quickly, crimson eyes watching as the senbon continued to fall around them.

She nodded, palms working over her burn wounds. As the final senbon came down, Itachi stepped outside the dome, kunai in his hands. Sakura carefully followed, pulling her ruined scarf from around her neck as she observed the puppet before her. She chanced a look into the line of trees to her right, hoping Sasuke had found Naruto and was bringing him back to them.

Just as she was about to turn back to Sasori, a massive white bird slowly took to the skies from within the forest. On top of it stood a blond man wearing an Akatsuki cloak. "Yo, Sasori no danna, I'll be taking this one to the location… yeah," he spoke, before quickly dodging a ray of lightning coming from the forest. He chuckled and as the bird turned into their direction, Sakura could clearly see Naruto's head sticking out from the side of its beak, blood streaking his blond hair.

Her eyes widened in panic while the bird flew higher up, dodging another one of Sasuke's attacks. "Naruto!" she called out.

"You were late, Deidara," Sasori's hoarse voice came.

"Don't be like that, _danna_," the man named Deidara said. "I entered with a bang… hmm." He laughed. "That explosion was a work of art."

"Art is something that lasts for all of posterity. It is eternal," Sasori grunted.

Deidara was just close enough that she could make him see a face. "Sure, sure. Don't toy with these people too much. You'll be needed soon enough… yeah." He raised a hand and flew away just as Sasuke unleashed a fire attack from within the forest.

Her heart felt like it had stopped beating. With Naruto unconscious, there was no way Sasuke would not be pursuing the bird to wherever Deidara was taking him. Had Naruto been their goal all along? But why? He wasn't from a special clan and didn't possess a special bloodline…

'_The Nine-Tailed fox…_' she thought.

She looked at Itachi who seemed to be analyzing the situation calmly, a small frown on his face as he stared at the puppeteer before him. There was an impossible decision to make and Sakura knew it. Either he left to pursue Sasuke and Naruto to ensure his younger brother's safety as well as the village's Jinchuuriki… or he would stay and battle against Sasori with her.

Balling her fists, Sakura turned her eyes to the puppeteer. '_I have to dodge each and every of his attacks. I'm carrying antidotes for most common and some uncommon poisons. Worst case scenario, we're close to Konoha and Tsunade-sama will be able to heal me._'

Itachi's voice resounded in her ears. '_Do not undervalue yourself. Normal medics have to stay back and stay in supporting roles. You however… You have the capability to be more than just support._'

'_I trust you_.'

Taking in a deep breath, Sakura calmed herself and took a step forward, laying a hand on Itachi's shoulder. The elder Uchiha looked at her as she walked past him and stopped in front of him. She turned to Itachi with a smile on her face. "If Naruto dies on my watch, I'll never be able to forgive myself. Deidara seems to be a long-range fighter. As a short-range fighter, I won't be able to help Sasuke. But you can. I'll be here, waiting for your return." She paused. "Trust me."

Itachi looked back and forth between her eyes, brow pinching. He looked up to Sasori who seemed content to wait for the moment and then back at her. Something passed behind his eyes as he stepped closer to her, lifting his hand to her face. She inhaled shakily as he pressed two scorching hot fingers against the center of her forehead, where her Byakugou seal lay dormant.

"Don't hold back," Itachi said and with one short upturn of his lips, he disappeared in a flock of crows.

* * *


	8. Chapter VII

* * *

**CHAPTER VII**

* * *

'_Trust me_.'

As soon as he landed in the forest, Uchiha Itachi swiftly created a shadow clone and continued in the direction where he had seen the bird fly off to. He looked over his shoulder at his clone, watching it make its way back to where he had left Sakura with Sasori.

A jarring emotion was asking for attention, but he immediately shut down all feelings that washed over him. There was no place for any such emotions, not right now. There was something he had been entrusted with to take care of.

Picking up his speed, Itachi wove through the trees with ease, feet barely touching the branches before he launched himself to the next. In the azure sky, he could easily spot the white bird which he was closing in on fast. For a moment, he debated whether to use Amaterasu, but he dismissed that idea instantly. The bird was not in range and he could seriously hurt Naruto with his technique.

Ahead of him, Itachi spotted Sasuke. He exhaled in relief as his little brother turned around, Sharingan blazing.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called. "Where is Sakura?"

Ignoring the slip of the tongue, Itachi caught up and fell into pace beside his brother. "She is fighting Sasori."

"By _herself_?" Sasuke hissed.

"Yes."

Sasuke looked at him, incredulous. Itachi turned his eyes to the white bird above. Sakura was right; Deidara was definitely a long-range fighter. The explosion that had taken them all off-guard was an ability he had only heard of and read about in the Bingo Books. Deidara had used an Explosive Release bloodline limit. '_Earth and Lightning combination_,' Itachi recalled, stowing the information away while his Sharingan perfectly replayed the moment the white creature on Naruto's shoulder exploded.

The critter had been completely white and was animated in nature. Itachi flawlessly called to mind the way it moved, and flattened itself when Naruto tried to brush it off, and recalled the way its body had expanded before exploding. The structure seemed almost like…

"Clay," Itachi said out loud.

"What?" Sasuke replied.

"Deidara is a shinobi from Iwagakure. There is an Explosion Unit that utilized the Explosive Release bloodline limit, which is created by molding Earth and Lightning chakra together. In the Explosion Corps, there was one shinobi that stole Iwagakure's forbidden jutsu and began experimenting with clay to the detriment of the entire village. He escape and was branded missing nin. I believe Deidara is that shinobi," Itachi relayed the information quickly, satisfied to see Sasuke picking up quickly.

"We'll be able to defuse his explosives once we know what kind of chakra nature he uses to build them," Sasuke said with a frown. "I don't have a long range jutsu that can hit him at that altitude."

"Stay on him. He mentioned bringing Naruto-kun somewhere to Sasori. Eventually, he'll have to land," Itachi said.

"What about Sakura?" Sasuke said brusquely.

'_Trust me._'

"She is a jounin trained by the Fifth," Itachi stated firmly, with an absoluteness in his voice. "She is stronger than you give her credit for."

Sasuke clicked his tongue. "I know she's strong…" he said, looking over his shoulder as if he could see her.

"Worrying about her won't help," Itachi said curtly, leaving no room for further discussion on the topic of Sakura. "Deidara and Naruto are our priorities. Once we have Naruto, we can go back to aid her if necessary."

"What is the plan?"

"The nature of his jutsu and the fact that he comes from Iwagakure suggests the primary chakra nature he uses will be Earth," Itachi said, glancing at Sasuke from the corner of his eye. "Your Chidori will nullify his attacks if that is the case. We'll need to confirm the nature of his jutsu without alerting him… Have you perfected the Chidori Senbon you were working on?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Good. He won't try to land without attacking us first. Keep your eyes open for his next explosives. Like the one on Naruto-kun's shoulder, they might come in different shapes."

The first attack came as soon as the last words left Itachi's mouth. From the bird, a few dozen small white creatures dropped down, threatening to intercept them on the road. Beside him, Sasuke formed the seals and began to form chakra in the tips of his fingers, spiked with his Lightning chakra. As the tiny white bombs began to fall around them, Itachi neatly evaded them, watching as Sasuke tossed out miniscule shards of lightning chakra.

Both men watched carefully to see which of the explosives went off and which turned into duds. As Sharingan met Sharingan, Itachi was satisfied to see his hypothesis had been correct. The clay was molded primarily with Earth chakra. Sasuke had been careful enough not to spike all of the charges with Chidori Senbon, leaving Deidara to assume all of his explosives had gone off.

"Keep using Chidori to fend off the explosions around you. My arsenal of Lightning jutsu isn't as extensive and considerably flashier," Itachi said. "We'll have to stop him soon before he gets too far away. If he comes into range, carefully take him down." He started gathering chakra to his eyes, knowing Sakura would have something to say to him once he returned. The thought unconsciously warmed him.

Susano'o formed around him, the red sentinel carefully guarding him from the next explosions as it spread its arms in front of him. Between the tips of its fiery fingers, Itachi began to form Yasaka no Magatama. The red beads strung out between Susano'o's hands, a thin thread connecting them. He looked up to judge the distance between Deidara and themselves and picked up the pace, Sasuke rapidly following him. Once Itachi was sure the jutsu would hit, Susano'o propelled the beads toward Deidara. He watched carefully as Deidara dipped in order to avoid the jutsu, only to release the individual Magatama, each becoming separate projectiles.

Deidara dipped even lower to avoid the beads, narrowly navigating past the last projectile just as Sasuke's lightning chakra hit him from behind. The long current of Lightning chakra surged and cut off one of the bird's wings, leaving it to spiral down. Before the clay bird could land safely, Deidara released something into the sky.

Itachi watched in dismay as the clay grew wings and a massive body and head. The clay dragon turned to them and flew right at them, its enormous jaws opening to unleash what looked like hundreds of little bombs.

"How do you like that, hmm?" Deidara laughed. He jumped onto one of the tallest branches in the forest, both hands inside the pouches on his sides. "Leaving my man Sasori with just the little girl? She'll be dead by now… yeah. But you'll follow soon. I'll show you: my art… is an _explosion_!"

Susano'o curled its arm around Itachi to safeguard him from the incoming explosions. To his left, Susano'o protected Sasuke, who had slammed his palms into the ground. With his Sharingan, Itachi followed the current of Lightning chakra moving below the ground as it neutralized a massive amount of bombs Deidara had surreptitiously placed beneath the surface of the forest floor.

Two fast traveling birds came at them then, almost taking Sasuke by surprise. Susano'o held up his shield in front of Itachi, blocking the first bird completely, then swiftly grabbed a hold of Sasuke and pulled him aside just as the second bird hit the ground.

"Could that dragon be explosive too?" Sasuke pondered out loud as he was being pulled in closer.

"Most likely."

Sasuke nodded at him. "He's grounded. I'll try to get closer with taijutsu."

"I'll locate Naruto-kun," Itachi replied, releasing his younger brother from Susano'o's hold.

Sasuke pushed his sleeve up, tapping his hand to the seal that he had wrapped around his arm. His sword appeared out of thin air and Sasuke grabbed it easily, immediately channeling Lightning chakra through the blade. '_He's gotten better at analysis __during battle_,' Itachi thought, as he quickly turned to where the bird had come down. '_He'll not have left Naruto-kun without guards. The space around the bird will be booby-trapped._'

As Sasuke rushed towards the blond man, skillfully battling against what looked to be two clay humans, Itachi made yet another bunshin to take control of Susano'o and set off into the direction where the bird had gone down.

One more clay human came barreling at him, quickly cut off by Sasuke who cut the figure clean through the middle. Wielding his sword with ease, Sasuke cast a crimson glance over his shoulder before engaging Deidara again, who was now manipulating multiple figures with thick cords of clay coming from his fingertips.

'_I shouldn't have worried_,' Itachi thought affectionately. '_You've become strong, Sasuke._'

"C2 distracts you with mines, allowing me to make pinpointed attacks from the sky," Deidara said to Sasuke just as Itachi left the battlefield. "That is the beauty of this combination attack… yeah. I just packed mines all around your feet. One misstep and you'll blow yourself up."

'_Foolish. Too caught up in boasting about his art to see what is happening before his very eyes. This fight is over_,' Itachi thought, coming upon a clearing. The clay bird had crumpled. Using Susano'o to safely set off the explosions imbedded in the ground, Itachi cautiously made his way to the bird and found Naruto's head sticking out the side of the beak.

He dug his hands into the clay, finding it surprisingly malleable and quickly broke down the break until he could pull Naruto out. Naruto was injured, blood gushing heavily out the side of his neck, though it seemed his body had slowly started to heal the wound. '_No doubt because of the bond with the Nine Tailed fox_,' Itachi surmised, ripping a strip of Naruto's shirt. He applied pressure to the wound, binding it carefully. '_He was hurt enough to be incapacitated, but they wanted him alive. Why?_'

A wave of memories came over him as the bunshin standing on the battleground with Sasuke disappeared. Sasuke battling against multiple enemies with ease, Sasuke slicing through the dragon with Chidori and dodging two more of the speedy birds before Deidara had built yet another bird and soared off into the sky beyond their reach. Looking up, Itachi could see the speck of white in the sky as it hovered in one place, then quickly fled to the west.

As if on cue, Sasuke arrived. Sharingan darting to the ground, Sasuke slammed his fists onto the grass and let another current of Lightning pass before he stepped toward Itachi and Naruto. "How is he, _nii-sa_—Captain?" Sasuke said, dropping down beside the both of them.

"He is injured and will require medical assistance, but it doesn't seem life threatening. They were careful to keep him alive," Itachi said. "Take Naruto with you and go to Sakura. I'll go on ahead to assist her if necessary."

"I can go—"

"You've exhausted your chakra from your battle just now," Itachi cut him off, standing from his place. "Be careful when moving him. He is bleeding from his neck and has a dislocated shoulder. It's best if he stays unconscious until we reach Sakura."

With that, Itachi turned and soared into the trees.

The bunshin that he left with Sakura had not been dismissed yet – did that mean there was no need for him to assist and she had already killed Sasori? Or was the fight already over and had his clone followed Sasori instead? The idea filled him with dread. It had been long since he had lost anyone on a mission.

'_Trust me_.'

The corners of his mouth quirked upward in an ironic smile.

She wasn't just anyone though.

The way she had stood before him and told him to go after Naruto and Sasuke was seared into his mind. Her cherry hair had been disheveled and loose; the cut on her cheek was healing without her even realizing it and her fists were balled in determination. But it was her eyes that had absolutely captured him in that moment. Resolute and unwavering as she stood there, her forest green eyes had almost dared him to doubt her. It was exactly the same look she had given him during their first spar battle weeks ago, when he tried to gauge their strengths.

From the moment she had slammed her fist into the ground and decimated the entire training ground, and she had grinned at him with that same defiant spark in her eyes, Itachi had been enchanted by her.

This feeling wasn't entirely new to him. During his younger days, Izumi had been the object of his affections for a short time, though he had been focused more on growing as a shinobi and the duplicitous nature that came with being a double agent had prevented him from growing closer to her before her premature death. Since, there had been women, mostly from outside of Konoha. His status as head of the Uchiha clan had an unfortunate side-effect:women from the village often treated him like a conquest, a means of marrying into one of Konoha's most illustrious clans.

Sakura was completely different from the often demure women that tried to court him over the years. She was thoughtful, intelligent and full of fire. In the few weeks they had gotten to know each other, she had surprisingly managed to slip beneath his guard more than once.

Of course**,** it was not meant to be. She was his brother's teammate and Itachi was not the kind of man that was capable of being a boyfriend, or a husband for that matter. She deserved much better than him.

Not that she even returned his feelings. Despite the few times she seemed to flirt with him, Itachi was well aware there was someone else on her mind. He could see it when her mind traveled during their long trek to the Lightning country and back. Her eyes would become distant and a blush would often color her cheeks. He had a sneaking suspicion as to who she was so enamored with since he spotted her climbing out of Kakashi's window the night before the mission. Whether her feelings were reciprocated, Itachi did not know.

He was close enough now to hear that the battle was still raging on. His clone had apparently noticed his proximity and dismissed itself. Countless images of Sakura gracefully dodging a storm of senbon flooded his mind, Sakura smashing the puppet body Sasori had hidden in into pieces, Sasori unveiling a puppet of the Third Kazekage and Sakura punching her way through an onslaught of massive metallic blocks.

The last memory his bunshin showed was Sasori unveiling himself to be a puppet and Sakura creating a bunshin to distract him from her true body.

Itachi jumped from the last branch and navigated through the devastated battlefield until he saw Sasori's red head flying towards someone he could not see before rounding a large piece of jutting rock. He carefully maneuvered closer, not wanting to give up the element of surprise.

Sasori was moving with the speed of light towards Sakura, who gritted her teeth and crouched down in an effort to avoid him. Another Sakura dashed from behind a rock. She rushed up to a large cable that seemed to be connected to Sasori's midsection and began to pull at it just as the red-head had reached her clone.

With a strong tug, Sakura pulled at him, reeling him in faster and faster until he was within her reach. Not giving him the opportunity to recover, Sakura cocked back her arm and Itachi watched as she drew copious amounts of chakra to her fist before slamming it into Sasori's body while bellowing an almighty '_Shannaro!_'

Itachi looked on in appreciation as the puppet disintegrated under her touch. Sasori fell into little pieces around her, limbs and weapons scattering to all corners of the battlefield. '_She is highly skilled in taijutsu and medical jutsu. If she gets tutored on ninjutsu or genjutsu, she'll easily surpass the Fifth_,' Itachi thought. Sakura stood still for a moment longer, breathing hard before walking up to a sword that stuck out from the rubble.

His Sharingan called a sudden flow of chakra to his attention. Itachi stood, walking toward Sakura only to see her locating the piece of Sasori that was currently gathering chakra and stabbing it decisively with her sword.

'_Naruto was right_,' Itachi thought with a touch of humor. '_I was making them look bad. They are formidable … all of them._'

Sakura plopped down beside the sword, breathing in and out deeply. The clone on the other side of the field vanished.

"I see my trust was not misplaced," Itachi said as he neared her. Sakura lifted her head, exhaustion clear in her eyes. As he crossed the distance between them and kneeled beside her, he could see her cheeks turn a pretty shade of pink. She grinned at him.

"I guess not, Captain," Sakura said to him, before looking over his shoulder. "Naruto?"

"Safe despite his injuries. Sasuke too. He is bringing Naruto with him."

She wiped a line of sweat from her forehead with the back of her hand. "Did you think I needed assistance?" Though carefully hidden behind her joke, Itachi could hear the hint of dismay in her tone.

"Possibly," Itachi said, finding it strangely impossible to be dishonest with her. Sakura's face fell slightly. "But I did feel uncomfortable leaving one of my team members alone with Sasori of the Red Sand. I see there was nothing to worry about."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Because I keep amazing you?" she said facetiously.

"Indeed," Itachi said, the corner of his mouth tugging upward. Her eyes dropped down for the briefest of seconds to the dimple that formed whenever he smiled. He pretended not to have noticed as she cut her eyes back to his quickly. The idea that she found him attractive made his heart skip a beat, though he was careful not to show it as he stood to his feet, sensing Sasuke and Naruto nearby.

She struggled to get to her feet, grudgingly accepting his hand as he reached to help her up. Her hand felt tiny and cold in his as he closed his fingers around hers, his other hand wrapping around her arm to steady her. Sakura looked exhausted; the Sharingan told him she had used most of her chakra before he deactivated his doujutsu.

Sasuke emerged from the rocky terrain, holding Naruto to his side as he carefully maneuvered through the rubble towards them. Sakura gasped as she noticed Naruto's bloodied head and Itachi loosened his grip to let her stumble to his younger brother. Sasuke gingerly laid Naruto down on the ground, allowing Sakura to work her magic as he looked around the devastated battlefield.

"Are you alright?" he asked her.

"Fine," Sakura replied curtly as she molded chakra to her fingertips and began the healing process. She looked up to Sasuke. "Are you injured?"

"A few cuts and bruises. Nothing serious," Sasuke said in return, sitting down beside Naruto as he watched her heal his best friend. "He got away."

The tone in his younger brother's voice alerted Itachi. Despite his carefully crafted calm exterior, it seemed Sasuke was feeling anxious and disappointed. Before he could say anything, Sakura looked up to meet Sasuke's eyes. "You got him back, Sasuke. That is all that matters. Naruto is going to be fine."

Inwardly, Itachi smiled as he noticed the immediate change in his younger brother. The tension faded from his eyes and the corners of his mouth as his shoulders relaxed a little. '_You've found good friends Sasuke. I'm happy for you._'

"We survived an encounter with two S-Class missing nin with relatively minor damage," Itachi said as he reached the trio. "The three of you have done well."

Sasuke looked up at him and in Sasuke's eyes, Itachi could still see the young boy that trailed around him constantly, looking for affection and approval. Resisting the urge to reach out and poke his forehead, Itachi nodded approvingly at Sasuke,hoping it would suffice. A small blush crept onto his younger brother's cheeks as he averted his eyes. Sakura looked over her shoulder at Itachi, a smile playing on her lips.

The green glow faded from her fingers and Sakura leaned over Naruto to inspect the healed wound. "Sasuke, hold him down for me," Sakura said, instructing Sasuke as to where he had to hold his hands while she grabbed Naruto's arm and counted down. A sickening crack resounded as she popped Naruto's shoulder back into its socket. The pain seemed to wake Naruto who began to hiss and groan loudly.

"Wha—Sakura-chan?" Naruto said weakly, cracking open an eye to look at the three of them. "Sasuke… Captain… What happened?"

"You owe me a hundred ryo," Sakura said, laying a hand on Naruto's whiskered cheek.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said in relieved annoyance. "What is Sage Mode good for if you get caught off guard?"

"Shut up, Sasuke," Naruto groaned.

Furtively smiling at Team Seven's antics, Itachi judged the distance to Konoha. Sasori had led them close to the Country of River, but they were only hours away from Konoha if they moved with chakra. Sasuke would be able to carry Naruto before running out. The question was whether Sakura was up to it.

She was smiling as she joked with Sasuke and Naruto, but he could easily see she was worn out. Her battle against Sasori had taken a lot out of her and the subsequent healing session left her completely drained. She swayed on her feet as she rose to stand. Instinctively, he reached out and curled his fingers around her bicep, holding her steady. She looked up at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Sasuke, help Naruto-kun to his feet. We're going to push for Konoha. If we leave now, we should be able to return by nightfall," Itachi said, watching as Sasuke nodded and heaved Naruto onto one of his shoulders. Sakura still had her eyes on him and he looked down to meet her gaze. "I'll carry you, Sakura. You're exhausted."

"I'm fine—" she began to protest, but Itachi maneuvered her onto his back easily. She let out a gasp in his ear that sent an uncomfortable rush of blood to his crotch. Sakura carefully wrapped her arms around him, evidently having given up on walking. Ignoring the press of her breasts against his back and the way her strong thighs clenched instinctively around his hips, Itachi locked his arms around her legs and waited for Sasuke. Signaling for his younger brother to go ahead, Itachi followed swiftly as Sasuke leapt into the trees with Naruto.

As time progressed, Itachi could feel Sakura's breathing becoming deeper and deeper until she laid her head against him. She whispered something against his back. "I didn't catch that," Itachi said softly, as to not wake her.

She groaned softly and adjusted her head. "—ngo boy… I'm just going to close my eyes for a little while."

'_Boy?_' Itachi thought with amusement. "Get some rest. We'll be in Konoha soon."

"… 'kay," she managed to whisper before her breathing deepened and she completely relaxed in his arms.

Over his shoulder, he could see her pink hair billowing softly with every leap he made. Knowing she wasn't awake to see, Itachi lowered his guard just briefly and smiled tenderly at the kunoichi on his back. She was a remarkable juxtaposition—earnest, gentle and kind as well as dangerous, passionate and temperamental. He had never met anyone quite like her.

Once he returned to Konoha, chances were that it would be another few years before their paths would cross once more. As his gaze returned to its usual guarded and impassive state, Itachi meticulously tucked away the tiny part of him that felt a surge of acute disappointment and focused on the road home.


	9. Chapter VIII

* * *

**CHAPTER VIII**

* * *

Tsunade drummed her fingers over her desk as she listened to Itachi's debrief. Sakura knew the gesture well. Her teacher was disturbed by the fact that Akatsuki wasn't just a band of riff-raff shinobi, but instead seemed to be comprised of high-level missing nin with various specialties. '_Though_,' she thought. '_That was exactly what Tsunade-sama had secretly been expecting_.'

She shifted on her feet. Her body still felt heavy from the immense strain she put on it during the last twenty-four hours. The chakra fatigue was pulling at her eyelids, begging her to find her bed and get some rest, despite the cat-nap she had indulged in while being carried home by Itachi.

Sakura bit her lip, refusing to think of how his rock-solid frame felt underneath her and the way he seemed to carry her effortlessly while navigating through the dense forest. The warmth of his body and the comforting scent that clung to his skin had lulled her into sleep easily. The thought made her swallow thickly as she stole a glance at him.

Evidently, he had concluded his debrief without her realizing it. He stood still, eyes trimmed on the Fifth Hokage as he waited for Tsunade to speak. His dark ponytail was draped over his shoulder immaculately and it looked as though he had gotten through the day without so much a scratch on him.

His eyes briefly darted to hers, having noticed her gaze upon him.

Sakura averted her eyes just as Tsunade spoke.

"Sakura, well done," the Fifth said, brown eyes warm as a small smile played around her lips. "Taking down a missing nin is no small feat, let alone doing it by yourself and having Sasori of the Red Sand as your opponent. We'll send a message to the Sand to inform them." Tsunade leaned back in her chair, pinching her brow. "The real problem seems to be Akatsuki though." She clicked her tongue. "What a troublesome lot."

A knock came at the door.

"Late as always," Tsunade barked as the door opened. "I trust Shizune has informed you."

"She has," Kakashi's voice came from the entrance.

Abruptly, Sakura's mind turned off as she turned to face the Copy Ninja. Beside her, Naruto greeted Kakashi enthusiastically while Sasuke just gave him his signature nod. As her eyes fell upon his familiar covered face and his gravity-defying silver hair, Sakura felt a smile creep onto her lips. He was wearing his usual jounin attire, and though she was careful to keep her eyes trained on his face, Sakura knew by heart how well the dark uniform hugged his muscular physique.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted, crinkly-eyed smile in place. He observed his three subordinates for a moment before walking around Sasuke to stand before the Fifth. As Sakura directed her attention to Tsunade's desk, she caught Itachi's gaze.

He seemed to have been watching her, though his scrutiny was now directed at Kakashi who came to a stop beside Sasuke. Dark eyes flitted back to hers, guarded and unfathomable, before he turned round.

'_What was that?_' Sakura thought frantically as she struggled to keep a tight rein on the emotions threatening to show on her face. '_Why was he looking at Kakashi like that? Why was he looking at me like that? He doesn't know… does he?_'

'_He did catch you climbing out of Kakashi's hospital window in the middle of the night_,' Inner Sakura helpfully added.

Her palms felt sweaty as she clenched them nervously. '_No. It was just a coincidence_,' she told herself.

Tsunade sighed heavily, pressing her palms together as she leveled the five of them with a stare. "It seems Akatsuki had begun collecting Jinchuuriki. During your absence, both Nii Yugito from Cloud as well as Han from the Rock have gone missing during missions. They were Jinchuuriki for the Two-Tailed and Four-Tailed beasts."

Beside her, Naruto stiffened, blue eyes wide as he balled his fists. Tsunade stared directly at him. "Miyamizu – or rather, Sasori – had specifically asked for an experienced jounin squad and requested Kakashi's squad under the guise of the Copy Ninja's reputation. Hearing these reports however, I am convinced they know exactly who you are and what you hold within you."

"A coordinated attack to abduct Jinchuuriki," Itachi spoke with a frown. "Have Cloud and Rock managed to identify any of the Akatsuki members involved?"

"The Rock had spotted an Akatsuki member wearing a slashed forehead protector from Waterfall lingering around the village borders for days prior to the attack. However," Tsunade paused to scoff, "Rock has often relied on Akatsuki in the past. The sightings were not considered a concern until Han had vanished, along with the Akatsuki member."

"Unbelievable," Sakura hissed as Sasuke clicked his tongue.

"As for Cloud, it seems you ran into Orochimaru just as he made his way to Yugito," Tsunade continued, gritting her teeth. "He was seen in the Lightning Country and spotted in Cloud the day Yugito set off on her mission and disappeared."

"Why?" Naruto grumbled beside her, voice low and dangerous. Instinctively, Sakura reached out to grab one of his fisted hands, squeezing it in hopes of calming him down. "Why are they hunting Jinchuuriki?" Naruto asked, breathing heavily.

"We don't know," Tsunade said honestly, never breaking eye contact with the blond. "All we can do for now is investigate and share our findings with the other countries in hopes of stopping them." She peered at Kakashi. "Kakashi. I'm suspending your solo missions for the time being. I'd like you to focus on continuing training Naruto in Wind release alongside Yamato."

"Understood," Kakashi said, pocketing his hands.

"As for you, Sasuke," Tsunade looked at him next. "Join Kakashi and Naruto on their training sessions. From my understanding," she glanced at Itachi, "an Uchiha can learn to control the Tailed Beasts. With the increasing risk of Naruto succumbing more frequently the Nine Tails while learning to control it, I think it would be good for us to have a back-up in case Yamato is otherwise occupied."

Sasuke nodded in acceptance.

"Sakura," Tsunade said next, the look in her brown eyes softening slightly. "I'd like to you to work in the hospital while our investigation continues."

She struggled to keep her face expressionless even as disappointment, anger and disbelief raged through her. Was this the way it was always going to be? Even after proving herself to be a capable kunoichi? Even after she was the first shinobi to single-handedly take down an Akatsuki member, would she always be relegated to the side while Naruto and Sasuke received training that would put them on the frontlines?

"Yes, Hokage-sama," Sakura replied evenly.

"Dismissed."

The five of them walked out of the office without another word. As Itachi closed the door behind them, Kakashi turned to face her. "Sakura, you've done well," Kakashi said, slate grey eye looking back and forth between hers. "Sasori of the Red Sand was a notorious criminal and one of the strongest shinobi from the Sand. For you to take him down single-handedly… Well, as your former teacher and captain, I'm proud of you."

There was no fighting the blush that crept onto her cheeks. Turning her eyes away from him, Sakura smiled feebly. "Thank you, Kakashi."

"Itachi, thank you for looking after my team," Kakashi spoke, pocketing his hands as he turned his gaze to Itachi. "I hope they haven't given you too much trouble." His eye crinkled. "They can be quite a handful."

"Not at all, Kakashi-san. Team Seven has been nothing but professional and capable throughout the mission."

Kakashi turned to Naruto and Sasuke. "We'll meet tomorrow at Training Ground Seven at 9."

"You mean 12?" Naruto said, folding his arms.

"Yamato will be there at 9," Kakashi clarified with a smile. "I seem to keep running into elderly women who need a hand carrying their groceries or crossing the streets."

"You are such a bad liar," Sakura chuckled.

Kakashi's eye widened in a gesture she immediately recognized as feigned innocence. "I don't know what you're talking about, Sakura. I'm sure Yamato will be there at 9." With that, he lifted a hand and calmly strode toward the exit.

"Kakashi-sensei, wait!" Naruto shouted. He whirled around to Itachi. "See you soon, Captain!"

"Good luck, Naruto-kun," Itachi said calmly as he watched Naruto sprint to where Kakashi had vanished.  
  
Sasuke exhaled deeply as he watched the two men with a smirk playing on his lips. "Nii-san?"

"Go ahead. I'd like to speak with Sakura," Itachi responded, startling her.

Sasuke lifted an eyebrow but nodded. "I'll see you soon, Sakura," he said before departing.

"Captain?" Sakura asked, hesitantly turning toward him.

"You seem upset," Itachi said softly, watching as Sasuke turned the corner and disappeared.

"Oh…" she replied with a frown. "Was I that obvious?"

Itachi responded with the briefest of smiles. "No."

"I just…" she hesitated. "I wish I could do more."

"What makes you think you can't?"

"I don't have a Tailed Beast locked inside of me… or a Sharingan for that matter. Captain Yamato can help with his Wood Release. My skills are supplementary and not needed right now." She gritted her teeth as unshed tears burned in the corners of her eyes. There was no way she would cry in front of Itachi. Drawing in a shaky breath, she forced a smile to her face. "I'm sorry. I sound childish."

"Not at all," Itachi said as he slowly laid a hand on her shoulder. "Your team is extremely competent and you are – honestly speaking – the only one in it without the aid of a bloodline limit or any other… advantage. Even so, at age nineteen, you're well on your way to surpass even the Fifth."

Sakura stared at him, eyes wide. The intensity of his dark eyes coupled with the compliment he had given her caused a wave of heat to rise up through the center of her body. "Captain—" she began, only to be interrupted by Itachi.

"Your medical skills and taijutsu are top class," he continued, withdrawing his hand. Sakura fought the urge to look disappointed as the heat from his hand slowly faded. "While genjutsu would be convenient, with two Sharingan users on your team, there is no need for you to invest time in studying genjutsu right now."

"So… ninjutsu?" Sakura asked.

"Indeed," Itachi said. "Ninjutsu will further push you into offensive territory and enhance your skill set greatly."

"I know Earth Release jutsu and I have been working on Water Release…"

Itachi nodded. "When we met at the training grounds for the first time, I told you that you have a lot of options. I did not mean simply studying Earth and Water release jutsu, despite those being useful skills to have."

She frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Across from the bookshop is a store where you can purchase balloons," Itachi said. "Fill them with water and train yourself to release Earth Release chakra in one hand and Water in the other hand. The balloons will probably break. Once you mastered the simultaneous release enough for the balloons to remain whole… come find me."

Sakura stilled. "Using both Earth and Water at the same time… Isn't that a Wood release?"

"Your chakra control is beyond anything I've seen before," Itachi said by way of explanation.

"You want to teach me how to do Wood release jutsu?" Sakura repeated, incredulous.

Itachi seemed to smile at her amazement. "I would like to try. Initially, I was going to ask Yamato-san to assist you. But he will be busy aiding Kakashi-san with Naruto-kun's training." He paused. "I have never taught anyone ninjutsu."

Sakura ducked her head, a massive grin forming on her face as she looked up at him through her lashes. "You believe in me that much, Captain?"

Itachi was silent for a long moment. She began to curse at herself for asking the question. Did he have second thoughts? Did he think it over and realize he didn't actually have that much faith in her? All her thoughts ceased as he lifted his hand and reached, slowly tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear. The tips of his fingers touched her skin, the heat of his digits seared her skin as he dragged his fingertips down to her lobe before his hand dropped away. "Yes," he said deliberately.

"Oh," she breathed shakily, wanting nothing more than to reach out for him as he took a step back.

"Good luck, Sakura."

"Thank you, Captain…"

"Itachi," he corrected, the corner of his lips lifting into a gentle smile. "Our mission together is over and so I'm no longer your captain."

"Itachi," she said, the sultry tone in her voice surprised both of them. Itachi's eyes widened for a split second before his stare turned into one of confusion, as though she was a puzzle he had not yet solved. She cleared her throat, embarrassment overtaking her. "Thank you," she added quietly.

Itachi simply nodded before disappearing from the hallway with a soft 'poof'.

* * *

Sakura sat down on her chair and eyed the twenty balloons she had filled with water warily as she contemplated her assignment from Itachi.

Itachi.

Simply the thought of him was enough to make her blush, even in the confines of her own house. She buried her face in her palms as the memory of his touch on her ear resurfaced. How desperately she had wanted him to continue… for his hand to curve around her jaw, her neck… all the way down to her waist and hips.

"Enough," she said out loud, slamming her palms on the table. She cursed softly as one of the water balloons nearly rolled off the table and caught it just in time.

She stood and began pacing in her living room restlessly.

Truly, it was all Itachi's fault. Sakura would have no problem dealing with her attraction to the elder Uchiha in any other circumstances. She would ogle him, maybe think of him a few times during some private moments in her own bed**, **and giggle with Ino as they talked about Konoha's most eligible and handsome bachelors. And that would be that.

She stopped in the middle of the room and groaned loudly before resuming her pacing.

But no, between the warm looks he sometimes gave her and the light flirtations when Naruto and Sasuke weren't there to observe them, the idea of him possibly finding her attractive had taken hold. It didn't help that their shared time in the sleeping bag often begged for attention as she relived the moment over and over. How she had wanted to lean in and press her lips against his. Or feel his arms wrapped around her.

The mere notion that he might have been thinking of the exact same thing set her on fire all over again.

And now she was supposed to fulfill her assignment and train an incredibly difficult technique together with him. Spend hours alone with him as she attempted to master what very few shinobi in the history of Konoha had ever accomplished. She wasn't even able to focus now, much less when Itachi would be by her side.

Still… the idea of her possibly become skilled at Wood release was mind-blowing and the fact that _Uchiha Itachi_ of all people apparently thought she had a chance of making it happen… It was one of the greatest compliments she had ever received in her life.

Sakura looked at the water balloons on her table.

She could do it. She _would_ do it. And hormones be damned, she would put Itachi out of her mind and treat him strictly like a fellow shinobi from now on.

A thought occurred to her.

'_And while we're spending all that time together, I might as well figure out if Dango Boy remembers me._'

Nodding, Sakura reached for the first water balloon and began molding her chakra in the palms of her hands.

* * *

"You're wet," Naruto pointed out, eyebrows high.

"Very observant," Sakura grumbled.

He burst into boisterous laughter. "Do I want to know?"

Sakura sighed and looked at her kitchen floor over her shoulder. The hardwood was littered with broken balloons and splashes of water. "No."

"So, since Team Seven hasn't been together in a while, I think it is time for a team dinner."

Sakura frowned. "What do you mean? We've been together for the past three weeks."

Naruto tutted as he waved a finger. "Are you forgetting about Kakashi-sensei?"

"Kakashi is going to be there?" Sakura asked, inwardly wincing as she realized how breathy her question had asked. It was a good thing Naruto was less observant than Sasuke.

"It wouldn't be a Team Seven dinner without him," Naruto shrugged. "Though… I had to promise to pay for his dinner."

Sakura laughed. "Sounds like Kakashi alright."

"So, dinner?"

She pretended to think about it. The moment Kakashi's name had fallen from Naruto's lips, she had mentally gone through her wardrobe, deciding on an outfit for the night. "Oh alright. What time?"

"Seven-thirty at Mangetsu."

"He didn't even let you choose Ichiraku, did he?"

"Nope," Naruto muttered.

Smiling affectionately at him, Sakura patted him on the shoulder. "There there, it'll do you good to try some other food now and again."

He looked suspicious. "That is what Kakashi-sensei said too."

Sakura laughed again. "I'll see you at seven-thirty."

Naruto grinned. "See you."

As the door fell into the lock, Sakura exhaled quietly, biting her lip in excitement. She hadn't been able to spend any time with Kakashi over the last month save for their little encounter in his hospital room. The idea of being in his vicinity again and spending an evening with him and the rest of her team filled her with delight.

Glancing at her clock, Sakura realized she only had an hour to get ready. She rushed into the kitchen and quickly picked up the exploded water balloons, vowing to buy more in the morning, and dried the wet patches on her floor before sprinting to her bathroom.

She undressed swiftly and hopped into the shower, hissing as the spray of cold water hit her body. Impatiently waiting for her water to heat up, she grabbed her shampoo and quickly lathered up. Within a matter of minutes she had managed to wash her hair and scrub her body thoroughly and even shaved her legs until they were silky smooth. Satisfied, Sakura stepped out of the shower and dried off while walking to her bedroom.

Snatching a form-fitting black sweater with a round neckline and the pair of jeans that accentuated her curves best, Sakura set about dressing hastily and searched for matching boots in her closet. She blew her hair dry in a record tempo, quickly brushing through it as she contemplated whether to keep it loose or pulled up. '_What would Kakashi like?_' she thought, rearranging her hair. '_I always keep it tied up… Let's keep it loose._'

She applied a little mascara and lip balm and checked herself in the mirror one last time. As she ran to the living room and grabbed her long black coat, Sakura froze in the middle of her living room and looked down her body. '_Oh gods, am I overdressed? Knowing those three idiots, they'll still be in uniform while I took the time to get changed… Kakashi is observant. He might realize something is up…_'

Sakura looked at her bedroom, wondering whether she should dress into her usual medic uniform before uttering a quiet 'screw it'. Naruto had seen her in her wet clothes and Sasuke knew of her feelings for Kakashi. She had an excuse and knowing Kakashi, he really wasn't the type to question why a girl would change her clothes before a team dinner.

Locking her apartment door behind her, Sakura inhaled the fresh, crisp air and strode to Mangetsu, savoring the cool breeze as it brushed against her rosy cheeks.

* * *

Kakashi's leg pressing against hers was exactly what she needed to get her mind off of the elder Uchiha. She would never be amazed at how he could plop down in a booth with his wiry frame and his sleepy eyes and still just _dominate_ the whole booth. It was as though she couldn't help but hang on his every word when he spoke, or stop herself from following his every movement as he reached across the table to grab one of the condiments.

"Ugh, no more explanation," Naruto said as he took a sip of his beer. "I'm ready to start trying to combine Rasengan with Wind release."

"Hmm," Kakashi said. "Be that as it may, I still have a few things I'd like to explain before next time."

"You know how he is," Sakura said, leaning in to Kakashi. "He needs to get in a learning mood before he'll retain anything."

"Don't worry," Kakashi whispered back, the feel of him leaning back against her sending tingles down her spine. "I have a way with words… I'll get him in the mood."

Sakura was sure his voice was simply lowered because he was whispering and doubly sure he had not meant the double entendre. Nevertheless, if Sasuke had looked up right at that moment, Sakura was certain he would be able to see steam rise from her ears. She resisted the urge to clench her thighs under the table, knowing Kakashi would definitely feel that with their close proximity. Instead, she quickly threw back another cup of sake and pointed at her empty flask when the waitress passed by their table.

'_I bet he can get anyone in the mood_,' Inner Sakura swooned.

'_He just got me in the mood_,' Sakura thought. Gods, the voice on that man. It had to be illegal to sound so sleepy and sexy at the same time.

'_He has a nose like a bloodhound, may want to hold onto those dirty thoughts for the privacy of your own bedroom_,' Inner said, waving a finger.

Clearing her throat, she gratefully accepted the new bottle of sake as it was delivered and began pouring into her cup. Across the table, Sasuke fought to keep a smirk off his face. Sakura glared at him threateningly. "Why does he need to learn to manipulate Rasengan with Wind?" Sasuke asked, changing the subject. Beside him, Naruto crossed his arms and nodded vigorously while pouting.

"Naruto's arsenal is decent, but he is missing a finisher of some sort," Kakashi said, leaning back. "You and I have Chidori. Rasengan is strong but can become stronger when enhanced by a nature release. From our limited understanding of Akatsuki, all of its members will be like Sasori and Deidara. It's time to expand upon our skills in order to be prepared to the fullest." He paused before leaning toward Naruto. "Besides… every Hokage needs a signature move that will be hard to copy. It is practically a requirement."

Immediately, Naruto's face cleared up as a broad grin formed on his lips. "That's right, Kakashi-sensei!"

"You _are_ a smooth talker," Sakura said as Kakashi reclined.

"It's a special talent," Kakashi replied, amusement twinkling in his sole eye. She smiled as he turned his gaze to her, observing her quietly. Sakura was sitting so close to him that she could actually see the tiny wrinkles that had formed during the past few years in the corner of his eye. "Are you disappointed?"

The smile fell from her face. "Disappointed?"

"The Fifth assigned you to hospital shifts. I know you were looking forward to expanding your Water release techniques," he explained.

'_Looking forward to expanding my __skill set… __and spending some time with you while you explain them to me_,' Sakura thought. "Yes," she said out loud. "But it is my duty." She took another big gulp of sake, the burn in her throat a welcome distraction from Kakashi's nearness.

He nodded slowly, slate grey eye sharp as he watched her closely. "You'll get your chance." Kakashi paused. "I let you down when you were a genin. I was planning on correcting that."

"Let me down?" Sakura said, surprised.

His eye darted to the two boys who were in the midst of an intense discussion regarding the best method of learning a new technique. "I spent most of my time on Sasuke while you were genin, then on Naruto as you advanced through the ranks." His eye crinkled. "You were my brightest student. I should have spent more time working with you."

Bravely, Sakura laid a hand on his forearm, reveling in the heat from his body as his soft silver hair tickled her palm. "If you had, I might not have approached Tsunade-sama. I don't blame you and I don't feel like you let me down. Apart from your tardiness, you were a good teacher."

He chuckled. "You're being too kind."

"Maybe," Sakura joked, savoring the sound of his laughter. Reluctantly withdrawing her hand from his arm, she took another swig of sake.

They staggered out of Mangetsu several hours later, Naruto with an arm swung around Sasuke's shoulders. He hiccupped as he waved goodbye at the waiting staff before loudly complaining to Sasuke about the ridiculous prices. Sakura trailed behind them, feeling more intoxicated than she had in a long time while Kakashi closed the door behind them.

"Sasuke! Don't you agree?" Naruto slurred.

"You paid for all four of us, usuratonkachi," Sasuke said with an annoyed sigh. "I told you not to."

"Oh be quiet," Naruto said, poking him in the chest as he leveled him with a drunken stare. "I can pay for all of you. We're friends. It's what friends do."

"Rich friends," Sakura giggled softly. "You'll regret it in the morning."

She nearly tripped over a loose cobblestone while taking another step. Resolving to burn away the alcohol, Sakura began to mold chakra throughout her body, but stilled as Sasuke spoke. "Kakashi, I'll take this idiot home. Can you take Sakura?"

"Hmm," Kakashi said in assent, his long pale fingers wrapping around her bicep as her knees gave out. He steadied her with ease, long frame looming over her. With wide eyes, Sakura watched Sasuke as he looked over his shoulder at her, a warm smile forming on his face just as he turned and lumbered away with Naruto.

_'Note to self: Sasuke is one amazing wingman_,' Inner squeaked.

"Uh," Sakura spoke dumbly as Kakashi looked at her expectantly. "I can walk." To prove her point, she took two full steps before the world started spinning, taking her along with it.

"I can see that," Kakashi said with a chuckle as he easily moved her onto his back. Her arms draped around his broad shoulders as he wrapped his arms around her legs. Faintly, Sakura realized she should just burn away the alcohol and walk to her house on her own, but the prospect of spending just a little more time pressed against Kakashi was too tempting to give up. She molded just enough chakra to lift the haze from her mind in order to avoid more embarrassment as Kakashi slowly sauntered into the direction of her apartment.

"Thank you," Sakura said softly, resisting the urge to tangle her fingers into the silver hair that curled around his ear.

"When I grow old and unable to hold my drink, I expect you to do the same for me," Kakashi said.

"Piggyback or princess style?" Sakura said, both mental images making her laugh quietly.

"Oh princess of course," Kakashi said with a smile as he looked over his shoulder.

They turned onto the main street. It was getting close to midnight, but several bars around the street were still open. They passed by a particularly loud one where Asuma and Kurenai surreptitiously tried to duck away just as Kakashi passed by. "They're so obvious," Sakura said. "Ino told me Asuma-sensei has been buying roses for Kurenai-sensei."

"They've been inseparable since childhood. It's about time," Kakashi said calmly. It reminded her of what Kakashi had told him when she visited him prior to her mission. His friends had fallen in love and gotten married over the years. Kakashi had mentioned not finding the right person yet. Not for the first time did Sakura wonder what he was looking for.

Ahead of them was a little traditional tea shop she had walked by on more than one occasion. A blackboard with elegant characters stood just outside the entrance and as she read the name, Sakura couldn't help but realize it sounded familiar. '_Yanagi-an… who was talking about this recently?_' she thought as she unconsciously laid her head against Kakashi's back. If the Copy Nin minded, he said nothing.

A little bell in her head went off as she placed the memory. Sasuke had mentioned this place… as the place Itachi was sure to be found whenever he was in Konoha.

"Yo," she felt rather than heard Kakashi say.

Sure enough, as Kakashi slowly passed by the shop, Sakura could now see Itachi sitting under one of the heaters that had been set up outside, a steaming cup of tea in his hands. Itachi cocked his head as he watched them both pass by, a strange look in his eyes. Sakura found she couldn't look away from him… even less so when a stunning, purple-haired woman came out of the shop, apologized and sat down beside Itachi, quietly speaking to him.

Itachi's dark eyes lingered on her as the corners of his mouth curled upward. He closed his eyes briefly before turning his gaze to the beautiful woman beside him.

Her mind reeled. Itachi was with a woman. He was with a gorgeous, mature and sophisticated looking woman. She should be happy for him. She should be relieved that all the moments he seemed to be flirting with her or attracted to her were all imagined.

She wasn't.

A dark and treacherous pit formed in her stomach as she watched the two of them without blinking until Kakashi turned around another corner and the shop faded from view.

Sakura continued to clutch at Kakashi's shoulders as her street came into view, even as he walked up the stairs to her apartment building and she struggled to extract her key with one hand as Kakashi held up his hand. She shivered as his warm fingers pulled down the zipper of her boots and as his skilled hands worked down her shoes, all the while carrying her on his back. With ease, Kakashi navigated through her house until he reached the bedroom, bringing her inside before carefully maneuvering her off his back.

In the dark of her room, Sakura looked at Kakashi longingly for the briefest of seconds. For once in her life, she wanted him to look at her with the same desire she felt whenever she was in his vicinity. She wanted him to see her and have the same heated looks she had imagined in Itachi's eyes reflected in his slate-grey eye. Just this once, Sakura desperately wanted to be wanted, to be desired, to be loved by a man who held her heart.

But of course, there was no such emotion on Kakashi's face.

Kakashi simply helped her into her bed and pulled her blanket around her before slipping out of the room. He returned with a painkiller and a glass of water, which he placed on her nightstand.

"Good night, Kakashi," she whispered as he softly made his way to her bedroom door. "And thank you."

"Get some sleep," Kakashi said, closing the door. In the distance, she heard him close the front door behind him. Only when she was sure he had left did she turn around in her bed and buried her face in her pillows, unable to hold back her tears in her inebriated state.

* * *

**END OF PART I**

* * *


	10. Chapter IX - Interlude

* * *

**INTERLUDE  
TALES FROM THE VILLAGE OF THE LEAF**

* * *

**UZUMAKI NARUTO**

* * *

"Just tell her," Naruto hissed.

"I can't!" Iruka murmured, eyes wide.

Naruto let out a low groan. "I can't sit here for another four hours, no matter how many bowls of ramen you buy."

Iruka lifted an eyebrow and let out a laugh. "You've matured, Naruto."

"No, Kakashi-sensei is just really strict," Naruto said, slurping down the last of his ramen. "Now ask her."

"What am I supposed to ask?" Iruka panicked.

"Ayame-chan, I like you, let's go out on a date."

Iruka smacked him. "I can't say that!"

"Say what?" Ayame asked with a smile, leaning over the counter. Naruto watched with a grin as Iruka turned beet red. He fidgeted on his stool nervously, avoiding eye contact with Ayame, who was now looking at Naruto with worry in her eyes.

"Yes Iruka-sensei, what were you going to say?" Naruto said, slapping a hand on his former teacher's back. Iruka glared at him. The older man took in a deep breath and bravely looked up to meet Ayame's inquisitive gaze.

"I-I was going to say… that you… that ehh… I really like you-you-your tsukemen," Iruka finished weakly.

Ayame's face lit up just as Naruto face palmed beside him. "You think so?" Ayame said, reaching over the counter to grab Iruka's hands. "You really think so, Iruka-sensei?!"

"Yes…" he said lamely, unable to look away from where her hands had folded over his own.

"Oh, Iruka-sensei, I could kiss you for saying that!"

Naruto tossed his head back and laughed loudly as Iruka swayed on his chair. He had never seen the older man look so flustered before. "You should!" he said, grinning broadly at Iruka as his former teacher jumped up in surprise.

Sadly, Ayame didn't seem to hear him. "Did you hear that, dad?! Iruka-sensei says he loves my tsukemen. I told you it would take some time but people would really appreciate it! Tsukemen is the future!" She released Iruka and disappeared into the backroom as Teuchi called something back.

"What are you thinking, you brat!" Iruka took the moment to wrap an arm around his neck, holding him tightly as he rapped his knuckles over Naruto's head. The blond winched and struggled to get free. Fortunately, Iruka was not as strong as Sakura was. Escaping the tiny pink haired kunoichi was a much more strenuous affair than getting free of Iruka's grasp.

"I'm thinking it's about time," Naruto said, lifting the bowl of soup to his mouth. Eagerly finishing the last drops of liquid, he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and stood. "You've waited long enough."

"Oh?" Iruka said, eyebrow twitching. "Tell me, how are things with Hinata?"

Naruto startled, holding up his hand defensively. "I-I-Iruka-sensei!"

"Don't I-I-Iruka-sensei me!" Iruka snapped as he stood. Iruka placed his hands on his hips and for a moment, Naruto was transported back in time to when he was a ten-year old drop-out getting scolded by the older man. "It's been long enough! Go find her and confess."

Naruto could feel the sweat beading on his forehead, despite the chilly winter air. "It's not that easy."

"Oh?" Iruka said sarcastically. "You don't say."

"Fine, I'm sorry," Naruto said, holding up both his hands in surrender. "I shouldn't have said anything."

Iruka looked satisfied. "Thank you… Though you should really speak to Hinata."

"How are you so sure about that?" Naruto pushed a hand through his hair. "Hinata is just… a weird, shy girl. She is like that around everyone. It doesn't prove she likes me."

Iruka let out a laugh as he leaned over the counter, chin in his hand. "I'll let you in on a little secret." He beckoned for Naruto to come closer. As Naruto leaned in, Iruka cupped his hand over his ear. "She's only like that around you, you idiot. Open your eyes."

Naruto stared at his former teacher, eyes wide like saucers. "You mean…"

"Yes, I _mean_," Iruka said, rubbing his eyes. "I know. Sasuke and Sakura know. Kakashi-sensei definitely knows. I think most of the village knows. And everyone who passed through here during the last, oh say, decade or so, and caught sight of Hinata staring at you knows." Iruka looked up at him with a frown. The disapproval quickly changed into surprise as Naruto grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Do you know where she is now?" Naruto asked.

"Contrary to what I told you in the Academy, I don't actually know where you all are at any given moment on any given day. That was mostly a trick to keep you all in class," Iruka grinned.

"I have to go," Naruto said, jumping from one leg to the other. "See you, Iruka-sensei!" He rushed out of the ramen stand. "And thank you!" he bellowed as he stumbled onto the road, hell-bent on finding Kiba or Shino.

* * *

**UCHIHA ITACHI  
**

* * *

Uchiha Itachi stared at the egg in his hand. Perfectly ovoid, speckled brown and exactly the right size for a beautiful sunny side up. Today was the day he would finally master the deceptively easy egg.

If only his mother could see him now. Ask him to filet a fish and perfectly cook it, no problem. He knew how to tenderize an octopus and grill it impeccably, how to create the fried rice Sasuke craved for during the few moments of his life he had a hangover and create appetizing dishes with ingredients he foraged throughout the year. Ask him to flawlessly cook an egg though and apparently the _genius_ simply left him.

"Nii-san?" Sasuke asked groggily. Itachi looked up to find his younger brother trailing out of his bedroom. Sasuke gave into a yawn and sat down, running his hands through his messy bed-hair.

"Good morning," Itachi greeted affectionately.

Sasuke leaned forward and looked into the pan, eyes turning slightly anxious as he noticed the eggs. "I thought you had given up," Sasuke said warily.

"I'm not the kind of man to give up easily."

Sasuke snorted. "You don't even like sunny side up eggs."

"But you do," Itachi said with a smile as he reached over and mussed his younger brother's hair even further. Sasuke ducked away and pouted, cheeks blazing red as Itachi withdrew his hand.

With slow, deliberate movements, Itachi cracked the shell and dropped the egg into the hot skillet. Sasuke was leaning over the counter, watching his movements carefully as Itachi added in some salt and pepper before covering the pan. Both Uchiha brothers waited in tense silence, Itachi crossing his arms as Sasuke lightly drummed with the tips of his fingers. Finally judging enough time had gone by, Itachi grabbed the lid and carefully lifted it away.

As the steam rose from the pan, Itachi and Sasuke both leaned in close to scrutinize the egg. The egg had held its round shape, the yolk glistening enticingly with a beautiful orange color. He was about to silently congratulate himself on a job well done when the yolk suddenly deflated and drained from its dome, running all over the egg white.

Itachi stared blankly at his failed egg, inhaling deeply through his nose as he clamped his teeth together. He was not the kind of man that got frustrated or angry easily, always preferring to keep his head cool. So he messed up the egg. There were almost a dozen eggs left. He would just keep at it until he perfected it.

"Uh, nii-san," Sasuke said, grabbing his forearm as Itachi moved to throw away the offending breakfast food. "I am going to eat this."

"Sasuke—" Itachi began to say, frowning deeply.

"I am really happy with this egg," Sasuke said deliberately, snatching a piece of bread from their toaster before sliding the egg onto the browned slice. He sat down, dark eyes still on Itachi as though he expected his older brother to toss away his food when he least expected it. Itachi sighed heavily.

"What are your plans for the day?" he asked, sitting across from Sasuke.

"Training," Sasuke said, taking a bite of toast. "You?"

"I seem to have the day off," Itachi said. "I'm not expected to report until tomorrow."

"You've been out on a three week long mission. I suppose even ANBU get time off." Sasuke shrugged as he ate the rest of his toast. Despite the failure on his part, it seemed his younger brother didn't mind. He stood from his chair, circled around the counter and filled a glass of water.

"How is Naruto-kun doing?"

Sasuke downed the water before sitting down. "Progress is slow. He never was the best student."

"Learning to utilize nature release often takes years. Naruto-kun has studied Wind release jutsu before, but to combine it with the Rasengan… The Fourth did not achieve that before his death," Itachi mused.

"Kakashi is using his strengths to speed up the training."

"Oh?" Itachi asked.

"He's having Naruto practice with multiple Shadow clones," Sasuke explained.

Itachi remained quiet. "I see," he said finally. Leave it to the infamous Copy Ninja to find a method to squeeze years' worth of training in weeks. Kakashi always was an inventive man.

As Sasuke ducked into his room to get ready, Itachi poured himself a cup of tea and sat at the counter, quietly contemplating what to do for the day. He watched Sasuke as he straightened his outfit and zipped up his flak jacket, wondering if he always had been so… domestic.

'_It's surprisingly domestic_,' Sakura's voice ghosted through his mind. He couldn't help but smile as the memory surfaced. The last person who teased him like that was… Shisui. His chest clenched painfully as he remembered Shisui's final smile just before he tossed himself into the river. Tucking the memory away, Itachi stood as Sasuke walked out of his room.

"Good luck," Itachi said. Sasuke nodded as he stepped into his shoes and Itachi couldn't help but be reminded of when they were younger and the way Sasuke would look at him every time he stepped outside without his younger brother.

"Thanks," Sasuke said with a tiny upturn of his lips before walking outside.

Deciding to take a shower, Itachi stepped into his room and pulled off his shirt. He took a moment to observe himself in the mirror. Scrutinizing the view reflecting back, he frowned at the deep lines showing on his face. He supposed he was good-looking enough. Judging by the way Sakura had looked at his face when they shared a sleeping bag, it certainly seemed like she had found him attractive.

It had taken all of his willpower not to caress her when she had turned around to face him. She had been flushed; her cheeks tinted a color that seemed to make her hair glow. She had been an absolute vision. The way she had looked up at him with half-lidded eyes and breathed heavily through her parted lips… It had made him uncomfortably hard and for the first time in his life, he felt defenseless. It was a good thing he had forced himself to turn around. If Sakura had chosen to press her lips against his, Itachi was unsure if he would have resisted.

He gave himself a warning look in the mirror as he fought against the erection threatening against the inside of his drawstring pants. Itachi pulled at the strings, pointedly ignoring the way his penis pressed against his lower abdomen as he pulled his leg out of his pants. He grabbed a towel, strode to the bathroom, turned the shower on full blast and stepped into the icy water.

Itachi hissed as the cold spray hit his heated flesh, closing the curtain behind him. He pressed his hands against the tile, allowing the water to cascade over his head. The cold stream of water unfortunately did not seem to diminish his hard-on. On the contrary, it seemed all he could think about was the press of her breasts against his back, or the way she had gasped in his ear. Itachi couldn't stop himself from imagining what other sounds she would make while in the throes of passion.

He hated this. He hated having to give into his baser instincts and needs but there was no stopping him now as he turned the water to warm and gripped his rock hard cock.

Itachi tried his hardest not to imagine Sakura. He thought of his last encounter with another woman. How her full breasts had felt in his hands and how he had enjoyed following the curve of her hip with his fingertips. But the image was quickly replaced with Sakura's lithe frame as he imagined how she would look like under her jounin uniform.

He groaned quietly as he stroked himself faster, fantasizing about the color of her nipples and how he would enjoy taking them into his mouth, watching her undulate beneath him as he made his way down her body to the apex of her milky thighs. Itachi conjured up the way she would sound as he would take her thighs into his hands and spread her legs, tasting her essence before driving himself deep inside of her.

Itachi gripped himself tighter, giving a few hard tugs as he imagined Sakura pushing back against him, her hips coming to meet his with every stroke as she clenched the sheets beneath them and called his name over and over. He imagined her liquid heat grabbing onto him, pulling him in closer as her walls fluttered around him.

He came with an embarrassingly loud groan, slowing his strokes to prolong the pleasure of his orgasm. Catching his breath, Itachi held his hand under the stream of water, cleaning his fingers of his seed as though he could wash away the evidence of what he had done.

Reaching for the shampoo, Itachi silently scolded himself for offering to train her. After seeing her on Kakashi's back the other night, there was no doubt in his mind that her heart belonged to his senior. He had offered to instruct her in a moment of weakness, not understanding the feeling of incompetence she apparently felt – however misplaced that feeling was – but wanting to take it away from her nonetheless.

As the last of his semen swirled down the drain, he couldn't help but wonder if subconsciously, he had offered to train her just to be near her for a little while longer.

* * *

**UCHIHA SASUKE  
**

* * *

As Sasuke watched countless versions of Naruto scream at the palm of his hand, he was struck by the thought that this felt like someone's bad idea of a joke. Momentarily observing Kakashi who sat beside him, reading his filthy books in silence, Sasuke turned his gaze back to the scroll in front of him.

It was an old record from the Konoha historical offices, describing how First Hokage Hashirama had managed to tame the Nine Tails with his Wood release jutsu after Uchiha Madara had controlled the demon with his doujutsu. Sasuke frowned. The record didn't mention exactly how Madara had managed to do what he did.

He rolled up the ancient parchment. "This is useless," Sasuke declared.

Kakashi's lone eye pivoted toward him. "No mention of the technique?"

"Only that he used his Sharingan," Sasuke said, wishing Naruto would stop shouting at his hand. "The only thing that seems feasible enough is genjutsu."

"Hmm," Kakashi said, looking up at the cloudless sky. Recognizing Kakashi was thinking things through, Sasuke looked at Yamato who was seated not far from them, hand lifted as he kept his eyes on Naruto at all times.

"How does that work?" Sasuke questioned, drawing up a knee. When Kakashi's eye pivoted toward him, he nodded into Yamato's direction.

"If Naruto turns, Yamato takes immediate action by wrapping chakra fueled branches around him. It functions as a high level sealing jutsu," Kakashi explained. "Needless to say, that is not a technique either you or me can learn with the Sharingan."

A shout came from the field. One of Naruto's clones was blasted backward, the others staring dumbly at their twin as he skidded over the forest floor and puffed out of existence. One of the Narutos in the middle of the field scratched the back of his neck in obvious embarrassment and held up an arm. "I'm okay!"

"Spoken too soon!" another one chirped up.

Ignoring the circus of having a dozen or two Narutos suddenly bursting into a tizzy, Sasuke stood to his feet and raced to where Naruto stood, Kakashi following closely behind. From their right, Yamato had begun his jutsu, wooden arms moving forward in a flash as they wrapped around Naruto's clone.

Sasuke stood perfectly still as he watched his oldest friend thrash within his wooden confines. Red chakra burst from him, clear to the eye even without Sharingan, pulsing with murderous intent. The stripes on his cheeks had widened and his canines seemed elongated. But it was Naruto's deep crimson eyes that captured his attention the most.

His pupils were now just a slit, the red eyes focused on him as Naruto snarled dangerously. The sound of it was almost inhuman. The sight of Naruto triggered a memory he had kept locked deep within him—their fateful exam in the Forest of Death and the immense power Naruto had demonstrated as he stopped Orochimaru's snake from reaching him. He had looked up at Sasuke with those same red eyes.

Sasuke activated his Sharingan, watching carefully as Yamato restricted all movement and began activating the Sealing Jutsu around Naruto. The red chakra that swirled inside of his friend's body began to lessen in activity, his blue chakra gradually taking over. As he looked on, the clone returned back to normal before he puffed away along with the rest of the clones.

The real Naruto collapsed onto the forest floor, eyes closed.

"Well, that's how it is," Kakashi said, pocketing his hands as he looked over his blond student. "It works for now, but it is not sustainable. Using this jutsu wears Yamato out," Kakashi lifted a thumb at the ANBU member who sat in the middle of his circle, breathing heavily. "Naruto spends most of his time with Team Seven. If a Sharingan can stop Naruto from transforming, you and I will have to find a way to make it work."

Sasuke nodded slowly, thoughts flying back to his brother's Susano'o. Would that be able to stop Naruto if he lost control? Sasuke never did learn how to summon the red sentinel. Perhaps it was time to ask Itachi if he knew whether Susano'o had the capability of controlling the Nine Tails. Sasuke had been too young to join in on the Uchiha gathering sessions, but Itachi had joined in on most of them.

Resolving to ask his brother for help next he saw Itachi, Sasuke extended a hand and helped Naruto up.

* * *

**HARUNO SAKURA  
**

* * *

"I'm here for gossip," Sakura stated as she walked into Yamanaka Flowers.

Ino lit up. "Sharing or are you looking for a specific tidbit of information?" the blonde inquired, blue eyes sparkling with curiosity.

"I have nothing to share," Sakura confessed, hopping onto one of the stools behind the register. "But I'm curious about someone."

Ino hummed. "Do tell."

Sakura braced herself, knowing Ino would press her for information if she asked the question she was dying to have answered. It had been days since she had seen Itachi together with the purple-haired woman but the sight of him with her occupied her thoughts more often than she wanted to admit.

She had wanted to impress Itachi, to learn how to master releasing both chakra natures in less than a week or so and come to him triumphant and proud. Instead she found her mind drifting every time she tried to concentrate.

"A purple-haired woman. I think she is shinobi, though I've never seen her before."

Ino blinked owlishly before bursting into giggles. "Damn Sakura, I thought you were about to ask me about a cute boy. What do you want with Uzuki Yuugao?"

"Who is she?" Sakura asked.

Ino waved at a passing customer. "She's one of my regulars," she explained. "Once a month, she comes in to buy a white lily. Do you remember our first Chuunin exams? When we had to do the preliminary battles because there were too many contenders, there was a Special Jounin present right? Hayate Gekkou?"

"The one who coughed all the time?"

"That's the one!" Ino exclaimed before lowering her voice again. "Well he died during Orochimaru's attack… and Yuugao was his girlfriend."

"Oh," Sakura managed to say. "I had no idea." She paused. "So how come I've never seen her before? I've seen most shinobi during their physicals at the hospital… unless they're ANBU. Shizune-san handles those…" her voice trailed off. So that is how Itachi probably got to know her.

A mental image of Itachi going on missions with Yuugao and possibly sharing his sleeping bag with her flashed behind her eyes, causing her to grit her teeth and clench her hands around the wooden stool she sat on.

"Soo…" Ino said, folding her arms over the counter as she regarded Sakura coyly. "I'll ask again: why are you curious about Uzuki Yuugao?"

Sakura sighed heavily. It was best to be honest with Ino now. "I spotted her with Uchiha Itachi a few days ago."

Ino gasped dramatically, eyes wide. "You're lying!"

"They were together at Yanagi-an, you know, that little tea house off the main road."

"So… One of Konoha's most eligible bachelors might be off the market," Ino mused. "How sure are you this was a date? Was there touching? Blushes? Hot and heavy kisses? I need more, Forehead."

Sakura flicked Ino's forehead. "For using that word, I'm giving you absolutely zero information."

"Oh, come on," Ino pleaded.

"Fine. I only saw them for an instant, but she sat really close to him and they seemed… close." She barely managed to croak out the last word and cursed herself silently when Ino's intelligent eyes narrowed.

"Didn't you just go on a mission with Itachi?"

"I did," Sakura said, hoping her voice remained neutral.

"He's an attractive man, isn't he?" Ino ruminated out loud and hummed again. "Those dark bedroom eyes, that ridiculously soft looking hair and that perfect ass."

"Excuse me?" Sakura said as her mind abruptly shut off. Inner Sakura was holding the reigns now, exclaiming her assent with Ino's observations.

Ino laughed. "Oh don't be like that. We both used to like Sasuke-kun. Itachi is just as handsome, though in a different way. Even with those lines under his eyes… yum."

"Ino!" Sakura said, scandalized.

Her friend rolled her eyes. "Deny it, I dare you."

Sakura was silent for the longest time. "Okay. _Maybe_. Maybe, I find him a tad attractive." The conversation was strangely reminding her of the talk she had with Sasuke when he asked her about her attraction to Itachi. She really was too easy to read for those closest to her.

Ino snorted loudly. "Try that again."

"Fine. I think he's handsome."

"And seeing him with Yuugao turned you into a green-eyed monster."

"And seeing him with Yuugao got me curious."

Ino leaned in closer, frowning. "Did something happen during the mission?"

Memories of the heated looks Itachi had given her bubbled to the surface of her consciousness, followed by the way he looked in the sleeping bag beside her, the mild flirtations they had going on and his strong hands wrapped around her thighs as he carried her home. "No," Sakura lied. "But like you said, he is a handsome man and I got curious."

"Oh," a quiet voice caused her to clamp her mouth. In the entrance stood Hinata, pearl eyes wide as she fidgeted with her hands in front of her. "Hello Sakura-san, Ino-san."

"Hinata-chan!" Ino said, hopping off her stool. Over her shoulder, Sakura gave a warning shake of her head at Hinata, hoping she would understand. Almost imperceptibly, Hinata nodded and smiled as Ino reached her. "What can I do for you today?"

"One of my clansmen is in the hospital," Hinata spoke softly. "I wanted to get him some flowers."

"Say no more," Ino said, getting to work. Sakura watched as her best friend quickly snatched an assortment of flowers from the racks. "I'll be right back," Ino sang, rushing to the backroom to arrange the bouquet.

"Thank you," Sakura whispered, coming to stand next to Hinata.

Hinata nodded. "Were you talking about…"

"No," Sakura said vehemently. "She still doesn't know. We were talking about Uchiha Itachi."

"Oh…" Hinata blushed deeply. "Itachi-san is a very… a-attractive man."

Sakura's eyebrows rose so high she was sure they had reached her hairline. "Oh?"

Completely flushed, Hinata took a step backward and waved her hands quickly. "It's not like that! It's just an observation." Hinata looked absolutely mortified as she averted her eyes and swallowed tightly.

"I was joking Hinata," Sakura said, ducking her head to capture Hinata's eyes. "I know there's only room for one boisterous idiot in your heart."

Hinata flushed even deeper as she clamped a hand over Sakura's mouth, fearfully looking over her shoulder as though she expected Naruto to pop his head around the corner at any given moment. "Sorry," Sakura said honestly, freeing her mouth from Hinata's surprisingly iron grip.

"It's fine…" Hinata spoke.

"I need to get to the hospital for my shift," Sakura said as Ino stepped back out. "Mind the company?"

"Not at all, Sakura-san," Hinata smiled warmly as she extracted her wallet, laying down a few bills for Ino. "These look lovely Ino-san. Thank you."

"Any time, Hinata-chan," Ino said sweetly, waving at both of them as they left. Before Sakura turned around, Ino pointed two fingers to her eyes and pointed them back at her with a sly grin. '_Oh this is coming back to haunt me. I should have never asked Ino.'_

"Is there something on your mind?" Hinata asked kindly as they walked through the street.

Sakura sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"Only a little," Hinata smiled.

Sakura glanced at her, a wry smile on her face. "I'm… coming to terms with certain feelings."

"About…" Hinata looked around quickly and dropped her voice. "Kakashi-sensei?"

"I had a little too much to drink the other day… and he brought me home and tucked me in," Sakura whispered. As Hinata's eyes widened, she continued: "Nothing happened of course. To Kakashi I'm still a twelve-year old girl. But… I wanted something to happen so badly. When he left, I feel like I finally realized that no amount of pining will change his feelings for me."

Hinata looked up at her and the pity Sakura found in her pearly eyes both saddened and angered her. "I think Kakashi-sensei is a wonderful man who cares deeply about you, Sasuke-kun and Naruto-kun." Hinata flushed as she mentioned Naruto. "But the situation is complex… I don't think the age difference is the most problematic thing. It is the fact that you're all Team Seven."

"The last thing I want to do is complicate things," Sakura said, waving as a former patient strolled past both women. "I just… I like talking with him… joking with him. If I see him standing next to the cenotaph, I just want to go over there and hold him." They stopped in front of the hospital. "I'm an idiot," Sakura said finally.

Hinata laid her free hand on Sakura's shoulder, smiling as she leaned in closer. "Sakura-san… Even with Sasuke-kun, you always wore your heart on your sleeve and I have always admired your bravery. Having feelings for someone does not make you an idiot." With that, Hinata gingerly wrapped an arm around her and held her close for a brief moment.

"Thank you, Hinata," Sakura said, returning the hug.

"Oh, I see I'm interrupting something," a familiar voice sounded. As Hinata released her, Sakura turned to find Shizune in front of the hospital entrance, holding a few scrolls in her hand. The older woman strode up to them and looked at Hinata. "Ko-san is in room 701-D. He's doing much better."

"Thank you, Shizune-san," Hinata said, bowing deeply. With a final reassuring smile, Hinata stepped into the hospital.

"I know you're on duty today but I need you to run a quick errand for me first," Shizune said to her, holding out the stack of scrolls. Sakura moved to accept them, furrowing her brows as she read through the titles. "Sasuke-kun requested these scrolls from the historical department. Could you please bring them to him? He should be at home right about now."

"Oh," Sakura said, nodding. "Of course."

"Take your time. It's a slow day today," Shizune said, holding up a hand in greeting as she walked back inside.

Fujimoto Road was not far from the hospital. She reached her teammate's house in a few minutes' time, hoping he would give her a quick update. Between the shifts she did at the hospital and her worthless attempts to mold two types of chakra at the same time, Sakura had found a week had gone by without seeing any of her teammates.

Sasuke's house was right in the middle of the street, an inconspicuous staircase led to the floor above a kimono shop. As she reached the wooden door, Sakura moved the scrolls to one arm, balancing them carefully as she knocked.

"Sakura," Sasuke greeted as he opened the door, looking surprised to see her.

"Shizune-san asked me to bring you these," Sakura said, nodding at the scrolls in her hand. His dark eyes flickered down as he moved to open the door further, signaling for her to come in. Sasuke took the scrolls from her as she stepped into the hallway.

"Thanks," Sasuke said. "Come in."

"Wait, really?" Sakura asked.

He lifted an eyebrow. "Unless you'd rather not."

Sakura snorted, unzipping her boots immediately before stepped onto the dark wooden floor. "The one and only time I was here, you couldn't wait to get me out again," she mentioned. "I thought you weren't a fan of having people over."

Sasuke turned away, but not fast enough for her to miss the pink that tinged his face. "Oh gods… Did you have someone here?" Sakura hissed, not knowing whether to be embarrassed or amused by the fact that she completely missed someone else being in his apartment back then.

His silence said enough.

"Someone I know?"

"No," Sasuke said, setting down the scrolls as they reached the large, open kitchen. Sakura sat down on one of the high stools beside the marble counter as Sasuke reached for two glasses. "Water?"

"Thank you," Sakura said sweetly. "So… Civilian?"

"Yes," Sasuke said grudgingly, sitting across from her. "Naruto lost control the other day."

She had expected him to change the subject soon, but this revelation completely knocked her off balance. "Sorry?"

"The Nine Tails came out during training. His chakra became red, as did his eyes. Whiskers grew and he didn't seem to know who he was anymore. It was one of his clones but the fact that it wasn't dismissed instantly means Naruto wasn't in control."

Sakura reeled. "Kakashi and Yamato?"

"Treated it like it was a normal occurrence. Yamato suppressed the chakra and sealed the Nine Tails away." As she opened her mouth, Sasuke cut her off: "Naruto didn't remember a thing."

"What about you?" Sakura inquired. "Are you making progress?"

Sasuke scoffed. "No. There is no-one to ask. Itachi only heard legends and stories, but no tangible way of controlling the Nine Tails. Which is why I've been reading Konoha's historical records. I'm starting to think it isn't possible."

"And Yamato?"

"Yamato controls it through Wood release. As he is the only one in the village, there is no-one else to help. Naruto is either confined to the village until we find a way to control the Kyuubi, or has to be accompanied by Yamato."

"I can imagine he's enjoying that."

Sasuke shrugged. "He doesn't know. The training is taking a long time and Kakashi convinced him the Fifth just indefinitely postponed missions for Team Seven while he tries to control Wind release."

Sakura took a sip from her water, mulling over the information Sasuke had given her. Had Itachi already known it would be difficult to control the Nine Tails with a Sharingan? Was that part of the reason why he offered to train her in Wood release? _'He said I have the capability of being more than just support… Was this what he was referring to? He thinks I can help Naruto?'_

"I have a scroll that needs to be returned," Sasuke said, interrupting her thoughts before downing the last of his water. "Would you mind?"

"No, of course," Sakura said with a shrug. "I'm returning to the hospital anyway. I'll give it to Shizune."

"Thanks," Sasuke said, circling around the counter. She hopped off her stool and followed him further down the hallway, admiring the view over Konoha through the massive windows on the right side of the hallway. As Sasuke ducked into his room, Sakura walked up to one of the windows and pressed her face against the cool glass.

In the distance, she could see a dark speck in front of the Academy playgrounds that she barely recognized as Iruka. A small gaggle of children stood in front of him as he gestured toward Hokage Mountain.

A movement further down the hall reflected in the window caught her attention. Frowning, Sakura looked back at Sasuke's bedroom, before making her way to the end of the hallway. A door she hadn't noticed before stood ajar. Behind it, she heard rustling.

Curious, Sakura walked forward just enough to peek into the small crack between the door and the wall, only to have the breath stolen from her.

Though a towel was wrapped around his head as he dried his hair, shielding his face from her, there was no way she didn't instantly recognize Uchiha Itachi's frame.

Uchiha Itachi's half-naked frame.

Sakura stood frozen in front of the open door, her heart nearly pounding out of her chest while her mouth ran dry. Somewhere deep inside, a voice told her to immediately run away now that she hadn't been caught staring at her former captain, but she was rooted in place as her eyes roved over the curve of his biceps as he meticulously dried his hair.

Her gaze dropped to his collarbone and chest, dragging over every perfect cut of muscle rippling as he moved his arms. Sakura was unable to tear her eyes away as she followed every dip and curve of his toned body, admiring his slim waist. A thin line of hair began halfway down his chest, fanning out around his navel and trailed into his drawstring pants that were sitting low around his hips – enough for her to see the perfect V-shape that lead to the well-defined bulge in his pants that grabbed her attention and refused to let her go.

An ache began to build inside her, spreading from her core through her entire body. Her fingers itched as she ignored all the voices inside her head that begged for her to step forward and touch him. She wanted to feel those strong arms around her, to feel his scorching hot body pressed against hers and she desperately wanted to see where the trail of hair on his rock hard stomach led to.

Any moment now, Itachi would be done drying his hair. She could not be caught staring at him like he was a premium piece of meat. Committing the moment to memory, knowing she would not be able to refrain from touching herself now that she had seen what he kept hidden underneath his clothes, Sakura stole away and reached Sasuke's bedroom door just as the younger Uchiha emerged.

"Here," Sasuke said, raising an eyebrow at her flushed face. Sakura accepted the scroll with a nod and stepped out of the way as Sasuke closed the door behind him. "Are you alright?"

"Yep, I'm fine," Sakura managed to sound chipper, belatedly realizing Itachi's door was still open and he probably heard her by now. She dragged in a deep breath and smiled shakily at Sasuke, who now had his eyes narrowed as he observed her. At that moment, Itachi walked out of his room, thankfully wearing a comfortable-looking sweater.

"Nii-san," Sasuke said in greeting over his shoulder. Sakura could almost see the tension leave his shoulders as he turned back to face her, sharp eyes knowing. '_Damn him for being so observant_,' she thought helplessly as she forced herself to greet Itachi.

"Sakura," Itachi spoke. For a moment, she cursed the way he managed to make her name sound like a delicacy. "I thought I heard your voice."

"I was just dropping something off for Sasuke," she explained in what she hoped was a calm voice. "I had no idea you lived here too."

Itachi smiled. "Fujimoto Road. You mentioned Sasuke living here too. I assumed you connected the dots." She recognized the tone in his voice. Itachi was teasing her. Right here in front of Sasuke. Was he aware she found him painfully attractive?

Hidden from Itachi's view, Sasuke was now smirking at her, amusement dancing behind his dark eyes. Apparently he was enjoying the way she was making an absolute fool of herself. Glaring at him, Sakura cleared her throat. "Ah yes," she said noncommittally. "Sasuke, thank you for the scroll. I'll let myself out."

"I'll walk you out," Itachi spoke, the tone in his voice making it clear she had no choice in the matter. Forcing another smile, Sakura looked at Sasuke.

"Tell Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato I said hello."

"Hn," Sasuke said in acknowledgement, the smirk not leaving his lips as his older brother walked past him, waiting for her to follow. Sakura watched the younger Uchiha as he stepped back into his room, mirth dancing over his face before closing the door behind him.

Resigned, Sakura trailed behind Itachi as he led her back to the front of the house, halting at the kitchen.

She fought to keep her eyes on his face as he looked into the fridge and poured himself a glass of orange juice. "Would you like anything?" he asked, peering at her over his glass.

"No, thank you," Sakura replied, watching his Adam's apple bob up and down as he drank. Involuntarily, her memory supplied what he would look like without his shirt on, causing shivers to erupt all over her body.

She had to leave and leave now. If she stayed a moment longer, Sakura was afraid she would do something… unwise.

_'You mean like ripping his shirt off and running your tongue all over his chest?' _Inner said.

_'Yes, that would qualify as unwise.'_

"How has your practicing been going?" Itachi asked, seating himself at the counter. She wanted to run away from him, to get away from his warm smiles and heated looks and his oh so sexy body, but it seemed something stopped her from bolting. Instead she walked to the counter and sat across from him.

"Terrible."

Itachi chuckled softly. She relished the sound of his deep voice. "How so?"

"Oh I end up wet more often than not," Sakura said pleasantly, only to realize what she had said when Itachi's eyes widened minimally. Burying her face in her palms, she groaned. "That sounded so wrong."

When no reply came, Sakura cautiously looked up to find Itachi shaking with silent laughter, a hand folded over the lower half of his face. Unable to help herself, Sakura started giggling softly, struck by the fact that she had made Uchiha Itachi laugh for the second time.

He regarded her with warmth in his eyes for a moment after his laughter abated. "It is a difficult thing to master. There is a reason hidden jutsu can't simply be copied."

"I suppose," Sakura said, drawing a circle on the marble with her finger. "I'm working on it though, and feel I'm making progress."

"I have a feeling you'll master it before long," Itachi said softly.

A warm feeling spread from her chest to her cheeks. "Thank you," Sakura smiled, standing from her stool. "I really should be going. I have a hospital shift."

"Of course," Itachi said, stepping around the counter to accompany her to the hall where she left her boots. He watched as she stepped into her boots, gallantly holding out his hand as she looked for purchase. Hesitantly, Sakura slipped her hand into his much bigger hand, enjoying the feel of his strong fingers sliding against hers.

She slid the zipper of her boots up and straightened. "Thank you," she spoke softly.

Itachi held out the scroll Sasuke had entrusted her with. She accepted it and fiddled with it as she looked up to meet Itachi's gaze.

Realizing something, Sakura's eyes darted to the kitchen as she let out a disappointed groan. Itachi looked over his shoulder at the empty kitchen and raised an eyebrow in question.

"Now that I know you live here… I really regret not looking for that frilly apron," Sakura said, boldly winking at him. Itachi seemed surprised for the briefest of moments before the corner of his mouth tugged up into a smile. He leaned forward, startling her as his breath fanned over her ear. "I'm sure… you have one," she finished weakly.

"There is only one way to find out…"

Holding her breath, Sakura waited for him to continue, but he simply pulled back and straightened. She felt like she was spinning on her feet as the world seemed to shrink around them yet again. Part of her wanted to reach for him, to take his soft looking sweater into her hands and pull him closer. But there was something that looked suspiciously much like regret passing behind his eyes in a split second, followed swiftly by his guard coming down.

"I'll see you soon, Itachi," Sakura said, flinching at the breathy quality of her voice.

"I'll be waiting," he whispered. It sounded like a promise.

* * *


	11. Chapter X

* * *

**CHAPTER X**

* * *

In the three weeks since Sakura had been grounded to Konoha along with the rest of Team Seven, her life had become quite monotonous. Her alarm would go off at six in the morning, waking her rudely for yet another day at the hospital. She would be done after five, and by that time she would rush straight home to sit in her tub and practice molding chakra until her hands felt like they would fall off. After cleaning up her mess, she would have dinner, take a shower and masturbate until she fell asleep to thoughts of Kakashi and Itachi. She had given up on keeping the elder Uchiha from her fantasies the moment she had stumbled upon him dressing.

Life was simple.

"Not," Sakura said out loud, staring at herself in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under her eyes and she started to look pale. No doubt, it was the result of barely taking care of herself. Now that the other members of Team Seven were busy finding methods of helping Naruto and becoming stronger themselves, Sakura refused to be left behind.

She looked down at her hands. Her palms were raw from molding chakra for hours on end, but it didn't deter her. Clenching her fists open and shut in an attempt to regain control of her worn muscles, Sakura sighed. She was close now. Though her water balloons still burst, the popping was no longer instantaneous and Sakura was sure she was near her goal. The idea of her possibly mastering the perfect release of both chakra types and beginning her training in Wood release was driving her forward despite her fatigue.

At the same time, Sakura felt terrified at the prospect of being alone with Itachi as her trainer. Try as she might, not a single day had gone by without her thinking of him in one capacity or another. She had even stealthily walked past Yanagi-an multiple times to see if she could spot him, but the Uchiha proved elusive after their encounter at his house. It seemed he had resumed his ANBU duties and was off the radar, out on a longer mission.

'_You could always ask Sasuke_,' Inner Sakura whispered.

"Nope," she said out loud, drawing a line of toothpaste on her brush. She had embarrassed herself enough around Sasuke during the last few weeks.

As she brushed her teeth, she considered the day ahead. Today was her day off from the hospital. She had planned to train at one of the training grounds instead of at home, if only to get some fresh air. A gut feeling told her today would be the day she would master the simultaneous release. If she managed to accomplish that, Sakura would treat herself with an order of the best dango in town.

She rinsed her mouth, pulled her hair up in a bun and rearranged some strands to fall loosely around her face. Satisfied with her look, she stepped into her bedroom to pull on a warm black sweater and jeans. Selecting her favorite crimson scarf, Sakura collected her filled balloons, gently placing them in her bag**,** and pulled on a long black coat.

Although January was almost over, winter in the Fire Country was relatively mild. Sakura deeply inhaled the crisp air as she locked the door behind her and bounded down the steps of her apartment… promptly bumping into a very solid body.

Startled, Sakura jumped back, eyes widened as she realized none other than Itachi stood before her. "Itachi!" she exclaimed.

"Good morning," Itachi responded with a small smile.

"Good morning," Sakura sputtered, surprise still apparent in her voice. "I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting you."

"I came back from a mission last night," he said, pocketing his hands. "I wanted to see your progress."

"Oh," Sakura managed to breathe out as Inner did an eccentric dance. He came to see her immediately after he returned from a mission. She admired him for a second, noting how his grey sweater clung to his skin perfectly and his dark pants accentuated his strong thighs. She had never seen him in normal clothes before. He looked mouth wateringly good.

Itachi's gaze dropped down her body before he cut his eyes back to hers, lips quirking upward in a rueful smile. "Is this a bad time?"

She looked down her body as though looking for something. "Oh no, I was actually on my way to practice my chakra control in the forest. I have spent most of these weeks in the hospital and thought it would do me good to get some fresh air." Sakura smiled shyly at him. "Care to join me?"

Itachi nodded and stepped aside, holding up a hand to signal for her to lead the way. Sakura walked past him with a smile, furtively inhaling his intoxicating scent as she walked down the stairs. He followed her onto the streets as she began leading the way to the southern exit. "How was your mission?"

He glanced at her from the corner of his eye. "Routine. It was a guard mission."

"ANBU?"

"Correct."

She slipped her hands into her coat pockets. "Team Seven has been grounded. I'm sure Sasuke informed you. Naruto is still working on his jutsu while Kakashi and Sasuke are looking for a way to help him control the Nine Tails with Sharingan."

"Sasuke told me," Itachi said thoughtfully. "There was a rather persistent story that Uchiha Madara – progenitor of our clan during the time of Konoha's inception – had managed to control the Nine Tails in a final battle against the First. There is no mention in the records how Madara accomplished that however, only that the First proved victorious and Madara was never seen again."

"Sasuke mentioned Susano'o might be of help?" Sakura mentioned.

"Susano'o is a guarding mechanism. It would protect someone from Naruto-kun without fail, but doesn't do anything to actually help get the Nine Tails chakra under control," Itachi explained. "For now, it seems Yamato's Wood release is the best and only option."

"Is that why you asked me to focus on my chakra control?" Sakura probed.

Itachi flashed a quick smile. "One of the reasons, yes. To control Wood release, one needs to show a perfect control of chakra. It is not a bloodline limit that was passed on through generations. Yamato-senpai was experimented upon and learned to control Wood release on his own. I believe you have the same capacity." Itachi paused as they turned a corner. "Furthermore, Wood release can be used offensively as well as defensively and even supplementary in Naruto-kun's case."

She bit her lip and averted his eyes, the tops of her cheeks red. The amount of trust he displayed in her abilities and capacity was one of the highest compliments she had ever received. "I am almost there, I think. I'm having trouble stabilizing the flow of chakra from one hand."

"Your Earth chakra, I presume?"

"Yes," Sakura said surprised. "How did you know?"

"The chakra affinity you displayed first was Earth. In practicing more with Earth than Water jutsu, your body has become familiar with Earth chakra, hence it requiring less control than Water. Though it is technically possible to use all elements, your chakra affinity comes into play here."

"I see…" Sakura said, holding her hands in front of her, brow pinched. "Is that why a hidden jutsu is so hard to learn?"

"And why a Sharingan can't simply copy it."

"Huh… Interesting," she said as they walked through the southern gate. Izumo and Kotetsu sat in the booth, waving at both her and Itachi as they calmly strode out of the village and into the surrounding forests.

Reds and golds carpeted the forest floor, crumpled leaves rustling as a breeze passed by. Itachi stilled beside her, face turning to the skies as he watched a wave of leaves dance from their branch to the ground.

"Do you enjoy this time of year?" Sakura asked, memorizing the calm and warm expression in his dark eyes. He turned his gaze to her and nodded silently.

"The Third had a favorite poem that I believe he shared with most academy classes. It left a deep impression on me and even now, I find myself remember it every year when the foliage turns color."

Sakura smiled. She knew the poem and recited it from memory: "When the tree leaves dance, one shall find flames. The fire's shadow will illuminate the village…"

"And once again, tree leaves shall bud anew," Itachi joined in.

The warmth in his eyes sent her spiraling from her core. She swallowed tightly as an intense longing shot through her like a lightning bolt. He turned fully toward her, looking incredibly relaxed with his hands pocketed and a kind smile still on his lips.

Sakura had spent the last three weeks fighting herself over him. What had seemed to be a simple attraction had grown to be more and at first, it was easy to deny everything. Moments spent thinking about his deep voice and smile were filed away as merely simple attraction. Touching herself to the memory of his body and his warmth was because she was caught in one of the longest dry spells of her life. Missing their flirtations and conversations was chalked up to him being a handsome intellectual with a sense of humor.

The truth was more complicated than she had wanted and it had scared her senseless when she woke in the middle of the night and finally, _finally_, admitted to herself what she had been denying all along.

Sakura was absolutely, irrefutably and irrevocably smitten with Uchiha Itachi.

Yet another man that seemed far beyond her reach. If it wasn't enough that he was one of the strongest shinobi in the history of Konoha, he was also the head of his clan, seemingly dating another ANBU member and the most damning fact of all: he was Sasuke's older brother. If there was anything she wished for, it was for her to stop complicating things and falling for those closest to her.

"Have you ever had ambitions to become Hokage?" Sakura asked as he stepped toward her, continuing their path deeper into the forest.

Itachi remained quiet at that for a long time. She wondered whether it was something she said and was just about to apologize for her question when he hesitantly spoke: "It… is not something I shared with anyone, save for my best friend." A small smile erupted on his face, but it was gone the next second. "I've never even told Sasuke… But yes, when I was younger, I did aspire to become Hokage."

Several questions immediately sprung up. "Why not tell Sasuke?" Sakura asked cautiously.

"He was much younger and our clan has always been… well, difficult. I was not open about my desires and ambitions to anyone but Shisui."

"Is Shisui your best friend?"

"He was," Itachi said with a smile. "He died shortly before the Massacre."

She felt cold. "I'm sorry."

"There is no need to apologize."

"Why don't you want to become Hokage anymore?" Sakura queried, before frowning jokingly. "You'd have to fight Naruto of course…"

Itachi chuckled softly before falling silent again.

"If you don't want to talk about it, I understand," Sakura said kindly. The last thing she wanted was for him to feel like she was prying into his life, even though that was exactly what she was doing. The more time they spent together, the better she wanted to get to know him. "I… I guess I want us to be… friends," she uttered the last word weakly.

Inner Sakura snorted. '_The understatement of the century, ladies and gentlemen._'

"I was young and hoped to become a bridge between the village and the alienated Uchiha clan. Not only that, but I aspired for Konoha to become a peaceful village," Itachi spoke silently, looking up at the trees. "Peace, however… is not so easily achieved and in the years since, I've become aware of Konoha's inconsistencies and dark sides." He turned to her, dark eyes unfathomable. "I'm content simply being Konoha's Uchiha Itachi."

She nodded slowly, his words ghosting through her head. A warm hand on her arm startled her and she looked up to find Itachi looking at her, dark eyes full of light. "I would like for us to be friends."

"Okay," Sakura said cheerfully.

He nodded as they continued on their way. "What about you?"

"My hopes and dreams?" Sakura hummed. "When I was younger, my hopes and dreams were to become Sasuke's wife," she laughed, cringing inwardly. Sakura wasn't sure he was aware of her youthful infatuation with his younger brother, but if they were going to be friends, she might as well be completely honest with him. She didn't dare look at him. "Then, as you know, I wanted to become stronger because I felt left behind."

"And now?"

"Now, I want to become the first kunoichi in history to be able to use Wood release," Sakura said candidly. "And in the future, I'd like to open a children's mental health clinic."

That seemed to surprise him. He lifted an eyebrow as he observed her for a moment.

"Too many children in the village experience trauma at a young age and are sent right back into the fray. Kakashi is a prime example. Others, like Naruto, are left to their own devices because there is no safe place for them in Konoha. I want to create that place for our next generations to come."

Itachi made a soft sound beside her. When she looked up, she found him looking far away, his face soft and open. Evidently he felt her staring at him as his lifted his eyes to meet hers. "You're a kind woman, Sakura."

Her heart stuttered in her chest. "Thank you…" she managed to mutter just as they happened upon a clearing. "Ah, here we are."

She dropped her bag on the ground and sat down on the tree stump in the middle of the open Itachi moved to sit beside her, Sakura grabbed one of the balloons in her bag and held it in her hands, watching in fascination as crimson bled into onyx as Itachi activated his Sharingan. His leg nearly brushed against hers as Itachi turned toward her, arms resting on his knee.

Breathing in deeply, Sakura focused on the chakra flow to the tips of her fingers. Remembering what Itachi had mentioned regarding her Earth chakra, she made a conscious effort to draw less Earth chakra to her hands while focusing on her Water chakra.

In her hands, the water in the balloon swished back and forth as the plastic strained against her chakra. The plastic tore beneath her fingers and Sakura swore softly before looking up at Itachi through her lashes. She had desperately wanted to impress him.

"You're almost there," Itachi said. He looked back and forth between her hands and lifted his gaze to her eyes. "Try again but draw your Earth chakra a little slower this time."

"Okay," Sakura said, rummaging for the next balloon.

They sat in relative silence for the next hour as Itachi corrected her over and over, steering her until she nearly felt she had it. The last balloon she held in her hand only exploded after a dozen seconds had gone by and she looked up at Itachi in excitement. The small nod of approval he gave her set her inside on fire as she stuck her hand into the bag… only to find she had run out of balloons. Deflated, Sakura held the bag up and sighed heavily. "That was the last of them."

"Here," Itachi said, standing from his place. He held out a hand to help her up. She swallowed as she took his hand, enjoying the strength of his warm fingers. As Sakura stood, Itachi reached for her other hand, bringing them together. "Form the Serpent seal and try again."

Sakura bit her lip and nodded, folding her hands together and breathed in deeply as she began concentrating on her chakra. She closed her eyes, envisioning the flow of chakra from her arms to her hands, modulating the flow until she was absolutely sure the same amount flowed to both hands.

"Now Sakura, place them on the ground," Itachi instructed.

Without opening her eyes, Sakura crouched down and slammed her hands into the forest floor. From deep within her, chakra coiled and flowed until the palms of her hands felt warm and tingly. Cracking open an eye, Sakura gasped as a seedling sprouted from the ground, the fledgling leaves slowly uncurling in the sun as the plant grew rapidly until it reached her shins.

Placing her hands in front of her mouth, Sakura could only stare at her creation in silence. Tears of joy prickled in the corners of her eyes as she looked up, finding Itachi smiling sweetly at her, his dimples visible.

Unable to stop herself, Sakura launched herself at him, wrapping her arms tightly around his shoulders. He remained still for a beat and then carefully brought his arms around her. "I did it," she whispered into his sweater before letting out a laugh. "I really did it."

"Well done," he praised, breath fanning over her ear as he tucked Sakura closer into his body. Her arms squeezed a fraction tighter around him as she drew in a deep breath and sunk deeper into his warmth. As his solid body and strong arms enveloped her, Sakura realized she had never felt safer.

Faintly, Sakura became aware of his heartbeat.

His rapid heartbeat.

If she didn't know better, Sakura would have sworn he was nervous.

He wasn't.

He couldn't be.

This was Uchiha Itachi. She had seen the man stare down a great snake, survive a battle with two S-Class shinobi without as much a scratch and generally the most unflappable man she knew.

But he was also attracted to her.

Now finely attuned to the sound of his heartbeat, Sakura began to realize he was breathing a little quicker than he normally would. And that while he was displaying signs of being anxious, Itachi had not let her go.

Sakura leaned back to see his face, immediately cursing herself silently as Itachi loosened his grip around her. The smile was still present on his face, but so was the heat behind his eyes as onyx met emerald. Something dark and titillating passed behind his eyes and for the briefest of seconds, Sakura was absolutely sure he was going to kiss her.

Instead, he released her from his hold.

Boldly, Sakura ran her hands down his back, memorizing the feel of his muscles beneath her fingers until she reached the swell of his firm behind. Ino hadn't been wrong. She had not paid it too much attention, but Itachi had a magnificent backside. Sakura dropped her hands from his body and took a step back, clearing her throat. "I'm sorry," Sakura said quietly, hating the husky quality her voice had taken on.

"You don't have to apologize, Sakura," Itachi spoke softly. The way he spoke her name and way he rolled the syllables of her name over his tongue caused her insides to feel like molten rock and she struggled to keep her knees from wobbling underneath her.

Part of her felt like she should. A simple embrace had managed to both arouse her beyond belief and simultaneously make her feel wanted and desired. He made her feel greedy for more of his touches and more of his attention.

"So what happens now?" Sakura croaked quietly.

"There are some scrolls the First left behind with Wood release techniques. They're held at ANBU headquarters. I'll seek out the Fifth for permission," Itachi said, slipping into his professional mode without any hesitation as he crouched down to pick up the broken plastic balloons. "In the meanwhile, continue practicing, with or without balloons. The more you practice, the sooner we can start with the more difficult techniques."

She hadn't been referring to her Wood release training, but it was good Itachi hadn't picked up on that. Sakura helped him pick up the pieces of balloon remnants and watched as he dug his hands into the forest floor and extracted the plant she had created. Eyes wide, Sakura observed him as he stood. "Let's bring this one with us," Itachi said.

Sakura opened her mouth but couldn't find any words to say. Instead, she stood, grabbed her bag and followed Itachi as he led them back to Konoha.

She was able to do Wood release. Elated, Sakura turned her face to the cloudless sky, enjoying the dry rustle of the foliage above. She felt like a new person as the gates came into view, finding it harder and harder to believe she wasn't actually dreaming. "Thank you, Itachi," Sakura said, gingerly laying a hand on his shoulder.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "There is no need to thank me," Itachi spoke after a beat. "You've taught yourself most of it. I was only here to guide you through the final steps."

"I wasn't talking about that…" Sakura said shyly. "I meant: thank you for believing I could do it. Without you, I might have never tried." She removed her hand from him. "I was planning on treating myself to some celebratory dango if I managed to do it today… Would you like to join me?"

Silently congratulating herself for making it sound more of a thing friends do rather than a date, Sakura watched Itachi as he considered her offer. Just as he opened his mouth to speak, an ANBU member materialized not far from them.

The difference in Itachi was immediately noticeable. He stood a little straighter, his eyes became guarded and his face lost all of the subtle kindness. Itachi looked at the ANBU member, nodded and turned back to her. Without saying a word, Sakura held up her hand to receive the plant and smiled at him.

"Forgive me Sakura," Itachi spoke, gently poking her forehead with two of his fingers. "Maybe next time."

Holding a hand to the place he had poked her, Sakura couldn't fight the blush that crept over her cheeks. She nodded with a grin and watched as his body disintegrated into a flock of crows.

The next day, Sakura opened her front door to find a plastic bag hanging from her door. Peeking into the bag, her body filled with warmth as she realized she was looking at the same containers Itachi had once shared his dango from.

"Dango Boy…" Sakura whispered.

Wordlessly, Sakura extracted a tiny piece of paper from between the containers.

'_Monday, 8pm, training ground_ two.'

* * *


	12. Chapter XI

* * *

**CHAPTER XI**

* * *

In her mind's eye, Itachi was slowly making his way down her neck, thin lips pressing against her heated skin. She ran her fingers over her sweat-streaked neck, imagining what Itachi's tongue against her pulse would feel like as he tasted the salt of her skin.

Her fingers slipped downward, moving in teasing circles over her pert mounds. Itachi ran his tongue over her collarbone before slowly coming to a stop over her breasts. His hair brushed softly against the sensitive skin as he cupped her breast with his scorching hands, engulfing her nipple in his hot, wet mouth.

Unable to stop herself, Sakura moaned loudly as she plucked at her nipple, squeezing her eyes shut.

Her fingers slipped down her stomach as she imagined Itachi's chest sliding down her body. Sakura circled her navel, enjoying the feel of her calloused fingers over her sensitive skin before pushing her fingers into her panties. She envisioned Itachi as he lifted her legs up and slowly dragged the tiny scrap of clothing down her thighs. In her mind, he spread her legs wide and lay down between them, inhaling her scent deeply as his long fingers caressed along the seam between her thighs and outer lips.

She imagined him taking his sweet time, drawing his fingers up and down her sex as he explored her thoroughly, never touching her where she desperately wanted him to. Sakura arched her back, feeling her nipples tighten as she softly circled the patch of downy, pink hair and followed the length of her slit before dipping into her folds. She gasped at how wet she already was, pushing her finger deeper, wishing it was Itachi touching her.

Adding a second finger, Sakura arched off her bed as she pressed her palm against her sensitive nub as she pumped her fingers harder. She pictured his handsome face between her legs, eagerly lapping up the juices that flowed from within her. Her skin burned with arousal and hunger as she pulled her fingers out and began pinching and circling her clit, all the while imagining Itachi flicking her nub with his fingers as he leaned over her, commanding her in that deep voice of his to come… come for him…

Sakura let out a soft cry as her pleasure peaked, hitting her hard as it crashed through her like a flash flood. She pressed her thighs together, her movements slowing as she drew out her pleasure, thinking of how Itachi would feel when he finally pushed himself inside her…

Exhausted, Sakura withdrew her hand and let her legs fall on her bed, lying bare on her sweat-stained sheets. She pulled up her blanket as she fought to regain her breath. Shame burned somewhere deep inside her—she had spent most of her free day thinking of Itachi and when simply thinking didn't suffice anymore, she had stripped down and masturbated to the thought of him… multiple times.

Though she had done so before, knowing that Itachi was equally attracted to her had catapulted both her dreams as well as her climaxes onto a whole new level. It seemed knowing what he looked like beneath his clothes in combination with her actually holding him in her arms and feeling his body pressed up against hers had been the catalyst. There was no escaping her fantasies now.

The idea of what he would be like in the bedroom had distracted her all day. While she had always thought Kakashi would be the kind of guy to be rough and passionate, the image she had conjured up in regards to Itachi was inconsistent at best. Most of the times, she would fantasize about him being gentle and loving and then there were the times that she thought about the raw passion that filtered through his seemingly calm façade… Her toes curled beneath her blanket simply thinking about it.

With a groan, Sakura rolled her limp body over and checked her alarm clock. She had agreed to meet Naruto and Sasuke for ramen at Ichiraku later today. How she was going to face Sasuke after thoughts of his older brother inspired the longest masturbation session of her life… she really didn't know.

'_He'll probably smell it on you_,' Inner laughed.

Gathering her courage, Sakura stood from her bed and pulled the sheets off her mattress, depositing them in her laundry basket. She took a long shower, slowly massaging her scalp with shampoo as her thoughts trailed back to Itachi. She grinned dopily.

One of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, if not the world, had placed his trust in her, had believed in her, and she made it happen. She actually used Wood release. And in a little over twenty-four hours, Sakura would meet him again for their next training session.

The mere thought of them spending more time together had her giddy beyond belief.

* * *

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto bellowed enthusiastically as he spotted her coming from around the corner. The blond jounin rushed toward her and embraced her tightly. "It's been forever!"

"It does feel that way," Sakura smiled, returning the hug.

Naruto grinned as he released her and looked her up and down. "You look great."

"I look like a mess," Sakura said, pushing a hand through her hair. "I've been working at the hospital mostly and doing some training on my own." She wasn't ready to share with Naruto or Sasuke exactly what she was working on. Not until she could let a forest emerge from the tips of her fingers. '_I love a good surprise factor_,' she thought.

"How has your training been going?" she asked as they strolled to Ichiraku.

Naruto's face fell. "Slow."

"Is Kakashi not pushing you enough?" Sakura joked.

"He's limiting the amount of Kagebunshin I'm using, saying we should focus on quality instead of quantity." Naruto looked at the palm of his hand. "It's a lot harder than just learning the Rasengan."

"I can imagine," Sakura said thoughtfully, ducking her head to capture his eyes. "But I'm sure you'll get the hang of it soon enough."

Naruto nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, we're going to be with four tonight," Naruto said as he opened the noren curtain, holding up a hand in greeting at Teuchi. The older man smiled amiably to the two of them as they took two seats on the left side of the bar.

The butterflies inside Sakura's stomach were sent into a frenzy. Naruto didn't often include other people in Team Seven's dinners together. It was the unspoken rule that only Team Seven would come together as a family. Had he invited Kakashi then? And would Kakashi actually show? _Or… _Sakura's mind blanked as she gripped the counter while sitting down.

"Who else is coming?" Sakura managed to ask, trying to make her voice sound as neutral as possible.

"Yamato," Naruto said with a shrug. "He's been working non-stop. Figured I could treat him to some ramen… it's the least I can do." His eyes widened in shock. "It's okay that I invited Yamato right? He technically is part of Team Seven."

"Of course," Sakura said with a smile, pointedly ignoring the crushing disappointment in the pit of her stomach. She thanked Teuchi as he leaned over the counter to hand her a cup for the tea that steamed in front of her and then she reached to pour herself and Naruto a cup.

'_The question is… are you disappointed that Kakashi won't be showing… or Itachi?_' Inner Sakura whispered to her.

"Yo, Sasuke," Naruto said as the curtain opened behind them. Sasuke strolled up to the counter, nodding at her in greeting and sat down beside Naruto. Naruto looked around, expecting to find someone else. "Is Itachi not coming?"

The sound of Itachi's name sent fire licking her insides.

"No. He's got plans for the night and was busy. He thanked you for the invite," Sasuke said.

She listened with rapt attention as Sasuke and Naruto talked about their training sessions, Yamato's increasing fatigue and the fact that Kakashi had cycled through three Icha-Icha books, only to start right over again once he finished Tactics for the umpteenth time. It was easy for her to cancel out all thoughts of Itachi and his nightly plans as she listened to both her teammates, doubly so when Yamato stepped into Ichiraku, holding open the curtain for none other than Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted. He stood from his stool and lifted a finger accusingly at the silver haired man. "You said you couldn't make it."

"Turns out he can… as long as someone else pays for him," Yamato said with a sardonic smile. Sakura looked Yamato over; he looked gaunt and exhausted as he turned to greet her.

"Using your smooth talking ways again, are you?" Sakura said teasingly as Kakashi sat beside her. He fully turned to her to gaze at her, lone eye widened in false innocence.

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kakashi said, eye crinkling.

As Yamato poured over the menu, wondering what to select, Naruto leaned in closer to her. "I'm counting on you, Sakura-chan," he said conspiratorially. "Keep your eyes on his face."

"It's not going to happen," Sakura hissed back. "Either he's using genjutsu or he's mastered eating in a few seconds flat."

"What are you whispering about there?" Yamato asked as he leaned over the counter toward them.

"Nothing," Naruto squeaked.

"Ah, my mask," Kakashi said knowingly. "Hmm… I really should stop accepting your invitations if you're not going to give up on this, Naruto. Better men have tried. Better shinobi too."

"What about women?" Sakura asked cheekily, laying her chin on her hand as she observed Kakashi's face. From her vantage point, she could only see the tiny strip of skin bared between forehead protector and the bridge of his nose. Kakashi turned to her.

"Sakura… You have become bold," Kakashi said after a beat, causing heat to rise to her cheeks.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" Sakura said, flustered as she waved her hands in front of her. Behind Kakashi, Yamato was snickering into the palm of his hands at their antics. She groaned and stared at the Copy Ninja. "You're just trying to get under my skin."

"Am I?" Kakashi said, scratching his chin before folding his arms over his chest.

She tried to keep a straight face as she stared down Kakashi, but found a chuckle bubbling over her lips. Kakashi cocked his head a little in what she recognized as a trademark smile as he observed her momentarily. She tore her eyes from him as Teuchi leaned over the counter, asking if they all wanted their regulars.

"Yamato, how have you been holding up?" Sakura asked as Teuchi left them.

The ANBU member looked sheepish. "I know," Yamato said, pushing a hand through his choppy brown hair. "I look terrible."

"Oh no, not at all. Just a little tired," Sakura said, ignoring the snort Naruto let out beside her. "Wood release must be tiresome."

"Well, you should know about that," Yamato said, pouring a cup of tea. "How has that been going?"

Naruto and Sasuke fell absolutely silent beside her as Kakashi lifted an interested eyebrow. "Uhm…" Sakura uttered dumbly. "How… How did?"

Yamato looked alarmed as he realized her other three teammates had ceased talking. Brow pinching, he looked from Kakashi to Naruto to Sasuke and then back at her. "Itachi asked me about the First's technique scrolls. Danzou-sama had given them to me years ago. I… Did I say something I shouldn't have?"

"No," Sakura was quick to say. "I was just waiting to share the news…"

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto was the first to react, electric eyes wide as he stood from his stool. "Are you practicing Wood release?!"

"I am," Sakura said, blushing deeply as Naruto leaned in closer and wrapped his arms around her. She could just barely see Sasuke over Naruto's arm; he looked as stunned as Naruto. Apparently Itachi hadn't informed his younger brother about their planned training sessions. As she watched, his face morphed into a trademark smirk and Sasuke nodded to her in support.

Naruto released her and plopped down on his chair again. "Have you done anything yet?"

"I was out with Itachi for a training session a few days ago. I managed to grow a small plant," Sakura said proudly, measuring out the size of the plant.

Yamato choked on his tea and looked at her with wide obsidian eyes. "You grew a plant? Didn't you just start practicing?"

"I started the day of the debrief. Itachi gave me instructions to work on simultaneous release and I've been working at it daily after my shifts at the hospital ended," Sakura explained.

"Sakura's chakra control has always been exceptional," Kakashi finally said. She looked at him through her lashes, finding a warm look in his slate grey eye. The way he gazed at her made her stomach fill with butterflies so suddenly Sakura had to grip her stool to keep from keeling over. She averted her eyes, blushing furiously.

"Fuck!" Naruto exclaimed. "You're amazing Sakura-chan," he added, not even complaining as she grabbed him to teach him a lesson about restaurant etiquette.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to see you demonstrate your skills later," Yamato said as she released Naruto, gratefully accepting a steaming bowl of ramen as Ayame handed it over to him. "I've never seen another Wood release user… It's incredible to think you've made your first steps in only a few weeks."

"Of course," Sakura said, holding up her hands to receive her bowl from Teuchi. "I'd love to get some tips from the only other Wood release user in the world." She grinned at him.

Yamato returned her smile and regarded Kakashi. "Man senpai… You have quite an amazing team, don't you?" Sakura didn't miss the light envy in the younger man's voice as Kakashi turned to the three of them.

"Yes," Kakashi said, warmer than she had ever heard him before. "All of you have become strong. Enough to stand side-by-side with me… or even surpass me. The three of you make for quite a picture now." After a short pause, he added: "Much better than when we first met." With that, he grinned at them. Not the crinkly eyed smiled they had gotten used to, but an honest, wide, mask-covered grin that conveyed all he wanted to tell them but couldn't find the words for.

Naruto blubbered beside her, while Sasuke uttered a soft 'hn'. Sakura couldn't help the tears that formed in her eyes at Kakashi's unspoken words. She heard them loud and clear though. Kakashi loved them as much as they loved him. "You're not so bad yourself, Kakashi," Sakura said, squeezing his hand through his glove while ignoring Yamato, whose chin was shaking while surreptitiously swiping a stray tear from his cheek.

"Alright," Sakura sniffed, smiling at Naruto and Sasuke beside her. "Let's eat shall we?"

Both boys were not looking at her. Wide onyx and wider blue eyes focused on the man next to her. Frowning, Sakura turned to Kakashi, only to find he had slipped a finger beneath his mask and he was slowly pulling it down.

"Kakashi!" Sakura said, scandalized as though he was stripping down to his boxers.

'_What a sight that would make_,' Inner cackled before pausing. '_What are you doing though?!_ _Don't distract him! You have a crush on a man whose face you've never seen! It's time._'

Kakashi gave her a glance from the corner of his eye and painfully slowly continued to pull his mask down. Bit by bit of a perfectly straight and pale nose became visible, a faint tan line visible where his mask sat. Her eyes drank in the slope of his cheeks and widened as they reached the end point of the scar that ran over his right eye. Beside her, Sakura could hear the scrape of both Naruto and Sasuke's stools as they stood and piled up next to her, faces nearly pressing against each other in anticipation.

"Behind this mask…" Kakashi said, anticipation swirling between all of them as he drew out the moment theatrically, before pulling his mask down in a single movement. "Is just another face."

Naruto made a sound of awe, Sasuke was silent and Sakura sucked in a breath at the sight of him. She _knew_ he was handsome, but this was just unfair. Her eyes fell to the cute little beauty mark near the corner of his perfect, pale lips. At the sight of his three subordinates rendered speechless, Kakashi flashed a crooked smile that Sakura was sure drenched her panties before calmly digging into his ramen. Beyond Kakashi, Yamato sat eating his ramen in silence, obviously having seen both his face and the uncovering ritual often enough.

"Fuck," Naruto said again. "Kakashi-sensei, don't take this the wrong way, but I thought I was supposed to be the handsome one in this team."

Sasuke looked like he wanted to open his mouth in protest, but decided against it and sat back on his chair. Apparently the sheer novelty of seeing Kakashi's face had worn off as he frowned at his ramen. "I lost three hundred ryo," he said.

"Ha, that's right!" Naruto whirled around. "You bet he had a super tiny mouth."

Kakashi looked up, offended. Sakura giggled with girlish glee at how easily he could be read now that his face was bared.

"I won that bet," Sakura declared smugly.

"What did you bet?" Yamato asked her.

Sakura blushed but forced herself to look at Kakashi, knowing he could pull up his mask at any time and wanting to commit every last inch of skin to memory. "I bet Kakashi was handsome."

"Now that you mention it, that was a much better bet than fish lips," Naruto pouted at his ramen.

Sakura grinned. "I told you, if he had fish lips you would have seen the outline of them."

"That's why Sakura always was the brightest of you three," Kakashi said. She turned back to find his mask back up and moped. He had eaten his ramen at the same breakneck pace he always did, despite the fact that he had finally chosen to show his face.

'_Why did he show his face though?_' Sakura thought curiously, looking him over as he spoke softly to Yamato.

Smiling, Sakura dug into her ramen, laughing at Sasuke and Naruto as they loudly debated which would be worse; fish lips or tiny mouth. It got worse when Teuchi leaned over the counter and started mingling into the debate, wondering whether buck teeth wouldn't have been the worst. She nearly choked on her ramen as a massive shudder went through Sasuke's body, knowing he had an abject hate for buck teeth.

"So, Sakura," Yamato said, grinning at the boys' antics for a moment before continuing: "How did Itachi get you to start Wood release? It takes quite some practice to release the natures simultaneously, even for a natural talent."

She flushed. "He instructed me to fill balloons with water and release the chakra natures simultaneously until the balloons stopped exploding in my face."

Kakashi folded his arms in front of him, listening with rapt attention as Yamato hummed. "I'm very interested in this," Yamato continued, fingers drumming on the bar as he considered her for a moment. "How did you know how to modulate the flow of chakra?"

"I could feel it… The only thing I can compare it with is magnets. I felt the flow from one hand was overpowering the other so I modified accordingly. The water in the balloons also helped to direct my attention." She paused. "I didn't think I'd be able to do it. I was under the impression it would be impossible to master Wood release."

"It's not a bloodline limit," Kakashi said, observing her through his one eye. "Though it's a common misconception. It is, however, a highly specialized hidden jutsu that requires excellent chakra control and Water and Earth as primary natures to master." He smiled at her; the thought of what his face looked like bared caused heat to creep into her cheeks. "Itachi has good instincts."

"I'll say," Yamato said, impatiently waiting for her to finish her bowl. When she slurped up the last of her noodles, Yamato stood from his stool followed closely by Kakashi, Naruto and Sasuke as they trailed behind her.

Nervously, Sakura turned around to look at the four men staring at her expectantly. "I only managed to do this once, so I might not be able to do it again."

"You can do it, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Sasuke nodded at her, Sharingan bleeding into his eyes to observe her chakra flow.

"Let's see it, Sakura," Yamato said, putting his hands on his hips.

Lastly, she focused on Kakashi. He pocketed his hands and crinkled his eye in a kind smile that spoke of his trust and pride in her. Her heart nearly beat out of her chest as she brought her hands together, finally tearing her eyes from Kakashi and began molding chakra to her palms.

Feeling the familiar push and pull of the different chakra types under her skin, Sakura carefully modulated the flow until they fit together… _perfectly_. Feeling she had it, Sakura crouched down and placed her hands on the street. From between the cobbled street, a small plant sprouted and grew while Naruto gasped loudly and Yamato rushed in to get a better look. He crouched beside her, watching curiously as the plant grew before him until she finally ceased her flow of chakra.

From beyond the plant, Sakura could see Sasuke watching her with a smirk on his face, his now dark eyes warm. Naruto's mouth fell open as he held both hands on his knees, leaning in closely to observe the plant with childlike wonder. Kakashi stepped closer, now having pushed up his forehead protector to unveil his scarred eye and Sharingan as he examined the plant thoroughly. He squatted beside her and wordlessly laid a hand on her shoulder, keeping his mismatched gaze on the plant she had grown.

As Naruto sprinted toward her to give her a giant hug and Yamato congratulated her on what no kunoichi before her had done and Sasuke nodded in approval at her, Kakashi turned his eyes to her. For the first time, it seemed like he saw her – not the 12-year old girl that was assigned to his team with no special talents and a future dream that was rooted in childish fantasies.

No.

For once, Kakashi saw her for the 19-year jounin old she had become. Medic specialist, demolisher of training fields and now one of the only people who successfully unlocked a jutsu thought to be lost in the vicissitudes of time.

Tears of happiness formed in her eyes and she brushed them away hastily with the back of her hand, flashing a watery smile at Naruto who looked at her in surprise. "I'm alright," Sakura said reassuringly, laying a hand on his cheek. "I'm just happy."

"You're amazing, Sakura-chan," Naruto said with a massive grin.

"Well, in honor of my not being the only Wood user in the village and for the kind invitation, I'll pay for the ramen tonight," Yamato said, digging in his back pocket for his wallet as he shot Kakashi an unimpressed look, as though expecting the older jounin to step in.

"Thanks**,** Yamato," Kakashi spoke, holding up a hand.

"We should dig it out," Naruto said, eyeing the little plant.

"We could… Itachi dug out the first plant I made," Sakura said, blushing lightly. She didn't dare look at Sasuke. There was no doubt in her mind he had questions and faintly, Sakura wondered if Itachi was as easy to read for his younger brother as she apparently was.

"It kind of looks like Mr. Ukki," Naruto said, fingers carefully digging under the roots of the plant as he extricated it carefully. "Maybe Kakashi-sensei should take this one." He frowned. "I'd probably forget to water it anyway."

Sakura looked on with a shy smile as Kakashi pulled his forehead protector back over his eye and accepted the plant, holding it carefully in his hand. "Hmm… What should we call it?" He looked up at her as she stood.

"Shouldn't you name it?" Sakura joked. "It's your plant."

"I didn't have a choice regarding Mr. Ukki either," Kakashi said with a chuckle as he stood.

Sakura chuckled uncomfortably. "I only have one name in mind and I can't think of anything else. It's kind of embarrassing."

"What is it?" Naruto asked, pocketing his hands, electric eyes curious.

She blushed deeply. "When Ino and I were kids, I was bullied a lot by some older girls. Ino once fended them off for me and mentioned it would be a shame for me to wither away as a bud… She told me that there was no meaning to a flower that doesn't bloom and that one day I might turn out to be a flower more beautiful than the Cosmos flowers, which are my favorite flowers."

"That Ino is surprisingly deep," Naruto said, deadpan.

Sakura burst into laughter. "I don't want to hear that from you."

Naruto returned her grin. "So, we're calling it Cosmos?"

Sakura groaned and buried her head in her hands. "You can name it, Kakashi. This is way too embarrassing."

"I'll think about it," Kakashi said, eyes pivoting to Yamato as he stepped out of Ichiraku. "Yamato, a favor," Kakashi nodded at the cracked cobblestones, chuckling as Yamato grudgingly walked toward them and got to work, easily repairing the stones in the pavement.

"I could have done that," Sakura said.

"Kakashi-senpai enjoys watching me suffer to get into his good graces," Yamato said, though an amused smile played around his lips as he observed Kakashi, who was innocently looking at his plant. "You live near Senju Park, right, Sakura? I'll walk you home."

"Thank you," Sakura said, pleasantly surprised.

"Thanks for dinner, Yamato!" Naruto grinned. "See you tomorrow." With one last hug for Sakura, Naruto set off. Sasuke nodded at them before departing.

"Tomorrow at 9, senpai?" Yamato asked.

"9 am sharp," Kakashi replied, humor tingeing his voice.

"Right," Yamato said.

"Good luck, Sakura," Kakashi said. "I look forward to seeing you progress under Itachi's tutelage."

"Good night, Kakashi." Sakura clasped her hands behind her and watched him leave, eye on his new leafy friend.

"Shall we?" Yamato asked.

She turned from Ichiraku, leading them toward one of the main streets. "Have you always been able to use Wood release?"

"From a young age on, yes," Yamato said, obsidian eyes on the road ahead of them. "It was a difficult process though. Normally you'll always find someone to ask questions to, or to instruct you. I had to figure it out by myself." He paused as they turned a corner. "Which is why I offered to walk you home."

"Oh?" Sakura asked. In the distance she could see the now familiar lights of Yanagi-an. Faintly, she felt bad taking a slight detour with Yamato escorting her home, but there was a pull towards the teahouse she could not resist. Luckily, Yamato had never walked her home, nor did he know where her house was located.

"I'm currently wrapped up in training with Naruto, but I'd like to formally offer you some help whenever necessary and to teach you some of my jutsu when we finish training," Yamato said, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. "I know Itachi is training you, and no doubt he's doing a fantastic job what with the progress you've already made, but it's always good to get a perspective from a specialist."

Sakura smiled. "You don't have to sell me on it, Yamato. I'd love to learn from you."

They walked past the teahouse now. Sakura's eyes darted to the front façade, searching for Itachi's familiar face but didn't find him sitting beneath one of the heaters. Sad to see he wasn't at the establishment today, Sakura focused her eyes back on the road.

"Yamato?" she spoke softly, continuing when she found his eyes pivoting toward her, "Why did Kakashi finally show his face, do you know?"

Yamato observed her for a long moment. "I know Kakashi-senpai fairly well, though not as good as Gai or any of his other friends. But to me, it seemed like Kakashi-senpai finally acknowledged that the three of you are more than his subordinates now. Kakashi-senpai only shows his face to his friends…" Yamato blushed. "I'm lucky to count myself as one of his friends."

"Friends…" Sakura tested the word on her tongue. "Is that what we are?"

"Are you surprised?" Yamato said, pocketing his hands.

"Not really… Maybe a little."

"I suppose friends is not the correct word," Yamato said, frowning lightly. "Team Seven is more like a family, isn't it? Kakashi-senpai, as you must know, has lost his family and many of his friends from a young age on. To see him acknowledge the three of you like that… Well, I'm happy I was there to witness it." Yamato smiled.

Warmth spread from her core to the tips of her fingers and toes as she considered the older man's words. He was right—despite her feelings for Kakashi, Team Seven was a family. She couldn't imagine anything happening that would ever change that.

'_Except for Kakashi finding out you have something other than familial feelings for him…_' Inner Sakura whispered softly.

Promptly, the warmth faded from her limbs as goosebumps erupted over her skin. Hugging herself, Sakura walked beside Yamato in silence as she considered the situation. She had been much more flirty and open with Kakashi tonight than she had on any given night – the celebratory state of mind she had been in after finally managing Wood release most certainly had something to do with that.

'_I called him handsome. I was _looking_ at Kakashi and called him handsome_,' she thought, cringing and groaning inwardly as she recounted the night. '_I didn't even drink tonight!'_

"This is me," Sakura spoke as they reached her apartment. "Thanks for walking me home, Yamato."

"My pleasure," he said, lifting an arm in greeting. "Good luck with your training."

"Don't wear yourself out," Sakura retorted gently before climbing the stairs to her front door. She unlocked the door quickly, kicked off her boots and stepped into her house, falling down without grace on her mattress when she finally reached the bed. She reached for the Team Seven photo they had taken when they had first formed their team and observed Kakashi's frozen smile before placing the frame back.

Sakura sighed and rolled over, checking her alarm clock. In a few hours, she was supposed to arrive at the training grounds for her first training session with a man who she had been thinking of non-stop for the last few weeks.

Just thinking about him sent a fresh wave of longing coursing through her.

She undressed quickly, slipping beneath the sheets and turned her lights off.

* * *


	13. Chapter XII

* * *

**CHAPTER XII**

* * *

"Good evening, Itachi," Sakura smiled.

"Sakura," Itachi greeted, surprise flickered behind his dark eyes just before a smile formed on his lips. "You're early."

Inner Sakura snorted at her. She fidgeted all day until six, unable to concentrate on her hospital work as arousal, excitement and nervousness raged through her body like a perfect storm. Instead of succumbing to all her thoughts, Sakura had gotten home, shaved her legs to perfection and looked for a professional but alluring outfit to wear for the evening. By the time she had finished, it was seven pm and she decided to slowly walk to the training grounds and wait for Itachi.

"I was just eager to see you again," Sakura said, not realizing exactly what she had said until she noticed the surprised look in Itachi's eyes. "I mean—to get started with our Wood release training."

Inner Sakura looked at her imaginary watch. '_Put your foot in your mouth three words into the conversation. That's impressive._'

Itachi chuckled softly as he closed the distance between them and leaned in closer. "I was eager to see you as well."

"Uhm…" Sakura stuttered, cheeks blazing.

"… For our Wood release training, of course," Itachi continued, though a teasing smirk had found its way to his lips. Sakura scoffed, but couldn't stop herself from giggling lightly. At the sound of her laughter, the corners of his lips quirked upwards briefly.

"I managed to make another plant yesterday," Sakura said, walking beside him as he led her deeper into the training grounds. "We had a team dinner and I made one right in front of Ichiraku Ramen."

Dark eyes flitted to hers. "Well done."

"Yamato seemed impressed," Sakura said cheerfully. "It was the first time he had seen anyone do Wood release." She laughed softly. "I think Naruto's eye balls nearly fell out of his head when he saw it."

"What about Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked, dropping his backpack beside a large tree. Sakura resisted the urge to frown as she kept her face calm. Though Itachi's voice was neutral, Sakura could detect the faint hint of curiosity present in his tone.

"Kakashi?" Sakura said with an air of indifference. "He showed us his face for the first time… So I guess he was proud."

Itachi sat against the tree bark, an elegant eyebrow lifted in puzzlement. "I see."

"Does it surprise you?" Sakura said, deflated.

"No. I merely assumed you would have seen his face by now," Itachi replied.

Sakura sat down in front of him. "Has Sasuke never told you? We've been trying to see his face since we were assigned to him… We actually did some pretty embarrassing things to get a glimpse but always failed." She paused. "Why? Have you?"

"Of course," Itachi said simply.

"Unbelievable," Sakura scoffed. "When?"

"I was in Kakashi-san's ANBU team before I became a captain," Itachi explained. "I've seen his face often enough in the locker rooms."

Promptly, her overactive imagination started filling in what a half-naked Itachi and a half-naked Kakashi would look like in the same locker room. Pushing those thoughts to the far corner of her mind, Sakura redoubled her efforts to look calm and composed as Itachi activated his Sharingan and grabbed a scroll from his backpack.

"I've gone over the scrolls the First has left behind, which detail his various techniques and how to apply them. Judging from this, I gathered the easiest one to begin practicing with is Wood clones. They are fairly similar to Kagebunshin," Itachi said, rolling out the scroll. Sakura leaned over as he tapped on one of the images drawn and peered at the squiggly handwriting that belonged to the First.

"I'm amazed you could read this," Sakura joked.

"He has left Konoha with quite a lot of scrolls," Itachi explained. "Once I could decrypt one of them, I was able to read them all."

"That Sharingan is convenient."

"Quite," Itachi said, the amusement dancing behind his crimson eyes making for a bizarre juxtaposition. "The instructions are simple enough; form the seals for a regular Kagebunshin but use only Wood release chakra."

Sakura sat back, nodding confidently. "Will you be keeping an eye on my chakra?"

"For now," Itachi spoke. "I think it would be wise to log our progress while we work on Wood release, for the next generations as well."

"Very pragmatic," Sakura said with a smile, before closing her eyes and focusing on her chakra flow. Within her, she felt both chakra natures pulsing as she separated the flows and began bringing them together again, first through her fingertips, then through her hands until her entire body buzzed with it.

"Well done," Itachi complimented. In her state of hyper-concentration, Sakura was suddenly aware of his warm body sitting close to hers and the feel of his hot breath on her skin as he leaned in closer to observe her chakra flow. Without relinquishing her focus, Sakura carefully opened her eyes to find Itachi's upon her body.

His eyes were fixated on her arm, where he was evidently following the flow of chakra, the intensity of his gaze burning over her. Sakura was thankful she was wearing both a sweater as well as her coat—if she hadn't, Sakura was sure Itachi could immediately spot the goosebumps that erupted over her arms as she squirmed under his eyes.

Itachi felt her staring at him, Sakura was sure of it, as his eyes cut up to hers suddenly. She dragged in a deep breath as she struggled to maintain her control, unable to tear her eyes away from Itachi.

"Focus, Sakura…" Itachi said, his voice dropped lower than she ever heard before.

"Right," Sakura replied, closing her eyes while ignoring the heat that crept to her cheeks.

'_I am a professional. I'm here to learn, to become a better kunoichi and to master Wood release. I'm definitely not here to be seduced by Uchiha Itachi_,' Sakura thought. '_Scratch that, Uchiha Itachi is not seducing me. He's just being his usual self_.'

'_His ridiculously handsome and kind self_,' Inner Sakura snorted.

Sakura took in another deep breath, refocusing her chakra.

"Your Earth chakra flow is a bit stronger than the Water," Itachi spoke after a moment had gone by. She corrected accordingly and felt the connection between both chakra sources become stronger as she began drawing them together like she always would for a Kagebunshin.

Bringing her palms together, Sakura formed the seal of the serpent. Feeling the familiar sensation of her chakra splitting in two, Sakura completed the jutsu with her eyes closed. Cracking open an eye, Sakura stared at the mangled copy she had made of herself. The impotent replica lay next to her, face almost unrecognizable if not for the pink hair and green eyes that stared back.  
  
"Well…" Sakura managed to say, more than a little humiliated. "I'm much prettier than that."

"You are," Itachi said, amusement in his voice.

Eyes wide, Sakura met his gaze. "You think I'm pretty?" she asked breathlessly.

For the first time since they had met, Sakura felt like she genuinely caught him off guard. He blinked as though not understanding her question, dark eyes warm and full of light. Itachi cocked his head, considering her. "Yes," Itachi confirmed eventually, keeping his eyes trimmed on her.

Sakura exhaled shakily and ducked her head, a large grin forming on her face as heat crept to her cheeks. She bit her lip and looked at him through her lashes. "You're… not so bad yourself, Itachi."

He looked surprised for a split second and Sakura fought the urge to throw herself at him as she noticed the tops of his cheeks turning red. "Thank you," Itachi said quietly, a smile tugging at the corner of his mouth, giving her a glimpse of his adorable dimples.

They stared at each other for a moment longer and Sakura could feel the tension crackle, filling up the space between them until she was struggling for air. His eyes dropped to her lips for a short moment, but it was enough to confirm what she already knew. Itachi wanted to kiss her as much as she wanted to kiss him.

Afraid to move and break the spell both of them seemed to be trapped in, Sakura hesitantly inched her digits toward the hand that he had laid on his knee. Painfully aware of the fact that her fingers were shaking, Sakura nearly gasped at the first contact with his scorching skin. Her breathing came hard and labored while her heart pounded against her chest almost painfully as she traced each of his fingers, finally reaching his hand.

The feel of his soft, hot skin beneath her hand shot a bolt of longing through her. Itachi had kept his eyes on her, dark eyes filled with heat and yearning as she tentatively stroked the back of his hand. Finally averting his eyes, Itachi's stare dropped down to their hands as he watched her draw circles over his knuckles in hopes of memorizing the feel of his skin against hers.

His breath fanned over their joined hands as Itachi turned his hand over, capturing her hand in his. Sakura nearly whimpered as she felt his fingers twitch against hers, not understanding how a simple touch could leave her so aroused. Moving achingly slow, Itachi dragged his thumb over her knuckles, causing her to suck in a shaky lungful of air.

Unconsciously, Sakura had shifted closer to him, their knees now touching. As Itachi lifted his head to catch her gaze, Sakura was captivated by the curve of his lips. It would only take the smallest of movements to press hers against his and possibly getting any reprieve from the intense desire she felt for him. "Itachi…" she breathed, silently begging for permission.

Hearing his name spoken broke the spell Itachi had been under.

He leaned back against the tree, looking up at the star-studded sky and inhaled deeply. Sakura watched as he regained his composure, unwilling to let go of the hand that still tenderly held onto hers even as its owner was retreating from her. Finally, Itachi lowered his face again and she found the heat and passion had vanished from the dark depths.

"I'm sorry," Sakura croaked, unwilling to break eye contact as she looked back and forth between his eyes. "I'm sorry. I just…" She paused, looking for any excuse but finding none. "There is something going on between us… isn't there? I've felt it for a while now."

Itachi said nothing, merely observing her in silence. She could almost see the wheels turning in his head as he considered the whole situation. To him, this was no different from a battlefield; Itachi was assessing exactly what he had done, what she had done to arrive at this very moment and what could be said or done to steer this in the direction he wanted it to go.

Her mouth ran dry and she chuckled humorlessly. "Alright, so it's just me making a fool of myself," Sakura said, moving to stand quickly. She needed to leave—now.

The hand she had been stroking wrapped around her wrist, Itachi's strong fingers keeping her in place as Sakura carefully looked over her shoulder. There was no hiding the hurt and confusion she felt. "You're… with someone, aren't you?" Sakura said. "I saw you with someone a few weeks ago…"

"Yuugao-senpai?" Itachi finally whispered, his voice low and husky. When she nodded, Itachi shook his head minimally. "I'm not with anyone."

"Oh."

"Kakashi-san?" he asked.

She felt cold inside. "Am I that obvious?"

"I see you."

A shudder went through her.

"I'm not with Kakashi," Sakura whispered finally.

"But you want to be."

Sakura stilled.

Did she?

Itachi drew his conclusions from her silence. "Sakura…" he began, causing her to sit back down on the ground. "I won't do you the disservice of lying. I am attracted to you."

'_How does he do that? Sound so calm and methodological even though I feel like my heart is about to give out on me_,' Sakura thought.

Itachi closed his eyes for a brief moment. "There are a lot of things you don't know about me, but there is one truth I need to share." He leaned forward, making eye contact. "I know what you're looking for… And it's not me." With his free hand, Itachi tucked a strand of roseate hair behind her ear. "Though I wish it could be."

She sat completely still, not knowing how he could reject her and make her feel desired and wanted all in the same sentence. "How do you know what I'm looking for?"

Itachi observed her calmly. "I see you, Sakura," he said again and in that moment, she knew it to be true. Itachi had been able to read her like a book from the very first day. He knew of her hopes and dreams as well as her fears, her struggles and trusted her to overcome them and grow stronger.

_No_.

He had _seen_ her from the very first day they met, more than a decade ago, underneath a tree close to where they were now. He had seen her, come up to her and cheered her up in the only way he knew how and bolstered her confidence to pull through despite the bullies.

Sakura closed her eyes and exhaled shakily, feeling unshed tears burn in her eyes as the bitter taste of rejection stained her throat every time she swallowed thickly. She inhaled once more and tucked away the emotions currently racing through her body, morphing her face into a calm state before locking eyes with Itachi. "Okay," Sakura said, a small smile finding its way to her lips. "So training is off, yes? It's all good; I'll wait until Yamato is done. Thank you for all you've done for me."

Itachi's eyes narrowed infinitesimally, but he let her go anyway. Standing to his feet, Itachi hovered over her as she grabbed her bag and turned back to him, the smile still plastered to her face. "Sakura," he interrupted her just before she could escape from him. "I meant what I said the other day. I would like for us to be friends, though I'll understand if you would like to cease our training sessions."

'_No!_' she thought desperately. '_I don't. I don't want to stop training and I don't want to stop seeing you._'

'_Tell him!_' Inner Sakura chimed in, balling her fists. '_Tell him you're not going anywhere and you'd like him to train you! Whatever it is holding him back, break through it, shannaro!_'

"Are you free next Monday?" Sakura asked.

He looked surprised. "Unless I'm assigned to a mission, yes."

"I'll see you here in the evening at 8 o'clock next week," Sakura spoke resolutely, maintaining eye contact. In her eyes, she knew he could see her anger and frustration spark, but Itachi said nothing. "It's a little crush. It'll pass. I'd like for us to continue training… and for us to be friends. I'm sorry I complicated things." She forced herself to look at him. "Is that alright?"

"Do you resent me?" Itachi asked.

Sakura couldn't help but laugh humorlessly. "No," she said, reaching to grab his arm gently. "I… I'm angry with myself for complicating this."

"Don't," he said firmly, dark eyes soft. "It's my fault."

"If-If you want this… as much as I do…" Sakura said slowly, desperately wanting to understand him and his hesitance. "What is stopping you?"

He stepped closer to her, eyes darting over her face, dragging over her lips before they ended up catching her gaze. "I am a selfish man, Sakura."

Sakura scoffed in disbelief but froze as Itachi cupped her face with both hands, the heat from his fingers searing into her skin as he leaned in close. His breath fanned over her while his dark inquisitive eyes bore into hers, the liquid heat she had seen earlier returning in full force, causing her knees to buckle under her weight.

"Please…" she managed to whimper.

"Please?" Itachi probed and she swore she could feel the lightest brush of his lips against hers.

"Kiss me," Sakura pleaded, her hands clenching the soft fabric of his shirt. She gasped as he stepped even closer, her hands flattening against his hard stomach. Itachi sighed, laying his forehead against hers. Her hands trapped between their bodies, all Sakura could do was hang on and wait for him to close the distance between their lips.

"Sakura," Itachi spoke eventually, dragging a thumb over her bottom lip. He buried his hands in her hair, tipping her head further up. The look of raw hunger and need and searing passion in his eyes stole her breath away. "I want to," he continued as he dropped his head, whispering in her ear. "I want to kiss you. I want to touch you," he captured her eyes once more. "I want to taste you," he said lowly, eliciting a soft gasp from her.

He closed his eyes and when he opened them once again, Sakura stilled as the dark passion had made way for something that looked much like sadness and regret. "But I can't. I know what you are searching for… and I can't be that man," Itachi repeated softly, releasing her from his hold. "I can't be selfish with you. Forgive me, Sakura."

Itachi stepped away from her. "I'll be here next week. If you don't come, I'll understand."

Sakura could only watch as he disappeared in a flock of crows.

* * *

Itachi lay on his bed, staring at his ceiling as he listened to the quiet of the house. The clone he had left behind at the training grounds to follow Sakura home in secret to make sure she got home safely had dismissed itself over an hour ago. Though a meager comfort, Itachi had been relieved to see she hadn't cried after he fled the training grounds. Instead, Sakura had felled a few trees in frustration before making her way home.

He hadn't meant for it to come to this.

It was supposed to be a simple infatuation; a beautiful woman who had captured his attention and would soon be forgotten. Instead, as time went by, all he could think about was a certain roseate kunoichi. He had spent most of his free time on his last mission thinking about her and whether or not she was making progress. The moment he returned to Konoha, Itachi had wanted to go to her house immediately, but had stopped himself in favor of taking a shower and getting a good night's sleep.

Even now, memories of the embrace they had shared when Sakura had successfully used her Wood release and the warmth of her body pressed against his this evening plagued him. He had wanted nothing more than to kiss her, to run his hands all over her body and memorize the feel of her.

"Fool," Itachi said to his ceiling, pressing his hands against his eyes.

Worse still, when he finally managed to extricate himself, Sakura had practically demanded to continue their training sessions with that _look_ in her eyes and, like the fool he was, Itachi had not been able to refuse her.

He scoffed at himself. Since when had he become such a weak-willed man?

Sighing, Itachi rolled off the bed and pulled on a black shirt over his drawstring pants before making his way to the kitchen. As he opened one of the cabinets to find his fresh tea supplies, his eyes fell on the black apron he would wear when cooking. '_She would be disappointed to find out it's not frilly_,' he thought before catching himself.

Canceling out all other thoughts, Itachi turned on the water boiler and sat down at the counter, patiently waiting for the soft 'click' of the machine while looking out the window.

It was close to midnight and most of Konoha was dark now, except for the main street that was cheerfully lit. Somewhere out there, Sasuke was out having dinner with the civilian girl he had been seeing. He racked his brains for a name but came up blank. Much like the other women, Sasuke hadn't been serious about any of them. Companionship was all his younger brother sought for now.

He stood when the boiler clicked, measuring out his tea, pouring the hot water over the dried leaves.

Truthfully, it had surprised him that Sasuke had not gone after Sakura the moment his hormones had set in. From what little Sasuke had told him about Team Seven, and from Sakura's mouth herself, she had been quite infatuated with his younger brother. For whatever reason though, Sasuke had not pursued her and Sakura had given up. Instead, she had apparently fallen for the Copy Ninja.

And for him.

Itachi felt a smile tug at his lips as he strolled to the window, but it faded immediately as he caught sight of his reflection in the glass. He wanted to give into her and his desire for her, but Sakura was looking for something he could not offer her or any other woman for that matter.

A knock on the door caught his attention.

Brow pinched, Itachi walked to the front door, the steaming cup of green tea still in his hands. Recognizing the chakra source on the other side, Itachi admonished himself as his heart skipped a beat, before opening the door to reveal Sakura standing there.

She looked up at him through her lashes, mouth opening and closing as she sought for words. Clamping her mouth shut, Sakura tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and steeled her resolve, meeting his eyes without hesitation.

Itachi very nearly wanted to laugh. Earlier that evening, Sakura had asked him if he found her pretty. He almost kissed her right then and there. She wasn't simply pretty. No, standing before him with that defiant spark in her luminous green eyes and her soft, unique hair, Sakura was an absolute vision.

"Be selfish with me," Sakura demanded, her voice soft and firm at the same time and filled with longing and desire.

* * *


	14. Chapter XIII

* * *

**CHAPTER XIII**

* * *

Sakura stared at the man before her and her gaze fell to the black shirt and grey knit pants that hugged his form. Judging from the surprise in his impossibly dark eyes, Itachi hadn't expected her to come over. In truth, neither had she.

After he had left her at the training grounds, Sakura had wanted to curl up and cry. Instead, she had decided to vent her frustration at being rejected on the trees in the clearing, felling a few with some punches before stomping her way home. She had returned to her apartment, taken a shower and lay down in her bed, ready to cry her eyes out, only to find she wasn't able to.

Itachi had said he couldn't be what she was searching for.

He didn't say he wasn't what she was looking for.

He also didn't say he didn't want to be what she was looking for.

But that he_ couldn't_ be what she was searching for.

Sakura was dying to know why not.

Giving up on sleep, she decided to take a midnight stroll through town. Pointedly choosing to avoid the main road, Sakura had walked through the back streets of Konoha until she passed a tiny restaurant she had never seen before. Curious, she peered inside, only to see Sasuke having a drink with a dark-haired beauty she didn't know.  
  
Her body had begun to move without her realizing, dashing toward the house Sasuke shared with Itachi, knowing this might be her only opportunity to speak to him for at least a week. Instead of starting an open and adult dialogue, Sakura had said the only thing that came to mind as he opened the door and stared at her.

"Be selfish with me."

"Sakura…" Itachi finally spoke.

She boldly stepped forward, letting the door close behind her.

"I just…" she began, not knowing what it was she wanted, apart from his touch. Without saying another word, she surged forward, wrapping her arms around him. She inhaled his scent deeply, burying her face in the soft fabric of his shirt as she soaked in the heat of his body.

The arm not holding the teacup came up to caress her back, the tips of his fingers slowly trailing over her spine and back up again. The tender touch sent shivers down her back and she reveled in the intense feelings Itachi was able to arouse within her with ease.

"Would you like some tea?" he asked finally.

Sakura looked up to meet his gaze and burst into soft giggles.

"Yes," she said, smiling at him. He returned it with a tiny smile of his own, running his knuckles over the curve of her jaw just as she released him from her hold. He took a step back and went into the kitchen, putting down his cup as he refilled the boiler and rummaged in some cabinets.

She struggled to pull off her boots and made her way to the kitchen, taking a place at the counter as she allowed her gaze to rove all over his body while he had his back toward her. He brewed the tea quickly but meticulously, even weighing the amount of tea he put in the cup and checking the temperature of the hot water before he poured it into the teacup. Sakura laid her head in her hand as she watched him, endeared by his thoroughness even in something as banal as brewing a cup of tea.

"Thank you," Sakura said as he laid the cup in front of her, eyes flitting up to meet his for a brief second. "I'm sorry for coming over like this unannounced… It just didn't feel right to leave it at that. This…" she gestured between them. "This means a lot to me and I didn't want to lose it because of something hormonal. But I needed to know…"

"What do you need to know?" Itachi asked quietly.

She lifted her eyes to his. "That I… I'm not the only one feeling this. And… I need to know what you meant, earlier, when you said you _couldn't_." Sakura smiled at him. "You're very careful in your wording. You always are. You didn't say you weren't whatever it was I'm looking for, or that you didn't want to be. You said you couldn't."

Itachi cocked his head slightly as he scrutinized her.

"I see you too, Itachi," Sakura whispered. "I've _always_ seen you."

Something changed in his demeanor. Sakura could only watch as Itachi dropped his guard for a brief moment in time; longing and desire filling his dark eyes as he looked back and forth between hers. He looked so much younger and at the same time so much older than he actually was as he appeared to consider something carefully, before standing up and rounding the counter.

"What is it you see?" Itachi said, standing so close to her stool she could feel the heat rolling off his body. He cupped her face with one hand, stroking his thumb over her eyebrow, slowly trailing downward to her jaw.

"I see _you_," Sakura repeated, exhaling shakily, reaching to touch his face. Surprised at the softness of his skin, Sakura trailed her fingers over the slope of his cheek, index finger running over the dark lines that aged him beyond his years before hesitantly touching his soft upper lip. "So strong, but also so gentle, kind and passionate… and also so sad and lonely."

Itachi closed his eyes at the sound of her voice and she took the opportunity to lightly stroke his eyelids, enjoying the feel of his long lashes that tickled the sensitive tips of her fingers. He reopened his eyes, captured her hand and pushed his hand into her pink tresses, long fingers curling over the base of her skull as he tipped her head back.

"Sakura…" his voice was lower than she ever heard before. A fire ignited in his dark eyes. "You should stop me."

"Because you don't want to be selfish with me?" she managed to utter, heat radiating through her body as she clenched her thighs together, desperate for his touch.

"Yes."

"I told you…" Sakura said, hands slipping to his chest. "I want you to be selfish with me."

Beneath her fingers, Sakura could feel his heart beat erratically and hard as he leaned in even closer, boxing her in between his body and the marble counter at her back. She felt dizzy with desire as he pressed his lips against her forehead, the touch searing her skin. He kissed her cheek next, running his hand from her shoulder to her hand before resting it on her waist, thumb stroking her ribs through her clothes.

The next kiss was soft and slow on the corner of her mouth, not quite touching her lips. Sakura whimpered softly and gently slapped his bicep when she realized he was smirking against her skin. Itachi made a sound of amusement and drew back just enough to capture her gaze, his eyelids heavy as he silently asked her if she was sure.

Just as she was about to nod, Itachi straightened himself impossibly fast, looking over his shoulder at the front door. A split second later, Sakura realized a chakra signature she knew extremely well was rapidly coming closer—Sasuke.

'_I can say it's a friendly visit… Except it's past midnight. And Sasuke knows I'm attracted to Itachi…_' she thought frantically, jumping from the stool as she went over all the options in her head. '_Teleport? No, Sasuke will sense that._'

"Do you remember where my room is?" Itachi said.

"Uh, yes," Sakura said.

"Go," Itachi instructed, leaving no room for argument. Without using her chakra, Sakura sprinted at top speed toward the room at the back of the house, where she had caught him drying himself off several weeks before. She was in the room just as Sasuke landed at the front door, praying Itachi had thought of her boots in the entrance.

In the distance, she could hear the key in the lock. Itachi appeared in the door opening, carrying both her cup of tea as well as her boots in his hands. He closed the door behind him, laying down her cup on the desk in his room and dimmed the lights.

"Sasuke won't come here." She could barely hear Itachi.

She nodded quietly, trying to force her heart in a normal rhythm as she looked around the room. Though sparsely decorated, the room seemed larger than her entire apartment. A door on her left was left ajar; she could see the gleam of white tiles just beyond the entrance. '_Of course he would have his own bathroom_,' Sakura thought, soundlessly making her way to the window as Sasuke closed the front door at the other end of the house.

"Should I escape from here?" Sakura mouthed.

Itachi soundlessly moved to her, leaning over slightly to whisper to her: "You may. But I don't think he'll be here for long."

Confused, Sakura looked up to meet his gaze, but his dark eyes appeared to almost follow Sasuke's movement through the house as soft steps made their way to the hallway until he stepped into what she thought was his room. A short minute later, Sasuke stepped out again, moving past Itachi's room. It wasn't until she heard the faint sound of the front door closing that Sakura finally exhaled again.

"How did you…?"

"Sasuke rarely sleeps here on Mondays," Itachi said, turning back to meet her eyes.

"That civilian girl?" Sakura caught on quickly.

"One of them."

Sakura chuckled softly, finding her mirth mirrored in Itachi. Suddenly aware they were standing in a dark room and remembering the sensual kisses Itachi had given her earlier, Sakura's laughter died away as her mouth ran dry. Apparently Itachi had caught on as he turned the lights back on.

"Your brother has horrible timing," Sakura joked quietly.

Itachi looked at her over his shoulder before chuckling. "I have to agree."

"Tell me something," Sakura said, leaning against his desk as she took a sip from her tea. He straightened and looked at her expectantly. "Do I _remember_ where your bedroom was?"

To her surprise, the corners of his mouth quirked upwards as he averted his eyes.

"Oh gods, you knew I was ogling you that day, didn't you?" Sakura hissed in embarrassment, though she couldn't help but smile as Itachi laughed quietly. "Don't lie to me, Itachi."

"I've never lied to you, Sakura," Itachi said seriously, though his smile still played around his lips. "Yes, I was aware you were standing here."

She groaned as she buried her face in her palms.

"I'm sorry," Sakura muttered, peeking at him through her fingers.

"There's no need to apologize," Itachi said softly. "I was… flattered."

A blush crept to her cheeks. "Oh?"

"It doesn't happen often than I'm leered at from the comforts of my own home…" Itachi said, a smile lighting his face. Sakura scoffed at him in feigned frustration until his words registered.

"You… don't bring a lot of women here?" Sakura shyly asked.

Itachi looked at her, smile fading from his lips as he pocketed his hands. His confidence almost seemed to fade as a faint red adorned his cheeks. "You're the first to see my bedroom."

"Oh…" she breathed out.

Itachi sat down on his bed, watching her from the other side of the room, as though he didn't trust himself to be closer to her. In a sense, Sakura supposed he was right. There was a strange pull between them; even now her body longed to continue where they left off, to feel his lips pressed against hers.

"So what happens now?" Sakura inquired as she sat down on the chair next to his desk, circling the rim of her teacup with a finger. She did not dare watch him. Instead her eyes fell to a framed photograph on his desk; she could easily recognize a younger Sasuke and Itachi. From the looks of Sasuke, he had just entered the academy here. Behind both brothers stood an absolutely stunning, dark-haired woman with a kind smile and a stern looking man with longer brown hair.

Next to the frame was another picture of Itachi as a much younger boy. He looked about the same age as when she had met him that fateful afternoon. An older boy with a wide grin and shaggy hair had wrapped an arm around his neck and stared into the camera as he made a peace sign.

"Let's talk," Itachi spoke. She turned around.

"Talk?"

He leaned forward, elbows on his knees as he folded his hands together and observed her. "Yes."

Sakura crossed her legs, hoping to look somewhat confident even as she felt as though she was sinking into a deep pit. She had hoped he would stand from his place and take her into his arms. Concurrently, Sakura recognized he was an analytical man who was probably deeply uncomfortable with the fact that he was attracted to her to a point where his iron will was thoroughly swept off the table with every encounter. She knew she was.

Itachi remained quiet for a long moment.

"The boy in the picture, is that Shisui?" Sakura broke the silence. He looked up, startled for a split second and nodded. Sakura turned back to the frame and observed Itachi's immortalized smile and the admiration apparent in his eyes as he looked up at Shisui. "He looks like a kind person."

"He was… Shisui was like an older brother to me."

Sakura kept her eyes trimmed on the frame. "You mentioned he died before the Massacre… What happened?"

"He committed suicide by drowning."

Her breathing ceased as she cut her eyes back to Itachi, who was looking at the picture frame she had been studying. "I watched him jump into Nakano River."

"I'm… so sorry," Sakura managed to mutter, feeling the sting of unshed tears as she blinked.

"There is no need to apologize," Itachi said, dark eyes warm as his gaze swept over her. "I must admit, when you told me you wanted to open a children's mental health clinic, my first thought was of Shisui."

"Tell me about him?" Sakura asked carefully.

Itachi looked up at her, eyes open and warm as he considered her for a while. "I met Shisui when I was four or five years old during shuriken practice. He was also Uchiha, a distant cousin. Even at his young age, Shisui was displeased with the way of the world and wanted to change it. I was drawn to him and his idealism and found they matched my own."

"Pacifism?" Sakura probed.

"Amongst other things. I shared my dream of becoming Hokage with him and my hopes of creating a lasting peace. Though most Uchiha would have laughed at me, Shisui calmly listened to me and began hatching plans how to make it happen and how to strengthen the weakened ties between Uchiha and Konoha."

Sakura listened as Itachi told her stories of Shisui and him together, how Shisui would demonstrate his sleight-of-hands while handling razor sharp kunai and how he came to be known Shisui of the Body Flicker. In turn, she told him of Ino, how she had been teased throughout childhood and finally found her first friend in Ino; how she decidedly broke up the friendship in order to step out of Ino's shadow and how they found each other again during their first Chuunin exams together.

She told him all about their first encounter with Orochimaru and blushed as she shared the story of how she protected both Sasuke and Naruto from the Sound shinobi in the Forest of Death. In return, Itachi spoke of how he was a five-year old boy during the time of the Nine Tails attack and how he had been alone with Sasuke, outrunning the destruction as it reached the Uchiha District while protecting his baby brother.

As she ended her story of how Team Seven had finally managed to best Kakashi by threatening to spoil his new dirty book – eliciting a quiet chuckle from Itachi as he nodded knowingly – Itachi caught her eyes. "Tell me about him."

She stilled. "Kakashi?"

Itachi nodded quietly.

"It's kind of embarrassing," Sakura said, tucking an errant strand of hair behind her ear. She fidgeted on her chair as she looked at Itachi in contemplation and sighed in defeat. "I began to realize I had a crush on him around this time last year. That's the short of it. It's unrequited and Kakashi doesn't know. Yamato made me realize last night Team Seven is a family. I would do anything to protect that."

She stayed silent as Itachi considered what she just told him. "What about Yuugao?" she finally asked, mouth dry.

Dark eyes met emerald. "I joined ANBU at a young age and came to be in Kakashi-san's squad. Uzuki Yuugao was one of the ANBU members in Team Ro – that was our squad name. She was also familiar with Shisui, having graduated at the same age." He paused. "The night you saw us, I was out by myself when I ran into her."

Sakura ducked her head and bit her lip. "Itachi, what did you mean when you said you couldn't be that man?"

"What is it that you want?"

"Answering a question with another question is very impolite, Uchiha-san," Sakura said jokingly, eliciting an amused sound from Itachi. She turned serious as she considered the question. "I… I don't know. _Love_? It sounds so silly." Sakura lifted her head and met his inquiring stare head-on. "I want something… that is real."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, Sakura wondered how things had come to this point. She had decided to come see Itachi to get clarity on the issue and either give up on this crush and remain friends or give up on being in his life entirely—yet here she was, laying it all bare for him to see and talk with him about it. She felt as though she would be waking up from a dream at any moment now.

"Real," Itachi rolled the word on his tongue, testing its meaning as he looked out the window.

It suddenly occurred to her that she might not want an answer. The revelation was a startling one, but as she sat completely still in her chair, Sakura realized she really didn't want him to reject her. This has been one of the only times she had ever opened up to a man after Sasuke's countless rejections and what's more; she really liked Itachi. If she tucked away the part of her that was absolutely smitten with him, they could continue their friendship without complicating things.

"Don't…" she whispered weakly as Itachi turned to face her again. "Don't say a word."

He remained quiet.

"Let's… let's forget, shall we?" Sakura asked hopefully. "You can't be that man and I can't force you to become something you're not, or don't want to be or can't be. Nor would I want to." She stood from her seat. "I asked you to be selfish with me, but in truth, just for tonight, I wanted to be selfish with you." She flashed him a fake smile as she rounded the chair and made for the door, hell-bent on escaping before crumbling apart, though well aware she was half-way there. "I'm sorry."

She made it to the door and had just opened it when Itachi's hand came up to her left, pushing it closed again. Sakura stared breathlessly at his long, pale fingers and immaculately cut nails, trying desperately to make sense of her thoughts as Itachi's warm and solid chest pressed against her back.

"I-Itachi?" she croaked.

"Be selfish with me," he whispered to her.

She breathed in once as she tipped her head backwards, laying it to rest on his shoulder.

She breathed in a second time as his arms circled around her waist.

She breathed in a third time as she spun around and clenched the fabric of his shirt in his hands.

Sakura was stunned by the heat in his dark eyes, the sight of it sending a bolt of acute desire burning through her body. His eyes seemed to darken further as he pressed himself against her, his arm wrapping tightly around her as if he wanted to feel every part of her body against his. With his thumb, he tilted her face towards his, the touch of his skin searing her.

Boldly, Sakura ran her hands over his rock hard body, enjoying the way his muscles jumped under her touch. He hadn't even kissed her and she was panting embarrassingly hard.

"Tell me to stop," Itachi said in a low, rough voice, his timbre sending a fresh wave of arousal down her body. In his eyes, Sakura could see he was holding on to the last vestiges of his willpower, pleading for her to stop him before he crossed a line she was longing for him to cross.

She wrapped her arms around him, one hand tracing his pectorals through his shirt, running up his collarbone and circled to the back of his head, where she pushed her fingers into his low ponytail, reveling in the silky texture of his hair. The other encircled his waist, her hand settling just above the swell of his backside.

"Sakura…" he said darkly.

"I don't want you to stop."

His dark eyes dropped to her lips, darkening even further with a raw hunger that both frightened her and ignited a fire deep within her. His hand moved up, splayed between her shoulder blades as he pressed her closer to him, the other fisting in her hair. As he moved, Itachi dragged his chest over hers and Sakura whimpered: "_Please_, Itachi…"

He came undone.

Their lips met in a surprisingly gentle kiss for the briefest of seconds before he pulled back, gauging her reaction.

Her breath stuttered as she pulled him closer again and pressed her mouth against his. Sakura groaned as he kissed her hungrily, matching her urgency as his hands cupped her face, slid into her hair and he tilted her head for a better angle against her lips. Her hands moved down, firmly squeezing his ass in her hands and pulling him into her as he instinctively widened his stance, boxing her in against the door.

Itachi tasted better than she had ever dared to dream, the feel of his tongue slipping past hers as he gently parted her lips with his own causing a whimper to escape her throat. Itachi matched it with a low moan against her lips.

She felt consumed by the need to be closer to him, to taste his body and memorize the feel of his skin as she slipped her fingers under his shirt, tracing the curves and dips of his toned stomach. In return, Itachi grabbed her thighs and spread them as he lifted her against the door, standing between her legs. The feel of his strong hands around her thighs and the warmth of his body between her legs drove the fire that blazed inside her to new heights and she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Itachi tore his lips from hers, panting heavily as he stared at her. Maintaining eye contact, Itachi took her hands into one of his and pinned her wrists against the door, his lips kissing along the line of her throat as his hand slowly made its way down her ribcage. She shivered, the movement causing her to slip just a little downward and she gasped loudly as her center came into contact with his hardness.

Itachi groaned softly against her as he laid his forehead on her shoulder, both hands coming up to hold her thighs as he pressed himself against her. Sakura grabbed his shirt, her need for him becoming almost painful as she impulsively rolled her hips against his erection. She could feel herself growing wet and her body begged for her to pull him into her, to sink down on his hard cock and explore his entire body with her tongue as he filled her.

"Sakura…" Itachi said, his half-lidded eyes meeting hers. "I have to stop."

She held onto him tightly as his words sobered her lust-induced haze. "Why?" she asked, confused. Confusion made way for insecurity. "Don't you…"

Itachi made a sound of amusement as he leaned forward and captured her lips in a gentle, unhurried kiss. "I want to," he said softly as he brought her back to her feet, holding her steady as she tried to regain control of her legs. "But I can't."

"There is that word again," Sakura whispered, releasing his shirt.

Itachi said nothing as he gently smoothed her hair, his breathing returning to normal.

"Why not?" she asked, determined to get an answer this time.

Itachi stayed quiet, his hand cupping her jaw as he let his thumb caress her lips. "I am not the kind of man that is content with sharing, Sakura," he spoke, his hand slowly moving down to her chest. He laid a large, warm hand over her chest and leveled her with a warm stare. "There's another man in your heart."

Her breathing ceased.

"When I touch these lips with mine," Itachi continued, tracing her lips with the tips of his fingers, "I want you to only think of me."

He leaned in close, his mouth beside her ear as his hand dropped down further. She moaned quietly as his fingertips stroked her inner thighs, so close to where she wanted him to touch her, but so far away. "When I bring you pleasure, I want only my name to fall from your lips."

"Itachi…" she breathed out, pawing at his shoulder as he continued to stroke her thighs. Sakura was so wet she was sure she could smell herself.

"When I bury myself inside of you, I want you to only feel me."

She gasped and grabbed the arm stroking her with both hands, eyes wide as she stared at him. His dark eyes spoke of his desire for her, but as she watched, Itachi started locking them away again, his dimples showing in the corners of his mouth. She leaned forward and carefully pressed a kiss against one of them, memorizing the feel of his skin against her lips.

"I thought you couldn't be that man."

Itachi made an amused sound. "So did I."

"What changed?"

"Nothing for now," Itachi said, stroking her hair. "I was selfish with you for this one night, as you were with me. Tomorrow, we'll continue on as we were and you will have time."

"Time?" Sakura asked, nuzzling the palm of his hand.

"Time to consider what it is you look for," Itachi replied, withdrawing his hand. She stood still for a moment, observing her as he considered her. Without saying as much, Sakura realized he was giving her an option. Either they continued as friends or as something more… Either way, he valued their friendship as much as she did. The thought warmed her from deep within.

"The night is not over… Can I be selfish for a little longer?" Sakura hesitantly asked.

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"It's late… and I was wondering if I might stay here for the night," she said, blushing heavily. "If you want to sleep alone, that's fine and I'll just teleport home. I thought… I don't know."

Wordlessly, Itachi stepped to his wardrobe and collected a dark jounin sweater. He held it out for her. "There is a new toothbrush in the bathroom, if you would like to use it."

"Thank you," Sakura said, taking the sweater. Itachi stuck his head into the bathroom, clicked the lights on and signaled for her to step inside.

The bathroom was immaculately clean, though she hadn't expected anything else. She closed the door, used the toilet and searched his cabinet for the toothbrush and toothpaste he had mentioned. As she closed the cabinet, Sakura looked at herself.

Her hair was wild, despite Itachi's efforts to straighten it out. Her lips were swollen from their kisses and a tiny little red mark adorned her neck where Itachi had sucked on her skin a little too hard. She molded chakra and healed the skin, knowing someone would notice and ask her about it. But it was her eyes that surprised her most; she looked positively radiant.

Grinning dopily at herself in the mirror, Sakura brushed her teeth, washed her face and dried herself off with one of the crimson towels she found lying around. As she stepped back into the bedroom, she clicked off the lights and found Itachi in the bed, still wearing his dark shirt and grey pants. "Are you sure it's alright?" Sakura asked, considering Sasuke for the first time.

"Sasuke won't be back here until after training tomorrow," Itachi simply answered.

"Oh." Sakura climbed into the bed, slipping under the sheets. Itachi pulled the sheets from under him and lay down beside her, making sure she was comfortable before turning off the lights.

In the dark, Sakura could barely make out the outline of his face, but smiled at him nonetheless. Her heart felt full even as she considered what he told her earlier. Though she had been with other men, Sakura had never been kissed like Itachi had kissed her… or touched like he had touched her… or spoken to like he had spoken to her.

Boldly, Sakura leaned in and laid her head on the crook between his head and shoulder, laying her arm over his stomach. "Just for tonight," Sakura said, knowing he would understand.

"Just for tonight," Itachi said, wrapping an arm around her.

A thought occurred to her. "What is your favorite thing to cook?"

Itachi remained quiet. "Grilled octopus," he said eventually.

"Is there anything you can't do?"

Itachi said nothing for the longest time. For a short moment, Sakura actually thought he had fallen asleep on her, before he very quietly uttered: "Eggs."

Sakura burst into soft laughter, feeling a reciprocating chuckle rumble through his chest. "One day, I'll show you," Sakura promised.

"I look forward to it."

* * *


	15. Chapter XIV

* * *

**CHAPTER XIV**

* * *

Sakura woke in an empty bed.

She hadn't dared hope to wake beside Itachi, but couldn't help the disappointment she felt as she cracked open an eye and found the place beside her empty. Running her hand over the sheets, she could feel the space Itachi had occupied was cold. He had left quite some time ago.

Stretching beneath the sheets, Sakura stifled a toe-curling yawn before slipping out of Itachi's ridiculously comfortable bed. She gently folded his shirt and placed it on top of the blankets, before pulling on her pants and sweater. As Sakura stepped into the bathroom, she did a cursory check to see if she looked half-way decent before walking to the door, boots in hand.

Carefully, she stuck her head out into the hallway, listening for signs of Sasuke. She tip-toed out of the bedroom with all the stealth of a kunoichi of her caliber and made her way to the front of the house. As she rounded another corner, a delicious smell came wafting into her direction the closer she came to the kitchen. Debating whether to avoid the kitchen altogether, Sakura realized Sasuke hated cooking… which could only mean it was Itachi making breakfast.

Peeking around the corner, Sakura found Itachi standing near the stove dressed in the same grey knit pants from the previous evening and a new dark sweater. Tied around his waist was a simple, dark apron. Frowning, she stepped toward the kitchen, causing Itachi to look up at her. "I was so sure it would be frilly."

"I'm sorry to disappoint."

Sakura smiled as she sat down at the counter. "You're making breakfast. I think you're well out of the disappointment zone."

Itachi looked up, a smile evident in his dark eyes. "Sleep well?"

Sakura felt a brush creep to her cheeks. She had fallen asleep in his arms, her leg firmly wedged between his as he held her close to his chest, his fingers gently stroking her back as she drifted to sleep. It had been the best sleep of her life. "Your bed is nice."

He said nothing as he turned back to the stove, stirring the miso soup he had been watched him quietly as he chopped up some tofu and vegetables for the soup, admiring the way he handled the knife with ease as he sliced everything into perfectly equal parts. "You're really good at this," Sakura said, leaning her cheek in her hand as he opened up his rice cooker.

"Domestic, I believe," Itachi said, eyeing her from the corner of his eye.

Sakura giggled softly. "Did I offend you?"

"No," Itachi said with a tiny smile as he spooned some rice into a bowl for her. He laid the bowl in front of her along with some miso soup and opened the oven to reveal a broiled fish which he then set down in the middle of the counter, taking a seat across from her.

"Thank you," Sakura said sweetly, accepting the chopsticks he handed her.

"You're welcome," Itachi replied, his eyes drifting between hers before he scooped up a bit of rice and dug into his meal.

She looked at him through her lashes, studying the curve of his lips as he ate silently, struck by how incredibly kissable he looked. Sitting across from her as he meticulously picked off the skin of the fish before he took a bite, Itachi didn't look like one of the strongest shinobi in the world. He looked like a young, handsome man who had kissed her silly no more than eight hours ago.

Memories of his strong body against her sent shivers down her spine and Sakura hurriedly busied herself with eating in an attempt to ignore the first wave of arousal that washed over her. They had agreed to continue being friends after the night was over and she would have _time_. But what did that mean? Would Itachi wait for her to make a decision? Did he expect her to come to a conclusion that the two of them wouldn't work? After how he had kissed her with all that hungry passion and abandon, there was no way Sakura could keep him from her thoughts now.

Even now, her body craved for him. She had trouble concentrating on anything but the thought of how much she wanted him to touch her again. Inwardly, Sakura groaned. If she reached just a little, she would easily be able to touch his fingers. Her heart started racing at the thought of his warm hands over her body again.

"Have you ever been in love?" Sakura blurted.

Itachi raised an eyebrow in surprise as he looked up.

"I mean—I don't mean with _me_ or anything," Sakura flustered, waving her hands in front of her. "I just—I've been thinking about this for a long time now and nobody seems to be able to give me an answer."

"An answer?"

She stirred her soup. "I thought I was in love for a long time…" she looked up, meeting his eye. "With Sasuke, that is. But I got over that and since… well I've had some infatuations, of course, but nothing… deeper. I've just been wondering what the difference would be." She laughed softly. "I even asked Kakashi."

"I've never been in love," Itachi said quietly.

"Oh," she replied, uncertain why she felt strangely relieved.

"But I believe it is something quite easily explained, despite the complexity of feelings," Itachi continued, taking a sip from his soup. Surprised, Sakura leaned forward, waiting for him to continue. "An infatuation comes from being attracted to someone, either physically or because they possess a certain charm. Love comes from accepting someone as they are and learning to adore their perfections as well as their imperfections."

Stunned, Sakura watched him as he continued eating, as though he had just finished talking about the weather forecasts. It sounded simple enough and she couldn't deny there was truth in what he said… but there was a man whose perfections and imperfections she adored.

It was a certain silver haired Copy Ninja.

So where did that leave her and Itachi?

Was this just an infatuation? Was it just lust she felt when she sprinted to his house in the middle of the night? Was it just hormones that drove her to ask him, beg him, to be selfish with her? Was the moment of intense happiness she felt while falling asleep in his arms just because someone had finally held her?

It didn't feel like something so simple.

It had felt like she belonged. Not as a team member, nor as a subordinate, or a friend, but as a woman.

"Oh," Sakura breathed out finally. As Itachi lifted his eyes to hers, she found she couldn't look away. Trapped by the light in his dark eyes, Sakura sat still and folded her fingers together, pointedly ignoring the way they trembled.

"What was Kakashi-san's answer?"

"That I would know when I found it," Sakura whispered.

"He's not wrong."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh softly. "No, I suppose he isn't."

She ate the rest of her breakfast in silence, watching Itachi as he cleaned up the kitchen and poured himself a glass of juice after offering her some as she finished, Itachi cleaned her plate despite her protests and rounded the counter just as she hopped off the stool.

The close proximity to him had her heart racing once more as his hand brushed against her arm in passing. She sucked in a tiny breath as his fingers remained on her skin, barely touching her. Sakura could feel his gaze on her, burning as he stared at the place where their skin touched. Jolts of arousal shot through her midsection as Itachi lifted his eyes to meet hers, dark fire burning behind them.

After a beat, Sakura felt his fingertips ghosting down her forearm.

She watched as his gentle touch caused the hairs on her hand to stand up, her body buzzing with excitement for him to be touching her like this again. As his fingers reached hers, his arm dropped away and Itachi stepped away from her.

"I'd better go," Sakura breathed softly.

He looked over his shoulder at her, dark eyes inscrutable as he peered at her without saying a word. Finally, Itachi nodded, following her wordlessly as she made her way to the entrance. She stepped into her boots, zipped them up and turned to him. "Thank you," Sakura said, ducking her head as she regarded him through her lashes. "For… well… Breakfast. And the talks… and…"

"There's no need to thank me, Sakura."

"I'll see you soon," Sakura said quietly. She gave him a smile as she reached out to take his hand. Relishing in the feel of his fingers sliding against hers, Sakura gave his hand a soft squeeze and released him. "See you Monday."

Itachi lifted his hand to brush a stray lock of hair from her face, his knuckles faintly touching her cheek before his hand dropped away. "See you Monday."

* * *

The main street was buzzing with activity as Sakura did her grocery shopping. She hummed as she picked up a white peach, checking it for spots before depositing it into her shopping basket. The elderly shop owner smiled benevolently at her as she showed Sakura the new harvests of fruits and vegetables.

"Sakura!" a familiar voice came. She turned to find Sasuke hurrying toward her. "Where have you been?" Sasuke asked as he stopped beside her.

"I've been running errands and got in an early morning practice," Sakura answered, hoping he wouldn't catch her in the lie. His midnight blue eyes seemed anxious as he searched her eyes for a moment.

"Asuma is dead."

For a moment, Sakura couldn't make sense of what he was saying. "What?"

Sasuke pocketed his hands. "There was an attack near the Fire Temple; two Akatsuki members have been spotted. The Fifth sent out twenty platoons, one of them being Asuma's squad. He was with Shikamaru, Izumo and Kotetsu. They were ambushed by the two members and Asuma lost his life."

Sakura dropped her basket. "Ino?" she asked frantically, grabbing him. "Chouji?"

"All fine. They were in Raido's platoon together with Aoba," Sasuke said, placing his hands over hers. "They're in the hospital. We got a message while at the training area. I thought I should inform you before you go in."

"I was off duty today…" Sakura stuttered. "I have to go."

"Go," Sasuke nodded, eyes kind.

She sprinted down the main street, rushing toward the hospital. As the familiar white building came into view, Sakura molded chakra to her legs to speed up, dashing into the lobby. The receptionist looked up at her, startled, then pointed to the elevators: "Sakura-san, they're on the sixth floor, coroner's office."

Gratefully, Sakura ignored the elevator and rushed up the stairs, taking two steps at a time until she burst into the hallway. Raido and Aoba stood in the hall, turning around to see her approach. "Sakura," Aoba said first, eyes hidden as always behind his dark sunglasses.

"I heard about Asuma," she said without preamble. "How… Where are…?"

"They're with Asuma. Shikamaru went to see Kurenai," Raido said, eyes downcast as he signaled to one of the open doors. Without saying another word, Sakura stalked to the door and carefully looked around the corner.

A small stream of sunlight fell into the room, illuminating Asuma's face and body as he lay still on the bed. Beside the bed stood Ino and Chouji, the former softly crying into her hands as Chouji laid a hand over her shoulders in comfort. Tsunade looked over her shoulder, honey colored eyes gentle as she gestured for Sakura to come in.

"Sakura," Tsunade said in greeting, causing Ino to look up. Sakura stepped closer as Ino stumbled toward her, throwing her arms around Sakura just as she reached her. Sakura was silent as she wrapped her arms around her friend, listening to her quiet sobs. Chouji nodded sadly at her as Sakura calmly led Ino outside, taking a seat on the bench right outside the room.

"I'm sorry Ino," Sakura whispered as she stroked Ino's hair in comfort.

"Shikamaru said… Asuma was going to be a father," Ino said quietly, her sobs abating.

"Oh," Sakura managed to say, remembering the way Kurenai and Asuma had ducked away from her and Kakashi as they spotted them in a bar only a few weeks ago. They looked so happy together. Briefly, Sakura thought of Kakashi—Asuma was one of the last friends he had. It broke her heart to realize he had lost yet another person close to his heart. "I'm so sorry," Sakura reiterated, clutching Ino closer.

"I've never seen anything like it," Ino spoke. "We only saw the end of it but… they were immortal Sakura. Shikamaru said they cut off the head of one of these guys and they just _reattached_ it and kept going."

A shiver ran down her back.

"I wasn't able to save him," Ino continued. "I did everything you and the Fifth taught me but it wasn't –"

"It's not your fault." Tsunade strode out of the room, looking down at the both of them. "Asuma fought bravely. You were up against an enemy that is beyond anything we've ever seen before."

Sakura released Ino, looking up at her former master. Tsunade placed her hand on her hip, the other pinching her brow as she gritted her teeth. With a last glance at Sakura and Ino, Tsunade raised an arm. Immediately, three ANBU appeared before them.

"Send out a message. We'll hold a ceremony and a funeral for Sarutobi Asuma in three days from now," Tsunade instructed an ANBU member with a tiger mask. The Tiger responded with a nod and faded from the hallway. "The two of you, go to the Fire Temple and see if you can find anything—anything. Remnants of blood, their weapons, anything that can help us analyze these two."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," they said in return, leaves whirling as they faded from view.

Tsunade held up her other hand. Four new ANBU members appeared in the corridor, one looking familiar to her. Dressed in his regular ANBU clothes and weasel mask, Sakura could easily recognize Itachi as he kneeled before Tsunade, peering at their Hokage through his mask.

"Team Crimson," Tsunade began. "Track these two members. They should still be in the Fire Country. If they have already passed over the border, abort mission. One is called 'Hidan' – and has silver hair, dark eyes and armed with a large scythe. Wears a slashed forehead protector from Yugakure. The other is named 'Kakuzu' from Takigakure; he is in your Bingo Books. Exercise extreme caution and do not engage. Merely track them and keep me updated."

"Understood," Itachi confirmed, voice muffled behind his porcelain mask. In the next moment, he and his team had disappeared from the passageway, leaving no evidence that they were ever there.

* * *

Team Seven sat in silence in their usual booth even as the rowdy bar came to life with music and raucous laughter. Naruto played with his beer bottle, eyes downcast, while Sasuke toyed with a coaster. Sakura held her head in her hands as she stared outside, watching downy flakes of snow drift down in the streets outside.

"They're immortal," Sasuke said finally, a frown on his face. "How does that work?"

Sakura couldn't help but make an amused sound. Sasuke would never stop analyzing. "Ino just said they were immortal… Apparently Shikamaru managed to decapitate one of them, but they simply reattached the head and kept fighting."

"What the fuck," Naruto said. For once, Sakura didn't feel like correcting him.

Asuma hadn't been their teacher, but their closeness to Team Ten, as well as the friendship between him and Kakashi had ensured that they had seen quite a lot of each other over the years. Apparently Asuma had even assisted Naruto when he had begun his Wind release training. Much like Kakashi, he had seemed like an immortal figure in their lives—how easily he had been ripped away from them now. Sakura had no idea what Ino and the rest of Team Ten was going through.

The idea of Kakashi fading from their lives as promptly as Asuma was now taken from Ino's… A dark pit formed in her stomach as she returned her gaze out the window, wondering where the silver haired jounin was. After receiving the news, Kakashi had dismissed both Sasuke and Naruto and vanished from the training grounds.

Part of her desperately wanted to search for him and see if he was alright. Another part of her was worried sick about the fact that the one platoon that was sent out to find two immortal shinobi was Itachi's squad. She felt oddly ripped through the middle, the sounds of the bar a distant clamor as she drummed her fingers on the table.

"So what now?" Naruto asked, frowning at his bottle.

"You continue your training," Sasuke said, eyeing Naruto from the corner of his eye.

The blond opened his mouth in protest, but Sakura cut in. "Sasuke is right." She ignored the betrayed look Naruto gave her and continued: "Akatsuki is coming for you and you need to be prepared. If the Fifth and Kakashi asked you to work on this technique, you should."

Naruto groaned and took another swig from his bottle. "Fine," he grumbled.

"How is it going?"

Sasuke's lifted eyebrow was all she needed to know. Thankfully, Naruto went off on a tangent regarding Kakashi and his questionable training techniques, eliciting a smirk from Sasuke. She listened to Naruto explain the various steps in his training program and chuckled as she imagined dozens of Narutos yelling at a waterfall in hopes of creating a ball of pure Wind energy.

"We've made no progress," Sasuke said simply as they turned their eyes to him. "Folklore combined with spotty records from when Konoha was formed. No records of Madara or his supposed technique."

Sakura tapped her lips in thought. "Naruto… Aren't you… uh… able to talk to the Nine Tails?"

Naruto frowned. "Yes, but he's not exactly a friendly guy."

Sasuke caught on, folding his fingers in front of him as he contemplated. "But if he was controlled by Madara at some point, he will be able to tell us how it happened."

Naruto looked from Sasuke to Sakura back to Sasuke, brow pinched as he puzzled together the pieces. She could almost see the light bulb go on above his head as he made a perfect 'o' with his mouth, dropping his fist in his other hand. "You want me to ask Nine Tails about Madara!"

Sasuke rolled his eyes and signaled for another round as the waitress passed by while Sakura smiled at Naruto. She reached for him, squeezing his hand affectionately and held onto him as his tanned fingers curled around her hand.

"How is Wood release training going?" Sasuke asked.

"It goes," Sakura said, ignoring the implication that danced behind his sharp eyes. "We tried a Wood Bunshin technique on Monday… It turned out like one of Naruto's early works."

She laughed as Naruto waved his hand, a droll smile on his face as he recalled his early Academy days. He gratefully accepted his new beer and took a big drink from the bottle. "Focus, Sakura-chan, focus and stop horsing around," Naruto said, a perfect imitation of Iruka.

"Great advice," Sakura grinned.

"What did Itachi say?" Sasuke asked.

_'That I was pretty.'_

_'That he can't be selfish with me.'_

_'That he wants to bury himself inside me.'_

"It'll get better as I get more adapt in releasing both natures at once. I'm getting some practice in daily now to get it done. I haven't tried making a Bunshin since Monday," Sakura said, hoping the blush on her cheeks wasn't too obvious. Naruto nodded sagely at her words, but Sakura could swear she could see Sasuke's eyes narrow slightly. "I'll give it another try tomorrow."

They drank their last drinks in relative silence, swapping the few stories they had on Asuma before stepping out of the bar. As Naruto waved goodbye to them both, Sasuke turned to her. "Take care, Sakura," he said, midnight eyes turned to the star-studded sky.

"You too," Sakura replied gently, watching his retreating back.

She stood still for a moment longer, wrapping her scarf tighter around her and strode in the direction of her apartment. The last bars and restaurants were closing for the night, the village slowly growing quiet all around her. She pocketed her hands and looked up, studying the silvery glow of the waxing moon, now only a sliver in the sky.

A movement caught her attention, the dim flickering of a light turning on and off. Frowning, Sakura squinted, barely making out Shikamaru until he opened the lighter again, the tiny flame illuminating his face hauntingly before he clicked the zippo shut again. Behind him trailed the familiar figures of Chouji and Ino as they quietly set off into the direction of the northern gate.

They looked packed for a mission— something Sakura was absolutely sure would not have been sanctioned by the Fifth. Tsunade might be strict and willing to make hard decisions; sending out a team that just lost their captain during the previous days was not one of them.

She stalked after them, careful to keep a distance as the threesome slowly trailed to the gate. They seemed unhurried, but determined, their pace increasing as they reached the abandoned gate. "We're ready," she heard Ino say quietly.

"Let's go, Shikamaru," Chouji spoke. Even from this distance, Sakura could see the smile playing on the larger boy's face as the lighter clicked on again. Shikamaru uttered a quick 'yes' and clicked the lighter off again.

"Wait," Tsunade's voice boomed as the threesome took a step to the gate. The Fifth strode from the shadows, coming to a stop in front of them. "Where do you think you're going?"

Sakura crept closer to the gate.

"Your orders are still in effect," Shikamaru said calmly.

"I will not tolerate any selfishness," Tsunade barked, closing the distance to Team Ten. "Shikamaru, I'll add you to a platoon I've organized personally."

"I've already got a plan worked out for the three of us," he shot back.

"Enough," Tsunade roared, causing the three to jump back in surprise. Tsunade balled her fists, waving one of her hands in frustration before taking another step to the team. "Asuma is dead. Right now, it's only the three of you."

"We're not stupid enough to go out there to die," Shikamaru replied, an exasperated tone in his voice. "It's just… If I let it go like this, I'll spend the rest of my life regretting it." The zippo lit up his face. "I can't think of a more troublesome way to live." He paused as the light faded. "Carrying this lighter that Asuma-sensei gave me, it makes me feel as if he's still here, watching over us. That he is protecting us."

Tsunade clicked her tongue loudly.

Sakura startled as a familiar figure crouched down beside her. Eyes wide, Sakura stared as Kakashi looked at the four people in front of them, slate grey eye pensive as he seemed to consider something.

"There are only three of you! Platoons are comprised of four people," Tsunade stated.

The Copy Ninja looked at her, eye kind as it crinkled in his familiar smile. He laid a hand on her shoulder, as if to comfort her. In that moment, she knew exactly what he was planning. Sakura shook her head, fighting against the tears that began burning in the corners of her eyes. Her hand shot out, grabbing his jounin flak jacket in hopes of keeping him there.

Kakashi closed his hand over hers, gently prying her fingers from his uniform without breaking eye contact. She understood. She understood, but didn't want to as Kakashi placed his hand on her head, gently caressing her in a goodbye before disappearing into thin air.

He reappeared beside Tsunade, hands pocketed as he strolled to the foursome. "So you just need a fourth member, correct?" Kakashi drawled, voice soft and calm even as Tsunade turned around, anger flaring in her eyes.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ino exclaimed.

"I'll serve as captain for Team Ten," Kakashi continued. Seeing Tsunade's reaction, he came to a stop beside her. "If you assign me as their captain, I'll be able to keep an eye on them," he held up a hand and conspiratorially whispered something that Sakura wasn't able to hear.

Tsunade took a long moment to consider them as Sakura quietly begged her not to allow them to leave.

"Fine. Do as you wish," Tsunade finally spoke, eliciting cheers from Chouji and Ino.

"Alright, Team Asuma, ready to depart?" Kakashi asked.

Sakura balled her fists in her lap as she watched her three friends coordinate with Kakashi. Part of her wanted to jump in and demand to be part of the mission, but she was well aware that Tsunade would never let her leave. For Team Ten, this was a mission to avenge Asuma and there was no better jounin to send with them than the Copy Ninja.

As Team Ten walked out the gate, Kakashi looked directly at the place where she was hiding, his gaze lingering for a moment. He cocked his head in a typical masked smile that spoke of goodbyes and then he was gone.

"Sakura," Tsunade called as she turned on her heels and walked from the gates.

"Hokage-sama," Sakura said, standing from her hiding place.

"They'll be alright," Tsunade said sternly, her eyes searching Sakura's, as though looking for an answer. For a moment, Sakura was struck by how old Tsunade's eyes seemed at that very moment as the older woman placed a hand on her shoulder. "They'll be alright."

Sakura simply stood in front of the gates, watching the empty road until the sun rose.

* * *


	16. Chapter XV

* * *

**CHAPTER XV**

* * *

Panting harshly, Sakura stared at the Wood clone she created. Her identical counterpart circled around the meadow slowly, drawing chakra to her fist. Grinning, Sakura mimicked the movement, slamming her arm into the training ground. The next moment, she jumped into action, correctly guessing where her clone was headed.

As her fist connected with her clone, Sakura watched in amazement as her likeness turned back into wood, before splintering into a hundred little pieces. "Shannaro," she whispered to herself. _Mokubunshin no jutsu_; complete.

She patted the dust from her uniform, looking up at the sky. In the distance, the red sun slowly sank beyond the horizon, signaling the end of yet another day. Sighing, Sakura walked over to the backpack she had brought with her and quickly leapt into the surrounding trees, making her way back to Konoha.

Today marked the eighth day of the search for Hidan and Kakuzu. Neither Itachi's Team Crimson nor Kakashi's team had found the two roaming Akatsuki members. Sakura had busied herself by diving head-first into her work at the hospital whenever she could and filled up any free time she had with Wood release training.

Sakura made her way through the southern gate and took a left, heading into the old part of town. Team Seven had an unspoken agreement; whenever Kakashi would be gone for a longer time, they would alternate between visiting his house to water his plants and keep his apartment dust-free. She knew Sasuke had gone by a few days prior. It was her turn to look after Mr. Ukki.

Kakashi's apartment was in the old part of town, where the houses that hadn't collapsed onto itself had been patched up with all sorts of materials available. It was one of the few parts of town that hadn't been attacked during Orochimaru's invasion with Sound and Sand many years ago and it showed.

Sakura smiled at an elderly lady who watered her garden as she passed by the house, Kakashi's apartment building coming into view.

She dashed up the stairs leading to his front door with two steps at a time, grabbing the key Kakashi had hidden beneath a little dog statue beside his door. Opening the door, Sakura stepped inside, kicking off her boots as she walked into the immaculately kept apartment.

Kakashi wasn't one for furniture or trinkets to make his home more… homey. His sparsely kept apartment was furnished with a single couch and table, a small bookcase that held several well-worn scrolls and a little green rug that Sakura guessed had been bought well before she had even been born. She stuck her head into the kitchen, smiling as she opened the well-stocked fridge. Sasuke never left Kakashi's apartment without stocking up the fridge. The little gesture always warmed her heart.

Humming softly, Sakura trailed into the bedroom, taking in the sight of Kakashi's single bed. She ran her fingers over the green blanket with the tiny shuriken pattern, smiling as she realized the first time she had seen this very blanket was almost eight years ago. He would never change.

Mr. Ukki sat in a brown pot in the windowsill, his name written in Kakashi's illegible scrawl in big bold letters on the pot. Beside it stood an ancient looking alarm clock that had stopped at 1:52. Sakura didn't dare guess when exactly the life had left the batteries, but she was almost certain it had been longer than eight years. Fondly, she picked up the picture of Team Seven in their Genin time, looking at her own youthful, smiling face before setting it down again. Beside the picture stood another, more recent one; the picture they had made when Naruto, last as always, had finally become jounin.

They stood in exactly the same position, though Naruto and Sasuke both looked into the camera as well, rather than glare at each other. Kakashi seemed untouched by the changing times, the same crinkly smile he displayed on the genin photo was present in this particular picture as well.

Sakura smiled at the picture and spotted a new plant to her right. It was the fledgling plant she had created a little over a week ago in front of Ichiraku. The plant had grown a little; a shiny new green leaf had formed. Kakashi had placed it in a similar pot like Mr. Ukki's and to her surprise, she could spot the black characters written on the side. Turning the pot, Sakura read the name Kakashi had given, only to find tears springing into her eyes.

'_Sakura_,' she read again. For a moment she held the pot close, hoping that wherever Kakashi was, he would be safe, before setting the plant down again. She fetched some water from the kitchen, watering both plants and opened up a window, allowing a cool breeze into the room.

Satisfied the room had been aired enough, Sakura closed the window again and with a final smile at the plant Kakashi had named after her, left the room. She locked up behind her, placing the key back under the little dog statue and made her way to her apartment.

* * *

Sakura sat on the railing of her balcony, looking at the southern gate that peeked just beyond the trees in Senju Park. Somewhere beyond them, Itachi and Kakashi roamed, searching for two immortal Akatsuki members. The thought scared her half to death.

As her fingers drummed restlessly on the railing, Sakura closed her eyes. Immediately, memories of her night with Itachi surfaced. Snapping her eyes open, Sakura shook her head as though physically removing the memories from her mind. Sakura hopped off the railing, breathing heavily, as she trailed back into her apartment and slid the door to her balcony shut.

She launched herself at her bed, rolling into the sheets as she tried her hardest not to think of the eldest Uchiha. It was absurd how badly she already missed him. He had only been gone for eight days and the last time they spoke, it was decided that nothing would happen between them. She had _time_.

'_Time to try and deny what you're feeling for him_,' Inner said, rolling her eyes.

It was impossible to try and deny her feelings for him. Most of her waking thoughts had been centered around Itachi and even when she didn't consciously thought of him, he managed to pop up in her thoughts at the most inconvenient of moments. Sakura supposed that him kissing her senseless and sleeping beside him while he held her so tightly and intimately had something to do with it.

'_When I touch these lips with mine…_' Itachi's voice ghosted.

"Ugh," Sakura groaned, grabbing a pillow and pressing it to her face.

When Itachi had told her his definition of love in regards to how it differs from having a simple crush, it had seemed so simple. Kakashi was the man who she loved despite his imperfections. Where she used to abhor the way he was tardy, Sakura had grown to simply show up two hours late for every meeting and wait patiently to hear his new excuse. Where he would answer most personal questions with questions of his own, Sakura would learn to re-phrase until there was no way he could dodge her questions.

And she loved him deeply.

She loved his sexy voice and sleepy eyes, his lanky, muscular frame. She loved his penchant to be the village's biggest sloth until it was mission time and then she loved how intense he was during combat, always putting his comrades first. She loved seeing him run around with Gai during their silly competitions and hearing his rare laughs.

She peeked over her pillow and looked at her ceiling.

It certainly seemed like she was in love with him.

But if that was the case, why did Itachi keep haunting her?

With a heavy sigh, Sakura sat upright. "I need to talk to someone about this," she said out-loud, while simultaneously realizing she really didn't know who to talk to about all this.

A knock came at the door.

For a brief moment, Sakura froze, eyes darting to her alarm clock. 2am. That could only mean one thing.

Rushing towards the door, Sakura pulled it open so hard she was afraid she'd tear the knob right off. Sasuke stood in the night, dressed in his usual uniform. One glance to his hip revealed to her he was wearing his full gear. "Orders from the Fifth. Team 10 has engaged the two Akatsuki members. Team 7 is to support them."

"I'll get dressed. Naruto?" Sakura asked, sprinting to her bedroom.

"Awake and getting ready. We'll meet him at the southern gate," Sasuke's voice sounded from the front door. In record time, she dressed in her uniform, gathered her equipment and grabbed her medical kit. She ran back to the door, pulling her boots on and stepped outside to join Sasuke.

"Any news on how they're doing?" Sakura asked as they dashed over the rooftops together.

"According to intel, they just started the battle," Sasuke explained. He glanced at her, dark eyes serious. Sakura averted her eyes, unwilling to see the tiny bit of doubt in his gaze.

Naruto stood waiting at the gate, pacing restlessly back and forth with his hands pocketed. He perked up as he noticed their approach, heaving his backpack onto his back and leapt just as they reached the gate. "Wasn't Itachi's ANBU squad scouting for those Akatsuki members?" Naruto asked as they raced through the forest.

"He was, but is a few hours further from Team Kakashi than we are," Sasuke answered, jumping gracefully from branch to branch. Sakura let out a soft sigh of relief – both men were alive and well.

"Where is Kakashi?" Sakura inquired, speeding up.

"To the west," Sasuke said, glancing over his shoulder. "Kakashi sent one of his dogs to find us."

She nodded at him and turned her gaze to Naruto. The blond was silent as he moved through the forest like a leopard on the prowl, his eyes concentrated and narrowed, teeth clenched and fists balled. The lines on his cheeks had thickened just a little—a hint that the Nine Tails was awake and ready to lay waste to anyone who crossed them. She frowned; Naruto in this state was dangerous.

Molding more chakra to her legs, Sakura easily caught up with him and softly slapped his cheek with the back of her hand, breaking his intense focus. Surprised, Naruto looked up at her. "Naruto," Sakura said sternly as he opened his mouth. "It's going to be alright."

Naruto closed his mouth again, uncertainty flashing behind his eyes for a short moment. "Right," he said, inhaling deeply.

Beside her, Sasuke's dark eyes swept over the both of them. "We'll have the element of surprise. Knowing Kakashi, he'll probably have engaged one of the two and left the other Akatsuki member up to Team 10. We should plan accordingly."

"They're following Shikamaru's plan," Sakura interjected. "I… I saw them leave. Shikamaru mentioned having a plan in place," she continued when Sasuke lifted an eyebrow in surprise.

"No need to worry then," Naruto said confidently.

As Sasuke frowned, Sakura nodded. "Shikamaru is one of the best strategists. He's had time to incorporate Kakashi and his skillset into his plan. I think we should lay low once we arrive and assess the situation. If help is necessary, we step in. If not, let's take care in keeping hidden and striking when the moment is opportune."

Both men looked at her and nodded.

"Incoming," Sasuke said, crimson flooding his eyes.

A dog with tan-colored fur and dark circular markings around his eyes came barreling from the bushes. "Bisuke!" Naruto said enthusiastically. Sakura chuckled; the ninken was always Naruto's favorite.

"Well if it isn't Kakashi's kids," Bisuke said, biting playfully at Naruto as he reached out to pet him. "Pinkie, dumbass and frown-y."

Sakura rolled her eyes and shrugged while Sasuke's gaze darkened and Naruto burst into laughter. A moment later, he stopped, looking from Sakura to Sasuke to Bisuke. "Wait, am I dumbass?"

Bisuke cocked his head as if to say '_who else?_' before turning around. "Follow me kids! We're an hour away from Kakashi."

"Dumbass?" Naruto hollered indignantly, rushing to catch up with the little dog. With a soft laugh, Sakura listened as her blond teammate went into a tangent about all the smart things he had done in his life and that he had managed to make jounin. Bisuke didn't seem impressed as he efficiently led them back to Kakashi.

"I wonder if all ninken are as rude as Kakashi's are," Sakura said to Sasuke.

"Kakashi is the pack leader. That should tell you enough."

"Thanks for the insight, _frown-y_."

Sasuke turned to her like a snake poised for the attack. Sakura fell into a fit of giggles as she jokingly cowered under his intense stare. Sasuke glared at her for just a moment longer before his eyes softened and he quickly turned away. She knew him well; Sasuke was always concerned over her, even when he didn't show it. Seeing her laugh had probably eased his concern over her.

"We're getting closer," Bisuke finally spoke. A second later, a massive crack of lightning could be heard in the distance ahead of them. "We are ten minutes away."

"Did you see anything before you left?" Naruto asked, eyeing the dog.

"Two guys with cloaks; one with a big pink weapon, the other summoned some friends from his back," Bisuke said.

"Some friends from his back?" Sakura queried, looking confused.

"Yep," Bisuke continued. "Opened up his cloak and there were these masks stitched to his back. He did some seals and the masks ripped themselves off his body and created their own bodies. Weird guys, real… otherworldly."

Naruto crossed his arms and nodded sagely as Sasuke and Sakura shared a look. While Bisuke was Naruto's favorite, Pakkun was by far the most… eloquent of Kakashi's ninken. "Do we have any intel on Kakuzu?" Sakura asked.

"No," Sasuke replied. "Only that he's supposed to be… old."

"Old?"

"Waterfalls mark his birthdate as before the Third was even born."

"… What?"

Sasuke shrugged. "According to spy reports, he and Hidan are known as the 'Zombie Combi', whatever that means. If he's anything like Hidan, he probably had found a way to extend his life."

"Heads-up, we'll be in range soon," Bisuke said. Squinting, Sakura could see a few blasts of light through the trees ahead, followed by another telltale crack of lightning. Then, a familiar chirping of birds reached their ears, bringing visible relief to the three of them.

Bisuke stopped on a branch and turned around to face them. "Leaving you kids here. Good luck!" he said before disappearing in a cloud of smoke. Team 7 shared a look and dropped to the ground, slowly making their way to the battleground ahead of them.

Around them, the trees thinned out as the landscape slowly turned more arid. As they reached the end of the treeline, Naruto crouched and led the way, zigzagging through large pieces of upturned earth and trees until he stopped them behind a rock. He carefully looked around the rock and turned back to them. "I see Ino and Chouji, they look fine. Kakashi-sensei is fighting against a… mask?"

"Again with the mask," Sakura hissed, stealthily creeping past Naruto to take a look of her own.

Ino and Chouji stood next to each other, carefully watching a battle she couldn't yet see. Straining to look around the corner, Sakura finally spotted Kakashi as he climbed a tree, kunai in hand while battling against an Akatsuki member who had shed his cloak. "I see Kakuzu," Sakura said, eyes widening as a massive black creature came into view.

It turned its head, a mask perched on top of the black mass. It took an ambling step before halting in place. As she watched, the mask opened and a gigantic surge of fire and flames burst out from it, the heat of it intense as it reached her face and she quickly ducked behind the rock again.

"Kakashi is fighting Kakuzu. There is a black creature walking around with a white mask. It just performed one of the most intense fire attacks I've ever seen," Sakura said, eyeing around the corner to see if she could spot more. "There's one more with a blue mask a bit farther ahead. And another with a yellow mask."

"Elements?" Sasuke conjectured, peeking over the rock to assess the battlefield himself.

A strange four-legged body sauntered into the periphery.

"It's collecting a massive amount of chakra," Sasuke warned, Sharingan focused on the body. "It looks to be… Wind?"

The three of them ducked behind the rock again as the creature released the attack, wind howling intensely around them. "Kakuzu is fighting Kakashi directly, the masked… things… are his back-up and releasing attacks at Kakashi, Chouji and Ino whenever they spot an opening," Sakura said thoughtfully as the wind died down. "We need to take down those masks to give Kakashi a better chance."

"Agreed," Sasuke said as Naruto nodded. "Let's split up and simultaneously attack the masks. Naruto can take the Lightning mask. I'll take the Wind mask. Sakura takes Fire."

"Elements we're strong against," Sakura agreed.

They split up quickly. Sakura circled the perimeter until she came in range of the Fire mask, remaining carefully hidden. The Lightning creature had turned its attention to Chouji and Ino, chasing them around with quick bolts of lightning. Though she couldn't see Naruto, she was confident he would be in place around now. As she checked in with the Wind mask, Sakura could spot Sasuke from her vantage point, though he would be hidden from view from the rest of them.

She held up her hand for him to see, knowing Naruto's reflexes would be quick enough to join in when he saw the other two members of his team move in for the kill. Sakura counted down from three… two… one.

Forming the seals for a water prison, Sakura sprinted onto the battlefield, trapping the Fire mask. It halted its movements, limbs trapped in water as Sakura smashed her hand through the mask itself, watching it completely disintegrate along with its body. In front of her, Sakura spotted Naruto slamming a Rasengan into the Lightning mask as Sasuke bound the Wind mask with wire and released his signature fire attack.

"Sakura!" Ino exclaimed, eyes wide as she and Chouji turned to Team 7.

"Are you alright?" Sakura asked, rushing up to the both of them.

"We're fine," Ino said, though she looked weary.

"Shikamaru?"

"He took Hidan somewhere," Chouji said, a grim look in his eyes. He looked over her shoulder to the three mangled masks Team 7 had left in its wake. "Thanks for taking out the masks. They're Kakuzu's hearts."

"Come again?" Naruto said, cupping a hand over his ear as he reached the three of them. "His hearts?"

"Kakashi-sensei took out Kakuzu right at the start of the battle. Raikiri to his heart. But only the mask died and Kakuzu stayed alive. Afterward, Kakuzu split up his masks from his body and the masks started attacking us. He mentioned them being his hearts…" Ino explained quickly, turning her eyes to Kakashi and Kakuzu as they battled high in the tree tops.

"There's one more mask—Water," Chouji said.

"I'll handle that one," Sasuke said, eyes on Kakashi. He glanced at Naruto. "This might be a good moment for you to demonstrate your new technique."

"New technique?" Sakura asked, eyes wide. "You completed it?"

Naruto grinned brightly at her. "Of course. A Hokage needs his own signature technique after all." He punched his palm and stared up at the battling men. Sakura's keen eyes spotted Kakashi easily – he looked to be moving with ease, despite having lost his flak jacket and forehead protector. He seemed fatigued but uninjured. As she watched, Kakashi dropped from the trees, landing gracefully in front of them. Instinctively, Team 7 formed a manji-formation, boxing Kakashi in to keep him safe.

"Perfect timing," Kakashi spoke. Sakura glanced at him over her shoulder, medic's eye roving over his body as she took stock of the few cuts and bruises. She took a knee beside him, noticing how Sasuke took a step to the right to keep her safe as she gathered chakra to her hands to start the healing process.

"You look a little beat-up, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said softly. Without looking at the blond, Sakura knew he had gone into his intense form of concentration. Ever since Naruto had been able to go into Sage Mode, he had reached a level headedness during battle that absolutely baffled her.

Kakuzu dropped to the ground in front of him. Though Sasuke and Naruto blocked most of him from view, Sakura could see black tendrils flowing from his mouth and from his limbs. Unconsciously, she shuddered as she turned her gaze back to Kakashi and healed the next cut. His mismatched eyes met hers for a moment.

"I see more children have joined the fray," Kakuzu said. "What do you think your reinforcements can do for you? You've destroyed most of my hearts, but I can easily replace them with yours."

"Ino, Chouji," Naruto spoke. "Shikamaru is alone, right? Leave this guy up to Team 7."

"We're counting on you," Chouji said, tugging on Ino's arm as she moved to protest. Ino looked at her, blue eyes wide. With a smile, Sakura nodded at her friend, wordlessly letting Ino know to trust in her – in them. Ino mouthed a quick 'thank you' and allowed Chouji to whisk her away.

As Sasuke moved yet another step to the right, Naruto formed his signature seal. Four shadow clones appeared beside him. "I see, Kage-bunshin," Kakuzu muttered lowly. "You must be the Nine Tails Jinchuuriki…"

The two clones turned to Naruto as he held up his palm, a Rasengan forming. Immediately, a high-pitched sound cut through the air accompanied by a pull so strong it stole the air from her lungs. Surprised, Sakura halted the healing, eyes wide as she focused on Naruto. "Don't worry," Kakashi spoke from beside her, gaze serious as he watched Naruto, the tomoe in his Sharingan spinning. "He's worked hard on this new move."

White chakra seemed to envelop the blue hue of the Rasengan, whirling violently into a tight chakra ball. Even from where she was sitting, Sakura could easily see miniature cuts forming in Naruto's palm, causing her to gasp. Ahead of them, Kakuzu was slowly analyzing the movements, his green eyes searching Naruto.

"Alright, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, voice strained. "It's not a plant, but this is what I've been working on." The Rasengan changed shapes until it almost resembled a shuriken. He crouched down and cocked his arm back slightly. She knew this stance well; it was Sasuke's. He liked to get into this exact position just before sending a burst of chakra to his legs, creating an enhanced sprint.

Naruto began to run, followed closely by his clones. They spread out and attacked Kakuzu one by one as Naruto's real body closed in on Kakuzu. The Akatsuki member stood upright, eyes widened as he observed the clones. "What is this?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"Sage Mode," Sasuke supplied calmly, scanning the perimeter.

"My special move, created almost ten years ago. Here it comes," Naruto called out. One of the Sage clones dashed forward, taking Kakuzu off-guard and kicking him high into the sky. "U—" the clone yelled.

A second one used the first as a stepping point, reaching Kakuzu for the second kick. "Zu—"

The third clone was propelled up by the second clone, who grabbed his ankle and tossed him further up. As his punch connected with Kakuzu's face, sending him hurtling toward the ground, the clone triumphantly called out: "Ma—"

The last clone grabbed Kakuzu mid-air, punching him in the stomach and shouted: "Ki!"

In front of her, Sasuke sighed while Kakashi shook his head silently. If she had been less concentrated on the enormous ball of pure chakra spinning in Naruto's palm, Sakura might have laughed along with them. As it was, her mouth dropped open as the real Naruto reached Kakuzu and slammed the Rasengan into the Akatsuki member while triumphantly yelling: "Naruto Barrage!"

"Uzumaki Naruto Barrage?" Sasuke said softly, before muttering something that sounded suspiciously like '_usuratonkachi_'.

The Rasengan wreaked havoc on Kakuzu, his screams lost in the howling of the wind that unleashed as the jutsu hit. Naruto leapt away from the impact point, clearly struggling to get free from the intense pull of the wind. He landed in front of Sakura and Kakashi, holding up a hand over his eyes as the wind reached the dust, kicking it up high in tiny frenzied tornadoes. "Maybe I put in a little too much Wind chakra," Naruto shouted. Sakura could barely hear him over the sound of the wind.

Kakashi moved in a flurry of seals, slamming his hand into the ground just in front of Naruto. Immediately an immaculately crafted wall decorated with the faces of Kakashi's ninken rose from the ground, shielding them from the devastating damage Naruto's jutsu was doing. Surprised, Sakura looked around her, noticing Sasuke had vanished.

"He found the Water mask," Kakashi said, having noticed Sakura's questioning gaze. "The last of Kakuzu's hearts."

She nodded, glancing over him to assess how he was doing. He looked fatigued but fine. As the wind died down around them, Sakura stood on her feet and held out an arm to help Kakashi up. Beside them, Naruto circled around the wall, peeking around the corner before turning back to face them, shock clear on his features.

"What?" Sakura asked.

"I'm… pretty sure there was a forest around here…" Naruto squeaked, having another look-see. "It's pretty much gone now."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow, lowering the earthen wall. Sakura gasped in shock as a gigantic crater came into view; the trees around it had been all but obliterated. In the center of the pit lay Kakuzu, body broken. She was about to rush down to check his vitals as Naruto hissed loudly in pain, grabbing his palm.

"Are you okay?" Sakura asked, sprinting toward him. He held out his hand and she inspected it curiously. The tiny cuts that had formed on his palm had healed thanks to the Nine Tails that was housed within the blond. Green chakra spilled over his palm as she probed him, finding the damage deep within his hands. Sakura frowned in surprise.

"What?" Naruto asked, leaning down to catch her gaze.

"You've managed to injure your chakra pathways… It looks like there's some damage done to them." She looked up to meet his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Kakashi. "We should get you back to Konoha immediately for treatment."

"I'm fine Sakura-chan," Naruto said calmly, brushing her hand away.

"No, you're not," Sakura said, grabbing his wrist firmly. "Hurting your chakra path ways isn't the same as a regular cut Naruto. If something happens to those pathways, you won't be able to use chakra in your hand again. As a member of Team 7, as a medic and as your best friend, I'm telling you to stop using chakra this instant. Dismiss your clones and let's let the Fifth check the injury. For now, let Sasuke and me handle the battle."

As Naruto opened his mouth to protest, Kakashi laid a hand on his shoulder. "Listen to Sakura, Naruto. Trust in her."

Naruto's electric blue eyes focused back on her and slowly, deliberately, he nodded. The clones that had survived the wind onslaught immediately puffed out of existence. Naruto balled and re-opened his fists, gritting his teeth in frustration. "Sakura-chan," he finally said, lifting his gaze, a determined glint in his eye. "Go get 'em."

With a smile, Sakura turned and departed into the direction she had seen Chouji and Ino run off to earlier. Not too far away, Sasuke emerged from the forest, rushing to catch up with her as she sprinted deep into lands she was sure belonged to the Nara Clan. "Naruto and Kakashi are staying behind," Sakura said, making her way through the forest. In the distance, she could sense Ino. "Naruto hurt himself with his new technique."

"Hurt himself?" Sasuke asked, lifting an eyebrow as he considered her.

"I've never seen anything like it. It's like he partially severed his chakra pathway," Sakura said, finally allowing worry to filter through her voice. Sasuke would understand. He always understood.

Just as he was about to open his mouth, something caught Sasuke's attention. Crimson bled into onyx immediately as he reached out and grabbed Sakura's arm, stopping her. Surprised, Sakura looked over her shoulder at him only to find Sasuke narrowing his eyes at something on the branches in front of them. With a frown, Sakura searched the perimeter and found what he was glaring at.

In front of them, dressed in a black shirt and pants and a bright orange mask, a man sat. He cocked his head at them, as though carefully considering them and hopped energetically to his feet. "Why, hello there!" he said cheerfully.

"H-Hello?" Sakura said, instinctively reaching for her kunai. Though she wasn't a sensor type, Sakura was not the kind of person that could be taken off guard so easily. The fact that she hadn't been able to sense him worried her, despite his seemingly friendly attitude.

The man startled at the sight of her drawing a weapon. He held up his hands in defeat, took a step back and waved in a panic. "No, no, don't hurt poor Tobi. Tobi is a good boy!"

He was playing her. He had to be. There was no way a shinobi of his caliber – and she guessed him to be a highly skilled one at that – would be able to hide his chakra from both her and a Sharingan user. Sakura gritted her teeth and held her weapon in front of her. "Move," she commanded loudly.

"Now young lady, is that any way to talk to your elders," Tobi said, straightening and wagging a finger disapprovingly. "You would think you Konoha young'uns would learn some manners in that fancy Academy of yours."

"You're him," Sasuke finally spoke. Surprised, Sakura turned to face him, only to find that she barely recognized him. Sasuke's eyes had darkened, rage dancing behind crimson. Over the years, she had gotten used to Sasuke's chakra signature; it was the warm and comforting feel of the energy that belonged to one of her oldest friends. It had turned cold now. Unconsciously, Sakura took a step back.

"Sasu…ke?" she asked carefully, eyes wide. The look in his eyes and the tone of his voice reminded her of one of the scariest moments of her life; when Sasuke had woken up after receiving the Cursed Seal. He went on to almost kill two Sound genin for hurting her.

Sasuke ignored her, glowering at the man standing in front of them. Tobi had gone quiet, placing his hands on his hips as he considered the younger Uchiha. "I'm who?" he asked, holding a hand beneath his chin.

"The man in the orange mask," Sasuke bit out harshly, taking a step toward Tobi.

"Well, I can't deny that!" Tobi said merrily.

"The man in the orange mask?" Sakura asked, wracking her brain to think where she had heard that before. The only thing that got Sasuke riled up enough as he was now was the Uchiha Massacre… and that was where she heard of the man in the orange mask. The official report on the massacre had reported an unknown man loitering around the Uchiha District and the caves outside of Konoha nearest to the district for many days. He had mysteriously vanished immediately after the massacre.

"Was it you?" Sasuke asked and Sakura shivered at how low and dangerous his voice had become.

"Hmm?" Tobi replied.

"Was it you?" He took another step toward Tobi.

"I am a man with an orange mask! Though I wear a white one sometimes… Oh and I have a black one too."

"Were you the one who massacred my clan?"

Tobi remained quiet, slowly tapping a finger on his mask as he appeared to consider the question. Finally, he hopped down one of the branches to one closer to the ground and the both of them and spoke: "Yes Uchiha Sasuke, I was the one to massacre your clan." His voice had changed completely; gone was the chipper tone, replaced by a deeper, smoother and baritone voice. He plopped down on the branch, his elbow leaning on his knee while the other leg stretched out in front of him.

"Sakura," Sasuke said lowly. "Go to the others."

"Absolutely not," Sakura replied.

"Sakura," Sasuke repeated forcefully. "Go to the others."

"Revenge… Do you remember? We stood on the road that led to the southern exit almost six years and you were on your way to Orochimaru to become an avenger. I told you then that revenge wouldn't make anyone happy—not you, nor I, or Itachi… or anyone else." Sakura blinked away the tears that formed at the memory. "I told you that if you left, it would be the same as loneliness to me… And that I would find a way to help you with your revenge if you were going through with it…"

She reached blindly for him and grabbed his hand.

"I begged you to stay and you did. I never told anyone what happened that night," Sakura said softly. "So let me keep my promise and let me help you with your revenge… If that is what you need."

Sasuke met her eyes and as she stared back at him, unblinking, she could see him fighting to regain control. In his neck, the Cursed Seal had started spinning, but as she watched, it stopped completely. He gritted his teeth and met her steady gaze, searching between her eyes until he finally nodded.

"Oh?" Tobi continued in his deep voice. "Two against one? Unfortunately for you, young Uchiha, our time will have to wait until another day. For today, I'm simply content to see you. Until we meet again." With that, he disappeared in a whirl that seemed to rip through space itself. Beside her, Sasuke gritted his teeth and moved to sprint to Tobi, but the masked man had vanished.

From behind the tree where Tobi had sat, Shikamaru, Ino and Chouji walked into view, the three of them surprised to see Sasuke and Sakura waiting there for them.

Gathering her composure, Sakura managed to utter: "Hidan?"

"Buried," Shikamaru said calmly. "In pieces."

"We won't be seeing him again," Chouji said pleasantly. Beside him, Ino glanced over her shoulder, undoubtedly into the direction of Hidan's burial site. '_Revenge_,' Sakura thought to herself, catching Sasuke's eyes. His eyes had turned dark again, trimmed on the branch where Tobi sat only minutes ago.

As Team 10 slowly walked back to where Naruto and Kakashi waited for them, Sakura wrapped her hand around Sasuke's bicep and gently tugged him along. He stared at her wordlessly, dark eyes impenetrable and allowed her to lead him back to the rest of Team 7.

* * *

Sakura placed her hands on the tiles, allowing the hot water from her shower to cascade over her neck and back. They had made it back safely to Konoha—Kakashi had not been hospitalized, something Tsunade jubilantly called a 'miracle' while Kakashi cringed in shame. Naruto had been kept for overnight observation so that Tsunade would run some tests in the morning. The rest of them had been congratulated for a job well done and dismissed.

Sakura was frightened.

There hadn't been many moments in her life where she had felt frightened. The Forest of Death was one of them, Orochimaru's subsequent attack on Konoha another. The last moment of genuine fear was the night Sasuke had almost defected.

Over the years, Sakura had forced herself not to think of that moment. She had been on time and her words had reached Sasuke. Just after the incident, Sakura had occupied herself thinking of how different her life would had been if Sasuke _had_ defected. With Naruto who left the village for his training with Jiraiya, Sakura would have been left alone in Konoha for years… And who knows what years of training with Orochimaru would have done to Sasuke. She might not recognize the person he would become.

So, she locked the fear and the memory away… Until tonight, when it all came back. The cold hate in Sasuke's eye, the Cursed Seal that had threatened to spread for the first time in years and the knowledge that no matter how good Sasuke seemed to be and how well he seemed to be doing, a part of him would always long for revenge for what had been done to him.

To them.

Would Itachi feel the same way? Would he be driven by revenge much like Sasuke was? Somehow, Sakura doubted it.

She wrapped her arms around herself. The mere thought of Itachi reminded her of the fact that she hadn't seen him for nine days now. Team Crimson had been underway to Kakashi but arrived too late and were just behind them, making their way back to Konoha. She wondered if he had arrived home by now and whether he was lying in that wonderfully comfortable bed of his, thinking of her.

All of the sudden, an intense longing struck her. She wanted to see him, listen to that soothing voice of him and feel his warm arms wrapped around her in comfort. Not Sasuke or Naruto or Ino, or even Kakashi.

Itachi.

'_We'll continue as we were and you will have time…_' he had said.

Sighing, Sakura turned off the water, reached for a towel and meticulously dried herself off before throwing on a shirt and shorts. She dried her hair on her way to her bedroom, almost missing the quiet knock on her front door.

Raising an eyebrow, she walked to the door, breaking out into a small jog as she recognized the chakra source. She grabbed the door know and tugged it open a bit too enthusiastically, finding Itachi on the other side of the door.

He was still dressed in his ANBU gear, mask hanging from his belt as he observed her, dark eyes roving over her body as though checking her for any injuries. They stood in silence, watching each other, waiting for the other to make the first move.

"Just for tonight?" Sakura finally whispered, so softly that she wondered whether he heard.

A long silence stretched between them until Itachi took a step closer, coming into the house. Breathlessly, Sakura allowed the door to close behind him.

* * *


	17. Chapter XVI

* * *

**CHAPTER XVI**

* * *

Sakura took in a deep breath, partly to steady herself and partly to inhale the wonderful scent of clean sweat and musk that clung to Itachi. His dark eyes looked back and forth between hers, before slowly and deliberately trailing down her arms and legs.

"Just for tonight," Itachi finally said, reaching up to tuck a damp strand of hair behind her ear. The feel of his fingers touching her skin was electrifying, while the heat in his eyes pushed all other thoughts from her mind. Unconsciously, she ran her hands over his chest, enjoying the feel of his taut muscles under the white vest and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer to her.

A large, warm hand settled on her hip, pulling her in closer and causing the need within her to increase. She closed her eyes and exhaled shakily. "I missed you…" she muttered unthinkingly, a blush creeping up to her cheeks as she took a peek at Itachi. He seemed surprised for only an instant wrapping an arm around her to pull her flush against him, while his other hand gently brushed through her hair. She could feel his warm breath ghosting over her ear and then his soft lips pressed against her neck.

"Itachi…" she said breathlessly, clutching onto his back, twisting the fabric of his vest in her hands as she desperately tried to pull him closer. His lips burned a trail down her neck, setting fire to her skin wherever they touched. She gasped as his tongue trailed out to lick her collarbone, belatedly realizing that she wasn't wearing a bra as his hands began to move up and down her sides.

Itachi drew back slightly, half-lidded eyes observing her keenly as he continued his caresses. One of her hands fell from his neck to his chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart against her palm. "I tried," he said so softly she almost missed it.

"You tried?" Sakura asked, cupping his cheek gently.

His eyes closed as he covered her hand with his and turned his face to nuzzle her palm. Itachi dragged his thumb achingly slow over her bottom lip, sending desire sizzling through her body as he fisted his hand in her hair and tilted her face upward.

"I tried to give you time," Itachi said, so quietly Sakura thought she might have imagined it. "I can't seem to stay away from you."

His words and the feel of his breath on her lips caused her knees to buckle under her weight as he stepped up to her. His eyes grew darker, searching hers for permission until he finally slanted his mouth against hers.

She knew she was lost the moment his lips touched hers.

Semi-consciously, Sakura pushed him back, trapping him between her body and the front door. He drew back slightly and for a brief moment, she was worried he didn't like her taking charge. But the look that crossed in his eyes told her not only did he like it, he was turned on by it. She groaned as he grabbed her hips, mouth melding over hers. He took the moment to dip his tongue in between her lips, swiping unhurriedly over hers as he deepened the kiss.

Itachi laid his warm hand on her neck, gently angling her into a better position while trailing his other hand down her spine, caressing her softly until he reached her behind. She moaned into his mouth as he grabbed her ass, pulling her into him. At the feel of his hardness against her center, Sakura gasped, instinctively wrapping her arms around his neck and stood on her toes for better access, groaning as her nipples dragged over his chest.

"Please…" she pleaded as they separated to catch their breath.

He rolled his hips into her, hand achingly slowly moving down over her chest until he reached her breasts. She gasped into his mouth as he cupped her, his thumb dragging over her hardened nipple. They moved together, hard length rubbing against her clit, drawing soft gasps from her and quiet groans from Itachi until he curled his fingers under her shirt.

The feel of his fingers touching her tight belly, thumb carefully circling around her navel, had her breaking the kiss, panting as she looked him in the eye. Itachi breathed as heavily as she did, never breaking eye contact as his fingers explored the skin beneath her shirt until he reached the underside of her breasts. Instinctively, Sakura arched into his touch, her breathing ragged as his knuckles followed the curve of her breast.

He moved his hands down again, wrapping them around her waist. She watched him carefully, noticing his hesitation despite the obvious fact that he wanted her as badly as she wanted him. "I'm sorry," she finally said.

"Why do you insist on apologizing?" Itachi asked, stroking her ribs.

Sakura giggled breathlessly, her hands wandering back to his chest. "Why did you come over?"

"It's rude to answer a question with a question, Haruno-san."

She laughed at her own words being thrown back in her face, enjoying the smile that broke out on Itachi's lips. "I don't know. I know you're trying to give me time but…" she began, cheeks colored by her boldness. "I missed talking to you and being around you."

Sakura bit her lip, watching him shyly as he cocked his head, considering her silently. She admired the smile that played on his lips, the dimples that formed on his handsome face and the soft look in his eyes. Even though Itachi didn't reply, Sakura instinctively knew he had missed her too. From the looks of his outfit, he hadn't even gone home and instead had gone directly to her apartment after arriving in Konoha.

"So…" she finally began.

"I came over to see how you were doing. I understood from the Fifth that Team 7 was sent out as back-up."

"Oh," she said, heart fluttering at the thought of him worrying over her. "I'm fine. I didn't see much action in the end. Naruto handled Kakuzu and when Sasuke and I tried to provide backup for Team 10, we were stopped by a man in a mask."

The change in Itachi was immediate. His hands fell away from her waist as he straightened, the smile disappearing from his face, his dark eyes suddenly devoid of all emotion. Startled, Sakura looked back and forth between his eyes, waiting for him to speak.

"Did you speak to him?"

"Yes," Sakura said honestly. "Sasuke confronted him."

"What did he say?"

"He admitted… to massacring the Uchiha clan."

Itachi remained quiet for a long moment. Finally, he closed his eyes and exhaled. "Did he say anything else?"

Sakura thought on it. The encounter had been quick and intense and she had been mostly focused on Sasuke. "He mentioned wearing other masks sometimes. White and black." She paused. "And he seemed certain that he would meet Sasuke again."

Another long pause.

Stretching out her fingers, Sakura grabbed his hand in hers, causing him to look up at her. "Would you like some tea?" she asked softly, looking up at him.

He seemed to soften at that. "Yes," Itachi finally said.

She ignored the questions that begged for answers as she watched Itachi step out of his shoes, taking off his sword and carefully placing it against a corner. Retaking his hand in hers, Sakura led him out of the hallway into her living room. As he walked to her pastel pink couch, Sakura stepped into the kitchen, turning on the water boiler while she searched for some tea. A little ashamed that she only had cheap store-bought tea bags, she selected a couple of different flavors and poured hot water into two cups.

As she walked back to Itachi, she was surprised to find him standing, his fingers trailing over the backs of the books on her bookshelf. He lifted the photo frame of the genin Team 7 picture, placed it down and then stared at a picture of her as a fresh academy student, sporting a red ribbon around her head as she hugged Ino closely.

She waited – if he had forgotten all about their little moment together as children, he might recognize her from the picture. It had been taken only a few weeks after he had found her crying. Despite the newfound closeness, Sakura had been unable to ask him if he remembered her. There just never had been a good time to ask him if he had any memory of a crying pink-haired girl that he managed to cheer up with a dango.

Itachi noticed her, turning around. A tiny smile pulled at his lips for just a brief moment as his eyes wandered down to the steaming cups in her hands. She set them down on the coffee table and watched him as he selected a tea bag. Carefully, Sakura sat down beside him, curling up on the sofa as she inwardly smiled at the sight of him contrasting so starkly against the pink of her couch.

"I mentioned the man in the mask and you immediately knew who I was talking about," Sakura carefully began, taking her tea cup in her hand with one hand as she placed the other one gently on his leg.

Itachi was quiet for a spell. "I graduated from the academy at age seven and was placed in Team 2. My teammates were named Shinko and Tenma. They were both 12-year old genin and while Shinko had no problem with me joining the squad at my young age, it took a while for Tenma to accept me."

Sakura nodded understandingly, taking a sip from her tea.

"After we found our stride as a team, Team 2 developed a stellar mission record during our first year, which was cause for the Third to consider us for a special mission," he continued, dark eyes trimmed on her coffee table. "We were to escort the Fire Country's daimyou on one of his trips to Konoha. On our way back, we were ambushed."

Sakura frowned, remaining silent as she watched him search for words.

"It was just one man, but he managed to decimate the daimyou's guard with ease, incapacitated my jounin sensei and Shinko with a powerful genjutsu. Finally, only Tenma and I stood before the daimyou to ensure his safety," Itachi said softly. "I was cautious and stayed back, but Tenma was determined to protect me." His voice trailed off as Sakura squeezed his leg softly.

"I had never felt so powerless in my life," Itachi said, finally looking her in the eye. Behind his eyes was the flicker of pain and sadness. "My Sharingan awoke on that day, but I couldn't prevent the man from killing the daimyou and the first friend I ever had."

"Who was the man?" she asked, despite already knowing the answer.

"I don't know his name," Itachi said, his face hardening minimally. "But on that day, he wore a black and white mask with one eye-hole."

She exhaled raggedly. "Have you seen him since that day?"

He was quiet as he searched her eyes. "Once."

Sakura nodded slowly, something deep inside her instinctively telling her not to press the issue. The way he said that one little word made her realize that the last time Itachi had seen the man was during the Massacre—a night neither Sasuke nor Itachi were fond of talking about. All she really knew about the Massacre were the facts; reports had come in of screams in the Uchiha district. By the time ANBU had reached the district, which had been on the far outskirts of Konoha, Itachi had been found cradling an unconscious Sasuke in his arms as they hid not too far from the district. The rest of the reports had been classified.

She set down her cup on the table and wrapped her arms around him, hugging him tightly. "I'm so sorry," Sakura whispered to him as he held her close in return.

"I have never shared that story with anyone before," he said quietly.

Her heart stuttered as she realized the immense trust he was giving her. This quiet, closed-off man was slowly sharing more of him with her and it both surprised and warmed her deeply. "Thank you," Sakura replied, gently stroking his hair.

They sat in silence for a long time, Itachi slowly caressing her back as she laid her head in the little dip between his chest and shoulder, admiring the curve of his jaw. Surreptitiously, Sakura breathed in deeply, reveling in the scent that was uniquely Itachi.

"Stay with me tonight," she finally said.

He glanced down at her, dark eyes heated but careful. "Sakura…"

She drew back a little and forced herself to look him square in the eye despite the flush that came over her face. "We don't have to… _do_ anything," Sakura said, knowing her face was bright red. "I just want to be with you tonight."

Inner Sakura snorted at that. '_You're conveniently forgetting to tell him your fingers are itching with the need to touch him. And that earlier, if he hadn't hesitated, you would have taken him to your room and thrown him onto the bed and that you would have ridden his cock until—_'

'_That's enough from you_,' Sakura thought warningly, tucking her Inner persona to the back part of her mind. She hadn't been wrong though. She started to want Itachi more than she had wanted anyone in her life. The soft groans he let out while rolling his hard member against her not thirty minutes before ghosted through her mind, causing her to salivate as she thought of the sounds he would make when he didn't wear any clothes… how he would sound when he slid his cock into her inch by inch.

Just the thought of him made her wet and not for the first time, she was extremely happy Itachi's sense of smell wasn't as acute as Kiba's or Kakashi's.

But she wanted him. Oh gods, how badly she wanted him—every part of him.

From the looks of him, Itachi was struggling with similar thoughts. He seemed torn between saying yes and no, and Sakura couldn't deny there was a part of her that felt bad giving him the option to begin with. He was clearly trying to give her time and space to figure her thoughts out and she supposed he was right; she needed to figure out her feelings for Kakashi.

But it had also occurred to her that despite her closeness to Kakashi, touching his skin to heal his wounds and helping to carry him back home, today had been the first time that she was less affected by him than she normally was.

Finally, Itachi lifted his hand and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. His gaze was intense as it swept over her face, dropping to her lips. Instinctively, she wetted her lips with the tip of her tongue. Her body buzzed with excitement when she noticed him following her tongue with his eyes, onyx darkening even further.

He let out a chuckle, voice lower and darker than she ever heard it before. Taking her bottom lip gently between his thumb and index finger, he cut his eyes back to hers. "Don't look at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?" Sakura asked in breathless anticipation.

One of the corners of his mouth lifted up in a smirk that made her heart beat faster. "Sakura…" he said, the sound of her name on his lips causing her to throb with need. "Do you want me?"

She exhaled shakily, feeling his hand slide over her chest until he reached the spot directly over her heart. His thumb slipped into the top of her shirt, lazily caressing the strip of skin between her breasts. She groaned and pulled him closer to her, automatically wanting more of him as he overwhelmed her with his intensity.

"Do you want me, Sakura?" he repeated, lifting her leg and wrapping it over his waist. She closed her eyes as he pressed intimately against her, her light shorts already damp from her desire. "Yes," she admitted quietly as she rolled her hips against him, clutching his ANBU vest as his hand wandered into her hair, bringing her face closer to his.

"Only me?" he whispered onto her lips.

"Yes," she whimpered, moaning as his lips began to trail across her jaw to her ear.

"Tell me." The tone in his voice sent a fresh wave of arousal between her legs.

"I want you," Sakura answered as he softly bit her lobe, tugging at it before allowing his tongue to trace along the rim of her ear. "I want—" she moaned as his hand slowly moved up her stomach, stopping to cup her breast. "Oh gods, Itachi…"

"Again."

Nothing in her fantasies could have prepared her for the commanding tone his voice took, for his strong hand in her hair and the way she could clearly see the desire in his dark eyes. "I want you," she repeated, amazed at the feelings he was bringing out in her.

She rocked at him as he brought both her hands behind her back, maneuvering her until she arched her back for him. She moaned embarrassingly loud as he flicked her nipple with his tongue, wetting the fabric of her shirt before taking her nub into his mouth, sucking on her through her shirt.

Sakura felt dizzy with desire as he moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment while simultaneously rolling his hips against her in slow, sensual movements that drove her crazy. He held her arms tightly behind her, but both Itachi and Sakura knew she would be able to break through his hold easily. Relinquishing her control to Itachi willingly was incredibly erotic and drove her arousal to new heights.

He released her nipple and leaned back to look up at her, the sight of him staring at her with so much hunger and need in his eyes sending a fresh wave of desire through her body. "Tell me again," he spoke.

"You," Sakura managed to say, captured by his dark gaze. "You… only you."

Itachi let go of her wrists, his fingers curling around the hem of her shirt. He waited for a beat, eyes searching hers for permission. As a response, Sakura wrapped her fingers around his and helped him take her shirt off.

As the cool air hit her naked chest, Sakura shivered, feeling feverish as Itachi's eyes dropped to her unveiled breasts. Self-conscious, Sakura wondered whether he liked what he saw. Silently, he raised his fingers, stroking top of her mounds, goosebumps emerging wherever he touched as he followed the curve of her breasts, cupping her almost reverently. "You're beautiful," Itachi finally said, pressing a kiss against her stomach.

She gasped as he kissed his way upwards, clutching at his chest as he nuzzled her breast with his face before wrapping his tongue around her nipple. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sakura whimpered softly, pressing herself against his hardness. "Look at me," Itachi instructed quietly, though his voice held a commanding note that had her immediately open her eye.

The sight of him looking up at her, slowly parting his lips and drawing her nipple into his hot and wet mouth had her nearly coming at the sight. He didn't look away from her as he suckled on her, his other hand splayed on her back, pressing her against him almost possessively. He released her nub with a soft pop, capturing her lips with his.

Sakura leaned her head to the side for a better angle and opened her mouth, inviting his tongue to join hers. They moved together in a slow, sensual kiss that stoked the fire that raged deep within her even further. She broke the kiss and looked down, the sight of his long fingers tracing the waist of her shorts making her feel feverish. "Touch me," she managed to say as his fingers stilled, desperate to feel his touch where she wanted him most. "Ple—" she moaned brokenly as he cupped her center over her shorts, the palm of his hand pressing against her pulsing clit.

"Like this?" Itachi asked. As she managed to lift her gaze to his, she nearly growled at the smirk that played around his lips, but the heat in his eyes stole away her breath. He looked so young and hungry for her, a dark promise in his eyes as his finger traced her slit through her clothes. A quiet groan escaped his lips. "Sakura… you're so wet."

His fingers caressed along the seam between her thigh and her outer lips, causing her to wrap her arms around him, pulling him closer to her. She felt his breath on her lips, fast and warm, as she tugged on his vest, wordlessly begging him to remove his clothes. In return, Itachi rubbed her through her shorts, eliciting a heady moan from her.

"Do you want to come?" Itachi asked and she marveled at how vocal he was. She swallowed tightly and nodded quickly, rolling herself against his hand. "Sakura…" he said, his fingers dancing around the edge of her shorts. "Tell me."

"Yes… Yes, I want—" she gasped as his digits slipped inside. "I want to come."

Her body thrummed with desire as he gently stroked her inner labia. She tossed her head back, allowing him to overwhelm her as he began kissing her throat and her chest, his lips searing her skin wherever he touched. He moved up and down her slit, dipping between her folds to discover how wet she was. Breathlessly, Sakura watched him as he withdrew his finger, glistening slick with her desire, before he brought his finger to his mouth. She swore under her breath as he sucked her juices off his finger, that sexy smirk still playing in the corner of his mouth and moaned his name as he brought his finger back to her center.

He had barely touched her, but the coil inside of her was wound so tight already it was almost hard for her to breathe. As his finger slid inside of her, Sakura surged forward, melding her mouth with his while he pumped his finger in and out. She rolled her hips to meet him with each thrust, desperate to feel more of him, only to find him withdrawing from her, his finger moving up. When he touched the little nub at its crest, Sakura instinctively pulled at his hair.

"Ah, Itachi," she gasped, unable to look away from him. He stared at her, eyes darting back and forth between hers as he kept stroking her lightly. Each motion sent a gulf of pleasure through her body, overwhelming her senses until all she could think of was his touch. Her body burned with need for him, burned with the desire to pull down his pants and take his twitching cock into her hands and ride it until her body gave out on her.

"Mhm," he said in response, dipping his fingers into her again. Sakura could hear the wet slick sound of her body, knowing she was dripping wet for him and broke into incoherent pleas as he pumped two fingers into her, capturing her nipple between his lips.

She was close, chasing feverishly after her orgasm. "I'm almost there…" she managed, riding his fingers in earnest now. She knew what he wanted to hear, how to get him to help her reach her peak and leaned in closer, whispering to him: "Please… Let me come for you, Itachi."

His thumb reached her clit, circling vigorously around her while he continued pumping his fingers and bit down gently on her nub. The coil inside her wound tighter and tighter.

And then she was coming.

She cried her pleasure, bearing down on his digits as she dropped her head on his shoulder. Her orgasm hit her hard, crashing over her like a flash flood. Inside of her, Itachi's fingers curled, drawing out the spasms as her inner walls clamped down on him. "That's it Sakura," Itachi spoke to her, voice strained. "Come for me."

Sakura let out a sob as her climax continued to ravage through her, her legs shaking with the intensity. Finally, Itachi withdrew his fingers from her and held her, hands stroking over her back. She was vaguely aware that he stood with her in his arms a moment later, slowly making his way through her apartment until he found her bedroom.

"Don't go," Sakura whispered to him as he laid her down in the bed.

Itachi flashed a small smile and sat down on the edge. She stared at him, amazed at him for a moment, before her gaze dropped down to his pants where she could easily spot the outline of his still rigid cock. To her embarrassment, there was a small wet spot near his crotch that she had no doubt left, but Sakura didn't let it deter her as she reached to touch him.

He moved slightly quicker, capturing her hand in his. Questioningly, Sakura looked up at him. "If you touch me now, I'm not going to stop," Itachi said, and from the look in his eye, she knew he was dead serious.

"Oh," she uttered, quietly wondering why that would be a bad thing.

He stroked her knuckles with his thumb, brushing a strand of hair from her face. As her breathing returned to normal, Sakura fought a grin off her face. Itachi busied himself pulling her blanket over her, raising an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"I just realized how wrong I was… I always imagined you'd be very gentle."

The very next moment, she realized what she had said.

She could see her mistake on Itachi's face as he processed what she said, that smirk she secretly adored tugging on the corner of his lips as mirth danced behind his eyes. Embarrassed, she pulled the sheet over her head, hearing the soft sound of his chuckle immediately after.

"Sorry to disappoint," Itachi said with humor tingeing his voice as she peeked over the blanket.

"You didn't," Sakura replied quietly. "That was… amazing."

Itachi actually flashed a shy smile at that which made the butterflies in her stomach go crazy. As he moved to stand, Sakura couldn't help but grab him. "Stay," she said, though it was more of a question than a statement. After a beat, she added: "I promise I won't try to touch you anymore."

He was torn. She could see it clear as day on his normally guarded face. Itachi seemed to consider her for a long moment, before standing from his place. Disappointed, Sakura sunk deeper into the bed until she noticed he had begun to unclasp his vest. As the white fabric dropped from his body, Itachi pulled his vest off and neatly folded it before depositing it on her desk. He took off his gear and then carefully lay down beside her, opting to stay above the sheets.

"Thank you," she whispered at him, admiring the length of his eyelashes as he gazed at her. "I can teach you how to make eggs in the morning."

He chuckled at that, his breath tickling her ear as she moved to tuck herself into his body.

* * *


	18. Chapter XVII

**CHAPTER XVII**

* * *

"Mokubushin no jutsu," she called out, gathering chakra and releasing it at exactly the right time. Itachi watched, Sharingan spinning as wooden tendrils slowly formed out of her right side, molding until there was a perfect copy of her sitting next to her. He crouched down beside the copy, inspecting it on all sides before nodding quietly.

"It's perfect."

She beamed at the compliment. "Took me a while but they're good now. I've sparred with a few of them over the last few days."

"Impressive," Itachi said, standing to his feet. He walked back to the tree where his backpack was, withdrawing an ancient looking scroll from the pack. He carefully opened it and unrolled it before her, taking a knee as they both pored over the scroll.

"Now that we have one of the basic movements down, let's try for an offensive technique," Itachi said, tapping his finger on an intricate seal pattern. Beside it was an illustration of the First and what looked like sharp roots that jutted up from the ground.

"Great Spear tree technique," Sakura read, her hands slowly moving through the list of seals, ending with a serpent seal.

"The First describes it as a technique that needs quick bursts of chakra with every seal formed," Itachi read to her, glancing at her from the corner of his eye. She nodded as she stood, memorizing the seal pattern.

Breathing deeply, Sakura moved through the movements carefully, allowing her chakra to spike every time she finished a hand seal. As she formed the last, Sakura slammed her hands into the ground, sending a final burst of chakra into the forest floor.

The ground before her shook and cracked, a few tree trunks slowly rising from the cracks, the tips sharp. A little disappointed, Sakura put her hands on her hips and looked out over the field, determining where she went wrong. Itachi came to stand beside her, Sharingan observing the trees in front of them.

"I'm not sure why that didn't work," Sakura mused out loud.

"There's a fairly simple explanation," Itachi said, drawing her attention. He looked at her, pocketing his hands in his jounin uniform. "As a medic, you're used to perfect control in small increments. During your taijutsu and the ninjutsu you've mastered, you release your chakra is short, controlled bursts."

"Right," Sakura said, nodding.

"Elemental releases work differently. You have releases that require control as you're working with elements that are already present, such as Earth or Water techniques. Most Water jutsu require a large body of water present to be utilized," Itachi continued. "Fire or Wind is something that is created by the shinobi itself. For my great fireball jutsu, the more chakra I use, the larger the fireball becomes."

"So you're saying since I'm creating a new element, I should use much more chakra than I normally would for techniques," Sakura pieced together. "That makes sense." She smiled at him, a light blush forming on her cheeks as she was suddenly bombarded with memories of his lips on her skin and his fingers moving inside of her as he brought her to climax. It had been several days since then but she hadn't been able to take her mind off of it.

The heated look that briefly flickered behind his crimson eyes told her Itachi hadn't forgotten either, but now was not the time. She was determined to master a new technique. "I'm ready to try it again," Sakura said resolutely.

Squaring her shoulders, Sakura inhaled deeply through her nose and formed the hand seals required for the technique, careful to release large bursts of chakra with every completed seal. As she formed the serpent seal, Sakura gathered a massive amount of energy to her hands and released it into the ground.

Immediately, the grounds rumbled as two dozen trees shot from the soil in front of her, razor sharp and instantly intertwining with each other. Sakura watched with eyes wide open, a large smile on her face as she leapt to her feet, incredulous at the feat she had accomplished.

She looked at Itachi, finding him watching her with a soft smile playing on his lips. "You're a natural, Sakura," Itachi complimented, turning his gaze to the newly created forest. He walked up to the nearest tree, laying his hand on the thick bark as he observed it with his Sharingan.

"That took a lot more chakra than I originally thought," Sakura said, the goofy grin still playing around her lips as she joined him, tracing the bark with her fingers. "That is good to know during combat."

"The Great Spear tree can be used during two instances in battle," Itachi spoke, crossing his arms as he leaned against the tree. "When using a light amount of chakra, you can utilize this technique to create distance between you and your opponent."

"And when I use as much chakra as I did now, it works as a finisher move," Sakura nodded.

"Correct," Itachi said, looking up at the thick canopy overhead. "Another thing to keep in mind during combat is that you'll be changing the landscape of the battlegrounds in a significant way. The more you familiarize yourself with Mokuton, the easier you'll be able to control the flow of battle."

She committed what he said to memory. Having the upper hand when it comes to manipulating battlegrounds could always come in handy. "What is next?"

"A defensive move, I think," Itachi said, looking her over. "Your style is very much attack-based and supportive. From what you've told me, the Fifth has trained you in evasion with the goal to never get hit. While that is an admirable goal, having a technique that stops a full-out assault is always convenient and as a medic, I dare say a necessity."

He pushed off the tree and walked back to where they left the scroll, holding out a bottle of water for her. Sakura accepted it gratefully, ignoring the tiny jolt of electricity she felt as her fingers touched his. Itachi searched his backpack for the next scroll as she sat down on the ground, eagerly drinking from her bottle. He came to sit down beside her, slowly unfurling the scroll as he searched for the technique he had in mind. She tried her hardest to ignore the fact that his leg was pressed against hers.

She looked back at the trees she had created, grinning dopily as she bit her lip. One day soon, Team 7 would undoubtedly go on a mission again. If she was a little lucky, Sakura could demonstrate her new-found prowess to her team.

"Hobi technique," Itachi finally said, showing an illustration of the First hiding beneath what looked like a massive wooden mask. It looked somewhat familiar to her.

"It reminds me of the way Sasori carried a big mask on his Hiruko puppet," Sakura said, musing over the image.

"Technically, a lot of the First's techniques are tied to Buddhism," Itachi replied, angling the image for her until she saw a dragon head in it. "This looks to be a dragon mask that Kannon, bodhisattva of compassion carries around."

Surprised, she looked up at him.

"There used to be a large Buddhist temple in the Uchiha district," Itachi said, seeing the question in her eyes. "Near the Nakano River. I used to go there a lot to enjoy the peace and quiet and talked to some of the monks."

"I see," Sakura said, leaning in a little closer, interested to learn more about him. "Was your household a busy one? I understood from Sasuke that your father was the chief of the Konoha police force…"

Itachi glanced at her from the corner of his eye and for a moment she was struck by his proximity as she looked at his eyelashes. Though his eyes seemed completely black from a distance, Sakura could clearly see some lighter greys around his pupil. He smiled a sad little smile as he averted his eyes. "It wasn't necessarily a busy one, but it became one with high expectations," Itachi finally said. "I needed a place where I could be myself—not Uchiha Itachi, or Konoha's Itachi."

Instinctively, Sakura reached to grab his hand, squeezing it gently. After a moment, he wrapped his fingers around her, his thumb dragging over her knuckles. "Do you have that place now?" she asked.

He was quiet for a long time, slowly stroking her hand as he looked up at the sky. She admired his handsome profile and just when she was about to suggest starting training again, a smile formed on his lips. "I think so… though it's not necessarily a place."

She frowned in confusion, but Itachi glanced over at her with a small smile that told her the conversation was over. He stood from his place, holding out his hand to help her up. "Let's continue to see if you can master the Hobi technique. If so, I'd like to finish the day with a short sparring session to see if you can use the techniques reliably during battle."

Accepting his hand, Sakura grinned at him, excited to test her aptitude against one of Konoha's strongest shinobi. Taking the scroll from Itachi, Sakura quickly skimmed through the text, committing to memory the hand seals necessary for the jutsu. From the illustration, it seemed the First would place his hands on either side of him, allowing the Hobi to grow around him.

She took a place in the middle of the meadow, hands flying through the movements. As she folded her hands together, Sakura gathered a large amount of chakra and placed her hands to the ground. A rumbling came from beneath her and within a split second, a massive wooden shield formed a dome shape around her.

A tiny strip of light still filtered through the dome directly above her, providing her with just enough light to regain her bearings. Sakura ran her fingers over the wood, satisfied with her handiwork. "I think I'm getting the hang of this," Sakura said loudly, knowing Itachi would hear.

"Should we test it?" his muffled voice sounded.

Her heart skipped a beat. "Yes."

"I'll start with a low amount of chakra," Itachi said. "We'll see how the shield holds up and whether you can reinforce it once it seems like it will break."

"Alright," Sakura said, preparing herself.

She heard him call out the name of his technique for her benefits, then felt the air above the dome heat intensely. Sakura braced herself, hearing the roar of fire rather than feeling it. The shield held and the space inside remained relatively cool to her surprise. As the heat intensified, she kept a close eye on the Hobi.

The shield remained even as the fire overhead grew more intense until it finally ceased. "Hmm," she said, trying to send chakra to the small crack in the shield. It instantly parted wide enough for her to stand up, finding Itachi on his way to her.

She stared around the meadow, finding the grass singed and the dragon mask of her technique black with soot. "That is surprisingly useful," Sakura said.

"I didn't hold back," Itachi said with a small smile, lifting an eyebrow.

"I can see that," Sakura laughed, climbing out of the shield. Placing her hand on the shield, she sent a burst of chakra into it, _pushing_ it back into the ground. The Hobi slowly retracted back into the ground, as though it had never been there. She hummed happily.

"The shield itself seemed to be reinforced with chakra," Itachi said, Sharingan withdrawing from his eyes. "You've used a considerable amount of chakra to sustain this one. At a later date, I'd like to experiment with different techniques to see how strong this shield actually is. For now, we can carefully speculate it's enough to withstand an A-class technique."

She grinned at him, excitement clear on her face. "Ready to spar?"

"You look eager," Itachi observed keenly.

"Well, it's not every day I get to test my skills against a legendary shinobi," Sakura said with a laugh.

"Flattery will get you nowhere," Itachi replied dryly, causing her to laugh harder. He took a place a little further away from her in the clearing, Sharingan bleeding back into his eyes. Sakura crouched down, taking in a deep breath.

"Ready when you are," she called at him.

Itachi moved faster than she had ever seen a shinobi move before. Thankfully, her reflexes were more than halfway decent as she automatically tossed a shuriken back at the kunai he had thrown at her, ducking out of the way as he appeared by her side. Itachi missed his kick and immediately whirled around to grab her leg. She intercepted him by grabbing his wrist, using a chakra enhanced pull toward him as her other hand made a fist and slammed it into his abdomen.

Her glee at hitting him dissipated as his body disintegrated into a murder of crows that disoriented her. Cursing beneath her breath, Sakura jumped back from the birds, spotting Itachi in the exact same spot where he stood before starting their duel. '_Sneaky bastard_, _he's using genjutsu_,' Sakura thought, disrupting the flow of chakra to cancel out his illusion.

She startled as the mirage lifted, revealing Itachi standing only a few meters behind her, finishing the final seal of his signature fireball technique. Gritting her teeth, Sakura hastily flew into the seals of a water jutsu, erecting a barrier of water in front of her just in time to block the fire. She ran up to the pond to her right, continuing forming seals for a water dragon. Itachi watched calmly as she finished the technique, a massive dragon shooting out of the water at the Uchiha.

He moved out of the way at the last possible moment, fingers forming yet another tiger seal. '_Housenka_,' Sakura identified; another fire technique Sasuke also liked to use. Tiny fireballs flew into her direction and as she was about to create another wall of water, Sakura noticed Itachi tossing a dozen or so shuriken into her direction, embedding some of them into the fireballs.

'_Here goes nothing_,' she thought, slamming her hands into the ground. Immediately the Hobi dome closed over her and she grinned as the sound of the shuriken reaching the wood with a dull thud reached her ears. Delving her way into the ground in a classic Kakashi move, Sakura blindly made her way underground, making her way up on the other side of the training grounds, hidden behind the tree line.

Breathlessly, Sakura peeked around the corner, finding Itachi silently observing the area. '_I'm fighting a losing battle with genjutsu. As long as I avoid his eyes, I should be fine. We're evenly matched in taijutsu though he'll have the disadvantage if I take my chakra control into consideration_,' she thought.

In the clearing, Itachi looked directly at her over his shoulder.

She cursed as he cupped a hand around his mouth, sending a large stream of fire into her direction. Evading the fire, Sakura ran up to him with chakra fueled bursts to enhance her speed until she was within striking range. Slamming her fist into the ground, Sakura cracked open the training grounds much like she did during her first sparring session with him.

This time, Itachi was prepared for it, landing gracefully on his feet.

Sakura grinned.

She had been prepared for that.

Using the last of her chakra in a burst, Sakura used her new Wood release, spires of trees rapidly rising from the cracks she had created in the grounds earlier, causing Itachi to make a hasty withdrawal as he navigated his way through the emerging woodlands. The wood grew swiftly around him, enclosing him and blocking her view. Worried, Sakura ran up to the side of the thick trunks, frowning as she waited for him to emerge.

A crimson spectral hand burst from the trees, stunning her as Susano'o's hand swiped at her, dissipating the next moment. Itachi came at her with tremendous speed, sensing she was low on chakra. She blocked his first punch, rolled into his arms and tossed him over her shoulder. He gracefully turned mid-air, throwing three shuriken at her which she countered with her own kunai. She stomped the ground with her leg, creating a fissure that caught him by surprise and imbalanced him. Going for the kill, Sakura dug her hand into the ground, grabbing a piece of earth which she hurled at him.

He ducked, avoiding the clump of rocks and dirt and managed to roll out of the way as she reached him, punching down. He turned on his feet, Itachi's hand shooting out to grab her wrist and pull her into him. She breathed heavily as she tried to break free from his iron hold, but he managed to swipe her legs from under her. Sakura fell to the ground, swallowing tightly as she found his kunai at her throat. "Do you yield?" he asked, hot breath fanning over her ear as he leaned closer.

"Do I have a choice?" Sakura shot back, suddenly very aware of his muscular body pressed flush against hers.

He chuckled and removed his kunai, helping her up gallantly. "You did well."

"Thank you," Sakura said, the tips of her cheeks coloring. "I was a bit worried I went overboard with the Great Spear."

Itachi laughed softly, dusting some dirt from his pants. "You did surprise me."

She eyed him coyly. "Oh? Did I now?"

He leaned in closely, lifting his hand. Immediately, her heartbeat grew erratically as he cupped her face, slowly stroking her cheek with his thumb. "You have some dirt on your face," Itachi said quietly.

"Oh," she managed to say, captured by the soft look in his eyes.

"Sakura…" Itachi said, a hint of a warning in his voice. "Don't look at me like that."

"How am I looking at you?" she dared to say, her body buzzing with anticipation.

His eyes darkened as his thumb slipped to her lips, fingers curling around the base of her neck. Without her permission, Sakura's hands slowly trailed up his chest as she stepped closer to him, feeling his muscles twitch beneath her hands. He closed his eyes, laying his forehead against hers with a small smile. "I think you know."

She felt a rush of anticipation. "Why don't you tell me?"

He opened his eyes and she could clearly see the desire he felt for her on his face, sending a bolt of arousal shooting down her spine. Boldly, Sakura leaned forward, tongue darting out to trace the rim of his ear. Itachi groaned at the sensation, laying one hand on her hip while the other slipped to the small of her back, pulling her into him. When she nipped at his lobe, Itachi's hand shot up into her hair and pulled back.

Beneath her fingertips, Sakura could feel his heart beat rapidly. His breath came out in small puffs against her lips, dark eyes half-lidded as they observed her with a heat and intensity she had never seen in anyone else before. This normally unflappable and stoic man was looking at her with so much desire and hunger that it stole her breath. "I want you," Sakura whispered, answering her own question.

She watched him as he closed his eyes and knew he was trying to regain his control. Her fingers moved without her permission and briefly Sakura wondered whether she had let Inner Sakura take over the reins without realizing it as her hand pressed against the hardness in his pants. She let out a quiet gasp as his eyes flew open, arms tightening around her.

In the back of her mind, Sakura realized they were still in the middle of a training field and though the sun had set, there was still more than enough moonlight to see by. Anyone could see them if they accidentally walked onto the field. But the more she touched him, the quieter that voice became until the only thing she could see and hear was Itachi standing before her, looking so young and full of need.

Her fingers trailed up and under his shirt. She kept her eyes locked with his as she explored the hard planes of his stomach, letting her hands run over every dip and curve of his abs as she ran her fingers over the thin line of hair that ran from his navel into his pants. Summoning her courage, Sakura followed the trail into his pants, letting her fingers dip below his waistband.

Itachi cupped her face in both hands, the tips of his fingers buried in her hair as she slowly stroked her way down, eyes widening as she felt him. He was hard and thick, his cock twitching as she ran her fingers over him, imagining what he would look like. "I want you," she repeated, letting out a soft sigh as he brushed his lips against hers.

"You have me," Itachi said, slanting his mouth over hers. She moaned as his tongue slipped inside, dancing sensually around hers. In return, Sakura wrapped her hand around his length, reveling in the soft groan he let out.

"Quite literally too," Sakura joked breathlessly.

A smile tugged at Itachi's lips at that, humor dancing behind his eyes. She couldn't help but reciprocate and boldly gave him an experimental stroke. Itachi let his head fall back with a low, needy moan that set her insides on fire. He lifted his head, capturing her lips in an urgent kiss that ignite the fire inside her so much she feared it would consume her.

He broke the kiss, trailing his lips over her jaw until he reached her ear. "Sakura," he said lowly in her ear, causing goosebumps to erupt all over her skin. "I need you to let me go."

She blinked. "Why?"

He chuckled, the sound of it causing her to clench her thighs together. "Because Sasuke is waiting for me to come home… Because I promised to give you time and space… Because if you don't, I'm going to bend you over and take you, right now." She gasped. He fisted his hand in her hair when she didn't let him go and Sakura could see a dark fire burning inside of him as he looked back and forth between her eyes.

"Itachi," she whimpered.

He sighed and something softened in his eyes as he cupped her cheek with his free hand. "I want you, Sakura, but not like this. Not when there is still another man in the picture. But when you figure out what it is you want, _when_, I'll be here."

Gently, he extricated her hand and leaned in for another kiss, this one tender and lingering. He pulled her against him almost possessively, one hand in her hair and the other circled around her waist as he unhurriedly explored her mouth with his tongue until her legs threatened to give out on her.

"I'll see you on Friday," Itachi said finally.

"Friday," Sakura replied with an unsteady smile, watching him as he turned to walk in the direction of Konoha. She kept her eyes on him until he was swallowed up by the heavy night that had surrounded them.

* * *

Sakura reached her home in record time, hell-bent on spending the night masturbating. Now that she had an inkling of what he looked like beneath his pants, there was no stopping her or her imagination. She had spent half her trek through Konoha thinking of how he would feel when he finally slid inside of her, whether he would moan hard for her or if his eyes would roll back with pleasure.

"Of course," Sakura said to herself as an ANBU member awaited her. She recognized this one and his demon mask. He was one of Tsunade's personal guard.

"Haruno-san, please report to the Fifth immediately."

"Right now?" Sakura asked, gesturing at her filthy clothes.

'_I know something else that's filthy_,' Inner Sakura cackled before promptly bombarding her with memories of Itachi's lips, hands and fingers on and inside of her. Clearing her throat, Sakura imagined throttling her inner persona as she stepped closer to the ANBU member.

"They're waiting for you," he said.

"They?" Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"I believe you're being briefed for a mission."

Sakura nodded, unlocking her door. Tossing her backpack in, Sakura promptly closed the door behind her and locked up. She followed the ANBU member all the way back to the administration building, which seemed almost abandoned in the dead of night, except for the light that burned in Shizune's office and the one in Tsunade's.

The ANBU member escorted her to the main hall and to Tsunade's office, gesturing for her to enter when ready. She smiled and nodded in greeting as he disappeared into thin air. Though she had been looking forward to a private evening with her and her thoughts, Sakura couldn't help but be excited at a chance to go out with Team 7 again. '_Five ryo says Naruto's mouth will fall open if I demonstrate the Great Spear_,' she thought, knocking on the door.

"Enter!" came Tsunade's voice.

As she opened the door, Sakura stopped in her tracks. Instead of Naruto and Sasuke who she expected to see, Itachi looked over his shoulder at her. From the looks of him, he hadn't made it home yet. Beside him stood Yamato, raising a hand as he politely nodded at her. And on Itachi's other side stood Kakashi, eye crinkling in his trademark smile. He lifted a hand. "Yo."

"Yo," Sakura said back, distracted as she closed the door. Tsunade sat at her desk, arms folded in front of her. "Hokage-sama," she greeted.

"Good, you're all here," Tsunade said, leaning back.

Frowning, Sakura walked up to stand on Kakashi's right side, clasping her hands in front of her.

"Akatsuki has made another move. More Jinchuuriki across the world have gone missing. It seems that despite incapacitating three members of the organization, they have more than enough numbers to go on with their plans," Tsunade said, honey eyes darting between the four of them.

"Who have gone missing?" Yamato asked calmly.

"The Fifth Kazekage, Gaara," Tsunade spoke.

Sakura's eyes went wide. "But… he's the Kazekage. How could they have taken him?"

"There was an attack on the Sand. The details are unclear as of yet, but as our closest allies, they've requested assistance in hopes of saving the Kazekage."

"So we're off to Sand," Yamato said thoughtfully.

Tsunade focused her gaze on him. "No."

Kakashi shifted beside her, a slight frown on his face as he considered the information silently.

"Team Gai has left for Sand," Tsunade said, eyes now turning to Kakashi and Sakura. "Naruto and Sasuke are a few hours behind them. Naruto is close friends with the Kazekage and will prove invaluable. Sasuke is there to make sure he doesn't do anything… rash."

"Shishou," Sakura said, shocked. "Naruto is a Jinchuuriki—"

"I'm well aware," Tsunade cut her off. "But as you well know, Naruto is not the kind of man to sit here twiddling his thumbs while we send others off for a rescue mission. If Akatsuki can steal a Kage from his own village, I'm afraid there are very little safe spaces left. Have faith in him."

Sakura gritted her teeth, not understanding why neither Kakashi nor she had been asked to join the mission. Tsunade seemed to read her thoughts, mirth dancing behind her eyes. "Which brings me to you."

She stood from her chair, laying her hands on her desk. "This is an S-Class mission," Tsunade spoke. "Our sources say Akatsuki's leader is holed up in Rain. It seems that no matter how many heads we cut off, Akatsuki is still functional with him present. Your mission is to go to Rain, uncover the identity of Akatsuki's leader… and assassinate him."

The four of them remained silent.

"Kakashi, as you're the most experienced shinobi and have been captain to all three of your squad members, you'll be leading the mission," Tsunade continued. "You and Itachi will function as the offensive core of this squad. Yamato, your role will be supplementary." Tsunade turned her gaze back to Sakura and, brief as though it may have been, Sakura was sure she saw worry flicked behind her honey-colored eyes. "I'm sending my best medic with you."

"Understood," Kakashi said.

"Take three days to plan out your mission and prepare. The intelligence department has maps for Rain and its village, as well as intel on Rain's _savior_ and his _angel_." She spoke the two words with disdain, biting her lip in anger as she clenched her fists, paperwork beneath them crinkling.

"Tsunade-sama?" Sakura dared to speak up.

"Jiraiya is dead," Tsunade said, lifting her head. Sakura gasped as Kakashi's eye widened. "He went to Rain to investigate and didn't come back." She remained silent for a moment. "Naruto doesn't know yet." She pinned all of them with a level stare. "One last instruction before you leave… come back home."

"Yes, Hokage-sama," the four of them said.

"Dismissed."

As Yamato closed the door of Tsunade's office behind him, the four of them looked at each other. Itachi was quietly staring at the door, obviously mulling over the information given, while Yamato looked expectantly at Kakashi.

"In three days, assemble at the west gate at six in the morning," Kakashi said finally. "Leave your forehead protector and any gear that will identify you easily as Konoha shinobi behind. Jiraiya-sama is—was one of the greatest shinobi to live. This won't be like any other assassination mission. I'll brief you in three days."

"Understood," the three of them said. Kakashi nodded, glanced over his shoulder at her and vanished from the corridor.

"I can't believe Jiraiya-sama was…" Yamato said, voice trailing off as they walked to the exit. "As a shinobi, this might sound naïve, but I somehow expected him to die of old age."

"I agree," Itachi said, pocketing his hands.

"Poor Naruto," Sakura whispered. Though Naruto had seen less of Jiraiya over the years, he loved the older perverted man dearly. In one of his drunken moments at the bar, he had freely admitted to seeing Jiraiya as his surrogate father and expressed his wish to see Jiraiya's dream of a conflict free shinobi world come true.

But he wasn't the only one who had lost him.

Sakura stopped in her tracks, looking back to the lit office that belonged to Tsunade. The two men halted in their tracks, waiting patiently for her. "I… have something to do," Sakura said to them, smiling at Yamato first, then Itachi. He seemed to know exactly what she was up to and flashed a kind smile at her. "I'll see you in three days."

"See you later Sakura," Yamato replied.

Itachi simply nodded at her and for a moment, she was struck by the longing to be held by him as she sorted out the storm of emotions and questions that raged through her body. Instead, Sakura walked back up the stairs, ducked into the tiny office that belonged to her and stepped up to the desk. She opened up one of the drawers, finding a bottle of sake there that she had hidden from Tsunade weeks ago on Shizune's request and grabbed two glasses, making her way back to her Hokage.

* * *


	19. Chapter XVII - Interlude

* * *

**INTERLUDE**   
**TALES FROM THE VILLAGE OF THE LEAF**

* * *

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

* * *

"Sasuke," Naruto's voice woke him from his reverie.

"Hm," Sasuke said in acknowledgement, scanning the perimeter with his Sharingan as they neared the end of the Fire Country. Soon they would come upon picturesque vistas and rolling hills with massive roaring rivers running through them like veins. Sasuke always enjoyed their brief stints in the River Country.

"I need advice," Naruto mumbled.

Sasuke nearly did a double-take.

"What?" he said.

"You heard me," Naruto snapped, a blush coloring his cheeks. He looked uncomfortable, even for Naruto.

"I meant what do you need advice on?" Sasuke clarified, adding a soft 'usuratonkachi' under his breath.

Naruto was silent for a long moment. "Girls."

Instinctively, Sasuke looked up for any signs that the world was about to end. Finding none, he turned his gaze back to Naruto, wordlessly signaling for him to continue. Naruto scrunched up his tomato-red face, a clear sign he was struggling with finding the right words to say. "Out with it," Sasuke said impatiently.

"How do you know when you're… eh… how to say this…"

Silently, Sasuke pleaded for Naruto not to ask anything related to the birds and the bees. He himself had an extremely uncomfortable conversation with his older brother only a few years earlier and he was disinclined to repeat that—ever.

"In love?" Naruto squeaked.

Deep inside of him, Sasuke wished for anyone else to have been present for this. Anyone. Sakura, Kakashi, even Itachi would do a much better job at this than he currently was and Sasuke hadn't even gotten started. "Why?"

"Why do you think?" Naruto sighed.

The blond eyed him from the corner of his eye. "I asked Hinata-chan out."

"About time."

"Thanks," Naruto shot back before pausing, scratching his cheek. "The thing is… Hinata really loves me."

Sasuke said nothing. Konoha was located in the Fire Country, he was an Uchiha and Hinata was in love with Naruto. Simple facts.

"But I'm not sure… if I _love-_love her, you know."

Sasuke remained silent for the longest time as he pondered over the mission in front of him. How to explain to someone else what it feels like to be in love with someone? A flash of her smile came to mind, but he immediately tucked it away to the farthest reaches of his mind.

"How… how," he began, before gritting his teeth. 'How, how… Man up, Sasuke.'

"How do you feel around her?" There, he said it, never mind the fact that his entire face felt like it was burning up. This was not his forte.

"I dunno," Naruto shrugged, mulling it over. "Like… We have a good time and she listens to everything I have to say and I want to help her with the things she needs help with… but how is that different from a friendship? Apart from the fact that she is really pretty."

"Have you kissed?"

"No!" Naruto said, a distinct hint of panic in his voice before he narrowed his eyes and looked at Sasuke. "Why? Have you ever kissed a girl?"

There was a part of him, one that he would never admit to, that made a fist in the small victory he had over Naruto. Another, much larger part of him, was wondering how to break the news to the blond who stared at him so innocently that it felt like he was talking to genin Naruto all over again. "I have."

Naruto mumbled something under his breath, low enough for Sasuke not to hear, but the Sharingan relayed the insults to his brain perfectly anyway, causing Sasuke to glare at him.

"Have you… ever done more?"

"Have sex? Yes," Sasuke replied, taking perverse pleasure in seeing Naruto's head implode. _'Suits you right, usuratonkachi_.'

"What?" Naruto shrieked, turning fully to him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, silently warning his best friend for the incoming tree which Naruto barely managed to avoid. "Fuck," the blond said. "You're lying."

"Naruto. Are you attracted to Hinata?" Sasuke asked, smoothly changing the subject.

"Did I mention she's really pretty?"

"You can admire someone for their looks or be genuinely attracted to them," Sasuke said, praying to whatever gods were out there that nobody was listening in on this conversation and Naruto would have the good grace to keep this talk between the two of them. "But if you're attracted to her, you'll want to touch her, hold her. Kiss her. Touch her hair, make her smile and keep her safe." And in the privacy of his own mind, he added: And fuck her until she can't stand anymore.

Naruto turned serious, blue eyes darting over him. "Sasuke," he said earnestly.

"What?"

"Tell me about her."

"There's not much to tell."

"What does she look like?"

How did he get roped into this? "She has dark hair and brown eyes. She's a civilian."

"Are you in love?"

'_Yes. But not with her._'

"No."

"Oh."

A silence stretched between the two of them as the forest thinned out around them and made way for an open landscape for as far as they could see. Nearby some deer grazed and leapt out of the way as they jumped down from the last trees and began their sprint to Sand.

* * *

**HARUNO SAKURA**

* * *

"Sakura-san!" Hinata said in greeting, catching her breath as she sat down across from Sakura. "I'm so sorry. We were debriefing, but it took us a while to wake the Fifth from a nap…"

Sakura, extremely hung-over herself, waved a hand. "It's fine Hinata." Happily, she looked up as the waiter walked up to the table, laying down her order of tempura and rice. Though her mouth watered, Sakura politely waited for Hinata to order and for the Hyuuga to tell her it was fine for Sakura to eat without her.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Sakura asked after swallowing the first bite. "Don't tell me. Is it Naruto? I've got a new move I can test out on him."

"Oh no, it's nothing like that," Hinata said, raising her hands. She folded her hands over each other on the table, fingertips nervously picking at a loose wooden chip. "I was just wondering how you are doing… Naruto-kun told me you're working on Wood release."

"That idiot," Sakura said, chomping on a bit of fried sweet potato. "I told him I wanted it to be a surprise."

"I haven't told anyone!" Hinata immediately spoke.

"I'm not blaming you," Sakura laughed. "Though, I can imagine he was… enthusiastic as always." She took a gulp of her tea. "I'm doing fine. I've almost mastered three Wood release techniques and I'm continuing my training sessions. Why do you ask?"

"Well… Kurenai-sensei is pregnant," Hinata breathed, lifting her pearly eyes to Sakura's. "She'll be retiring from being our jounin sensei for the remainder of her pregnancy and at least the first year… if she ever returns."

"Oh…" Sakura had known Kurenai was pregnant, Ino told her as much. It was Asuma's child, which only made the whole situation even more bittersweet. With everything that went on, Kakashi and Itachi hunting Kakuzu and Hidan down, the new mission she had gotten from Tsunade and the fact that Naruto and Sasuke were off to the Wind country by themselves, Sakura hadn't thought about the ramifications for Team 8.

"I don't want to be left behind," Hinata said, balling her fists. A determination set into her clear eyes that Sakura hadn't seen since their first chuunin exams. "Kiba-kun and Shino-kun are both amazing… and they're so strong and creating new jutsu all the time. But I'm not moving forward and feel like I'm not talented."

"Isn't that what drew you to Naruto in the first place?" Sakura asked gently. "Because he wouldn't ever give up, despite the rest of us, minus you, thinking he was a born loser?"

"Yes," Hinata replied. "I am not giving up either. But I think… it's time for me to ask someone for help."

Sakura hummed enthusiastically. "So, you're looking for a new teacher? Let's see… Your taijutsu is highly specialized so having a Hyuuga help you there would probably be best. But Lee-san would be incredibly helpful in both speed and technique…" She tapped her lip in consideration but ceased as Hinata reached across the table to lay a hand over her arm.

"I meant you, Sakura-san. I would like to study from you… if you'll let me," Hinata said shyly, bowing deeply.

The idea was so absurd to her that she nearly burst into laughter. "Me? Teach you? Hinata… I'm still learning myself."

"You are," Hinata said, smiling. "But you're also the strongest kunoichi in the village. Even Tsunade-sama says so. You're a skilled medic and great in taijutsu and now you're mastering Wood release… I'm sure there is much I can learn from you."

Sakura blinked. "You're serious."

"Absolutely."

"Well… I don't know how much I can teach you, but if you're willing, we can spar together a few times and see how it goes?" Sakura offered.

"Oh yes, that would be good," Hinata said, grabbing Sakura's hands. "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Sakura smiled.

Truthfully, Sakura thought there was very little she could teach Hinata. Some medical jutsu, some help with speed and evasion during taijutsu, which would be all. But Hinata had summoned all her courage and asked Sakura for help. It instantly transported her back through time, to the day she stood before Tsunade as a 13-year old genin and begged for the Fifth to take her on as her apprentice, because she didn't want to be left behind anymore. Who was she to refuse such a request?

They ate in relative silence, Sakura asking about Kiba, Akamaru and Shino and how far along Kurenai was. Hinata spoke in a soft, hushed tone, as she described how fast Kurenai's belly was growing and that despite having lost Asuma, Kurenai was trying to stay positive, even having come up with a name for their child already. She laughed at stories regarding Kiba and Akamaru going training in the forests, accidentally spraying all over Shino and a new nest of beetles he had been carefully cultivating.

"How are you and…" Hinata looked around and leaned forward, mouthing 'Kakashi-sensei?'

"Can I ask you something? Honestly?"

"Of course," Hinata sat back, surprised.

"How did you know you were in love with Naruto?"

Abruptly turning the deepest shade of red, Hinata set down her chopsticks and stared at her plate. "I'm not sure… It's just always been like that. I always used to give up and cry and I made many wrong turns. At first I thought Naruto-kun was just like me. But watching Naruto-kun failing over and over and continue to stand up after his failures…" Hinata smiled softly. "When I was younger, I admired him for his resilience. When I grew older, I began to see how kind his smiles were and how he would move heaven and earth for his friends."

"Plus, he's easy to look at?" Sakura said coyly when Hinata trailed off. The Hyuuga's blush deepened further as she nodded fiercely. "What does that feel like?"

Hinata remained quiet as she considered the question. "Warm. Whenever I see him, I feel warm. But not in a normal way. It's intense, overwhelming and consuming. When I'm around him, I feel peaceful, but also confident and empowered, like I can share anything with him." Hinata buried her face in her hands. "I wonder if he feels the same around me."

Sakura leaned her cheek in her hand. "That sounds intense…"

"Do you feel the same with— you-know?" Hinata asked.

She thought long and hard about it. The truth it, some of the things Hinata said definitely applied to Kakashi. But as she went over it again, Sakura realized there was another person that ticked all of the boxes. Even simply thinking about him caused her heart to skip a beat. "Not with… you-know." Sakura stopped, staring at Hinata as she wondered whether she could admit to this. "But… I feel the same for someone else."

"Itachi-san?" Hinata whispered over the table.

"I can't be this easy to read," Sakura groaned.

Hinata giggled softly. "Tell me about him?"

She looked around her, confirming there was nobody in the little shop she knew. "I… I've been spending a lot of time with him because we're training together. He's smart and philosophical and thoughtful and—"

"Easy to look at?" Hinata said, biting her lip in excitement.

"Yes," Sakura emphasized. "And that's what has me worried. I'm afraid I'm just attracted to him and it's just a fling. And well, so is he so he's trying to give me some time."

Hinata promptly fumbled her chopsticks and stared at her, wide-eyed. "Have you spoken to him about it?"

"Yes?" Sakura said.

"Wow," Hinata replied, collecting the rice she had spilled over the table in her hand. "How did that happen… if I may ask?"

She fidgeted under the table, thinking back on the first time they had been open about their attraction to one another. He had told her he couldn't be selfish with her and she had replied by going to his house in the middle of the night and asked him to be selfish with her. "There… was a training session. I was attracted to him for a long time before that and suspected he felt the same. We started talking about it after that."

"After what?" Hinata asked, her cheeks red.

"After we kissed," she said in a breathless whisper.

Hinata's eyes grew so wide Sakura was almost afraid that she'd faint. "He knows I have a crush on Kakashi. And he told me he wanted to give me time to figure out what it is I want."

"Or who," Hinata said, fiddling her fingers together. "And that's what you're doing right now."

"Yes."

Hinata waited patiently, causing Sakura to take in a deep breath. "When we chased after the two Akatsuki members, I helped Kakashi, healed him and took him back to Konoha. Normally, I'm a mess whenever I'm near him, though I'm always careful not to show… But this time, it was just Kakashi. Still handsome, still smelling amazing and well, Kakashi, but—"

The smile that had been playing around Hinata's lips grew wider.

"I asked Itachi if he had ever been in love and if he knew what it felt like. He said that he hadn't, but that 'love comes from accepting someone as they are and adoring their perfections as well as their imperfections.'"

"And do you?"

Sakura laughed softly. "He's Uchiha Itachi. The man is perfect."

Hinata giggled with her. "Nobody is, not even Itachi-san."

"If he has flaws, I haven't found them yet," Sakura chuckled, before turning serious again. "How should I let him know? That I'm interested in him, you mean?"

Hinata flushed again. "If you kissed, I'm sure he's aware."

'_Oh we did much more than just kissing honey,_' Inner Sakura said, crossing her legs while smoking a cigarette and wagging her eyebrows. If she would physically be able to silence her inner counterpart, Sakura would do so with glee.

"He's trying to keep his distance," Sakura clarified. "I'm not really sure how I should tell him I don't need any more time."

"So then…?"

Sakura thought of him; of his kind smiles and the selfless way he sacrificed what little free time he had to help her train. The way he always made sure she was comfortable and opened up to her about things he had never even spoken to Sasuke about. She thought of his heated looks and the overwhelming happiness she felt falling asleep in his arms twice now. Of his faith in her as a kunoichi and his attempts at humor and his intense kisses.

Sakura nodded. It was time to leave Kakashi behind—in the end, it had been a lengthy crush, but it would never be reciprocated and the feelings Itachi had managed to stir in her were the most intense she had ever felt before.

"I'm sure you know the best way to let him know," Hinata said wisely.

She felt feverish, as though having made the decision suddenly unleashed all the feelings of excitement and joy she had kept deep inside of her. Part wanted to sprint to his house and see if he was home, but a glance at the clock that hung over the entrance of the restaurant told her it was about time for her to leave. "I need to go, my shift starts soon."

"I'll walk you there," Hinata said.

As they paid for their food and walked onto the main road, Sakura glanced at Hinata. "Hinata? Do you have any dreams for the future?"

The Hyuuga clasped her hands behind her back. "When I was younger, I tried desperately to be a good heiress for the Hyuuga clan. But now that it's been decided Hanabi will take over after my father, I felt lost for a while."

"I can imagine," Sakura said kindly.

"Hanabi will do a much better job at it than I ever will. It's for the best," Hinata said softly, a sadness flashing behind her eyes. Then, Hinata's eyes steeled. "But for now, I'd like to become a jounin. And take on a genin team."

Sakura smiled brightly. "Hinata-sensei has a good ring to it."

Hinata returned the smile. "I think so too."

"How was Kurenai-sensei as a teacher?" Sakura asked, suddenly realizing Kurenai was one of the only female jounin sensei in Konoha.

"Intimidating," Hinata giggled. "At first. She was a great sensei, always stimulated us to do better and to explore our talents. I'm going to miss her." She remained quiet for a moment. "I think Team 8 was a good team. Kiba-kun is much kinder and gentler than he makes himself out to be, while Shino-kun can be surprisingly thoughtful."

"What will happen to your team now that Kurenai-sensei is on pregnancy leave?"

"We'll be assigned temporary captains. Seeing as none of us have made jounin yet, we're not allowed to go on a mission with just a three-man cell."

Sakura nodded quietly. "Well, let's get you to jounin then," she said, grinning at Hinata. The dark haired woman smiled back happily.

In front of them, the hospital came into view. She stared at the white building, knowing that in two days, she would leave it for one of the hardest and most dangerous missions she had ever gone on. "Hinata," Sakura said, keeping her eyes on the hospital. "I'm going on a mission in two days and I'm not sure when I'll be returning. But when I do, be ready."

Hinata nodded and bowed. "Yes, Sakura-sensei."

* * *

**HATAKE KAKASHI**

* * *

"Senpai."

Kakashi looked up to find Tenzou in the door. "Yo," he said, lifting a hand.

"Thought you might need some help."

"Hmm," Kakashi said, averting his eyes to look out the window. He had been cooped up in the corner of the intelligence division for most of the day, reading up on the political climate in Rain and Hanzou of the Salamander, using his Sharingan to memorize the maps of the shinobi capital.

In front of him lay a stack of files on known Akatsuki members and their known spies and the Jinchuuriki that had gone missing. He had just begun poring over Deidara's file.

He signaled to a chair. "If you insist. There are some files that need to be read."

"I thought as much," Tenzou said as he grabbed the chair and sat across from Kakashi.

They sat in silence as they read through the files.

Kakashi was no fool though; Tenzou hadn't come over to help him read through the files. The younger man was one of the few shinobi in the village that really knew him, alongside Gai, Genma and Team 7. Tenzou was very much aware he was bothered and sat with him in case he wanted to talk. Part of him balked at the treatment, but another, much larger part of him these days, was happy for the companionship.

It wasn't until the sun had set and night had enveloped Konoha that Tenzou spoke.

The younger jounin stretched in his chair and folded his hands together. "Let's get something to eat, my treat."

"I don't need to be babysat," Kakashi said, turning over a page in the file of Orochimaru. He had hoped to find some clues who Akatsuki's mysterious leader was and how it came to be that one of the shinobi he most revered in life hadn't been able to return home to Konoha. He had thought Jiraiya invincible.

He really should know better by now.

"Nobody is babysitting you, senpai. But I'm hungry and you've been at it for hours," Tenzou said calmly. Kakashi looked up to find him leaning back in his chair, arms and legs crossed as he stared at Kakashi with that look. He knew it well.

Sighing, Kakashi stood from his chair, snapping closed the file on Orochimaru and walked outside, knowing Tenzou would follow. "Yakiniku. Oh, and I seem to have forgotten my wallet…"

"I already offered to pay for you," Tenzou said sulkily.

They traversed the main road in silence as Kakashi led them to his favorite restaurant. With a slight pang, he realized the last time he had yakiniku there, it was when Asuma finally came clean about seeing Kurenai. He had lit up a cigarette and blushed as he told Kakashi about the fact that he had asked Kurenai out and she had smacked him over the head, asking why on earth it had taken him a decade to ask.

He pocketed his hands, listening to the sounds of bars opening all around them for the evening crowd. A familiar scent piqued his sensitive nose then. As he looked around, Kakashi easily spotted his pink-haired team member, conversing happily with an elderly lady who seemed to be selling dango.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile behind his mask. Sakura looked happier these days. It looked like she finally gotten over her crush on him and moved on.

"Should we invite Sakura?" Tenzou mused beside him, evidently having spotted her also.

"It looks like she has plans," Kakashi said, noticing the direction in which Sakura was heading.

Tenzou nodded, stepping inside as they reached the restaurant. Kakashi always liked this place; he had gotten used to eating his food with the speed of light, mainly to screw with Sasuke and Naruto, and to visit obscure restaurants only if he didn't know where his former student were going to be. Now that he had finally revealed his face to his team, Kakashi could visit the restaurants he wanted with a sense of peace.

Faintly he wondered whether he should have drawn out the reveal a little longer.

"Yakiniku for two," Tenzou ordered as they sat. "And two beers."

As the beers arrived, Kakashi lowered his mask and flashed a grateful smile as Tenzou poured his drink. "To friends," Tenzou spoke softly, lifting his glass.

"Friends," Kakashi spoke, and in his mind's eye, he thought of Asuma's proud look as he told Kakashi he was going to be a father, and Jiraiya as he silently confessed his feelings for the Fifth just before making his way to Rain.

* * *

**UCHIHA ITACHI**

* * *

The world was gilded a pale gold by the early dawn sunlight as Itachi woke and peered out of his window. Against his abdomen, his penis throbbed painfully. Sleep had not come easily to him this night; he was haunted by a certain pink-haired woman. He wasn't sure when it had happened, but she had begun to consume his dreams in addition to his every waking thought.

Even now, there was a part of him that longed to visit her, to see that shy smile on her face whenever she saw him, to feel her soft lips against his and her body pressed up to him. Itachi laughed humorlessly at himself, pressing a palm against his forehead.

There was something about her that caused him to be honest and open with her. Every prying question she asked about his life, he would answer. Every philosophical query, he would think on it and discuss with her. The last time he had been so frank with someone had been nearly a decade ago. But Sakura had managed to bring out something in him that even Shisui hadn't been able to.

If he closed his eyes, Itachi could still see her in his mind's eye, riding herself to completion while he worshipped her body with his fingers and mouth. His cock twitched against him, begging for release, but he wasn't willing to indulge. He had done so enough over the last weeks, enough to know that it wouldn't be enough to sate him.

He wouldn't be sated until he pushed into her tight, wet center, watching her forest green eyes cloud over with pleasure as he made love—

Itachi stopped himself, frowning.

Promptly, he stood from his bed and walked into the shower, turning the water to ice cold. He hissed as he stepped underneath the stream, quickly washing his hair and body. As he toweled himself off, Itachi looked into the mirror, picking up a brush to slowly untangle his hair. It was about time to have it cut again.

He dressed and walked into his kitchen, unsure what to do with the time given to him. There was one day left until he was to meet Kakashi and the rest of the assassination team at the village gates. There was a strange calm that usually settled over him in the face of S-Rank missions, knowing that there was always the slight possibility he would not be returning.

Now, however, there was a small part of him that was nervous. Faintly, he wondered how Sasuke was doing on his mission. His little brother had been up against Akatsuki before and handled it admirably. There was no doubt in his mind that he would return safely. He had Naruto-kun with him after all. The two of them would keep each other safe.

As he opened his refrigeration unit, Itachi spotted a bowl of leftover soup and some eggs to his right. He smiled as he remembered Sakura's offer. Though he unfortunately didn't have the time to take her up on it, he appreciated it nonetheless. The idea of the two of them working over a stove together warmed him deeply. 'She's not wrong. I am domestic,' he thought with a shake of his head, taking out the soup.

He tipped the contents of the bowl into a pan and turned on his stove, slowly stirring through the broth until it was warm. He sat at the counter with his soup, slowly bringing a spoonful to his mouth as he considered the momentous mission ahead of them. If they were successful, at the very least they could destabilize Akatsuki and cease their momentum.

His thoughts drifted back to the man in the orange mask. How coincidental that he showed up when Sasuke and Sakura were chasing after another Akatsuki member. Not for the first time did he curse himself for chasing a lead that took him and his squad to the other side of the Fire Country. The frenzy in which they had turned around and made their way to Kakashi and the rest of Team 10 and later Team 7 had been intense.

Sighing, he finished his bowl and cleaned it, leaving it to dry in the rack beside the sink. Itachi stepped into his shoes and opened up the door only to find a neat package lying in front of his doorstep. With a frown, he reached for it and found a small note attached.

_'I know you care little for sweets, but I have a distinct feeling you will enjoy these.—S._'

Befuddled, Itachi stepped back inside, carrying the package as though it contained something extremely fragile as he set it down on the counter and carefully unpacked it. Inside, he found a box covered with a furoshiki. He took a moment to admire the beautiful design of the wrapping cloth before unfurling the knot and opening the box.

Inside were some of the most delectable dango he had ever seen. The sheen on the three colors was enticing, the immaculate precision with which they had been made aesthetically pleasing and the gentle scent of rose and matcha that wafted into his direction after opening the box had his mouth watering.

With care, Itachi lifted one of the sticks from the box, admiring the dango in the early morning light. A smile broke out on his face and he hung his head as a foolish grin tugged at the corner of his mouth, imagining Sakura sneaking up to the house only to leave this gift for him. Biting his lip, Itachi tried to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat as he thought of her and then took the first dango into his mouth.

By the time he got to the second ball, Itachi was half-way through the door before remembering that she would be working a shift at the hospital. And that he was going to give her time to consider her feelings. Forcing himself to calm down, Itachi decided to go to the administration building, knowing Kakashi and Yamato would probably be there in preparation for the mission.

"Well, seems like our party is almost complete," Yamato said, looking up from one of the files he was pouring over. Kakashi lifted a hand in greeting and nonchalantly grabbed a chair for him to sit on.

"Kakashi-san, Yamato-senpai," Itachi greeted, sitting in between the two desks that Yamato and Kakashi currently occupied.

"What do you want to read first? Politics in Rain, possible suspects for the Akatsuki leader or Akatsuki files?" Yamato asked helpfully.

"Politics in Rain," Itachi said, accepting a thick folder as Kakashi handed it to him. The silver-haired man looked at him before flashing a crinkly eyed smile.

"Excellent choice," Kakashi said.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a long time as Itachi read through the files, Sharingan darting over statistics, witness reports, shinobi reports and theories regarding Akatsuki, all gathered by their intelligence division. Every now and then, one of them stood to stretch their limbs, looking out the window at the beautiful winter day.

Shortly after three, Itachi had read and committed all files to memory and leaned against the window frame, noticing the hospital building not too far away. "What do you think, Kakashi-san?" he asked, ceasing the flow of chakra to his eyes.

"Hmm," Kakashi said, as he leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms, looking up at the ceiling. "We should proceed with extreme caution. Most of the information we have regarding Rain stems from the last time Konoha shinobi were allowed in the isolated nation." He pushed one of the folders aside, opening the one that contained the file on Hanzou of the Salamander. "Hanzou hasn't been seen in close to a decade. Even for a recluse, that seems extreme for the leader of a country."

"Agreed," Itachi said as Yamato nodded.

"We received notifications that Akatsuki had overthrown Rain only months ago, but it could just as well have been a ruse. Considering the length of communications black-out and the fact that most of the information that had previously trickled out was useless, I'd say Akatsuki has been in Rain for a long time."

"Which means we'll be walking into a stronghold," Itachi said.

"And makes this mission a whole lot more difficult," Yamato frowned. "A nation in unrest, it'll be easy to slip in and assassinate someone. A land and hidden village that are united will be that much harder to infiltrate."

"Correct," Kakashi said, pointing at Yamato with a flourish. "Which means we'll need backstories."

"On it," Yamato said.

"Traveling as a four-man platoon will draw attention. Shinobi are still not welcomed in the country, let alone in the capital."

"We should gather intelligence in two teams," Itachi nodded, crossing his arms. "Yamato-senpai's tracking techniques will come in handy there. We can remain in touch with the other team at all time."

Yamato crossed his hands. "Might I add that I can teach Sakura the same technique now, making our communication a lot easier between teams."

Kakashi nodded. "I'll think on the teams. Then there's the matter of eliminating the leader."

"At this time, I'm prepared for anything," Yamato sighed. "The files, though helpful, contain very little information. Open up your Bingo Book and lay your finger down on any random page. It could be any one of them."

"It'll be a native to Rain," Itachi said softly, drawing the attention of both men. He glanced at them. "Rain is a rugged and intense country, plagued by several civil wars and famine since the end of the last Great Shinobi War. It is one of the hardest places in this world to live and harder still to build a base from there unless you're intimately familiar with both the sociopolitical background of the country as well as the current economic climate."

Yamato lifted an eyebrow. "Fair point."

"I think you're right," Kakashi said, leaning his chin in his hand as he rifled through the files. "The first occurrences of Akatsuki being hired as mercenaries all happened in Waterfall, Rock and Grass—all neighboring countries."

"So we should prepare for techniques unique to Rain, just in case," Yamato said, standing from his place. "There are scrolls on Rain and its techniques in the ROOT office. I'll go get them."

"Do you have any more theories?" Kakashi asked, keeping his eyes on the files. Itachi looked at him, sighed and walked back to his chair.

"No. I wasn't very familiar with Jiraiya-sama, but I've been thinking on what could have happened. Whoever this leader was, he, or she, will be a tough opponent. Try as we might, I don't think we'll be able to take them off-guard."

Kakashi looked up. "Always the optimist," he said, eyebrow raised, though Itachi could spot the hint of humor in his voice.

"I prefer pragmatist."

Kakashi chuckled quietly, leaning back in his chair. "You truly are brothers."

Itachi couldn't help but smile at that.

Eyeing him from the corner of his eye, Kakashi tipped his head back, staring at the ceiling. "Sasuke will be fine. Naruto too." A pause. "And so will Sakura."

Itachi was careful to keep his face arranged in a calm expression. "Of course."

Kakashi sat up straight, leaning over the table. "Thank you, Itachi."

"Kakashi-san?" Itachi asked, surprised.

"Sakura."

Itachi remained silent.

"Well," Kakashi said as he stood from his chair, stretching his long limbs. "I think it's time for me to go home. Tell Tenzou I'd like to be informed tomorrow morning if he finds anything interesting." He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway. "Oh and Itachi, do me a favor?"

"Of course," Itachi said, looking at the older man.

"Brief Sakura for me on this information, will you? She'll be done with her shift around seven." With that, he lifted a hand in greeting and disappeared from the room in a flurry of leaves.

Bemused, Itachi stared at the spot Kakashi had disappeared from for a long moment before gathering all the files, waiting for Yamato to return.

* * *

He spotted her long before she saw him.

Obviously tired from her shift, Sakura trundled toward her apartment building, hands in her pockets, eyes to the sky. Her pink hair had been pulled up in a messy bun, several loose strands framing her beautiful face. In the light of the moon, her eyes were almost luminescent.

Itachi sat on the stairs that led to her house, elbows on his knees as he observed her a moment longer. A small smile played around her lips and he found himself wondering what exactly she was thinking of. He stood from his place, catching her attention.

For a moment, she stood still as she looked at him, obviously surprised to see him. Then, a large smile formed on her lips as she quickened her pace to him. Deep inside of him, his heart skipped a beat seeing the obvious happiness on her face seeing him.

"What are you doing here?" Sakura asked breathlessly as she reached him.

"I received your gift," he managed to say, before stepping forward to take her into his arms. She made a happy sound that was cut off as he seized her lips with his, reveling in the scent of her. He deepened the kiss, unable to stop the groan that escaped his lips as she opened her mouth, swirling her tongue in sensual strokes against his. He released her hair from her bun, running his hands through her hair.

He broke the kiss, running his lips and tongue over her jawline to her ear, sucking on the pulse point on her neck. She moaned in his ear, causing a rush of blood to go directly to his groin. "You look beautiful," Itachi whispered to her, drawing back to see her reaction. She smiled shyly at him, green eyes looking back and forth between his as she bit her lower lip.

"You're not so bad yourself, Itachi," she replied, purposefully repeating what she had said only a few weeks earlier. He smiled against her lips as she leaned in closer for another kiss, cupping her face between his hands. When they finally separated to catch their breath, Sakura took his hand into hers and led him up the staircase to the green door that belonged to her.

It wasn't until she turned the key in the lock that she swore softly under her breath. He raised an eyebrow as she lifted her gaze to his, somehow looking both disappointed and peeved. "I'm supposed to meet up with some friends."

Itachi felt the corners of his mouth quirk upwards. "I came over to brief you for tomorrow."

"Oh," Sakura said, blushing heavily as she opened her door and stepped inside. A smirk fought its way onto his lips and he was careful to hide it from her. The fact that she was so ready to take the next step with him was both flattering and enticing and one he would gladly take her up on, but only when she was ready.

Deep inside however, Itachi was well-aware his self-imposed rule was more for her benefit than his. He wanted her more than he had ever wanted anyone in his life, but simultaneously he realized that despite his wants and needs, he still wasn't able to provide her with what she needed. No matter how open he was with her, how easily the truth came when she confronted him and how peaceful he felt around her, there were still parts of him that he could never fully share with her.

And she deserved more than that. She deserved a man who would be by her side without doubts or scruples, who would share himself with her as she shared herself with him.

Still, as he watched her battle with her boots to take them off, biting on her bottom lip as she steadied herself, he couldn't deny that there was a large part of him that was beyond stopping himself. The thought both excited and terrified him at the same time as he kneeled down to help her out of her boot. She looked down at him with a bashful smile, eyes darkening as he tenderly ran his fingertips from her ankles to her calves to her thighs.

"Tea?" Sakura asked him, voice husky. He pretended not to notice.

"Please."

Itachi watched her as she set to work in the kitchen, noting with humor how completely different she worked from him. His father had always been extremely particular about his tea, causing Mikoto to work with a precision when brewing that he had inherited from her after watching her in the kitchen throughout the years. Sakura made another selection of tea bags and filled the cups with boiling water, handing one over to him. He accepted it gratefully and followed her as she walked to her couch.

"How was your day?" he asked, easing himself down. He liked her pink sofa—it smelled like her and was very comfortable.

Sakura sighed as she opened up a tea bag and hung it in the water. "Let's see… Six poison victims from an unknown plant. We're sending out a squad to collect some samples and create an antidote. One shinobi who had managed to impale his foot with a kunai during practice and another shinobi who had lost his eye during a mission." She shuddered visibly at the memory of the last one. "Just another day at Konoha Hospital."

"I wasn't aware you were an expert on poison," Itachi said, frowning.

"That's because you didn't read my file," Sakura said, eyes sparking with humor as she brought the cup to her lips.

"That's not exactly right," Itachi corrected. "I read your file. Just not the outline of your skills in battle. It didn't mention anything about poison."

Sakura took a sip. "I'm not an expert, Shizune-san is much better than I am. But I know my way around most poisons and know how to concoct an antidote, even for poisons I've never seen before." She shrugged as she took another sip.

"Concocting an antidote for a poison you've never seen before is admirable, Sakura."

She looked up at him through her lashes with a shy smile. "Thank you," she said, holding his gaze for a long moment. "You were here for a briefing?"

He nodded. "The three of us have gone over the files. In short, we've currently theorized that Akatsuki has taken over Rain for a much longer time. We're operating under the assumption that Rain and its capital city have become a stronghold for Akatsuki." He continued explaining the political situation before moving onto special techniques often used in Rain and Yamato's plan to teach her how to use his special communication techniques.

Sakura sat watching him in silence, taking a sip every now and then. He could almost see the wheels turning behind her intelligent eyes as she took in all the information he had for her like a sponge, interrupting him every now and then to ask a question.

"Any other questions?" he asked finally.

"No, all clear," Sakura said.

He finished his tea and flashed a quick smile. "That will be all. I'll leave you for the night."

Though she tried to school her features into a smile, Itachi didn't miss the acute disappointment that flashed behind her eyes. "I'll walk you out," she offered, standing from her place. He led the way back to the entrance, slipped into his shoes and turned around.

She watched him with a shy smile, eyes meeting his for a quick moment before she averted them once again, arms clasped behind her back. He cocked his head, not knowing what caused the change in her disposition. He was about to ask her when she turned her gaze to the front door, groaning softly. "My friend is here."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning," Itachi said, cupping her cheek briefly. She leaned into his hand. The feel of her lips nuzzling the palm of his hand caused a shiver to pass over his spine.

"Until tomorrow," Sakura whispered.

He teleported from her house just as someone landed at the front door and sang Sakura's name teasingly in a high, female voice.

* * *


	20. Chapter XIX

* * *

**CHAPTER XIX**

* * *

Sakura crept along the ragged fence, careful to avoid the puddles of mud that had formed after the intense rainfall of the previous night. Beyond the large body of water that surrounded the hidden village of Rain sprawled an enormous city, the likes of which she had never seen before.

Ubiquitous towers spiraled into the grey sky as rain beat down incessantly onto the city. Kakashi sat down beside her, eye-patch pushed up as he used his Sharingan to observe the city for the longest time. The rain that fell in the capital was strangely restricted only to the city up unto its outermost reaches, as though forming a massive barrier.

"The rainfall ceases approximately five meters from the island," Yamato's smooth voice sounded. Sakura brought a hand to her neck and pressed the tiny button on her headset.

"That's consistent with what we're seeing here."

Itachi's voice came through next, sending shivers down her spine. "Though slight, I detect a chakra layer surrounding the entire city. It seems they use the same defensive methods in Rain as we do in Konoha."

"Chakra barrier," Kakashi said, scratching his chin.

"Clever. No way for us to enter unseen then," Yamato spoke.

Sakura thought on it, watching fish swim by. Frowning, she looked up, finding that the rain reached just beyond the island, thick droplets falling into the water. "Not necessarily," Sakura replied, drawing the attention of Kakashi beside her. "It depends whether it is just the outer layer of the barrier that will notify when breached, or the entire inside."

"If all the rain is laced with chakra, we'll trip a barrier no matter what we do," Yamato said.

"What is your plan?" Kakashi asked, mismatched eyes fully focused on her. She bit her lip, thinking her suggestion through carefully before meeting Kakashi's gaze.

"My summon—Katsuyu—she comes in many sizes and is linked to the Shikkotsu Forest dimension," Sakura explained, keeping her finger on the communication button. "If I bring you all to Shikkotsu Forest, a tiny version of Katsuyu can break through the barrier; she'll be seen as nothing more than a small insect. Once inside, we can be reverse-summoned into the city."

Beneath his mask, Kakashi smiled at her. "Yamato, Itachi, meet us at the southern edge of the town."

"Understood," both men spoke.

"It's a good plan, Sakura," Kakashi said to her. She smiled at him, watching a droplet hang down from tip of one of his silvery locks. As he looked away from her, Sakura carefully observed him, taking in the way his slouch had deepened—a clear sign he was growing a little tired.

The first one to reach them was Itachi. He dressed only in dark pants and a dark shirt having left his forehead protector and anything else that connected him to Konoha back home. He crouched beside Kakashi, taking off his backpack. "I can't see through the rain, but it appears the chakra curtain permeates through the whole city. We should prepare to mask our chakra levels and split up as soon as we reach the city."

"Agreed," Kakashi spoke, nodding as Yamato arrived. He sat down beside Sakura, shaggy brown hair damp.

Kakashi leveled the three of them with a stare. "It's been over seven hours and the rain so far hasn't stopped. Even in Konoha, the four shinobi that are maintaining the barriers need to be switched out every eight hours—the barrier consumes a massive amount of chakra." Sakura nodded in understanding.

"Sakura's plan is our best option short from entering the city once the rain stops. Seeing as we want to enter as quietly as possible, we can keep watch to see if the barrier drops at a certain point or interval, which would give us a window of opportunity to enter," Yamato spoke, running a hand through his hair. "What do you think, Captain?"

Kakashi stared out over the city, considering the situation. She knew the look in his eyes well. Finally, he turned back to the three of them. "A kilometer or six back, there was an inn. Check in there. We'll be taking shifts to monitor the barrier to see if there is an interval. While you're there, keep your ear to the ground. Any scrap of information can be helpful, even when it doesn't seem that way." Kakashi glanced at Yamato. "Yamato, come relieve me in four hours from now. Itachi after that, Sakura last."

"Yes, Captain," the three of them said.

As Yamato and Itachi stood, Sakura leaned in closer. "Sitting out here like this will cause hypothermia. You're already tired and prone to fatigue. Be careful." Her voice was quiet enough for the other two men not to hear, but stern enough that she knew Kakashi would take her seriously. The silver-haired man looked between her eyes, his eyes creasing in a brief smile before he nodded his consent.

While Sakura stood and joined the two men waiting for her, Kakashi formed some quick seals, burrowing himself into the ground with one of his earth jutsu. She could barely see the silver of his hair sticking out of the tiny bunker he had formed. A flicker of fire followed shortly after. Satisfied that he was following her advice, Sakura leapt into the trees.

"I'm glad he listens to you," Yamato said, turning around with a wry smile. "He tends to be a little stubborn."

"A little?" Sakura replied candidly.

Yamato chuckled at that, but her attention was on Itachi. He was just in front of her, leaping gracefully from branch to branch with an enviable ease. Evidently Itachi felt her gaze on him as he looked over his shoulder at her. A warm look passed in his eyes that caused her to smile back at him. Before he could reciprocate, however, Yamato stole his attention with a question.

They had been on the road for three full days now. All three men were ANBU, or former ANBU, and it definitely showed. They had pushed hard for Rain, making the journey in a full day less than projected.

Though the winters in the Fire Country were mild, the bitter cold of Rain Country had seeped into her body throughout the hours they had spent scouting the area around the capital and she was glad for a nearby inn. All around them long crystals of frost thrust up through the mossy loam, like bundles of tiny glass blades. The wind moaned steadily, chilling her to the bone.

The inn came in sight, a rather large and lively looking building, the entrance brightly lit by red lanterns. Yamato landed in front of the entrance, followed swiftly by Itachi and Sakura. He stepped inside first, walking up to the receptionist who he greeted with a kind smile. As Sakura slid close the door behind her, she reveled in the inn's warmth.

"Evening," Yamato said amicably. "We would like three rooms."

"Good evening," the mousy receptionist said with a smile, opening her folder. She made a face. "Oh, I'm sorry, we only have two rooms for the night."

"That'll do fine. I'm sure we can share."

"Excellent sir."

As the receptionist busied herself with the paperwork, Yamato filled in the forms with their fake names. Sakura searched her bag for her new identification and handed it to Yamato as he held up his hand. Surreptitiously, Sakura admired the ease with which Yamato played a part, no doubt part of his ANBU repertoire. He slipped seamlessly into his role, talking about their life as travelers to the hidden village of Rock while innocuously asking questions about Rain and the nearby capital.

Meanwhile, Itachi had pocketed his hands and looked into the dinner hall nearby. He took a long glance at the patrons sitting there and moved onto the bookshelf where he drifted his fingertips over the spines. Sakura sat down on one of the chairs in the lobby, taking in the simple design of the inn. When Yamato finally turned to them to distribute the keys, he looked at the two of them.

"Right. The rooms are too small to share with three so you'll have to share with one of the boys," Yamato said, loud enough for the receptionist to hear. "I assume you won't mind sharing with Shigeru-kun." His dark eyes darted from her to Itachi to check if he was correct.

"That's fine," Sakura said before Itachi could reply. She flashed Yamato a pleasant smile as she held up her hand for the key.

"The dinner hall is open until 8pm, so please go inside at your leisure," the receptionist said before bowing deeply. "And once again, welcome."

"Thank you. We're in your care," Itachi said formally. The receptionist looked at Itachi as though seeing him for the first time, the tips of her ears bright red as she ducked her head in a shy smile. Yamato lifted an eyebrow, amused by the mooning receptionist while Itachi looked supremely uncomfortable. Faintly, Sakura wondered if he looked so uncomfortable because she was standing right beside him.

Heaving his backpack back on his back, Yamato started climbing the stairs, followed closely by Itachi and Sakura. She glanced at the wooden stick attached to the key and read the room number painted in thin, black characters. As Yamato searched for his room, Sakura looked into a corridor and found the room she would share with Itachi. Trying her hardest not to blush as she thought about it, Sakura turned to Yamato. "Jiro-san," she called out, using Yamato's new codename. "Our room is here. Shall we meet in the lobby in fifteen minutes?"

"Perfect," Yamato said, still searching for his room.

With a quick glance at Itachi, who had schooled his features into a mild look that betrayed none of his emotions, Sakura walked up to the room and opened the door. Clicking on the light, she stepped inside, removed her shoes and dropped her backpack.

She looked around the room; it was clean, immaculate white walls with fresh smelling tatami mats and deep green curtains. To her left was a little bathroom with a tiny tub where she easily fit in, but doubted if Itachi would. "Well, this looks nice," Sakura said, swallowing past the lump that had formed in her throat. This was the first time she was alone with him for over three days.

Sakura peeked over her shoulder to find him standing just behind her, hands on his hips as he considered the room quietly. "It does," he agreed, stepping further into the room. He slid open the cabinets and found their futons and some fresh linens.

"I'll keep my hands to myself," Sakura mumbled, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm not sure if you're worried about that… but—"

Itachi turned fully to her. "I was worried about my virtue…"

She laughed softly. "You should."

"I assumed you were trying to reassure me."

"I changed my mind."

Itachi's lips quirked upwards. "Perhaps I should sleep in Yamato-senpai's room."

"And leave me with Kakashi?"

His eyes darkened at that. She tried to hide her excitement at that; they hadn't had a moment by themselves since the start of their mission. Sakura had been planning on telling him she had made a choice when he visited her the day before mission start, but Ino had interrupted them. During her dinner with Ino, Sakura had decided not to actually tell him, but to show him with action exactly who she wanted.

She couldn't help the little thrill that rushed through her body when she noticed Itachi's little jealous streak rear its head. It was only for a split second, but it was long enough to remind her it was there.

"I think I'll stay," Itachi whispered, pocketing his hands. Sakura bit her lip as he took a step closer. The look in his eyes as he glanced down at her lips immediately brought the fire he had kindled within her flare back to life. He took another step closer and instinctively, Sakura licked her lips, causing him to raise an eyebrow.

"If that is what you want," she replied, reaching out to press a hand against his flat stomach. Beneath her fingers, Sakura felt his muscles ripple as he took another step closer. He brought his hands up, laying them on her shoulders, slowly caressing down her arms.

"I probably shouldn't tell you what it is I want," Itachi whispered as he took her hands into his. Her legs trembled beneath her, pulse racing as he leaned in closer, his warm breath fanning over her lips as he dropped his gaze to them again.

Sakura nodded. They were on a mission, Yamato was only a few rooms away and they were professional shinobi. They could stand to not touch each other for the duration of the mission. She wholly agreed with her own reasoning and so it was a complete surprise when the next thing out of her mouth was: "Tell me."

Itachi let out a quiet chuckle, one of his hands finding its way to her hip. She tilted her head up, giving him easy access as he brought his lips to her ear, ghosting over her skin without touching her. "I want to kiss you," he said finally, using his free hand to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear. "And then after…"

"After?" she barely managed to say, her fingers curling around the bottom of his shirt.

He drew back, and his onyx gaze instantly captured her. "After, I want to make you scream my name so loudly you'll forget yours."

Sakura inhaled deeply at the heat his words sent through her body, as though her veins were suddenly pumping lava. Groaning softly, Sakura grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, capturing his lips in a desperate, urgent kiss. She felt him smirk against her lips as he pulled her in closer, one hand wrapped around her waist while the other slipped between her legs. Feeling dizzy, Sakura broke the kiss as he began to rub her over her clothes.

"Then again, we wouldn't want Yamato-senpai to hear."

Abruptly, Itachi removed his hand, causing her to gasp at the loss of contact. One corner of his mouth was still pulled up in a smirk as he innocently turned around as though nothing happened. "I'll sleep on this side," he said.

Sakura was about to teach him a lesson about taunting her when she felt Yamato's chakra signature closing in. Shooting him a withering look, Sakura stepped past Itachi and pulled her boots on. She opened the door of the room, finding Yamato striding through the hallway toward them. Itachi drew up behind her, looking nonplussed as always as he pulled the door shut behind him.

"I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to a hot meal," Yamato said, rubbing his hands together. He looked them over once before making his way through the hall, down the stairs. As they reached the reception, the receptionist smiled giddily at Itachi, who politely nodded back at her. Sakura jokingly raised an eyebrow at him when the receptionist couldn't see and was rewarded with a slight blush.

The dining hall was simple—a dozen tables had been set up and around half of them were filled with patrons. Two tables were occupied with families, one table with three elderly ladies who sat gossiping as they sipped delicately at their miso soup, another table with a scarred man, one with three young men and one with a shinobi wearing a Rain forehead protector. It was slashed through the middle.

Careful not to filter any reaction through her cautiously crafted facade, Sakura led the way to the back of the dining hall, grabbing a tray. She selected some soup, got a bowl of rice and a broiled fish and some vegetables and green tea. Pretending to look around the dining room, Sakura selected the table in the far corner. The shinobi wouldn't tell them much—he was by himself and the most important piece of information was right on his forehead for everyone to see. The three gossiping ladies were talking about uninteresting business for now, but that could change. One of the young families though was talking softly about the new opportunities that awaited them in the capital.

Yamato plopped down beside her, carrying a tray with hot udon and a rice ball. As Itachi sat down across from her, she tried not to smile at the plate of omurice. She wondered if he was terrible in making all sorts of eggs or that his lack of skill stopped at sunny-side up eggs. She watched as he selected a pair of chopsticks and broke them through the middle easily before helping himself to the first bite. As she observed his long fingers handle the chopsticks with a natural ease, they reminded her of the fact that those exact hands were about five strokes away from giving her an orgasm not ten minutes ago.

"This is delicious," Yamato spoke as he finished his first bite. Sakura smiled and joined in on the conversation, using the hidden senbon in her sleeve to pierce her skin. With one hand, she formed the seals necessary to summon Katsuyu and surreptitiously placed her palm to her leg. Two tiny Katsuyu formed in her palm, one slipping beneath her clothes and up her back until she was situated just beneath Sakura's ear while the other waited patiently.

"Go to the table with the family right across from this table and listen in on their conversation. Make sure you're not seen by the shinobi left of us," Sakura instructed quietly as Yamato and Itachi engaged in a friendly debate over the merits of brown rice over white rice. As Yamato gesticulated, Sakura barely noticed the tiny grains that fell from his palm, landing near the shoes of the Rain shinobi who sat chewing his food in a bored expression.

"What do you think?" Yamato asked, prodding her with his elbow.

"From a nutritional value, I understand the need for brown rice but from a flavor perspective, I enjoy white rice," Sakura seamlessly jumped in as she listened to Katsuyu slowly reporting to her.

"Kids these days," Yamato said dramatically, eliciting a laugh from her.

"You're not that old, Jiro-san," she quipped.

"You say that, but my joints are aching from the cold," Yamato replied, massaging his elbow for effect.

"Come now, such a handsome young man shouldn't be this affected by the weather," one of the elderly ladies called out to him. Sakura had to give the man some credit; it seemed Yamato had mastered the art of blushing when necessary. With bright red cheeks, he buried a hand in his hair and bowed sincerely.

"Sorry for disturbing you lovely ladies with my complaints."

Sakura smiled, brows quirking up at Itachi who was watching the show with interest as he brought another bite of omelet to his mouth. His eyes flickered to hers, amusement clear in those onyx depths, before cutting them back to Yamato and his antics.

"Nonsense young man!" another elder lady interjected. "Saya-chan here is just very taken by you." The table burst into cackling laughter as Yamato turned even redder.

"I'm very flattered," Yamato said in response.

"And muscular!" the woman named Saya spoke up.

The blush that stained Yamato's cheeks this time was definitely real. He choked on a grain of rice and Sakura quickly slapped his back gently as he fell into a coughing fit.

"Don't kill him, Saya!" the third lady hooted.

"There are other people trying to eat here," the Rain shinobi finally spoke up.

"Oh, shut it," the third lady retorted. "We're just having some fun with the handsome young man." She looked the shinobi over. "Looks like you could use some of that."

"The only reason you old bags can sit there and talk about trivial things is because of the Lord and his Angel," the shinobi snapped, standing from his place. He grabbed his tray and set it down in the track before walking past the table with the old ladies. "Don't forget it."

"The Lord and his Angel," one lady spoke silently, all humor gone from her voice. "You mean the dictator and his enforcer. Just because Hanzou is gone doesn't mean this land is free. It's still being strangled, albeit now by a different hand."

"What did you say?" the shinobi said, voice dangerously low.

Beside her, Yamato rose to his feet while the tables with the two families both cleared out quickly, hastening through the door back to the reception. "Let's all just calm down," Yamato said, a calmness in his voice that Sakura had never heard before. He held up his hand in a pacifying gesture, eyes on the shinobi at all times while Itachi turned in his chair, ready to stand.

"Listen foreigner," the shinobi said. "Around these lands, the Lord and his Angel are sacred. Anyone who even dares to utter Hanzou's name is to be killed immediately." The three ladies instinctively backed away from him, holding hands.

"I'm sure these fine ladies didn't mean to insult your Lord," Yamato said, taking a step closer. In awe, Sakura realized his voice was shaking ever so slightly, as though he himself was afraid of the shinobi. As the ninja from Rain turned his gaze back to the threesome, Yamato was careful to shake his head at the three women, warning them to play along.

"He's right," Saya said. "Mika here had a little too much to drink and got a bit too excited." She shot a warning glare at Mika. "Didn't you?"

Mika pursed her lips together and for a moment, Sakura worried the elderly lady wouldn't be able to put aside her pride. Then Mika burst into raucous laughter. "Of course! Just a sake too much. Forgive me young man."

For an intense, long moment, the Rain shinobi kept his eyes on the three of them, an angry look set in his eyes. Finally, he glanced at Yamato and put his kunai back into his pouch. "Don't let it happen again. Next time, I won't be dissuaded to follow the law. Even if you had a sake too many."

"My apologies," Saya said, taking her friend's hand. She hauled Mika her feet and hastily pushed her out of the dinner hall, their third friend following. The three young men that sat at a table similarly left quickly after them, leaving only the scarred man, who looked unimpressed at the scene before him before returning to his food. The shinobi looked at them.

"Let this be a lesson to you. The Lord Pein and his Angel brought peace to this land. Do not forget," the shinobi said threateningly before vanishing from the dining hall.

"Well," Yamato said, slouching back into his chair as though he had gotten the biggest scare of his life. "That ended well."

"You should be careful," Sakura chastised him, placing a hand on his shoulder as she eyed him with false concern. Though the scarred man did not seem to pay them any attention, she was careful not to let her guard down. The shinobi from Rain had been a Chuunin. The three of them would have taken him down without breaking a sweat. That would have blown their cover though and somehow Sakura was certain that if it had been unavoidable, Yamato and Itachi would have let the old lady die.

In the grand scheme of things, it was her life against all the lives the Lord of Rain could still take. Glancing at Itachi, Sakura felt as though she had somehow gotten to know him better. ANBU wasn't just taking lives and taking on the hardest missions, it was about taking on the hardest decisions. As he lifted his gaze and his impossibly dark eyes found hers, Sakura wondered how she could reconcile the domestic, sweet and passionate side of him with the deathly killing machine that he was.

* * *

_**A/N:** Happy New Year dear readers! _


	21. Chapter XX

* * *

**CHAPTER XX**

* * *

As the scarred man finally left the dining hall, the three of them sat alone. Faster than she could follow, Itachi formed a combination of seals unknown to her. The next moment, she couldn't hear the sounds of people talking and walking in and around the inn.

"I'll send my bunshin after the shinobi to see where he is headed and if we can find out something interesting," Yamato said lowly, glancing at her. "Did you find out anything new?"

"Not specifically," Sakura said, holding up her hand so that Katsuyu could labor onto it. The tiny snail looked at the three of them. "The family talked mostly about moving to the capital because there would be opportunities there in the form of work and money. It seems they came from the countryside."

Katsuyu bobbed her head. "That is correct. The situation outside of the capital appears to be dire."

"Thank you for your assistance, Katsuyu," Sakura said kindly. Katsuyu's eye-stalks swiveled to meet her eyes momentarily, before she puffed out of existence, back to Shikkotsu Forest.

Yamato peered at Itachi next. "My bunshin is following the scarred man," Itachi whispered. "Though the information gleaned from this shinobi will prove invaluable."

"Lord Pein and his Angel," Sakura said, tapping her chin as she considered. "Mika, the old lady, mentioned Pein being the dictator and the Angel as his enforcer. We found our leader."

"We have a name," Yamato corrected. "I have a feeling this Pein won't be so easy to find."

Itachi frowned. "I have not seen his name mentioned anywhere in the Bingo Book."

"Neither have I," Sakura said, thankful for her photographic memory. She was positive nobody by the name of Pein was written up in the book. Which meant that their mission just got even harder; though they now had a name, they had next to nothing on him when it came to abilities and motive. Any man who could lead the likes of Hidan and Kakuzu had to be fearsome.

"We know who to look for once we reach the capital," Itachi spoke, eyes flitting from hers to Yamato. "We should relay the information to Captain Kakashi and consider our next move wisely. Though Pein seems shrouded in mystery, we can carefully probe citizens of the capital for more information."

"Agreed," Yamato said, leaning back in his chair. "I'll update Captain Kakashi once I relieve him of his duty."

"The Angel is another mystery," Sakura considered. "It is rare nowadays to hear people being referred to as Angels… They're usually seen as a very good sign, aren't they?"

"Correct," Itachi said. "It all seems to be intricately connected to Hanzou."

"I agree. The few witness reports we had over Rain alluded to Hanzou as someone who tolerated no dissidents. Shinobi and civilians alike have been executed simply for criticizing him and his decisions, or have been found dead without explanation." Sakura paused. "It isn't that much of a stretch to theorize that Akatsuki overthrew Hanzou and that… the citizens of Rain are grateful to them."

"In their hopes of a brighter future, they turned to a group they did not understand," Itachi nodded, taking a small sip of his drink. "I'm inclined to agree. Based on the information we have, it seems that is what has transpired."

"Overthrowing Akatsuki would mean destabilizing Rain once again," Yamato said, pushing a hand through his hair. "This country has been through a lot. It's because of a war that a group like Akatsuki has risen to power."

Sakura nodded. "But not doing anything… would mean Akatsuki could continue with their plans for the Jinchuuriki… Whatever they might entail."

"There is no way to do good for all," Yamato said, deep dark eyes lost in thought. "We do what we think is best for the Leaf, for the Fire Country and for the world. That is all we can do."

"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true," Itachi said, a touch of wistfulness in his voice as though he thought of a distant memory. She could tell there was more to the thought than Itachi let on, but his voice had trailed off as he glanced at Yamato. "We should sleep. I'll relieve you in six hours."

"Have a good night," Yamato said, nodding at both her and Itachi. "I'll stay up a little longer."

They said their goodbyes and walked through the reception to the room in silence. As the door fell into the lock behind them, Itachi stepped out of his shoes and looked into the bathroom. "Would you like to go first?" he asked.

"You go ahead," Sakura said with a smile. "You're the first of us who needs to wake."

Itachi nodded quietly as he turned on the bathroom lights. Though she had promised herself not to watch, Sakura couldn't help but glance into the bathroom just as the door closed. From her vantage point, she had a perfect view over his abs as they tightened while he pulled his sweater over his head. She bit her lip and walked into the room, taking the futons out of the cupboard and laying them down.

As the shower turned on, Sakura sat down on the windowsill and looked out of the window. Though Rain was a neighboring country to the Fire Country, the lush forests that were so familiar to her had made place for monotonous, dun-colored grasslands that rolled away to the distant horizon. The wind outside moaned steadily over the waste, sweeping the fine, gritty dust into feathery gusts. A thick, grey blanket of clouds had sealed itself across the sky. Opening one window, Sakura inhaled deeply, finding she could almost smell the incoming rain.

She hugged her knees as she considered the country she was in. One of the most isolated nations in the world, war-torn, dirt poor and downtrodden. How different had her life been if she had been born in Rain's capital city, rather than Konoha? How far were people able to bend before they snapped, choosing to support a radical organization rather than the government they had in place at some point? Was Akatsuki that much better for the citizens of Rain than Hanzou of the Salamander had been?

"Sakura?" Itachi called out, startling her. He flashed a kind smile. "Are you alright?"

"Lost in thought," Sakura said, closing the window. Turning her gaze back to him, she found he had pulled on a black shirt as he fished a brush from his backpack and began combing through his long hair. As though entranced, Sakura watched the long strokes of his brush, secretly wanting to run her fingers through his beautiful, silky hair. "Can I ask you something?"

Itachi cut his eyes to hers. "Of course."

"Is this what ANBU is like?"

A small, humorless smile quirked at his lips. "And what is _this_?"

She leaned her head against the windowsill. "Making the hardest decisions."

"It is part of it," Itachi said after a long pause. He put the brush away but surprised her by not pulling his hair into his customary ponytail. Instead, he walked to her and sat opposite from her, leaning his back against the window frame. She tried to ignore the way his leg slid against hers while he settled.

"I'm not hesitant," Sakura said defensively, pulling her legs closer to her as Itachi remained silent. His eyes drifted between hers and he nodded quietly. "I just wondered what my life would have been like if I had been born here, instead of Konoha. Akatsuki is my enemy now, and one I'll gladly take down for Naruto's sake and the village. But if I had been born here, would they have been my saviors?"

"Presumably," Itachi said quietly.

"Should I not think about this?" Sakura wondered, turning her gaze out the window again.

"You should," Itachi spoke.

"What was that you said earlier? People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true?"

Itachi cocked his head, staring at her for a long moment with an indescribable look in his eyes. "That is how they define reality," Itachi said finally. "But what does it mean to be correct or true?"

She thought on it. "Is there such a thing?" Sakura said out loud, brows knitted together. "Isn't it all perspective and opinion? If we go back to what I said earlier, my ideas, my world is always shaped by where I was born, the people around me and the philosophy of my village. My world would have been completely different if I was born a citizen of Rain."

Itachi brought his elbows to his knees, and his hands momentarily distracted her as he turned his gaze to the outside world. She stared at his long fingers, the faint smattering of hair on the edge of his hands and the blue vein that ran from his fingers down his wrists. "You're very right," Itachi said eventually.  
She shuffled a little in her place and stretched her leg further, her knee touching his. She pretended not to notice him turning his gaze to her in the reflective surface and peered up at the moon. Sakura breathed in deeply as his fingers found her knee, absent-mindedly drawing tiny circles on her skin. Boldly reaching out, Sakura gently caressed his leg, following the curve of his calve through the fabric of his pants.

"You've been very thoughtful since the start of this mission," Sakura finally said, not finding it in her to stop touching him. His eyes were drawn to the movements of her hands on his legs before cutting to hers. "Anything in particular on your mind?"

"Have I?" Itachi said, hand slipping to her thigh.

She couldn't help but smile. "Are you trying to distract me?"

"Possibly."

"It's harder than I thought it would be."

"What is?" he asked.

"Being near you without being able to touch you," she said honestly.

"You are touching me," Itachi said, running the tips of his fingers from her thighs to her ankles. She shivered under his touch. For once, she didn't look away but met his heated gaze head-on.

"You know what I meant," Sakura chuckled.

"I do." Itachi's words were only a silent whisper, his hands meeting hers. She slid her fingers into his, reveling in the simple intimacy of holding his hand. Her heart thundered in her chest as she watched how soft the look in his eyes became, despite the heat that danced behind them.

Suddenly, she realized it wasn't a game between the two of them any longer. It wasn't just a magnetic attraction that they felt. There was something small that had grown between the two of them, more than just a physical pull to be together. An understanding, a trust and a tenderness that seemed as intangible as a soap bubble. As though if they were to reach out, stretch out their arms just a bit further than they had been doing to touch its fragile existence, it would cease to exist. They weren't scared it wouldn't work anymore—both Sakura and Itachi were terrified it would work too well.

It reminded her of the feeling she had when she was in the sleeping bag with him and thought of the two of them standing at the abyss. Her breathing came hard as she looked at him, feeling like Itachi was setting her on fire from the inside out. "I want you," Sakura finally blurted out.

In the diffuse moonlight, he looked almost ethereal. He leaned forward, his free hand caressing her cheek. "Sakura…" he said gently.

"Not… just like that," she continued, faintly registering the surprised that passed over his face for a split second. "Not just like that," she breathed.

In an instant, he sat up straight, curling his fingers into her hair as he brought her closer until their lips were only a hair's breadth apart. She felt his hot breath over her lips, captured by his dark eyes. "Is this what you want?"

"Yes," Sakura said, her lips ghosting over his.

"Tell me again," Itachi said in that low, commanding voice.

"I want you, Itachi."

She felt his hand curl around her thigh, tugging her closer to him as he snaked his arm around her and slanted his mouth over hers. He kissed her hungrily and urgently, as though he had finally allowed himself to consume her completely. As she buried her hands in his hair, eager to feel his silky hair run through her fingers, Itachi sat upright, tipping her head back further as he deepened the kiss.

"Tell me," Sakura panted as they broke the kiss to regain their breath.

"I want you," Itachi said, recapturing her lips. He dropped his hand to her leg, wrapping it around his waist as he easily stood from his place, taking her with him. He held her tightly, hands wrapped firmly around her leg as Itachi walked to the futons she had spread over the floor. He kneeled and let her legs go, never taking his lips off of her, his tongue sliding against hers, causing jolts of arousal to shoot around her midsection.

Itachi leaned back just for the briefest of moments to take her shirt off, frowning at her bound chest as he looked down. She giggled as he kissed her again, pulling at the small knot on her back to loosen her bindings. They fell into a rhythm, moaning against each other's lips as they kissed until their breath ran out, building the fire that raged within them. Finally, her bindings fell away from her.

He tipped her back, holding her in his strong arms as he trailed kissed down her neck, down to her chest and breasts. She gasped as his hair spilled over her skin, silky strands tickling her. "Beautiful," he whispered to her heated skin, tongue wrapping over her hardened nipple. She gasped and undulated in his grasp, the wet sound of him sucking on her driving her arousal to new heights.

"I want to see you," Sakura managed, pulling on his shirt.

He released her, helping her as she wrapped her fingers around the bottom of his shirt. Time came to a grinding halt as little by little of his muscular stomach came into view, the cut of his muscles and the faint line of hair that trailed into his pants. His sculpted chest was perfect, marred only by a few tiny birthmarks. She would take her time exploring those with her lips.

Her mouth ran dry as she ran her fingers over his chest, enjoying the way his muscles jumped beneath her fingertips, his skin heated. She whimpered as she pressed her hand against his heart, feeling it beat as rapidly as hers. He looked up at her, dark eyes full of longing, thumbs dragging over her nipples.

"Admire me later, Sakura," he said, voice low and husky.

"I've been waiting for a while to admire you, Uchiha-san," she joked, drawing a chuckle from his lips. Using her chakra-enhanced strength, she pushed him onto the futon, pinning him to the bedding with her arms. He looked surprised for a moment, but it soon passed into something so dark and heated it stole her breath away.

She nuzzled the crook between his shoulder and head, drawing in a deep breath as she took a moment to familiarize herself with his scent, pressing kisses to his chest. His skin felt scorching beneath her lips and as she teased his nipple with the tip of her tongue, a soft groan rewarded her. Beneath her abdomen, she could feel how hard he was, sending a wave of delicious shivers down her body.

Releasing his wrists, Sakura made her way down his stomach, tongue trailing over every dip and curve of his muscles. Instantly, Itachi flipped them around, loosened her pants and pushed them down her hips, along with her black panties. She gasped as he kissed her hip, slowly making his way down her thigh and then to her center. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?" Itachi whispered to her skin, his words setting her further on fire.

In response, she rocked her hips against him, causing him to pull harder at her pants until he freed one leg, allowing the material to pool around the other. She gasped as she felt his hot breath against the apex of her thigh, groaning as he spread her legs wide for him. Sakura glanced down the length of her body to meet his gaze, hot and desirous and while keeping his eyes on her, brought his mouth to her wet center.

She whimpered as his lips explored her, gently at first and moaned when his tongue dipped into her folds. She squeezed her eyes shut at the sensation, hands in his hair while her legs trembled in his hands. "Look at me," Itachi said, ceasing his movements until she carefully cracked open an eye.

Brokenly, Sakura moaned his name as he flicked over her clit with the tip of his tongue, giving it a quick suck. He flattened his tongue against her, tracing down the length of her slit and back up again. Slack-jawed, she held onto his hair, keeping her gaze trimmed on his as he swirled his tongue in tight circles around her clit. Everything from the look in his eyes to the feel of his tongue on her skin and his fingers holding her wide open was better than she had ever fantasized, better than she ever had before.

"Itachi…" she managed to whisper. She felt rather than saw him smile against her folds as he withdrew one of his hands, his finger tracing the length of her slit, then pushing it in achingly slowly. Distantly, she was aware she was holding her breath as he began to pump his finger into her, mouth open in a silent scream, but it felt too good to think of anything else than the feelings he was bringing out. She pulled mercilessly at his hair as he pushed in a second finger, his tongue lapping relentlessly at her sensitive nub.

Her body tensed as she hurtled toward her release, the wet sound of his fingers pumping into her, the soft groans he was making against her clit and the dark look in his eye all driving her forward, her aching heat building until she saw stars. "Comi—oh gods, Itachi," she whimpered, gasping between each word.

He captured her lips just as her orgasm hit, causing her to moan loudly into his mouth as he continued fingering her, his lips and tongue tasting of her. Her vision turned white and fuzzy, thighs trembling as she twitched and jerked around his fingers, pleading for him not to stop.

It took a moment for her to come down from her high. When she finally opened her eyes, Itachi had maneuvered himself beside her, head resting on his palm while his fingers were still inside of her, lazily moving back and forth as he observed her tenderly. "Beautiful," he said, voice low as he leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her mouth.

"Sorry about your hair," Sakura croaked, causing him to laugh quietly.

"It's fine, Sakura."

"My turn, I think," she said, deliberately eyeing his bulge. His cock pressed and strained against the fabric of his pants and as she stroked him through his clothes, Itachi let out a soft hiss. His eyes looked back and forth between hers as he lifted himself, helping her to free him of his pants.

Her eyes went wide as his member sprang forth. The line of hair that ran from his navel ended at the base of his cock. It was throbbing and thick, her eye drawn to a vein that ran from just below the tip all the way to the base. Her mouth watered at the idea of touching and tasting him. Swallowing thickly, she looked up to meet his gaze, finding he had been watching her reaction to him.

Gingerly, Sakura reached out to touch the velvety tip, eyes trimmed on him to watch his reaction as he stared at her movements, holding himself between thumb and forefinger for her. She ran her fingers down his length, memorizing the feel of him and reveling in the sound of his quiet groans and hisses. When she reached the base of his member, she wrapped her fingers around him, kissing him as she gave him an experimental stroke.

Itachi's hand shot up into her hair as he groaned into her mouth, giving her bottom lip a quick suck. She stroked him again, moaning as she elicited another groan from him that sent fire licking down her body. Her heart beat so hard she felt nearly dizzy as she pushed down his length and back up again, finally increasing her rhythm.

The sound of her name spilling over his lips as a quiet moan had her breath quicken and her thighs clench together. His fingers tightened around her hair and she was awestruck with the sight of him closing his eyes, erratic breaths coming quickly as she stroked him to completion. This was one of the strongest and most fearsome shinobi of her time and he trusted her enough to let her see him in such a vulnerable state, wrapping one of his hands around hers as he showed her what he liked.

Biting her lip, Sakura pushed him to his back, settling quickly between his legs. He leaned on his elbows, looking down at her. "Sakura… you don't have to."

"I want to," she said deliberately. Sakura opened her mouth, sticking her tongue out enough to teasingly trace the vein that ran from the base of his cock to the tip, watching him with a thrill as his mouth fell open. Keeping her eyes on him, she curled her fingers around him and took him into her mouth. Itachi tipped his head back, gasping as she swirled her tongue around the head, enjoying the taste of him as she tried to fit as much as possible of him inside her mouth.

Unable to stop herself, she watched as his muscles stretched and rolled as she bobbed her head up and down his length, drawing soft groans from his lips. Itachi opened his eyes again, dark eyes meeting emerald as he gently cupped her cheek. The simple gesture caused heat to erupt throughout her body, throbbing deliciously in her veins as they maintained eye contact. She was still pleasuring him, but this wasn't like anything she had ever done before. It was intimate, tender and for a moment, everything around them fell away. She had tunnel vision as she sucked on him, stroked him with her tongue all the while watching him inch closer to the edge of oblivion.

"Sakura—" Itachi managed to say as a warning.

In return, she suckled harder on him, gently playing with his sac as she felt him tense. His hips jerked unconsciously, thrusting up into her mouth. She moaned around him, laying her free hand on his hip as she picked up her pace, feeling his cock stiffen in her mouth as he let out a shuddering breath, unwilling to break eye contact with him.

His cock pulsed and he let out a low moan, the muscles on his stomach and legs jumping as he came against the back of her throat. Gently thrusting into her mouth, Itachi covered his face, dropping on his back while his other hand continued to stroke her cheek gently. She swallowed around him, memorizing the taste of him until he had no more to give her. Slowly, she rose from between his legs and lay down beside him, curling up into his side as she watched him land back on earth.

Itachi slid his hand up her back, into her hair and gently guided her mouth to his. He kissed her slowly and thoroughly, stealing the breath from her lungs as he reached over and pulled the blanket over the two of them.

"Was this more in line with your fantasy?" Itachi finally said. She laughed at the hoarse quality of his voice, drawing random figures on his chest with her fingers.

"Well, I was prepared for a… rougher treatment," Sakura said with a grin, looking up to find him returning the smile. He pulled her closer to him, gently kissing her. "You keep surprising me," she said, purposefully mirroring the words he had once uttered to her.

In his arms, she felt more safe and cherished than she ever had in her life. As his half-lidded eyes looked down at her with so much warmth dancing behind his dark gaze, it occurred to Sakura that she had never felt this way before. She could see the sentiment mirrored in his expression; something passed between the two of them that they had perhaps been expecting since that day in the sleeping bag, but hadn't allowed in until this very moment.

"Oh no," Sakura groaned.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, eyes immediately alert.

"You have to relieve Yamato soon."

"Hm," Itachi said, lifting himself onto an elbow to check the clock behind him. "I have to leave in an hour and a half."

"You should sleep," she said, yawning surreptitiously against his chest.

"I tried," Itachi whispered to her forehead. "A pink-haired woman came in to distract me from my nap."

"How terrible," Sakura gasped mockingly.

"Indeed."

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ Don't say I didn't warn you! It's been a long time coming._

_Happy 20th chapter! Maybe I should start wrapping up Lab... It's growing out of proportions long..._


	22. Chapter XXI

* * *

**CHAPTER XXI**

* * *

For the third time in his life, Itachi woke up with Sakura curled all around him. Her legs wedged between his, her naked body pressed firmly against him, as though she had tried to meld them together during the few minutes of sleep they had gotten. He looked down and smiled at her, tenderly kissing her forehead. Her breathing was even, dark-pink lashes casting long shadows over her cheeks.  
  
A glance at the clock told him he had to leave in thirty minutes. Though he had showered just a few hours before, he definitely needed to take a quick shower again. Kakashi could smell Sakura all over him and he wasn’t too sure how the older jounin would take it.  
  
She stirred in his arms, letting out a soft little moan that a rush of blood straight down to his crotch. Part of him wanted to wake her, to slide into her and make love to her until she would come in his arms, calling his name. Another wanted to just lie there, watching her sleep as he relished in her feeling safe with him. Gingerly pressing a kiss to her lips, Itachi slowly and carefully extricated himself, tucking her in with the blanket until she curled further into the futon.  
  
He stepped into the bathroom and quickly showered. Pulling on a fresh sweater and pants, Itachi searched his backpack for a scarf and wrapped it around his neck. Taking one last look at Sakura, Itachi couldn’t help himself from smiling before stepping out of the room, using his chakra to maneuver down to the lobby and outside in a swift second.  
  
The cool morning air hit him hard, causing him to hiss as he began his trek to where Yamato was waiting for him. The lopsided moon hung low in the west, the sky behind the stars showing the first hint of predawn indigo as he rushed through the barren fields, startling a few wild critters that shot back up into the trees as he passed by.  
  
Yamato sat in the hole Kakashi had made with his jutsu, warming his hands and feet by a tiny fire and looked up as he arrived. “Morning,” Yamato said in greeting.  
  
“Good morning, Yamato-senpai,” Itachi said, sliding his body into the bunker. “Any news?”  
  
“No, it’s been relentless. There was some activity on the water just as I took over from Kakashi-senpai, a few shinobi leaving the city around midnight, but the barrier has been up all the time.” Yamato yawned.  
  
“Hm,” Itachi said, looking at the city. In the distance, neon lights burned brightly in the spiraling towers and skyscrapers while the city itself was shrouded in mist. The body of water that surrounded the metropolis was inky-black and still. “The last time I was in Rain, this city did not look like this.”  
  
Yamato made a sound of amusement. “It’s been almost a decade for me, but it was a tiny town back then.”  
  
“Akatsuki?”  
  
“I wonder,” Yamato said, yawning again. “I’d better go get some sleep. Knowing Kakashi-senpai, he’ll probably be ready to storm the city by the time he wakes. Did you sleep well?”  
  
Unbidden, the memory of Sakura sucking his cock came to him. Careful to keep his face straight as he stowed the recollection away for a more appropriate time, he nodded. “Short, but good.”  
  
“Excellent. I’m looking forward to a futon and you know, a solid four hours of sleep,” Yamato said, rubbing a hand over his face. “Good luck. Kakashi-senpai asked me to let you know not to engage the enemy if you see them. Please pass the message to Sakura.”  
  
“Of course,” Itachi said, moving aside as Yamato climbed out of the bunker. With a wave of his hand, Yamato stepped away from the entrance and vanished from the perimeter, leaving him alone.  
  
For the next three hours, Itachi sat quietly at the edge of the bunker, periodically letting out small streams of fire from his mouth to keep the fire going and his limbs warm. Now and again, he spotted shinobi leaving and returning to the city, though no patrols passed by. Time crept by slowly.  
  
From time to time, his thoughts drifted back to the beautiful pink-haired woman he had left in the room, only to push those thoughts to a far corner of his mind. Something transpired between the two of them in that room, more than just the alleviation of the sexual tension that had run rampant between the two of them. More than just the taste of her on his tongue and her battle-roughened hands on his chest and beyond.  
  
A movement caught his attention.  
  
The familiar warmth of chakra pooling to his eyes and the extreme focus that came with the activation of his Sharingan took away the last vestiges of exhaustion he had felt. A figure stood in the middle of the lake, clad in Akatsuki’s infamous cloak. The red and black material billowed in the wind as they—she, the Sharingan informed him—walked further onto the water’s surface.  
  
Instinctively, he extinguished the fire he had built while keeping his eyes trained on the woman. She looked up to the sky, as though admiring the bright colors that heralded the sunrise. The Akatsuki member raised her arms, slowly bringing them to the skies. Itachi watched as the rainfall above the capital finally weakened until it ceased completely, the first nascent rays of sunlight filtering through the grey clouds and falling onto the towers.  
  
The woman turned into his direction then and Itachi narrowed his eyes in an attempt to get a good look at her. ‘_The Angel?_’ he thought, making out ochre hair pulled up into a bun. He watched carefully as the woman withdrew back into the city, disappearing into the dark cityscape.  
  
Itachi brought his thumb to his kunai, deliberately drawing blood as he collected chakra to his hands and summoned a crow. He searched his pack for some paper and jotted down a message in code. Yamato could decrypt the new ANBU code for Kakashi. Having securely tied the message to his crow’s leg, Itachi watched as it flew off.  
  
The lake turned peaceful once more.  
  


* * *

  
A knock on the door awakened her.  
  
There were a few realizations as Sakura opened her eyes. First, Itachi had left the room for his shift and by the looks of the scant sunshine pooling in from her window, it had been a few hours. Second, the chakra source in front of the door was Yamato. Third, she was naked.  
  
She gasped silently as she sat up straight, looking around frantically.  
  
She was _naked_.  
  
“Sakura?” Yamato’s voice sounded.  
  
“One moment,” Sakura called back, scrambling to shoot into her pants and shirt. She rushed to the little hall, combing through her hair and opened the door. Yamato was looking remarkably well rested, hands pocketed in his pants. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
“Did I wake you?”  
  
“Yes,” Sakura said ashamedly. “What time is it?”  
  
“Well before your shift is supposed to start. No need to worry,” Yamato said, a smile playing on his lips. “That being said, a message came in from Itachi. The barrier is down. We’re leaving in five minutes so be ready by then.”  
  
“Understood,” Sakura said, closing the door. She rushed back to the room, hastily folding up both futons and undressed, quickly binding her breasts and slipping back into her uniform once she located fresh underwear. Running into the bathroom, Sakura brushed her teeth and combed through her hair, pointedly ignoring the little blush that formed on her cheeks as her Inner persona bombarded her with memories of her night with Itachi.  
  
Four minutes and fifty seconds after Yamato’s summons, Sakura bounded down the stairs to the reception, carrying both her backpack and Itachi’s. It wasn’t until she saw Kakashi that she belatedly remembered how excellent his sense of smell was and she prayed to whatever gods watching that he would attribute the strong smell of Itachi on her to them sleeping in the same room.  
  
“Yo,” Kakashi said, raising his arm in greeting.  
  
“I’m ready,” Sakura said with a smile. “What happened?”  
  
“Itachi only mentioned the barrier being down and having seen one of the Akatsuki members,” Yamato said as they stepped outside, the three of them immediately accelerating into a sprint.  
  
“Lord or Angel?” she asked.  
  
“Unknown,” Kakashi answered. She inspected him. Over the years, she had gotten used to him taking off his forehead protector when he was about to sleep or bathe. It was a rare sight to see him with just a simple eye-patch covering his Sharingan, his silver hair falling low over his face. Similarly, she could count the times she saw him without his flak jacket on two hands. He seemed to realize she was watching him, slate grey eye turned to her in question.  
  
“How did you sleep?”  
  
“Well enough,” Kakashi said, his eye crinkling in what she guessed to be a comforting smile. She returned the gesture, noting the small bags under his eyes. He never slept well during winter, as though the season itself haunted him.  
  
They reached Itachi in record time, the elder Uchiha climbing from the bunker as he sensed their arrival. Careful to keep her face expressionless and calm, Sakura’s eyes swept over his form, noting he looked tired but alright. His eyes flickered to hers, as though observing her for a moment to wonder how she was doing, before moving his gaze to Kakashi. “Captain, I spotted an Akatsuki member a little over an hour ago. They stepped onto the water surface and the rain ceased. They returned to the city soon after.”  
  
“Was the Akatsuki member male or female?” Kakashi asked, hands pocketed as he stepped closer to the water.  
  
“Female, ochre hair, about as tall as Sakura.”  
  
“The Angel?” Sakura asked.  
  
“Likely,” Itachi said, eyes drifting to hers.  
  
Kakashi nodded, considering the situation. “We’ll split into two teams. Sakura, you’re with me.”  
  
She nodded.  
  
“The city isn’t used to strangers. Use the stories Yamato has prepared, keep a low profile and gather as much information as you can. Do not try to find us, I’ll send out Pakkun with information for a rendezvous.”  
  
“Yes, Captain,” Yamato and Itachi replied. Yamato held out his hand, forming seeds in the palm of his hand. In return, Sakura copied his technique, pleased to see pods forming in her palm. Yamato looked encouragingly at her, then accepted and swallowed the pod as she handed it to him.  
  
Instantly, she felt a connection to Yamato, as though a string connected the two of them. Beside her, Kakashi pulled down his mask without preamble, surprising her with a full view of his handsome face as it pooled around his neck. Noticing her surprise, Kakashi turned to her. “Civilians don’t wear masks.” He collected the pods Yamato and Sakura had created and swallowed them both, Itachi following suit.  
  
“Right,” Sakura said, clearing her throat. She tried her hardest to ignore Itachi’s gaze burning over her.  
  
“Enter the city from the south side. We’ll enter the north,” Kakashi instructed. Both men heard the dismissal, and with one final look, Itachi and Yamato vanished from the perimeter. She felt them reappear near the south side of the city, the chakra sources of both men clear despite their distance. In case of emergency, she could definitely find them easily.  
  
Kakashi turned face to the sky. “Let’s go, Sakura, before the rain starts again.”  
  
“Yes, Captain.”  
  
Kakashi looked down at her, characteristic smile in place. She reveled once more at the fact that his expressions were so clear now that his mask was gone. She was standing so close to him that she could see the faint silver stubble that grew around jaw, his slate grey eye focused on the metropolis ahead of them. He pocketed his hands. “Let’s go.”  
  
“Have you been here before?” she asked as they neared the city.  
  
“Hmm,” Kakashi said. “Once before. It wasn’t anything like this. Small and torn apart.” He smiled humorlessly, reaching into his backpack to retrieve his travel papers as they neared the check-in point.  
  
Sakura eyed him carefully. His posture was always bad, but it got increasingly worse as they reached the check-in, shoulders slouched and back bent. Though it was easy to see he was in good shape despite his clothes and his long, warm-looking green scarf, he looked relatively normal, despite his characteristic silver-hair. When he greeted the chuunin on the other side of the desk, Sakura couldn’t help but notice he had changed his way of speaking too, sounding very much like lazy-teacher Kakashi than Captain Kakashi.  
  
She stepped up to the next desk, smiling brightly. “Good morning, I’m Akiyama Suzumi.”  
  
The chuunin behind the desk eyed her critically, slashed forehead protector gleaming in the early morning light. “Papers and identification,” he stated, leaning back in his chair as he looked expectantly at her.  
  
Resisting the urge to frown at the chuunin’s discourteous demeanor, Sakura stuck a hand in her backpack, withdrawing the fake identification the Konoha intelligence department had created for her and the falsified travel papers. With a smile, Sakura handed the papers over to the chuunin and waited patiently.  
  
“What is your reason for visiting Rain?” he asked, eyes scanning the documents.  
  
“I’m traveling with Iwase-san,” she replied, gesturing toward Kakashi who promptly looked up to lift a jovial hand in greeting. “He is writing a book about the Forgotten Nations and I’m joining as his assistant.”  
  
“The Forgotten Nations?” the chuunin frowned.  
  
“Oh, my apologies,” she giggled shrilly. “That is the name of the book. It encompasses all lands caught in the Third Shinobi War and that weren’t part of the Five Nations. We’re documenting the hardships these lands had to go through and how they’re managing now, almost two decades since the end of the war.”  
  
The chuunin mumbled something under his breath, looking up to meet her gaze as he checked the photo on her identification. He reached out, grabbed a wooden stamp and brought it down on her travel papers. “This stamp allows you access to the village for seven days. Before you leave, come back past these stations to check out. If not, we will send shinobi after you.”  
  
“Understood.”  
  
“One more thing,” the chuunin eyed her, leaning forward. “When it rains, go inside immediately. Curfew is at midnight.”  
  
“Curfew?”  
  
“Nobody is allowed out after curfew except for our own shinobi. It’s how we protect our village,” the chuunin said, crossing his arms. “Write that down in your book.”  
  
“I will,” Sakura said, nodding politely before stepping away from the desk. It seemed Kakashi had received similar instructions and waved at the desk chuunin as he stepped away. He returned his papers to his backpack with little pomp and strode toward the city entrance, Sakura in tow.  
  
“When it rains, go inside immediately,” Sakura repeated softly.  
  
“That is probably the time of day Akatsuki’s leader will do his rounds,” Kakashi replied. A small frown played around on his face, corners of his lips turned slightly downward as he cast his eyes up to the ominous towering cityscape ahead of them. “Itachi spotted a woman.”  
  
“So the Angel makes the rain?”  
  
“Hmm,” Kakashi said in response. Thoughtlessly, her eyes drifted back up to his face, lingering on the tiny beauty mark in the corner of his mouth.  
  
“If you keep staring at me like that, I’ll get embarrassed, Su-zu-mi,” Kakashi drawled jokingly, eliciting a soft laugh from her. The corner of his mouth turned up in an amused smile as he looked around, taking in the environment. She had no idea he was so expressive.  
  
She had forgotten how easy it was to be with him. The last year or so had been filled with different daydreams, fantasies and urges to touch him, courtesy of her crush on him. Every interaction with him had her on edge, carefully crafting her expression to hide her deepest feelings from him. Though she still had the odd butterfly circling her stomach as she looked up at his handsome face, they were notably less, no doubt because of her recent adventures with a certain Uchiha.  
  
They slowly walked into the capital. It was a city of wide avenues and small places to sit and eat. They had built most of the buildings from stone blocks with tile roofs. The structures were packed together closely together, making them seem squat despite the fact that they were five stories high. It wasn’t long until they encountered the first of the spiraling towers, causing Sakura to stop and gawk at how high they reached.  
  
In the distance, she could see a tower with a massive head protruding from the front size, its tongue sticking down at least two stories down. “This city smells like the forest just after a spell of rain,” Sakura mentioned off-handedly, tracing the pipes that snaked around the buildings with her eyes.  
  
“Petrichor,” Kakashi replied.  
  
“What’s that?”  
  
“The earthy scent produced by rain falling on soil,” Kakashi explained. “It’s called petrichor.”  
  
A smile formed on her lips. “I never knew.”  
  
The street they traversed was buzzing with activity, shinobi and civilians alike hurrying up and down the street. A group of elderly ladies stood by a stall, loudly complaining about the quality of the vegetables around this time of year. Three shinobi passed them by on the street, all wearing slashed forehead protectors. A lady selling steamed buns waved at them, asking them to come inside to try some of her food. “Hungry?” Kakashi asked, rising a slender silver eyebrow.  
  
“I haven’t had breakfast yet. Yamato rudely awoke me,” Sakura joked.  
  
Kakashi stepped up to the lady whose expression instantly brightened. “Oh, hello there young man, young lady. What can I do for you?”  
  
“Two steamed buns,” Kakashi said, holding up two fingers. He reached out to grab his treat as the elderly lady held one out to him and Sakura, then raised his eyebrows expectantly at Sakura. Glaring, Sakura pulled out her purse and snatched some bills.  
  
“Thank you for your business,” the lady said with a wide, nearly toothless smile.  
  
“You’d think once in a decade or so, you wouldn’t mind paying for your _assistant_,” Sakura hissed at him as they sat down on one bench in front of the shop.  
  
“When your expectations are low, chances are you won’t be disappointed easily,” Kakashi said, taking a bite of his bun. Sakura stared at him in fascination as he chewed while looking thoughtfully at the crowds passing by and bit into her food.  
  
The wind picked up, causing a small lucky charm that hung from the shop’s entrance to chime. Sakura leaned in closer to examine the trinket, noticing it was completely made from blue paper, a tiny bell hanging just above the folded little head. It was an angel. “This is cute,” Sakura said, drawing the shop owner’s attention.  
  
“Oh you like it, huh?” the elderly lady said. She brought a gnarled hand to the tiny figure, lifting it gingerly. “The Lady Angel always looks out for us.”  
  
Beside her, Kakashi had turned his face to the lady with interest. “The Lady Angel?” Sakura feigned ignorance. “I’m sorry, we’re new in these parts.”  
  
“Travelers?” the lady asked in shock, pushing her thick glasses back onto her nose as she leaned in closer to inspect the both of them. “We don’t see tourists here often. What brings you to Rain?”  
  
“We’re writing a book,” Kakashi chimed in, crossing his legs as he leaned back. He flashed his crinkly eyed smile again, though now she could see the pull of his lips and his perfect white teeth as he turned on his charms full-throttle.  
  
The old lady herself had to be over eighty years old, but she was not impervious to the Copy Ninja’s good looks. She blushed and giggled like a teenager. “Oh, I see. What is your book about?”  
  
Sakura shrugged to herself and continued eating, feeling left out of the conversation as Kakashi hung up a very intricate fabrication about his travels around the world and his interests in Rain. In return, the old lady told him all about her life traveling around the countryside, helping rebels and taking care of war orphans later in life until she moved to the capital and founded her shop. She listened with interest but nothing the old lady said held any potential value. They finished their steamed buns and said goodbye to the lady.  
  
“Now that I know what I’m looking for, every shop has one of those good luck charms,” Sakura mumbled as they strolled through the city.  
  
“Not just shops,” Kakashi said thoughtfully, surreptitiously pointing at some children passing them by. On their backs were large backpacks and from them dangled the same charm. “Children and civilians alike all wear them in some form.” He paused. “How are Jiro and Shigeru?”  
  
Sakura concentrated, finding both Itachi and Yamato’s chakra sources a few kilometers closer to them than earlier—apparently they had walked further into the city from the south side, though they were still far away from where Kakashi and Sakura were located. The familiar feel of Itachi’s chakra source warmed her from deep within, a rush of butterflies fluttering against the inside of her stomach. “They’re on the other side of the city.”  
  
Kakashi nodded. “There is an inn over there that looks to be our price range.”  
  
“You mean _your_ price range,” Sakura said jokingly.  
  
“I’m a simple author, Suzumi-_chan_,” Kakashi said lightly. “I need to write books before I’m able to afford a better price range.”  
  
“I bet if you wrote romance novels you’d do so much better,” Sakura replied with a smile, following him to a run-down looking inn off the main street.  
  
“Oh, I don’t know about that,” Kakashi returned genially. “I’m much more a fact-based man than I am a romance man.”  
  
Inner Sakura chose that moment to bombard her with literally every time she had seen Kakashi with his nose in one of the Icha Icha series books, giggling and chuckling and blushing madly. Naruto had brought back the first installment after one of his journeys with Jiraiya—after both Naruto and Sasuke had read through it, Sakura had chanced it. Despite the blatant smut in every other chapter, she had been surprised by how romantic the story had been.  
  
“Is that so?” Sakura replied teasingly. “I thought the man who read Icha Icha almost religiously would be a very romantic kind of man.”  
  
Kakashi stopped in his tracks, glancing at her over his shoulder. “Did you—”  
  
She cocked her head. “Maybe I have.” She shrugged. “Maybe I haven’t.”  
  
He narrowed his eyes at her. “Naruto.”  
  
Sakura laughed. “I said nothing.”  
  
“No. But I’m good at reading underneath the underneath,” Kakashi said, sliding the door of the inn open for her. They stepped to the desk where they were greeted by a receptionist. While Kakashi arranged for a room, Sakura looked around. There had been a small angel charm by the door when they entered, but there was a significantly larger version of it inside.  
  
“What a beautiful charm,” Sakura mentioned casually as the receptionist handed the key to the room to Kakashi.  
  
“Isn’t it just,” the receptionist said distractedly, subtly mooning at Kakashi.  
  
“Who is she?” Sakura asked.  
  
“Who?” the girl said, eyes still on Kakashi.  
  
‘_I travel with too many handsome men_,’ she thought, frustrated.  
  
“The Angel,” Kakashi spoke then, turning his slate grey eye to the receptionist again. She blushed under his intense scrutiny, bit her lip and batted her eyes at him.  
  
“Our lady Konan,” the receptionist said. “She’s our guardian and the protector of our Lord Pein.”  
  
“I see,” Kakashi said with a nod. “Thank you. That will be helpful.” He flashed a quick smile before sauntering off toward their room, Sakura following close behind.  
  
“Do these women just not see me standing here?” Sakura frowned.  
  
Kakashi looked over his shoulder. “Hmm?”  
  
“Oh,” she met his gaze. “The receptionist at the previous inn was quite attached to Shigeru-kun.”  
  
Amusement danced behind his sole eye. “Is that so?”  
  
She made a face. “Why are you laughing at me?”  
  
“I wouldn’t dare.”  
  
“Liar.”  
  
“That sounds familiar…” he said, scratching his chin in thought.  
  
“I wonder why,” Sakura said, sighing.  
  
They stopped in front of the room. Following him, Sakura stepped into the room. It seemed decent enough, though the tatami mats looked worn out, and she spotted a cigarette burn on one curtain. Kakashi didn’t seem to mind, he dropped his backpack and cracked open a window.  
  
“What is the plan for tomorrow?” Sakura said, pulling out a futon from the cupboard. As she laid it down on the floor, she was promptly reminded of her night with Itachi. Staving off the memories, Sakura sat down on the futon and looked up to Kakashi.  
  
“We’ll do some recon tomorrow,” Kakashi said, closing the window. “We know the angel is named Konan, which is another piece of valuable information. The fact that her name is known and everyone has one of those charms also indicates that people know her.”  
  
Sakura nodded carefully. “Alright.”  
  
Instinctively, she located Yamato and Itachi’s chakra sources once more. They weren’t moving around anymore, a sign that they had found a place for the night. She didn’t watch Kakashi as he pulled his sweater off. Instead, her thoughts drifted to the color of Itachi’s eyes and the way they softened whenever they looked at her.

* * *


	23. Chapter XXII

* * *

**CHAPTER XXII**

* * *

"Sasuke! Your left!" Naruto belted, jumping out of the way as an explosion landed.

"Usuratonkachi, keep your eyes on him!" Sasuke yelled back, dodging as Deidara's explosive critters swarmed around him. He gritted his teeth, eyes flitting to the orange-masked man who stood hidden between the trees. Every now and then, he uttered a soft and winy "Deidara-senpai!" but so far he had made no attempt to join the fray.

It was him.

The man who killed his clan.

He had seen him before, not so long ago. It seemed like too much of a coincidence that he was here now too. His bearing differed completely from the first time they met. The cool, confident man replaced by a whimpering buffoon. But Sasuke could see.

It was all a lie.

As if the masked man could hear his thoughts, he ceased his panicked routine and turned to stare at Sasuke. He cocked his head as if in contemplation, but Sasuke could clearly read the challenge in there.

To his right, Deidara continued the assault against Naruto. '_First things first_,' Sasuke thought. Naruto wasn't a lightning user—his wind techniques were useless against Deidara and his sage techniques would mostly come in handy during close combat. '_He's just out of range for Chidori Nagashi… But Naruto…_'

Counting on the fact that Naruto somehow knew exactly how to turn the tide of battle, Sasuke sprinted toward him, nodding his head to Deidara as Naruto turned to stare incredulously at him. Within a split second, Naruto read his intentions, Sage marks spreading over his eyes as he prepared a burst of chakra to his hands and cupped his hands in front of him just as Sasuke reached him.

Sasuke stepped into Naruto's hands, launched into the air as Naruto bellowed a cry and hurled him into the air with all the Sage chakra he could. Distantly, Sasuke heard the masked man utter an amazed sound as Deidara cursed loudly, flying off. '_Too late_,' Sasuke thought, forming the seals for Chidori. The bird Deidara was perched on turned to fly off, but Sasuke was quicker, cutting off a wing with a jet of lightning.

Deidara let out a curse, hurtling toward the unforgiving ground. No doubt he could save himself, Sasuke thought as he drew blood and formed the seals for his hawk summon. First, they would eliminate Deidara. After that, there would be plenty of time to seek answers from the masked man who was currently making a show of biting his nails through his gloves.

* * *

"I see movement," Sakura said, pushing her nose against the glass.

Kakashi was in his futon, ostensibly asleep, but she knew him better than that. A mouse scurrying between the walls would wake him instantly, a remnant of his childhood days spent at war. He never slept well and the winter period was worse.

"What do you see?" She didn't know how, but he somehow sounded both tired and wide-awake at the same time.

"Movement up on the rooftops," Sakura reported, cheek pressed to the glass. She narrowed her eyes, trying to see what was beyond her purview. In the reflective surface, Sakura spotted him turning in his futon, head laying on his hand as he looked up to her. "It might be regular Rain shinobi, but it could also be either one of them."

"One way to find out."

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye, cracked open the window and formed the seals of a Mokubunshin. Immediately, wooden tendrils broke free from her left side, forming a perfect copy of herself. Kakashi watched in interest as her copy broke away from her and exited through the window. Sakura closed the window again.

"The rain hasn't started again," Sakura noted, looking to the lopsided moon that hung at its zenith. Dark clouds gathered before it, slowly obscuring the moon's light. Curfew had just started—they allowed nobody out on the streets except for Rain shinobi. Prime time for the lord of Rain to walk around, it seemed.

On the other side of town, Sakura could sense both Yamato and Itachi remaining firmly in place. They had spent the day exploring the south side of the metropolis and had returned to their lodgings for the night. Wondering whether they had more luck in their search for information, Sakura stepped away from the window and sat down on her futon.

Kakashi had read his copy of Icha Icha Tactics, an arm folded behind his head. She let out a soft sigh. She had expected her first S-Class mission to be more exciting. Instead, they had spent three full days walking around the city to find as much information as they could about Pein and his angel. They had gotten nowhere.

The village seemed peaceful; at day there was bustling activity in the main streets, vendors selling their wares, civilians doing their shopping and visiting restaurants and cafes. They often spotted low-ranking shinobi patrolling the streets during the day, but Kakashi was fairly sure none of them ranked higher than chuunin. Which brought them to conclude that most high-leveled shinobi were out of the village or patrolling during the nights.

However, one thing became abundantly clear; Sakura had visited the Sand during a joint mission and the Rock for a medic's exchange. Both villages had a clear hierarchy with the Kage in an administration building, much like in Konoha. No such structure seemed to exist in Rain and the leading man himself was shrouded in mystery. But the shinobi from Rain had to get their orders from someone. Lady Angel, perhaps?

"You're gritting your teeth, _Su-zu-mi_," Kakashi said lightly, turning a page.

She turned her eyes to him, admiring the way he seemed completely relaxed as he lounged on his futon. She felt like she was constantly on edge. "I feel like we should do something," Sakura replied.

Kakashi glanced at her. "Not what you expected from an S-Class mission?"

Feeling caught, Sakura chuckled softly. "You know me so well, _I-wa-se-san_."

He crinkled his eye at her. "Activity is the lowest early in the morning. We will check in with Itachi and Yamato tomorrow. Try to contact Yamato, will you? Six quick rises in energy should tell him enough."

"What about location?"

"Prior to us entering Rain, I informed both of a rendezvous location."

Sakura nodded. Closing her eyes, she sought both chakra sources once more. As usual, the source belonging to Itachi filled her with warmth, exactly like he would if he were in the very room with her. Inwardly, Sakura smiled; three days alone with Kakashi would have been a dream to her a few months ago. Now, she missed someone else entirely.

Reaching out to Yamato, she gave their connection a quick tug as he had taught her. In return, his chakra flared slightly, acknowledging her. She raised and dipped her chakra six times, signaling to meet at the appointed location at six in the morning. Yamato replied by flaring his chakra one last time, letting her know he understood, before letting his energy die down again. "They got the message," Sakura said, a little incredulously.

"Convenient, having two Wood release users," Kakashi said, peering at her over his worn novel.

She ducked her head, a goofy smile playing on her lips. Compliments from Kakashi were as rare as a smile on Sasuke's face, or Naruto refusing a free bowl of ramen. She lay down on her futon, thoughts wondering to both Naruto and Sasuke. She wondered how they were faring on their mission to Wind. Somehow she was sure they would be fine.

They would always be fine.

"Did you get an answer?" Kakashi said, prompting her to look up at him. His head hidden behind the book, Sakura could only see the top of his eyebrows and the disheveled silver mess that was his hair.

"An answer?" Sakura queried.

He lowered his book, slate grey eye warm and kind as he observed her silently for a long moment while she wracked her brain, thinking of what he could refer to. A memory stirred.  
_  
"I wonder what it feels like," she had said to him once, many weeks ago. "I-I mean I have had feelings for some people, sure… But I wonder if being in love is that much different from an infatuation."_

He couldn't possibly be referring to that, could he? Kakashi was not the type of man who would question his students about their love lives. In fact, he had spent most of her younger years vanishing every time she referred to her ideal future with Sasuke. In hindsight, honestly, it was the only course of action befitting the great Copy Nin.

A realization hit her.

'_He knows. He knows about Itachi. He knows we're… what are we doing? Seeing each other? We're not really dating. Having sex? We've touched each other, but does that even count as sex? How on earth does Kakashi know?'_

The panic must have registered on her face as Kakashi dropped his book onto his chest. "Sakura? Did Yamato have an answer?"

"Yamato?" she nearly bellowed in shock.

He raised an eyebrow in a manner that she easily recognized as him silently laughing at her while simultaneously wondering where on earth her head is. In fairness, she was doing the same. "Yamato acknowledged at the end of the exchange," Sakura said hastily.

Kakashi nodded.

"I was thinking about Naruto and Sasuke," she added, hoping he wouldn't catch on to the half-lie. Truthfully there was someone else on her mind, but it was too soon and too fragile to speak of to anyone else, much less her former crush and current captain.

He was quiet for a briefest of moments. "Everything will be alright Sakura."

"I know," Sakura said with a smile.

* * *

Careful to avoid puddles of water, Sakura trailed after Kakashi as he picked his way through the city. His Sharingan uncovered, Kakashi kept an eye out for any Rain shinobi, slowly guiding them to the tower where Yamato and Itachi would meet them. The sun barely broke through the clouded horizon, a few weak rays of light hitting the tall buildings.

They reached one of the tallest towers, a demon's head protruding from the side, tongue stuck out. It looked like you could enter the tower through the mouth, but Kakashi carefully led them up the side of the building to the very top.

"Captain," Yamato's familiar voice greeted them. As Sakura reached the top, she found Yamato sitting on a nearby pipeline, hand up in a greeting. Itachi stood behind him, hands pocketed, looking up just as she climbed onto the roof. He looked as calm and stoic as ever, though his dark eyes lingered on her longer than on Kakashi. A smile broke on her lips even as she fought against it.

"Yo," Kakashi greeted.

"I see you're on time," Yamato joked, leaning his elbows on his knees.

"You have Sakura to thank for that," Kakashi said.

'_Liar_,' Sakura thought to herself. Kakashi was notoriously late, except for S-Class missions and the rendezvous during them, it seemed. He was ready to go before she had even woken.

Kakashi leaned against the railing. "I hope you were more successful than us."

Yamato smiled. "Judging from that tone, you found little information?"

"Less than little. Angel trinkets and what amounts to urban legends," Sakura said, sitting down on another protrusion. "I sent a bunshin out last night to see what happens during the night, but half an hour later the rain started. Bunshin canceled herself out before learning anything of interest."

"We stumbled upon similar problems until last night," Itachi finally spoke, eyes turned to Kakashi. "A young genin we put a trail on went to a bar with a friend. They spoke about Pein's tower, which prompted us to search out our young friends. I… persuaded them to tell me the location of the tower."

"How do we know it is Pein's?" Sakura asked, shivering involuntarily as Itachi's gaze burned over her.

"The genin spoke of a battle between Pein and an unknown assailant—based on the timeframe, it is highly likely they spoke of Jiraiya-sama," Itachi explained. "They instructed the genin to bring a corpse of a dead woman to Pein's tower. From what I gathered, this is a rare, but an occasional occurrence."

"Hmm," Kakashi said, crossing his arms. "Well done. And the tower's location?"

"You will love this," Yamato said with a sly smile. He raised his hand as if to point at some place, only to point down.

Sakura stood as if burned by the very tower itself.

"Here?" Sakura hissed. "This is Pein's tower?"

"Correct," Itachi said. "Prior to coming here, Yamato and I scouted the tower. No guards, no discernible chakra sources, no traps. In fact, it seems wholly abandoned to all but the shinobi from Rain."

Kakashi remained quiet, going over the facts. How often had she seen this over the last decade or so? He still seemed aloof and sleepy-eyed but she could see the wheels turning behind his eyes, a battle plan, a contingency plan and a plan that focused on a quick escape.

"Should we enter today? Right now?" Yamato asked.

"At night the rain comes. We stand a higher chance trying to make our way inside right now than we do during the nights," Itachi replied, eyes on Kakashi. "We have no way of countering the rain and thus avoiding detection. This is Akatsuki's stronghold—we'll have a disadvantage nonetheless."

"Better to have the element of surprise," Kakashi concurred. He stood up straight, looking at Sakura momentarily before turning his eyes back to the two men. "We go in now."

Yamato immediately stood, closing the distance to Kakashi. Itachi followed close behind as Sakura did a mental count of the weapons and other items she carried with her, concealed in a small scroll. "What is the plan?" Sakura asked.

"We go in together. Scout out the tower to see if we can find clues regarding Pein or any other pertinent information. Single line team; I'll lead, Yamato follows, Sakura third and Itachi will close the line and watch the rear." Kakashi captured her gaze. "If someone finds us, no hesitation. That is the S-Class nature of this assassination."

"Understood," Sakura said.

"During battle, Itachi and I will take the offensive; Yamato will support and keep Sakura safe," Kakashi continued.

"Yes, Captain," the three of them said dutifully.

He put his hands back into his pockets and eyed them all one by one before removing his eye patch, the Sharingan set in his half-lidded eye blazing. Itachi's eyes bled crimson.

She took a deep breath, feeling like the four of them stood as the precipice. Suddenly, the danger that came with the mission came rushing back at her. This wasn't a simple reconnaissance mission. This was a very real and very dangerous mission that was about to near its end rather abruptly. If Pein was inside the tower and the four of them took him down, Naruto would be safe.

An image flashed before her eyes of her blond friend, grinning without a care in the world.

'_Anything to keep you safe, Naruto_,' Sakura thought, a small smile blooming on her lips.

Kakashi leapt into action, stealthily jumping over the edge, followed closely by Yamato, Sakura and Itachi closing off the line. As she landed on the outstretched metal tongue of one of the demon heads, Itachi landed behind her. For the briefest of moments, Sakura could swear he laid his hand on her shoulder to calm her. She looked over her shoulder, flashing him a small smile that he acknowledged with a tiny nod.

She dashed after Yamato, quiet as a mouse as they made their way into the tower. Her earlier guess had been correct; inside the mouth was the entry point to the tower. It led into a massive hallway covered with steel pipes. Kakashi carefully guided them inside, signaling now and then to wait in place before moving on.

The corridor led into another passageway with closed doors. Breathlessly, Sakura watched as Kakashi entered the first door, only for him to re-emerge a second later. As they passed the now open door, Sakura noticed the room was empty.

Kakashi scouted out the entire passage, all rooms empty. Feeling strangely reminded of an old hideout they had once scouted that belonged to Orochimaru, Sakura turned the corner along with the rest of the team, climbing the stairs to the next level.

The first room and what seemed to be only room had double doors and wasn't as easily opened as the rooms downstairs. Kakashi had crouched down beside the doors, no doubt using his superior sense of hearing and smell to make an educated guess what to find inside, before placing his hand on the panel beside the doors. Blue lightning lit up around Kakashi's fingers, causing the panel to malfunction, the doors opening noiselessly.

A TL-light blinked on, wan light illuminating a large room that housed six ovoid shaped pods. Kakashi signed for them to remain in their place outside the room, creeping in to look into the first pod. He frowned at it before moving onto the next pod, beckoning them to come in.

A rustle sounded behind them, the noise causing both Itachi and Sakura to whirl around immediately. A paper bird drifted past them in the corridor, carried by the wind, but Sakura narrowed her eyes as it. A glance over her shoulder told her Itachi was having the same doubts, while Yamato and Kakashi nodded in understanding; already they had tripped some kind of mechanism.

Even the smallest act of entering and opening a door had gotten them caught. Inwardly, Sakura smiled. There was no way they would have gotten to Pein undetected; she knew that now, and so did the rest of Kakashi's team.

Kakashi picked up the pace, rushing soundlessly after the bird as the rest of his team followed without uttering a single word. The bird turned around another corner, picking up the pace until it dropped in front of a large opening.

Kakashi slowed down his pace, creeping toward the large space and peered over the edge. "It seems they have found us," Kakashi mumbled. He looked over his shoulder, wordlessly remind them of his instructions before leaping into the room. They jumped in after him without hesitation. As Sakura jumped, she looked down to find a woman with blue hair in an Akatsuki cloak looking up at them.

"More intruders?" the blue-haired lady asked. Though it was little more than a whisper, her voice echoed in the empty chamber. A dozen or so paper birds fluttered behind her, and now that Sakura was on the same level as her, she could see that the woman had no feet; the bottom of her body made of… paper?

"Well, you caught us in the act," Kakashi said, voice soft and playful, though Sakura could easily find the serious note in his voice. He was stalling for more time now, examining the environment in which they found themselves and their opponent. "The Lady Angel, I presume?"

"Konan," Konan said, voice bored.

Behind Konan, a large white mass of what looked to be paper sheets formed, hurtling in a large stream toward Kakashi. Gritting her teeth, Sakura prepared to jump out of the way only for Itachi to appear in front of her. A large stream of fire came from his mouth, incinerating the stream of papers instantly.

Konan re-appeared to Kakashi's right, as though folding herself into existence through paper sheets itself. Fascinated, Sakura observed her technique, watching as Kakashi easily blocked Konan's kunai. '_Flashy and interesting technique, easy to catch opponents unaware with… Slow though_,' Sakura thought, keeping Konan in her sights as the blue-haired woman withdrew.

Konan reassembled herself a few meters away from them, slowly ascending into the air. Two magnificent wings formed of white sheets of paper formed behind her, propelling her further up.

Itachi and Kakashi readied themselves in front of her. Beside her, Yamato was keeping a close watch, undoubtedly analyzing Konan's technique as much as he could. A large gust of wind came as Konan released dozens upon dozens of blades hidden in her wings toward them. In response, Kakashi slammed his hands down on the ground, a wall of mud and rock rising to block all the weapons. Along with Itachi, Sakura moved to the right of the wall, just in time to see little origami birds and other critters scuttle toward them, carrying explosives with them.

She lost sight of Kakashi, but the sound of thousands of birds suddenly echoed around the room, a streak of blue lightning in his hand as he sprinted at top speed toward where Konan was flying.

Just as he was about to leap to her, something invisible crashed into him. Taking Kakashi by surprise, Sakura gasped as the Copy Nin slammed onto the ground.

"I was about to handle this…" Konan said, staring at someone she couldn't see.

From the corridor where they had previously found the rooms with the pods in dropped another person—a man with ochre hair, wearing an Akatsuki cloak. He landed gracefully beside Kakashi and Konan, watching with a blank expression on his face as Kakashi righted himself and put some distance between them. A small wound had opened near Kakashi's temple, a steady stream of blood trickling down his neck.

"Pein."

* * *


	24. Chapter XXIII

* * *

**CHAPTER XXIII**

* * *

"More pests," Pein spoke, his voice a low timbre that echoed throughout the chamber. He was younger than she had expected, not much older than Kakashi himself. His face was pierced in multiple locations and he had the most unusual eyes. Pein seemed almost bored as he lifted an arm. "Begone."

The next moment, Sakura felt as though an invisible pulse near her navel pulled her toward Pein. Gritting her teeth, she molded as much chakra to her feet as she could to stick herself to the ground, but found her slipping toward Pein anyway. Sakura swore, slamming her palm to the ground just as Yamato did the same. Branches sprouted from the ground around her and the rest of Team Kakashi, holding them safely in place.

"Two Wood users," Konan commented, voice carrying a hint of interest.

"So it seems," Pein said, lowering his hand.

'_What was that attack?_' Sakura thought, analyzing the situation. It pulled all four of them into Pein at exactly the same moment, as though he manipulated gravity itself. '_I'll need to always be prepared to anchor myself. Higher jumps are out of the question._' A thought occurred to her. '_The way Kakashi just fell to the ground… He can probably push us away with the same force._'

As though Pein had read her mind, a massive force blasted against her, taking her breath away as she slammed backwards alongside the rest of Team Kakashi. This time, Itachi was ahead of them in the thinking process, summoning his red sentinel Susano'o. Susano'o reached out to grab her as well as Kakashi and Yamato, keeping them safe while Itachi maneuvered the arm closer to him. Inside Susano'o, Sakura spotted Itachi, crimson eyes blazing as he steadily observed Pein.

"Thanks Itachi," Yamato said as they dropped inside of Susano'o. "That gravity based attack is problematic." He glanced up to Susano'o's face, looking impressed.

"It's just one man," Sakura said carefully. "Konan seems to stay out of the fight."

Kakashi gave her a sidelong glance. "Do you remember Zabuza and Haku?"

"Of course," Sakura said.

"Do not let your guard down. She might continue her participation when we don't expect it." Kakashi formed the sequence of hand seals to his only original technique, blue lightning forming in his hand. "Itachi," he said. Beside her, Itachi nodded, understanding exactly what the plan would be.

Kakashi tore away, rushing Pein, Chidori in his hands only a blue streak in the darkened chamber. Pein moved even quicker than Kakashi had, dodging the blow that hit the wall. He grabbed hold of Kakashi's arm, kicking him in the stomach. Sakura gasped as Kakashi fell backward, while Yamato crouched down on the ground, tree trunks rushing from the tiled floor like a den of snakes. Konan flew up, carried by her paper wings while Pein sidestepped easily, jumping from one branch onto the next.

Suddenly, Itachi was in the middle of the room, body covered by a flock of crows as Kakashi rose from the floor. Itachi moved with the kind of speed she had never seen before, evading Pein's hand-to-hand attacks. Cupping a hand around his mouth, Sakura watched as Itachi formed a dozen fireballs, sending them all to Pein after embedding them all with shuriken.

Meanwhile Kakashi had crouched on the floor, using earth jutsu to off-balance Pein. A second later, Sakura could feel a blast of gravity emanating from Pein, tossing Itachi back into Susano'o while Kakashi affixed himself to a thick pipeline with a chain.

Before Kakashi could recover, Susano'o lifted his arm, slamming a spectral sword into the side of the building where Pein had just stood. Pein had dodged the attack, climbing higher into the tower rather than deflect Susano'o with gravity. The next attack—a wooden dragon sent by Yamato—was torn to pieces by an invisible surge.

As Pein landed nearby, Sakura punched the floor, cracking the tiled base in an effort to push him off balance. Taking the opportunity Sakura created, both Itachi and Kakashi rushed at Pein; a Chidori in Kakashi's hand while Itachi spewed out another fire attack. Pein blasted them both away without batting an eyelid.

"He's not able to use the technique all the time," Sakura said lowly, knowing Yamato would hear. The older ANBU member nodded carefully, eyes focused on the battlefield. "It must cost an enormous amount of chakra."

"Correct on both accounts. He uses taijutsu as much as he can and dodges everything he can," Yamato said. "They know. That's why they're goading him right now. If I know them, they're figuring out how much time he needs to rest before gravity attacks."

Both Itachi and Kakashi withdrew back into Susano'o.

"Seven seconds between your last fireball and Captain Kakashi's Chidori," Yamato murmured to Itachi. Itachi nodded, glancing from the corner of his eye to Kakashi. Sakura sprinted to the Copy Ninja, healing the broken rib he has sustained after Pein's attack. Kakashi looked down at her for a quick moment, thankful, before lifting his mismatched eyes to both men.

"The three seconds at the beginning of the fight was too short for him to repeat his attack," Itachi said, voice somehow calm and detached. She envied his composure in battle. "Though there is a chance he didn't use the technique to save chakra."

Sakura shook her head. "You're right. His best course of action would have been to deflect the blow." She finished healing the rib, looking up to meet Kakashi's eyes before stepping away from him. Itachi's eyes burned over her frame for a moment as he considered her observation, before looking back to Pein.

"Before we attempt an attack, we must be sure," Kakashi said eventually, narrowing his eyes. "Yamato, join in. Sakura, I'm counting on you."

"Understood," Sakura said, balling her fists.

The three jumped out of Susano'o. Sakura watched carefully as they barraged Pein with attacks—fire balls, flying projectiles, kunai launched from tree trunks. Each time, she counted the seconds between his gravity attacks, finally realizing that while there was a window, it was short and needed precise coordination.

She held up a hand as a sign to Kakashi when she was certain, drawing his attention and Yamato's and Itachi's. On Kakashi's signal, they withdrew back into Susano'o. Before Sakura could speak, Pein's calm voice caught their attention.

"So, this is Konoha," Pein said, face emotionless as he stepped closer to Susano'o. He came so close Sakura could see the fiery form of Susano'o reflected in his slashed forehead protector. Cocking his head, he continued: "Jiraiya-sensei came here, talking of peace. Yet here you are, drawn to act in the name of revenge for your Hokage and your fallen comrade."

Kakashi straightened, pocketing his hands as he observed Pein. "And in which name are you collecting and killing Jinchuuriki?"

"Peace."

"A likely story," Yamato spoke.

"Revenge begets revenge. There is little justice in revenge; it only triggers a cycle of hatred that goes on and on until it consumes the world and everyone living in it," Pein said.

Strangely, Sakura almost agreed with him.

"And you strive to end this cycle?" Itachi asked, voice as monotone as Pein's.

Pein cocked his head. "Yes."

"How do you plan to do so? Countless leaders before you have tried and failed," Sakura asked.

He turned his purple ringed eyes to her, sending shivers down her spine. It felt as though he could see right through her. "Sometimes, kunoichi, you must hurt to know. Fall in order to grow. Lose in other to gain. Some of life's greatest lessons are learnt through pain."

"There is enough pain in this world as it is," Sakura said.

"If you don't share someone's pain, you can never understand them," Pein said simply. "Take yourselves. How can a thriving and strong nation such as Konoha understand the struggle this country has gone through?" He was silent, face still blank. "You've grown up in relative peace, have you not? Amidst bountiful, green forests and protected by a Hokage and his shinobi? Can you conceive what a life in a war-torn country such as this is like?"

Sakura remained quiet.

"You see it," Pein said, striding away.

"One life can never compare to another," Yamato said, a frown on his face. "Even within our nation, many shinobi have different experiences in life. As shinobi, we are not unfamiliar with pain and sorrow."

"I strive to end this," Pein said.

"Hmm, is that so?" Kakashi said, tone pleasant, but Sakura could easily see the tension in his back and shoulders. He was stalling for time while forming a plan. "And how do you plan on achieving this? I assume your grand plan involves the Jinchuuriki."

"A forest once burned down will grow anew," Pein replied, standing a few feet from Susano'o.

"So you plan to burn the world down," Itachi said quietly. "To show everyone living the same amounts of pain and to start anew?"

Pein stood still. "Yes, Uchiha Itachi. Sometimes, the only way to deal with a malignant festering is to cut it off at the root. For the good of the world… and for the… little ones we try to protect."

Itachi narrowed his eyes at that.

"Five," Sakura whispered at Kakashi. He nodded. Evidently he had come to the same conclusion. She pretended not to notice the tiny movements he made with his finger, signaling '_five_' to both Yamato and Itachi, who nodded surreptitiously.

A second later, they burst into action. She had grown accustomed to Team Seven and the way they seamlessly worked together. Both Naruto and Sasuke were two of the most talented and strongest shinobi in the village and paired with both her and Kakashi, Team Seven made for a wonderful combination.

Seeing an ANBU team work together though, despite the long years that had passed since the three of them were last together on a mission… that was something to behold. Yamato had leapt and raised a pathway of spiky wooden stakes directly beneath Pein. Kakashi moved with his usual ridiculous speed, his grey eye closed to help focus him on Pein. And Itachi—despite the situation, Sakura couldn't help but feel butterflies in a frenzy as she watched him—rode on Susano'o's hand, a fire stream emanating from his mouth in the form of a dragon.

They reached him all at the same time, causing Pein to lift both his hands to his sides. "Shinra tensei," she heard him mutter and time stopped for a split second. The next, the three men were hurtling through the air, slammed into the walls. They instantly vanished out of existence, a testament to their incredible skill as all three men burrowed from the ground at Pein's feet.

Finally, a sign of surprise flitted on his face as Kakashi hit him with Chidori at the same time that Itachi hit him with a kunai in his throat and Yamato slammed a massive stake into his chest. Gaping, Sakura stood, watching as Pein coughed some blood and stared at the three men. As Kakashi withdrew his hand, Pein dropped to his knees.

"They did it…" Sakura muttered to herself, a smile breaking on her face.

"Did what?" Pein sounded from behind her.

Stunned, she whirled around to find Pein… or well, a man who looked like him. He was much taller than Pein, younger looking with long hair and different piercings but his eyes were the same hypnotizing purple eyes. In a daze, she heard Kakashi calling for her as the newcomers' hand shot out to grab her throat. It was only thanks to her carefully honed instincts instilled into her by Tsunade that she avoided his hand and block the kick he sent her way. In return, she grabbed his leg and slammed him down to the floor, her fist just missing her face as he spun out of her reach.

Itachi was there the next moment, blocking the kunai the newcomer was using. The next moment, another person arrived, this one a small woman. She stared at Sakura before bringing her thumb to her mouth, drawing blood. Recognizing a summoning jutsu, Sakura rushed at her, interrupting the summoning.

The woman dodged out of reach as Kakashi arrived with a Chidori, leaping at her companion who hurtled her to the wall. The woman landed, placed her hand on the wall and as a massive summoning circle arrived, Sakura realized with certainty that this fight was far from over.

A great auburn dog with three heads appeared; it had the same odd eyes Pein had and was pierced all over. "Who are you?" Yamato said, frowning at the woman even as Itachi battled with the man.

"We are Pein," the woman said in a high-pitched voice.

"I'm seeing how Jiraiya-sama had a tough time battling these three," Kakashi mumbled.

Sakura glanced at him. "They're… not all Pein, right? Does that mean Pein isn't just one person? It's a squad?"

"I'm afraid I have no answers for you, Sakura. Another instance in which I failed as a teacher," Kakashi said, looking over his shoulder with a crinkly eyed smile. "My second lesson to you still stands."

'_His second lesson? He would never let his companions die_,' Sakura thought, remembering the day in which Zabuza had confronted them and she first saw the Copy Ninja in action. She had doubted him up to that day, but never again after.

"What should we do?" Sakura asked. Yamato had made his way to them, placing his back against Sakura's and Kakashi's as Itachi broke off his battle and closed the circle.

"Three opponents. Itachi, keep your technique up. Sakura will remain there and heal any of us if in need. Yamato, take the dog, Itachi takes the man, I'll take the woman." He remained quiet. "Let's hope no more of them show up."

"Understood Captain," the three of them said. As she made a hasty withdrawal back to Susano'o, Sakura swallowed the bitter feeling that welled up in her throat; that despite it all, she would always be sent to the sidelines while her precious friends battled it out. She watched as Yamato battled against the dog, great wooden spears forming in the tower while Itachi kept a safe distance from the male Pein, assessing his move set.

Kakashi had the hardest time, it seemed. Just as he neared the woman, she brought her hand down to the wall, forming another summoning circle from which a gigantic centipede formed. As he engaged with it, the woman continues, summoning a Rhino this time, which stampeded around the area. Cursing, Sakura leapt onto the wall, out of reach and found Susano'o followed her immediately. Far below, she thought she could spot Itachi glance back at her before focusing on his battle once more.

The centipede headed in her location. Kakashi looked at her, taking a second to decide whether to come help, but nodded and leapt off to the woman to stop her from summoning more of the creatures. Pleased there was something she could do, Sakura gathered chakra to her palms and jumped off the wall just as the centipede reached her, burrowing her fist into the top of its head.

It curled lifelessly and dropped with a grand boom, shaking the entire tower on its vestiges. Ahead of her, Yamato struggled with the dog, subduing it with no less than five pillars. He trapped it against the side of the tower, wood curling all over the dog, constricting until it poofed out of existence again.

Itachi had ended his battle, having opted to use his black fire attack again. The male Pein lay lifeless on the broken floor, body covered by a raging black inferno. He was bleeding from his eye again. Cursing, Sakura rushed down the wall and headed for Itachi, narrowly avoiding the rhino once more.

"I'll heal your eye," Sakura said as she reached him. He looked her over with his one good eye and nodded quietly.

"Are you alright?" Itachi asked, stepping into Susano'o. Behind her, she could hear the rampaging rhino, but its cries quieted. Chancing a look over her shoulder, Sakura found Susano'o's sword embedded in the rhino.

"Yes," Sakura breathed, bringing her hand over his eye. Though in the middle of battle, Sakura couldn't help herself from feeling a little heated as his gaze roved over her, his long eyelashes tickling her palm. The world seemed to narrow until only the two of them existed in the space between one second and the next. She repaired the burst blood vessels and wiped at the blood on his eye and cheek with a cloth.

"Be careful," he said, standing from his place. She accepted his hand as he helped her up and tried to ignore the way her stomach curled pleasantly as he caressed her knuckles with his calloused thumb before releasing her.

"You too," Sakura whispered at him as he departed to join Kakashi in his struggle against the female Pein. While she had been healing Itachi, the woman had summoned what looked to be a chameleon and camouflaged herself as she let yet another beast—this one a large bird with a huge beak—rampage around the area.

She sighed in relief as the three worked together to take down both the bird and used Kakashi's superior sense of smell to locate and kill the chameleon. As the woman crouched down for yet another attack, Itachi stepped in, caught her gaze and trapped her in a sea of black flames.

Looking up, she found Konan had fled.

"She's gone," Sakura called out. "Konan, she's gone."

Kakashi looked up the tower and turned to walk to Sakura. He looked exhausted, covered in blood and cuts and as he sat down beside her for her to heal him, Sakura easily detected his elevated heart rate and ragged breathing. She smiled gently at him. Copy Ninja or no, his stamina was as atrocious as always. "We did it," Sakura said, moving to heal a particularly nasty cut on his arm. Behind him, Yamato and Itachi reached them.

Yamato looked as ragged as Kakashi did, but surprisingly, Itachi looked to be fine. She wasn't all too surprised; Yamato's techniques drew a lot of chakra and of the three of them, Sakura was sure Itachi had the biggest stamina supply.

"We did," Kakashi said, flashing his trademark smile.

"Should we chase after Konan?" Yamato asked.

"Our mission was to assassinate Akatsuki's leader," Kakashi said. "Now that he—they—have been neutralized, our mission is over." He paused, watching Sakura as she finished healing his forearm. "The fact that there are three of them is… surprising."

"The woman was the one I saw on the lake," Itachi said. "She started the rain."

Yamato plopped down as Kakashi stood and sauntered off, smiling gratefully as Sakura reached to clean his leg. "I've never seen eyes like those either," Sakura said, picking some dirt from Yamato's leg.

"I have my suspicions," Kakashi spoke.

"It's a Rinnegan," Itachi said, drawing their attention. "An exalted doujutsu that is thought to be extinct. Our clan has writings that date to before the Warring States period regarding it."

"As I suspected," Kakashi exhaled, scratching the back of his neck.

"How does it differ from a Sharingan or Byakugan?" Sakura queried.

Itachi looked down at her. "I'm unsure. The writings detail mostly what it looked like. In function it is said to work similarly to both eyes, but with some added techniques. As doujutsu was thought to be extinct, I'm afraid that is the extent of my knowledge."

"It's interesting to look into this," Yamato said, turning his cheek to Sakura for healing. That all three of them had one technique they used in combination with taijutsu has me fascinated."

"Agreed," Itachi said. "One summoner and one gravity-based technique." He paused. "The third tried to grab me multiple times. I'm certain his technique requires actual touch."

She finished her healing session and stood, eyeing Itachi to see if he needed any additional healing beyond the broken eye vessels, but as expect, he seemed fine. As Yamato stood, Kakashi dusted his pants. "We'll return to the inn outside of Rain for the night and cross the Fire Country tomorrow to return to Konoha."

"Excellent," Yamato said, signaling for Kakashi to lead the way. He followed, speaking softly of the crazy summons the woman had used to the silver-haired jounin while Sakura trailed behind him, Itachi in tow.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

Itachi remained quiet for a little longer. "Yes. Though I feel… unsettled. From the looks of it, Captain Kakashi feels the same."

She turned her gaze to Kakashi, finding a tension in his neck and shoulders that normally wasn't there. He was still on high-alert, something that wasn't odd altogether, considering where they were. But she could see the same in the way Yamato held himself. A feeling of dread overcame her. "What do you think it is?"

"I hesitate to call this battle easy… But I believe we all expected it to be a harder fight," Itachi said.

"Well, Konoha sent their best," Sakura said, forcing a tone of lightheartedness. The look on Itachi's face told her he saw right through her. The corner of his mouth pulled up briefly. She bit her lip and looked forward again, but didn't miss the feeling of his fingers trailing comfortingly from her wrist to her elbow, before withdrawing his fingers. In front of them, Kakashi and Yamato turned around the first corner.

"They sent their best medic," Itachi whispered to her, tracing her lobe with his finger before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "You did well with the Wood technique."

Sakura couldn't stop the blush from forming. He had turned off his Sharingan, dark eyes on her for a moment longer. "Thank you," Sakura said. Part of her wished she could just reach out to him and wrap her arms around him, to inhale his scent and feel his warmth. Hopefully, they would have some time together in the inn.

As they reached the outstretched tongue of one of the demon heads, Sakura blinked against the sunlight that washed over Rain. Most of the dark clouds that hung over the city had evaporated. Kakashi and Yamato jumped down, followed by Sakura and Itachi.

They bounded over the rooftops to the lake that surrounded Rain, intent on making their way back to the inn. "Captain Kakashi," Sakura called out. "I've been wondering… What was in the pods?"

"Me," a voice sounded from behind them.

Immediately, the four of them whirled around to find four figures in Akatsuki cloak standing on a ledge near the lake. Sakura gasped as she realized the person standing closest to her was the first Pein they had encountered—the one that had been staked and hit by a Chidori and Itachi's kunai. Yet he stood there as if nothing had transpired. Behind him stood a large man with a wide smirk, an older-looking man with shaggy hair and a broad-muscled man.

Immediately, Susano'o formed a protective shield around her and the rest of the team. She leapt behind Kakashi and Yamato, keeping her eyes on the four Peins at all times. "Six of them in total. He brought one of them back," Yamato said, face serious.

Sakura felt the pressure; the first Pein had been hard enough to take down and had taken a lot from them. The subsequent fight with the two others had drained both Kakashi and Yamato, though Itachi looked to be fine and Sakura had barely spent her chakra.

"Captain," Itachi spoke, eyes narrowed. "I have enough chakra left for an extended fight. If you and Yamato-senpai take the gravitational one, I'll handle the other three."

"Don't be ridiculous," Yamato said, sounding tired. "One of them is enough. Three of them will be hard to handle."

"I insist," Itachi said, making eye contact with Kakashi. "Susano'o's sword has special properties."

Kakashi remained quiet. "Sakura. Stay back and analyze them. If they're like the others, which is likely, they'll all have one special move. The sooner we have any clue what they are, the better."

It seemed Pein wasn't content to give them more time to discuss. Each one of the Peins rushed to another member of the team; Susano'o blocked the man with the broad grin from reaching her, darting out of the way as Susano'o slashed with his sword. The gravity pulling one had singled out Kakashi while the older-looking man had rushed at Yamato. Meanwhile, Itachi had sent a fireball into the direction of the Pein he was battling. The man held up his arms as though physically attempting to stop the fireball. To her surprise, the inferno grew smaller and smaller until it faded.

'_He's absorbing chakra from ninjutsu…_' Sakura thought, eyes wide. Despite Itachi's immense prowess, taijutsu was his least trained skill. If anything had changed during their sparring time during her Wood release practice, it was the fact that she had begun to see him as human rather than a shinobi god. '_He's unfavorably matched._'

A blast startled her.

The man who had charged at her had shed his cloak and revealed what seemed to be a puppet body with six arms underneath. From his chest, he fired a round of rockets at directly at her, which Susano'o blocked easily. '_And a weaponized puppet… This is insane_.'

They were technically four against four. The sooner one of the Peins were taken out, the sooner help could be given to Kakashi, who looked like he was seriously struggling. '_Never again, I promised myself. Never be left behind. Never again be irrelevant to a battle and its course. I'm more than a medic_,' she thought.

Unbidden, Itachi's voice came to her.

'_Normal medics have to stay behind and stay in supporting roles. You, however… You have the capability of being so much more than just support._'

As if he heard her train of thought, Itachi chose that moment to look over his shoulder, Sharingan blazing as he observed her. She gritted her teeth and nodded at him, grabbing her gloves from her pocket. With one last look, Sakura leapt over Susano'o's shield and punched the ground with all her might, sending the weapon-Pein off balance. Forming the seals for the Great Spear tree, Sakura molded enough chakra to raise a small forest in the middle of the lake, surprising the Pein she was up against.

Using the newly formed forest to her advantage, Sakura leapt into the woods, dodging the launched projectiles from the puppet and used her chakra to enhance her speed even further. He launched a massive rocket at her. Cursing loudly, Sakura reached the ground, allowing the Hobi technique to envelop her. Burrowing into the ground, she used her Earth techniques to place her right underneath the Pein. He found her a fraction too soon, rolling out of the way as she punched hard at him.

Forming a medical scalpel, she sliced through one of the smaller trees, using her Mokuton to sharpen the edges and cried out '_Shannaro_!' as she threw the tree with all her might like a javelin, impaling Pein to the forest floor. He struggled and wiggled beneath the spear and lifted the spear a few inches. "Oh, no you don't," Sakura yelled, pounding the spear further into him with all her might. The smirk fell from his face. '_It's just a puppet. It's just like Sasori_,' Sakura said to herself. '_Any living person would have been dead._'

She looked into his purple ringed eyes and forced herself to think of Naruto. "For Naruto," Sakura said, dropping a chakra-laden foot on the Pein's head. Beneath her toes, she heard his head squash and metal grind against each other. She forced herself to confirm his death before sprinting out of the forest.

Yamato had overpowered his Pein, now working together with Kakashi to take down the gravity-Pein. Itachi on the other side had seemingly just hit his Pein with Susano'o's blade. He looked directly at her as the Pein almost melted on the spectral blade, nodded approvingly, and sped off to assist Kakashi and Yamato.

Frowning, Sakura noticed a tiny white bird fluttering feebly against the wind, just where Itachi stood moments before. Somehow, it all connected in her head.

Six pods.

'_What was in the pods?_'

'_Me_.'

Multiple summons, all with Rinnegan.

Multiple people, all with Rinnegan.

A doujutsu thought extinct.

"_The Lord and his Angel_."

'_It's just like Sasori_.'

'_Bringing corpses to the tower. Rare, but occasional occurrence_.'

'_The Lady Angel is our guardian angel_.'

'_A guardian angel protects_,' Sakura thought, walking toward the paper bird as though dazed. '_She doesn't run off at the start of a battle. Or monitor the battle through a proxy. She immediately left when Pein arrived. It's just like Sasori… But instead of the Red Scorpion seal branded on them, they're wearing Rinnegan eyes. The real one… He isn't here!_'

She rushed back into the forest, to the corpse she had left behind. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she ignored the mess she had made and crouched down beside him. '_The piercings… The summons all had them too,_' Sakura thought, pulling at one of them. It turned out to be a thin rod with a sharp end. '_Chakra rod_,' she concluded, having seen them once before in a book. '_He's controlling them through chakra rods… And he was in the highest tower… because he had the most reach from there!_'

She dashed out of the forest, feverish as she looked on to the three men. They were in the middle of the battle, fighting against gravity itself. Sakura looked up to the tower, weighing her decision. Back in the tower, the real Pein awaited her, alongside Konan. Could she handle both? Was there a reason why Pein used proxies?

"Kakashi," she said as she dashed up to him during a small lull. He looked over his shoulder, mismatched eyes wide and tired. "This isn't the real him. This isn't Pein. He's still in the tower."

The next second felt like eternity.

She could see the wheels turning in his head as he looked back and forth between her eyes. Kakashi was one of the best shinobi she knew and there were few he trusted without asking questions; she hoped she was still one of those select few.

"Itachi, go with her," Kakashi said, turning back to Pein. "Bring her back."

"Understood," Itachi said.

They sprinted back to the tower, rushing up the side back. Ignoring the entrance beyond the demon's mouth, Sakura dashed up to the very top of the tower. "He's here. Right underneath. I'm sure of it," Sakura said.

"Go ahead, Sakura," Itachi said simply, his crimson eyes trusting.

With a roar, Sakura punched into the roof. It cracked before falling apart completely. From the hole in the roof, dozens upon dozens of paper shuriken and kunai flew in their direction. Itachi re-summoned Susano'o, blocking the projectiles and jumped into the hole Sakura had created, Sakura herself in tow.

Konan stood before them, grinding her teeth… And beyond her was a man with long red hair. He looked supremely underfed and unhealthy, as though someone had sucked him dry of his very life force. But as he lifted his head and turned to look at them, Sakura triumphantly realized that he had the Rinnegan as well.

Konan came at her, sending another batch of projectiles toward the two of them. Beside her, Itachi formed a giant fireball, burning the paper to crisp and sending it Pein's way. Not taking any risks, Sakura sprinted to the man, hell-bent on punching him into his next life. Konan stepped in front of her, but made the mistake of looking at Itachi.

He had seldomly used his genjutsu throughout all the time they had spent together, but Sakura knew the exact moment it captured her. Her eyes turned hazy as she dropped to the ground and let out a tormented scream. The man behind her—Pein—looked on as he struggled to free himself from the confines in which he was held. "Sorry," Sakura said quietly, drawing his attention. "You're right. In another life, I might have been born here and seen Konoha as my enemy… As it is, you're threatening the life of my best friend. And that, I simply cannot allow."

Pein began to speak, but she didn't give him the opportunity. Instead, she formed a serpent seal and summoned razor-sharp wooden spears from the ground, impaling Pein before he could say another word.

Panting, Sakura stood still, looking at Pein's mangled body without saying a word. Itachi walked around her, drawing a kunai from his pouch which he slammed into Konan's chest. Somewhere deep inside, Sakura realized she should have been shocked by the brutal way at which they just ended two lives, but another, bigger part of her realized that this was also a ninja's life. It wasn't her first kill and it wouldn't be her last.

Somehow though, she felt like this one might be the most significant kill she would ever make.

Itachi stood to his feet, observing the falling Pein for a long moment before turning to her. Without realizing, Sakura dashed toward him and wrapped her arms around him. "You were right," Sakura whispered to his chest. "I wasn't left behind. I did more."

In return, Itachi tightened his arms around her. "Well done, Sakura."

* * *

"_Sakura_," Kakashi called. Sakura turned around to find Kakashi propped up against a tree, holding a jar of pickled vegetables. She couldn't help but giggle as she walked up to her captain and took the jar from his hand. Raising an eyebrow, she made a show of holding the pot up and turned the lid easily, handing it back to Kakashi.

"Those lids always require a certain tweaking I can never get down," Kakashi said, as though inspecting the jar with a critical eye.

"Must have made home-life hard," Sakura said flippantly as she unrolled her bedroll. She thought of the inn they had planned to stay in with longing; when they had finally reached it, the place turned out to be packed and there were no more free rooms. Instead of pushing hard for one of the bigger towns, Kakashi had given them a break and set up camp near Rain. "I will get some firewood."

As she stepped out of the clearing, Sakura passed by Yamato who carried a few fish with him, and a collection of large mushrooms. He hummed at her as he walked into the circle, a spring to his step despite the fatigue that surrounded him. Sakura couldn't keep the smile off her face either; the mood in camp was decidedly different from their approach to Rain. Against all odds, they had taken down the leader of Akatsuki while losing none of their team members.

Elated, Sakura walked deeper into the forest, up to a hill where she spotted some dry wood. The deeper she wandered into the forest, the more she became cognizant of how hyperaware she was of the cracking twigs and leaves underfoot. Adrenaline still coursed through her veins, although the battle had been over for hours.

Reaching the foot of the hill, Sakura grabbed one of the first twigs she could see before noticing another presence. Turning, she found Itachi walking toward her, flasks filled with fresh spring water in his hands. Unlike the two other jounin, he barely looked fatigued if not for the dark circles under his eyes.

"Found a stream?" Sakura said as he walked up to her.

"A little farther ahead," Itachi said.

She bit her lip, looking up to him shyly. The little moment they had shared after Pein's death had been cut short by Kakashi and Yamato, who had found them soon after the gravity-pulling Pein had collapsed. Still, feeling his arms around her for the first time in days had set her alight all over again. Even now, just standing in his vicinity threatened to consume her.

"Don't look at me like that, Sakura."

She shivered at the dark tone in his voice and the way it sent something in her stomach coiling in delicious ways. "How am I looking at you?" she dared to ask, eyes darting back and forth between his. She dropped the twig as Itachi set down his flasks and stepped toward her. In the distance, she could faintly hear Kakashi and Yamato conversing at the campfire.

"Like you want me to take you against this tree," Itachi whispered in her ear. She clutched at his arms as he pressed her against the trunk of the tree, knees weak as his hot breath fanned over the tip of her ear. "Or am I mistaken?" He drew back a little, capturing her gaze as his fingertips trailed down her neck to her shoulder.

She could only shake her head. "No. You're not mistaken."

Sakura barely suppressed a moan as he slanted his lips over hers. He threaded his fingers into her hair, tipping her head back for better access as his lips danced over her bottom lip, across her jawline to her ear. His hand slipped between her legs, slowly stroking her through her clothes, causing her to gasp softly. "Sakura… I believe it would be a bad idea to take you right now."

Biting her lip, Sakura nodded mutely, eyes rolling back in her head as Itachi rubbed over her sensitive nub through her clothes. "Turn around," he instructed, withdrawing his hand. Unable to process anything but his command, Sakura turned around and bent over, fingers digging into the trunk of the tree. Itachi ran his hand over her spine, down to her ass. She exhaled shakily as he cupped her ass, long fingers dipping into the waistband of her pants. "You must be quiet, Sakura. Kakashi-san and Yamato-senpai have good hearing," she heard him say through the haze of arousal that clouded her mind. Her heart skipped a beat as his words reminded her of the proximity of the two older jounin, but she allowed Itachi to pull her into his body, pressing herself against his rigid cock. The tiny hiss he let out caused her nerves to burn, her arousal reaching new and feverish heights.

Itachi dipped his fingers into her underwear, tracing her wet slit with the tip of his finger. She whimpered quietly, knees weak as Itachi moved to cover her mouth with his free hand and whispering for her to remain quiet. A second finger joined in as he drew slow, slippery circles around her clit. "Is this what you wish for, Sakura? For me to touch you like this?"

She nodded, her hand covering his over her mouth as he plunged his fingers into her, the lewd sound of her sopping wetness reaching her. In the distance, Yamato laughed, his laughter echoing through the forest. The sound of it only reminded her exactly what they were doing and how easily either jounin could catch them. She reached behind her, rubbing his cock through her clothes as he added a third finger, roughly thrusting into her.

"Come for me, Sakura," Itachi whispered to her. "I want to feel you come over my fingers."

When she came, Sakura fought to remain upright. Itachi wrapped an arm around her waist, keeping her standing as he continued fucking her with his fingers. "So beautiful," Itachi said lowly. He withdrew his fingers, holding them up to lick her juices from them. Finally, he dropped his hand from her mouth, maneuvering her face so he could capture her lips.

Dazed, she looked up to meet his heated gaze, his rock hard erection pressing against her hip. "The next time we have a bed and some privacy… I am going to fuck you properly."

She gaped at him, desire stirring anew inside of her. His onyx eyes were dark with need as he stepped away from her, readjusting himself. In all the weeks they had gotten to know each other, Sakura had never seen him so close to breaking down. His breathing came hard, and he walked off to retrieve the flasks, running a little water from them over the fingers he had used to make her come. "The stream is five minutes to the south," Itachi said.

Sakura nodded, catching her breath. He stepped toward her, faster than she could follow, and pressed his lips against hers. He kissed her urgently and Sakura could almost taste how much he craved her on his tongue.

"Soon," Itachi said as he leaned back, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Soon," Sakura agreed, rushing off to find the stream.

* * *


	25. Chapter XXIV

* * *

**CHAPTER XXIV**

* * *

Once, Sakura had laughed at Ino's woes as the blonde told her about her sexual frustrations.

Never again.

She wasn't exactly sure how she got through the first leg of the journey back to Konoha without losing her mind. Every time she so much glanced at Itachi, she was promptly reminded of the way his fingers felt inside of her, the dark and intense longing in his eyes and the way he promised to _fuck her properly_ the next time they had a private place to themselves.

Her face heated.

Ahead of her, Kakashi led the group, followed by Yamato and Itachi, who were discussing the Rinnegan and possible ramifications now that the rare doujutsu had been spotted again.

She couldn't help but observe Itachi for a long moment. He had pocketed his hands, his dark pants accentuating his ass perfectly. Sakura stared at him longingly, a flash of heat overcoming her as she imagined what it looked like uncovered, how she wanted to follow the curve of his spine with her tongue and fingers until he couldn't take it anymore. He would turn around, spread her legs and sink his thick, throbbing—

"Don't you think, Sakura?"

She nearly yelped, a blush coating her cheeks as she met Yamato's gaze. The older man furrowed his brows, placing his hands on his hips as he turned fully to her. "Are you alright, Sakura? You look a little red."

Inner Sakura cackled maniacally as Itachi turned around, dark eyes observing her knowingly. Sakura cleared her throat and caught up to the two men, cupping her cheeks with her hands. "I'm fine, just a little dehydrated," Sakura said.

"Sakura-san," Itachi said. Swallowing, she turned to Itachi and found him holding out his flask for her. Keeping her expression as neutral as possible, she smiled gratefully at him and extended her hand to grab the flask. The brief touch of his fingers sent a current of electricity running through her body.

"Thank you," she said, ignoring the amused expression that crossed his face. She didn't miss the way his eyes dropped to her lips as she wrapped them around the opening of the flask. There was little doubt he was thinking of her lips wrapped around something else.

'_Two can play it that way_,' Sakura thought boldly, carefully licking a drop of water off her lip as she returned the flask. He cocked his head ever so slightly, face blank as he stowed the flagon away.

"Itachi and I were just discussing your Mokuton prowess," Yamato said, startling her. She had nearly forgotten he was standing right behind her. He gave her a long sidelong glance. "I'm very familiar with your chakra control, but it surprised me to see you could use Mokuton in battle already. It is something to behold, another Mokuton user."

She gave him a shy smile. "Thank you."

"Hobi Technique is something I've tried to master during my childhood but could never get it to work," Yamato continued, tapping his finger to his lip. "It was one of the First's signature defensive moves, from what I understand, but I never could create a shield that withstood actual attacks."

Kakashi turned around, hands pocketed. His visible eye crinkled in a kind smile. "She was always a fast student."

"I'm not sure what that says about me," Yamato said. She giggled softly at his furrowed brow.

"The First was credited with being the god of shinobi. His chakra control was legendary. The better you control either element you work with for a bloodline limit or a hidden jutsu, the stronger techniques become," Itachi said. "Being off even half a percent will create an inferior version of a technique."

Yamato pouted. "You didn't have to put it like that, Itachi."

"My apologies," Itachi said, though he sounded less than apologetic. Yamato narrowed his eyes at him before chuckling.

"I liked you better when you were a small kid," he said.

Sakura laughed at that. "What was Itachi-san like, as a child?" she asked, giving Itachi a sidelong glance.

"Respectful," Yamato said curtly.

She laughed harder.

A small smile formed on Yamato's lips.

"All joking aside," he continued, looking fondly at Itachi. "I was a little surprised. You were, what? 11 years old when you joined ANBU?"

"Correct," Itachi said. Sakura spotted the tiny upturn of his lips easily.

"Well, the first time you walked into the dressing room, I thought it had to be a joke. You were the youngest ANBU member by a few years and well… I thought you would be in over your head," Yamato said, a small blush tingeing his face. "You took those doubts away by the end of the first mission, though. Five days without sleep, only surviving on soldier pills and stopping that ambush efficiently and easily. It impressed me."

"You flatter me, Yamato-senpai," Itachi said. "I could thrive because of your guidance and Captain Kakashi."

She lifted an eyebrow at Yamato. "Seems respectful enough."

Yamato shrugged. "For now." He looked to Kakashi. "Captain," he called, drawing Kakashi's attention. He lifted his head from Icha Icha Violence, turning his slate-grey eye to Yamato. "I was thinking; we're two days away from Konoha and will have to spend the night. There is a hot spring town nearby. Should we rest there for the night?"

Her heart thudded in her chest so loudly, Sakura was sure Kakashi had to have heard. Not daring to look at Itachi, she tucked away Inner Sakura who was waving around banners that said 'the next time' and 'fuck you properly' and kept a straight face as Kakashi considered the situation.

"Hmm," Kakashi said, turning his face to the sky. "And who is going to pay for that?"

"Isn't it customary for captains to treat their team after a successful mission?" Yamato asked, unimpressed. Without another word, he grabbed his wallet from his back pocket and opened it to check its contents. He sighed theatrically as he put it away again. "My treat?"

"There are no ranks when it comes to mutual respect," Kakashi said smoothly, pocketing his book. "You are the only junior that I acknowledge as an equal, Yamato."

"Every single time," Itachi quietly whispered to Sakura as Yamato blushed deeply.

She chuckled at that, looking up to meet Itachi's kind, dark eyes. Humor danced behind them as he observed both older men, a small dimple forming in the corner of his mouth. She smiled at him, prompting him to look down at her. "I believe we'll be spending the night in a hot-spring," Itachi said, eyes dropping to her mouth for a quick moment.

"Seems like it," Sakura said, attempting to sound lighthearted. She was sure Itachi would be able to easily spot how heated her cheeks felt in that moment, but there was only a reassurance in his eyes. "I haven't been to a hot-spring in years… The last time I had gone, Naruto and Sasuke had tried to see beneath Kakashi's mask by drawing him into the baths."

"Sasuke told me about this," Itachi said, recalling a distant memory. "I believe Captain Kakashi entered with his head covered with multiple towels?"

Sakura laughed. "Yes."

They continued the road to the hot spring talking about her genin times; she happily told Itachi about Naruto's goal to unmask Kakashi—who was pretending to be startled after hearing the elaborate plot they had going at some point to treat him to expensive dinners to see him unmasked, at which point Yamato rolled his eyes hard—and Sasuke's continued attempts to tail the silver-haired jounin to catch him unawares. Finally, she told the three of them the story of how they brought a photographer called Sukea into the fray to photograph Kakashi unaware; Kakashi was particularly interested in this story.

"Wait," Sakura said, something dawning on her.

"Hm?" Kakashi said, having turned away from her. They were only minutes away from the hot spring town now; Sakura could see it in the distance.

"Sukea, the photographer… He had a birthmark to the side of his mouth," Sakura said, narrowing her eyes at the Copy Ninja's back. "Exactly where yours is."

"Hmmm," Kakashi said. "The world is an interesting place."

She resisted the urge to laugh at his ridiculous reply and pointed an accusatory finger at him. "It was you, wasn't it? You were messing with us!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Kakashi said evasively, sauntering toward one of the first hotels in sight.

"Oh, no you don't!" Sakura said, rushing after him.

* * *

Sakura sunk a little deeper under the water, enjoying the way the cool breeze of the night on her heated skin. Most of the patrons had left the baths for the night, leaving her alone in the woman's bath. On the other side of the bamboo fence, she could hear Yamato and Itachi quietly conversing.

'_The next time we have a bed and some privacy… I'm going to fuck you properly_.'

Her body stirred in delicious ways as Itachi's voice echoed through her mind, shivering despite the heat of the pool as desire began building low in her belly. She sighed, running her hand from the top of her breasts down her stomach until she reached the neat patch of pink curls. Inner Sakura seemed content to bombard her with memories of Itachi's fingers sliding over and inside of her beneath the tree, or the taste of his cock on her tongue and the way he looked between her legs, tongue darting out to taste her.

Feeling heated, Sakura sat up straight and rose from the pool, the shock of cool air causing her to shiver violently. She reached for her towel and quickly dried herself off, hurrying to her room. Wetness had formed between her legs that had nothing to do with the pool itself, a blush staining her cheeks as she quickly climbed the stairs to her room and shut the door behind her.

She shot into the bathroom and turned on the water, stepping under the freezing cascade. Sakura yelped as the stream of icy water hit her body, before gritting her teeth and enduring it for a while longer. '_Get a hold of yourself, Sakura,_' she told herself. '_Professional shinobi don't have oral sex during missions. And they sure as hell don't get fingered under a tree while your captain and teammate are close enough for them to hear. What were you thinking?_'

'_You weren't_,' Inner Sakura replied, dressed in a gaudy red satin robe and stockings. '_Now go up to his room and fuck _him_ properly_.'

'_Enough from you_,' Sakura retorted, attempting to banish Inner Sakura to the farthest reaches of her mind.

Turning the water to warm, Sakura reached for the shampoo bottle. '_It's just sex_,' she rationalized to herself. '_I've had it before, I've done it before, why am I so nervous about this? It's like losing my virginity all over again_.'

'_Because you like Itachi_,' Inner Sakura whispered to her. '_So it's not just sex. It's making lo—_'

Tuning Inner out, she busied herself with her hair, massaging in some conditioner before looking down at her legs. Finding more than light stubble present, she resolved to shave her legs and trim her public hair and checked her arm pits. Finally, she stepped out of the shower, observing herself for the longest time in the mirror, before sighing and grabbing the yukata the hotel provided.

Her heart rate was still elevated, she concluded, holding her fingers to her wrist. Despite her shower, her skin still felt feverishly hot while something both familiar and unfamiliar teemed in the pit of her stomach, coiling deliciously every time she thought of the elder Uchiha.

She wanted him.

She wanted to touch him.

But not just that, she realized as she stood. She wanted more. She wanted to sit and have dango with him and talk about her day. She wanted to laugh with him as they did earlier in the day, talking about Sasuke and Naruto. She wanted to hold his hand and see that warm look in his eyes every time she caught his gaze.

She wanted to be with him.

Before she knew it, Sakura was out the door, stealthily creeping to where his room was. The bath had been closed for at least fifteen minutes now; there was a good chance he was back in his room.

She knocked quietly, hearing her own shuddering breath as she heard him move in the room.

As the door opened, Itachi stood in only his pants, arm leaning against the door frame. He didn't look surprised to see her, dark eyes darting over her frame as he held out his hand, guiding her into the room as she slid her hand into his. The door clicked closed beside her as she took a moment to steady herself.

"Breathe, Sakura," Itachi said, smiling gently at her. Faintly, Sakura dismissed the urge to scowl at him. Despite the warmth in his smile, he seemed rather untouched by whatever desirous fever had overcome her, and she was desperate for him to feel the same. So, she finally gave into Inner Sakura's whispers as she turned around and unknotted the yukata, letting the fabric pool around her feet.

She watched him, biting down on her lip as she saw the onyx of his eyes turn even darker, the tension set in between his shoulders and one vein in his neck pulsate. He kept his eyes firmly on hers, as though asking her if she was certain. "Breathe, Itachi," Sakura said in response.

The corners of his mouth turned upward briefly as he quickly formed some seals. She recognized them as the same ones he made in the dining hall, shielding the other guests in the hotel, and, more importantly, Kakashi and Yamato, from what was going on here.

"Tell me, Sakura," he said, stepping toward her. He was close enough for his intense heat to radiate, yet far enough that he wasn't touching her. She reached for him, her fingers feeling like they were set afire as she ran them from his shoulders to his collarbone down his chest. She carefully explored every dip and curve of his hard chest, memorizing the tiny birthmark on his pectoral before moving down to his abs, nails scratching his skin.

His hands came up to her side, slowly tracing the curve of her side down to her hips. His heartbeat thundered beneath her fingers, despite his calm exterior. Finally, he reached for her, pressing her naked body against his as he gently pushed his hands into her hair and kissed her.

The slow deliberation with which he molded his lips against her, his tongue exploring her lips before dipping in to taste her mouth and the way he held her so close, as though he were afraid she might vanish, set her aflame. She whimpered as her naked breasts dragged over his hard chest, body trembling as she silently begged for more. "Tell me," he repeated as he broke the kiss to come up for air.

"You," Sakura said in response, shivering as his lips found her neck. "I want you."

His tongue darted out to taste her skin as she pressed herself closer against him. "I want you so much," she babbled as his hands ran down her skin, traveling the arc of her spine. She watched him as he drew back, kissing his way down her chest to her breasts. "I can't—" she gasped as Itachi wrapped his lips around her nipple, giving it a soft suck that sent her knees buckling beneath her weight. "I want—"

He lifted her then, an arm under her ass as he walked to his bed. Instinctively, Sakura wrapped her legs around him, enjoying the feel of his hard cock pressed against her sensitive clit. She rolled her hips, drawing a long moan from Itachi. He carefully laid her down on his futon, switching to her other nipple just as she reached to rub him through his pants. He let out a hiss, wrapping his hand over hers as he gave himself a few hard strokes.

"Spread your legs for me, Sakura," Itachi said, voice impossibly low as he leaned back. As she spread her limbs for him, his gaze dropped to her soaked center, hand dipping into his pants to stroke himself. Feeling bold, she reached to her clit, drawing circles around the nub, watching him as his mouth fell open, stroking to the same tempo.

"I want to see you," she whispered breathlessly, picking up the pace. She sat up, pulling at his pants. The corner of his mouth lifted, helping her push the fabric down his hips. As his cock sprang free, Sakura moaned, reaching out to touch the moist tip, spreading his pre-cum. She brought her thumb to her mouth, catching his gaze as she tasted him. He let out a sound that almost sounded like a growl as he pulled her closer to him, legs slung over his hips as he kissed her almost desperately.

Her nerves burned with need as he pulled her even closer, the length of his cock rubbing against her slit. She whimpered as he bumped against her clit, tongue slipping in to tangle with hers as his hand dropped, thumb circling around her nub. "Itachi…" she moaned, pulling at his hair as lightning shot up through her body. She coiled in his grasp, riding against his fingers. "I need you," she sobbed urgently, reaching down with both hands to press his cock against her, rubbing her center over him.

"You're dripping wet, Sakura," Itachi said, heat smoldering in his onyx depths. Her nipples tightened at the sight of his hunger for her, but she didn't dare look away from him as his digits eased into her. She released a shuddering breath as he pulled back and added another finger, wrapping both her hands around his cock to stroke him in the same slow pace. "Do you need me inside you? Do you need me to fill you?"

"Oh gods," Sakura managed, tossing her head back as he sped up. "Y—Yes."

"Yes, what?" his voice a dark whisper.

"Yes, I need you to fill me up," Sakura whimpered, edging closer and closer to oblivion as Itachi fingered her roughly, thumb skating over her sensitive clit.

"Don't come, Sakura."

"I need to… Please, Itachi."

"I need to feel you when you come," Itachi said, sucking on her nipple.

"I need to come over your cock," Sakura babbled. "Please… Please," she begged.

Itachi groaned, threading one of his hands into her hair to bring her close enough for another deep kiss. He removed his fingers, coated his cock with her juices and drove himself into her in one hard thrust.

She cried out, hand grabbing his arms as she arched her back, reveling in the feeling of being so full. "Fuck…" Itachi swore softly, eyes closed as he stayed still for the longest time. He opened them again, pent-up desire driving him to pull her even closer against him. She met him with a feverish kiss, legs wrapped around his hips as he held them upright, his hands moving down her body until he cupped her ass. She gasped in his mouth as Itachi helped her up and slammed her down onto him again, wrapping her arms around his shoulder as she moved along with him.

He pulled out and plunged back in, setting a punishing rhythm. Her jaw fell open in a voiceless, pleasured scream, brow furrowed as she found herself unable to look away from the intense look in Itachi's eyes. "So good…" she moaned, clutching at his shoulders. "So—Itachi, so good…"

He stretched her deliciously, hot and throbbing inside her as he guided her through the thrusts, the wet sound of slapping flesh filling the room. The way he looked at her, the passion and need so overwhelmingly present in his eyes, had her muscles clenching around him with desire. "Sakura… you're so tight," Itachi grounded out. "So wet for me…"

Itachi tipped her back, holding her tightly in his arms as he looked down to where they were connected. "Look at you… So wet and pink and tight around me," he said, voice slurred with lust. "Look, Sakura."

With effort, Sakura looked down her body, watching his cock plunge in and out of her. Just then, he changed his angle just slightly, causing her to gasp as she saw stars. He slapped her ass, tongue trailing from her belly button up to her chest as he picked up his pace, impaling her onto him. She held on for dear life, the feel of his cock sliding back and forth inside of her exquisite as she began shaking, tremors of pleasure taking over her nervous system. She was so close… Itachi sucked her nipple again, slamming himself into her over and over as he hit that perfect place deep inside of her.

"I'm coming," Sakura whispered breathlessly, eyes wide as she looked at Itachi. It felt like a tidal wave, threatening to pull her under as her thighs shook around his hips.

"Come for me, Sakura," Itachi said, voice strained as he pulled her back into an embrace, one of his hands circling to the front to stroke her clit, sending her over the edge with a cut-off shout. She clawed at him, nails digging deep in his back as her orgasm rolled through her, pleasure coursing through her like a wildfire.

Itachi held her in his arms, hissing as her muscles clamped around him almost painfully, driving himself deep within her as he waited out her orgasm, kissing her jawline. She quivered in his arms, threading her fingers into his hair as she searched out his lips, slanting hers against them.

"That is properly," she managed to say finally.

Itachi chuckled with strain against her, slowly rocking back and forth inside of her. She gasped at the feel of him, still so hard and throbbing. "I'm not done yet."

She smiled as he gingerly laid her down on the futon, never allowing their connection to break as he moved to his knees and grabbed her hips. He leaned forward, capturing her lips just as he pushed himself back into her, drawing a pleasured cry from her.

He set a slow, aching pace in and out of her, slowly stoking her desire back to life. Pushing her heels into the futon, she met his thrusts, blushing as he removed a sweat-slickened strand of hair from her forehead, trailing his hand down her body. She sighed as he tickled through her pubic hair, caressing her inner thighs before making his way back to her clit.

"That's it, Sakura," Itachi said to her as she arched her back, running her nails over his chest. He grabbed one of her hips, helping her grind herself against him. "You feel so good."

"More… More, Itachi, please…" She moaned. "Fuck me."

Itachi groaned loudly, maneuvering her legs over his shoulders, placing a kiss on her calf. He lifted her ass and pulled her back into him, starting a merciless tempo, causing her toes to curl at the spike of pleasure that followed. She grabbed the futon, holding on as every thrust jarred her entire body. Faintly, she was aware of their moans intertwining, the sound of his balls slapping against her and the moisture that smeared on her inner thighs.

"Yes… please… so close," Sakura breathed, pinching her nipple to help her along. Itachi's groans grew louder, his thrusts more erratic as he returned his hand to her clit.

"You're so tight, Sakura," Itachi strained. "You're dripping down my cock… Say my name, Sakura…"

"Itachi," she said in return, quivering, lips parting in a silent scream. "Itachi…" she sobbed desperately. A burst of white-hot pleasure exploded within her without warning. She convulsed around Itachi, who swore as she rippled around him. "Inside…" she managed, knowing he was close. "Please come inside me…"

Deep inside her, she felt Itachi's cock grow impossibly hard and thick just as he let out a long moan, burying himself to the hilt as he wrapped his arms around her. He groaned in ecstasy, a current of sticky warmth flooding her insides.

He shifted his weight to the side, slipping out of her, leaning his head on his arm as he lay on his side, gently removing the sweaty hair from her face. He seemed content to say nothing, a small, satisfied smile playing around his lips as he captured hers, thumb caressing her cheek. "I'll get a towel," Itachi said.

Sakura grinned goofily as he returned to the futon, carrying a small towel. He sat down beside her, helping her clean the moisture off her thighs. A little self-conscious, she darted into the bathroom to get cleaned before returning to him. He pulled her against him, kissing her forehead as he leaned over to pull the blanket over them. "You're incredible, Sakura."

She blushed. "I was about to say that about you."

Tucking herself into his body, she pressed her hands against his chest, enjoying the warmth that radiated off him. He drew circles over her back, enveloping her into his larger frame.

"If this is fucking me properly… I might have to ask you to do it again sometime," Sakura said, biting her lip as she looked up to him. He looked almost embarrassed.

"I shouldn't have phrased it so crassly."

"I liked it," she admitted shyly. "Actually… I haven't been able to put it out of my mind."

Itachi chuckled, the sound of which resonated through his chest. "I deducted as much." He remained quiet for a while as she turned over in his arms, pressing her back against him. "I'd like to do this again," he said finally, knuckles dragging over the curve of her waist and hip.

Sakura breathed out as his lips brushed her bare back. She spread her legs a little, allowing him to slip his muscular thigh between hers as he unhurriedly explored her back, hands stroking her tenderly. "I've wanted to do this for a long time," she sighed.

"Is that so?" Itachi queried, hard chest pressing firmly against her. She giggled lightly as he found a ticklish spot near the base of her neck.

"Yes," she mumbled, feeling peaceful.

"I feel the same."

"Oh?" she asked, trying to glance at him over her shoulder.

"Hm," Itachi replied, sliding his hand down to her thigh. She watched him with a smile as he leaned over her, as though he was memorizing her skin with his fingertips, entranced by her. A blush stained her cheeks; no-one had ever looked at her like Itachi was. His walls seemed to have collapsed entirely, the look in his eyes open and tender. He looked at her as if she was everything he ever wanted.

Just at that moment, he lifted his gaze to meet hers. "That day when you split the ground."

"Which one?" Sakura asked, arching into him as his hand skimmed down to her tight belly. He leaned down to kiss her just beneath her ear.

"The first."

Memories of that first day bombarded her. It felt like an eternity ago, sitting on the rock beside Naruto as they betted on the length of the battle between the Uchiha's, Naruto's triumph as he lasted longer than Sasuke had… and the heated gaze Itachi had given her as she broke the forest floor with her bare fist. What he had said at the end of the day had resonated with her and made such a deep impression that she had almost forgotten the intensity that radiated off of him even then.

"Thank you," she said, shivering as he circled her belly button with his finger.

"For what?" he asked, trailing kisses over her shoulder.

Within her, desire stirred anew despite the two previous climaxes. Already she wanted him again, longed to feel him inside of her and to hear those sexy moans as he thrust into her. "For believing in me," Sakura said, reaching back to caress his face.

"You're exceptional, Sakura. It is easy to believe in something that is right in front of me," Itachi said, slipping his fingers between her legs. He cupped her carefully, palm covering her sex completely. She groaned, rocking her hips against his hand. Itachi let out a soft laugh. "You're insatiable."

"You're a tease."

"Indeed," Itachi said, removing his hand. She was just about to protest when he rolled her over, slanting his lips over hers. He wrapped his arms around her almost possessively, draping a leg over him while he carefully explored her mouth with his tongue.

"So what happens now?" Sakura asked, looking up at him, all the while attempting to ignore the way his flaccid member pressed up against her dampened sex.

Itachi flashed a small smile. "I'm not sure."

"That has got to be the first time in your life."

He chuckled. "I wish."

Sakura smiled at him, gingerly brushing a loose strand of hair behind his ear. "Are we… dating?"

Itachi turned serious at that. "Sakura…" The way her name rolled off his lips sent shivers down her spine. "My earlier… conundrum remains."

"Explain it to me again," Sakura said, hands wandering over his chest. "Last time, you deftly deflected my question with one of your own."

"I am… ANBU. My life is one of secrecy and normally not as open as it has been these last months. I'm not the kind of man who is home every night to share dinner, or stories, or your bed… Or even the kind of man who can join you on every important event," Itachi paused. "Or the kind of man to start a family. My first duty is always to the Hokage. That is who I am—I protect Konoha from the shadows."

She saw it now. It wasn't that he didn't want to be with her; in fact, he seemed all too eager to actually be with her, judging by how he held her and touched her. But he didn't think himself good enough to be with her simply because he had too little time. She nearly laughed. Uchiha Itachi, one of Konoha's most eligible bachelors, was afraid to commit himself to someone because he thought he wouldn't be good enough.

"I told you," Sakura whispered. "I want something that is real."

Itachi looked at her, dark eyes impossibly warm. "Define real."

"You saw something in me that nobody else sees and helped me surpass my own limits," Sakura said, turning them around. She straddled his hips. "That is real." She leaned in to kiss him. "You listen—actually listen—to me and see me as more than a medic, more than a kunoichi. You see me as a woman. That is real." Unshed tears stung in the corners of her eye as her memories flew back decades until it reached a little girl crying in front of a tree and a young boy sharing his dango. "And when you see me crying, you stop to cheer me up," Sakura said, embracing him as he sat up to take her into his arms, erection stirring against her. "That is real."

She gasped as Itachi eased himself back into her, feeling connected to him in ways she never expected before. "I want to be with you all the time… talk to you and train with you and laugh with you," Sakura said, taking his face in her hands as she ground herself against him, soft hisses escaping Itachi's lips. "That is real."

Itachi nodded, placing his hands on her hips. "Ride me, Sakura," he commanded, voice low and filled with longing.

She kissed him once more before pushing him to lie down, reveling in his amazing he felt. "You feel so good," she whispered, tossing her head back as she ground down against him. He pulsed inside of her, hands caressing her thighs and hips as she rocked herself, clit rubbing against him. Itachi looked up to her, completely entranced as he watched her ride him harder, breasts bouncing.

"Sakura…" he said, fighting the urge not to drive himself into her. "So beautiful…"

Sakura was struck by him as his eyes rolled back with pleasure. Arguably Konoha's strongest shinobi, the eternal bachelor, brother to one of her best friends and one of the kindest and smartest men she knew; he was giving himself to her, baring himself for her to see and take her pleasure from him. Suddenly, she was struck again by the notion that this wasn't a crush or infatuation anymore. The mere thought of it caused her to moan loudly as she started riding him even harder, her damp flesh slapping against him until he kept hitting a spot within her that curled her toes until she came with a cut-off shout.

Barely cognizant of the fact that he had rolled them over during her climax, Sakura wrapped her legs around him, stretching her arms behind her. She smiled with a sense of euphoria as Itachi reached to clasp her hands in his, stretching himself over her as he buried himself over and over until he came, cum spurting inside her as he groaned her name. Still deep within her, Itachi wrapped an arm around her and took her with him as he collapsed onto his back, holding her close to his chest.

"This is real," Sakura said sleepily as she absently drew patterns on his chest. She listened to his erratic heartbeat as it slowed, heat pulsing from him in palpable waves.

"It's real," Itachi concurred, before sleep overtook her.

* * *

He woke her once, in the middle of the night. Blue moonlight fell into the room as he lifted her into his lap, legs crossed, wrapping her legs around him while he pushed himself into her. Itachi held her tightly, showering her with intense kisses, never breaking eye contact. As she came in his arms, milking his cock for all his spend, there were words forming on her lips that both terrified and elated her. Instead of speaking them, she leaned in to kiss his lips as he came, moaning her name.

The next time she woke, it was early morning. She was tucked into Itachi's chest, his arm wrapped around her, one thigh between hers. "Good morning," Itachi said, voice sounding sleepier than she ever heard it before. Sakura smiled, kissing his forearm.

"Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Perfect," Itachi said, kissing her cheek. "You?"

"Someone woke me quite rudely in the middle of the night for some—admittedly—very romantic sex."

Itachi chuckled. "How rude."

Sakura found herself unable to keep the smile off her face. Her heart fluttered in her chest as he kissed her shoulder, slowly untangling himself from her. She turned to her back. "I should get back to my room… Get a shower," Sakura said, peering outside to gauge the time.

He was silent as he observed her for a moment longer, leaning in to give her a soft kiss before rising from the futon. Try as she might, Sakura couldn't resist watching him as he walked to the door, comfortable in his nudity, plucked her yukata off the floor and delivered it to her.

"Thank you," Sakura said gratefully.

"You're welcome," Itachi said, sitting down beside her. He waited a long moment, considering something while she pulled on her yukata. "When we return to Konoha… I'd like to take you to dinner."

She bit her lip and ducked her head. "A date?"

A shy smile spread on his face. "Yes. I would like to take you out on a date."

"I'd love to," Sakura said, watching him as he pulled on his pants. Mouth watering at the way his pants hung low on his hips, she accepted the hand he extended to her and stood.

"I was hoping you would say that," Itachi replied, claiming her lips in a deep kiss.

"If you do that again, I might not leave," Sakura said when she finally broke the kiss. There was something in his eyes that told her he wouldn't mind one bit, but she knew of two jounin who were surely waking up soon that would mind departing later than planned (even if one of them was Kakashi), so she slipped out of his arms and darted to the door. Listening to hear if someone was on the hallway, Sakura shot him one last glance before making her way to her room.

"Hashirama-sama, how can you even doubt this?" Yamato said incredulously.

Sakura shrugged. "I studied under Tsunade-sama. She's capable of much more than most people know."

"Playing Rank-The-Hokage always ends in feelings getting hurt," Kakashi spoke, nose firmly buried in the final pages of Icha Icha Violence.

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Who holds your number one spot, Kakashi?"

"Hmm," Kakashi said, tapping a finger to his masked lips. Now that they were close to Konoha, Kakashi had reverse-summoned their gear, finally looking like himself again. From her perspective, she couldn't see more than his masked face and his forehead protector. "The Fourth was a strong and inventive shinobi."

"But would you say he was stronger than Hashirama-sama? The man known as the god of shinobi?" Yamato pressed.

In the distance, the large gates of Konoha came into view. Sakura smiled at the familiar sight before turning around to meet Itachi's calm gaze. His dark eyes turned heated as he looked at her, something that had happened all the time during the last two days, sending desire thrumming through her veins. "What do you think, Itachi-san?"

"I have an unpopular opinion," Itachi said, drawing the attention of both older shinobi. "I believe the Second was a strong but underrated Hokage."

"But do you believe Tobirama-sama to be stronger than Hashirama-sama?" Yamato asked, eyes wider.

"I believe he was an incredible shinobi and one of the very best in creating new techniques. Hiraishin and Edo Tensei are great examples of his inventiveness and it is said his battle prowess was almost equal to Hashirama-sama."

"Exactly. Almost equal."

"I'm a little surprised nobody mentioned the Third," Sakura said.

Yamato and Kakashi immediately looked caught. "We knew the Third as the Professor and had an immense wealth of techniques and skills under his belt. There was no-one like him," Yamato said quickly.

"But he's nobody's top pick?"

Yamato looked uncomfortable, while Itachi remained stoic and Kakashi opted to turn to the final plot-twist of Icha Icha Violence. "This remains between the members of this team," Yamato hissed. "How disrespectful."

"I told you," Kakashi spoke. "It always ends in feelings getting hurt."

Sakura laughed, catching up with Itachi who had taken the lead. "So… When should we plan our date?" she muttered, soft enough that the other jounin wouldn't hear.

"How about tomorrow?"

"That soon?" Sakura asked.

"Would you rather wait?"

Inner Sakura bombarded her with memories of their lovemaking, his sweet kisses and the way he sounded when he came deep inside her. "No," Sakura said, unable to mask her red-tinged cheeks. "Tonight would be fine too."

A small smile played on Itachi's lips.

She inhaled deeply, giving him a long sidelong glance. "I've been meaning to ask you something."

"Of course."

"A few years ago… Well more than a few years ago, they teased me in the academy. They called me billboard brow or pinkie," she began, heart thundering in her chest. Strange how they had explored each other until they were sated, but something as simple as a childhood memory seemed to have such a profound effect on her. "I struggled through the academy during those first years. I had no friends and was alone."

Before the gates, she noticed two people, though they were too far off to identify.

Sakura glanced back, checking whether Yamato and Kakashi were listening in on the conversation. Kakashi seemed engrossed in the final pages, complete with gasps and giggles—as though he hadn't read the book multiple times already—while Yamato raised a hand over his eyes, apparently trying to recognize the two people at the gate.

"One day, it got really bad," Sakura continued, finding Itachi's attention still on her. "I ran away from the academy and well… spend most of the day crying near –"

"Sakura," Yamato intervened.

Inwardly cursing, Sakura turned to Yamato.

"Isn't that Naruto and Sasuke?" Yamato said, still peering at the gate.

Pleasantly surprised, Sakura whirled back to look at the gate, now able to distinguish one tall man with a shock of blond hair and another in jounin uniform with raven hair. They looked to be arguing, unsurprisingly, but that didn't stop her from calling out to them. "Naruto! Sasuke!" she yelled, raising a hand in the air to wave at them. "They're okay!"

"Of course they are. It will take a lot more than Akatsuki to put a dent in either of those boys," Yamato said. "Are they fighting again? Kakashi-senpai, shouldn't you do something?"

"Only way to quell a storm is to let it blow," Kakashi said sagely.

Ahead, Sasuke had dashed to them, Naruto close in tow. As they closed the distance, Sakura could see Naruto wasn't fighting Sasuke; he was holding him back. "Something is wrong," Sakura mumbled, breaking out into a sprint. Behind her, Yamato, Itachi and Kakashi apparently noticed the same as they rushed after her.

Sasuke was livid.

She had seen him angry before—being in a team with Uzumaki Naruto had caused most of his angry outbursts, but nothing, nothing, compared to seeing him now. Naruto was holding him back, arms wrapped around his chest as he shouted Sasuke's name and begged for him to stop while Sasuke fought fiercely, taking another step forward.

"Did you do it?!" Sasuke roared, eyes wide and betrayed. His breathing was ragged, fists balled, and Sakura was now close enough to see unshed tears in the corners of his eyes. "Did you do it?!" he repeated.

"Do what?" Sakura asked in confusion, rushing up to see if she could help Naruto calm him down.

Sasuke wasn't looking at her—he was looking at someone beyond her. Surprised, Sakura followed the line of sight, finding both Kakashi and Yamato staring in confusion at Itachi, who stood still in the middle of the road.

Sasuke roared, breaking free of Naruto, who cursed loudly. Gritting her teeth, Sakura summoned all her chakra and grabbed Sasuke, holding him in place as Naruto caught up, wrapping his arms around Sasuke's.

The younger Uchiha breathed erratically. Betrayal, confusion and hurt playing on his face as he looked at his brother, allowing Sakura to stop him. "Nii-san," Sasuke shouted. "Did you do it?"

At the sound of his brother calling for him, Itachi closed his eyes. Even from a distance, Sakura could easily read Itachi. He knew exactly what Sasuke was talking about.

"Do what, Sasuke?" Sakura asked in a panic. "He was on a mission with Kakashi and me these last days. What did he do?"

"He killed my clan."

Time stopped.

* * *


	26. Chapter XXV - Interlude

* * *

**INTERLUDE  
TALES FROM THE VILLAGE OF THE LEAF**

* * *

**UCHIHA SASUKE**

* * *

"Nii-san!" he yelled, eyes wide as he watched his older brother stand completely still in the middle of the road, eyes closed. Naruto grunted as he struggled to free himself, while Sakura kept him firmly in place. Cursing her perfect chakra control, he managed to make another step. "Did you do it?"

"Do what, Sasuke?" Sakura struggled to say, eyes wide with panic and fear as she looked directly at him. She hadn't looked at him like this for years… not since the first time his Cursed Seal activated in the Forest of Death. Despite his overwhelming rage and anguish and the deep-seated knowledge that the man in the mask hadn't lied to him; that his older brother had been the one to kill off his entire clan, Sasuke ceased struggling.

"He killed my clan," Sasuke said in response, unable to look her in the eye as he admitted what he knew to be the truth now. Memories of that fated day came flooding back at him; how Itachi had held him close to his chest, tears streaming over his cheeks as he cried silently. His own hands coming up to comfort his older brother, touching his cheeks until Itachi looked up, eyes wide with sorrow and pain.

Sakura was talking to Naruto, who was hissing something back at her, but the sound of it escaped him. All he could see was Itachi, mute, as Kakashi and Yamato decided on the best course of action. The betrayal ripped through him. Instead of ebbing away, it multiplied over and over into a cold rage that rendered him paralyzed.

Instead of seeing the people in front of him, he was bombarded with memories of the past decade and a half. His brother picking him up from the academy whenever he was free to treat him to one of his favorite snacks. Itachi signing the lease on the new apartment so they could move out of the haunted Uchiha district. Itachi never leaving his side when they hospitalized him after Orochimaru branded him. Itachi praying next to him as they left incense and flowers on their mother's grave. Itachi attending his jounin ceremony, looking so proud of him… it all distorted until all he could see was the blood-red moon that hung over the Uchiha district the day of the massacre, and Itachi running toward him just as he stumbled upon the first victims—his favorite aunt and uncle.

"Why?" he whispered, faintly realizing Kakashi had walked up to the three of them. "Why?" he said louder, raising his head to find Itachi still in the same place, Yamato keeping his eye on him. "Why?" he shouted, all the anger and sadness that had been bottled up for the last fourteen years surging to the surface as he ripped himself free of Naruto and Sakura, sprinting past Kakashi as Chidori formed in the palm of his hand. "Why?!" he roared, the sound of a thousand birds trailing after him.

Itachi made no move to defend himself. He stood in place, as if waiting for his younger brother to kill him, the tiniest emotion on his face telling Sasuke that somehow, Itachi had always expected for it to come down to this. Between one heartbeat and the next, Sasuke had placed himself within striking distance of Itachi. Far away, he could hear Sakura scream and Naruto shout loudly, but there was nothing he could see but his older brother.

'_You and I are flesh and blood_,' Itachi's voice echoed. '_I'm always going to be here for you, even if I'm only an obstacle for you to overcome. Even if you end up hating me. That is what big brothers are for._'

There was one second of hesitation as tears formed in his eyes.

The next, Kakashi had stepped in between them, grabbing his Chidori fueled arm while Yamato had grabbed Itachi's arm to move him aside. At his feet, wood had sprouted to stop his movements while Naruto had used his superior speed to grab his waist again.

"Sasuke," Kakashi said, voice steady. "We're taking you to the Fifth." He looked over his shoulder to Itachi. "Along with Itachi."

* * *

Tsunade looked up from her desk as Kakashi stepped inside. A smile formed on her face. "I heard you succeeded. Excellent job, Kaka—" her voice trailed off as Yamato stepped inside with Itachi, moving to one corner of the room while Sasuke was hauled off into a different corner by both Naruto and Sakura. Tsunade clicked her tongue. "Now what? Fighting amongst the Uchiha brothers?"

The six of them stood in silence. "Sasuke and Naruto have encountered someone in the Wind country who has shared some information regarding the Uchiha Massacre, it seems," Kakashi began. Sasuke watched the Fifth carefully, noting how her expression changed.

"Close the door," Tsunade said to Yamato.

"You knew," Sasuke said quietly, a humorless laugh on his lips. He had been played for a fool not only by his brother, but by his whole village. It was like Madara had said. They had all conspired to kill the Uchiha clan, and his older brother had only spared him.

Tsunade turned her gaze to him. "Yes," she said, as though letting out a long breath.

"And you let him stay," Sasuke whispered, eyes darting from the Fifth to her desk and then out the window that overlooked the village.

"Yes," Tsunade replied equally silently.

"With all due respect, this is something that happened before your time as Hokage," Yamato spoke, eyes trimmed on Tsunade as he returned to Itachi's side.

"This happened during the Third's reign," Itachi finally spoke; the sound of his voice sending a lance of pure hatred crawling through his skin. Sasuke gritted his teeth as he looked to Itachi, finding his older brother looking at Tsunade with a blank expression on his face. Yamato looked at him, eyebrow raised.

"So… It's true? You killed," his eyes drifted from Sasuke back to Itachi, "The Uchiha Clan?"

Itachi remained quiet for the longest time and looked directly at Sasuke. "Yes. Alongside the Akatsuki member we know as the 'masked man.'"

Naruto swore beside him, while Sasuke was sure he felt Sakura shake quietly. Whether it was of anger or sadness, he didn't know, nor did he care. The earth felt like it fell away from him, the air around him growing stifled as he listened to Itachi's quiet explanation; how the Uchiha clan was planning a coup d'état, how the months leading up to the Massacre he was a double-spy working for Danzou and the village elders and the Third as they searched for any way to avoid a massive civil war. How tensions escalated and how Danzou had given him an ultimatum; either revolt alongside the Uchiha and be cut down to the last man… or kill the clan and save his younger brother.

"Fuck," Yamato said after Itachi's voice trailed off. Kakashi stood in the middle of the room, lost in thought, while Naruto and Sakura held onto him tightly.

Tsunade sat in silence, hands folded over each other as she observed him and then Itachi, and then back to him. "Itachi. I assume you've thought about your course of action in case this truth was ever revealed to Sasuke?"

"I have, Hokage-sama," Itachi said. "I lay my life in Sasuke's hands."

Shocked, he looked up, eyes wide to meet his brother's look of resignation. "What?" he said, voice raw.

"I decided," Itachi spoke to him. "I decided to not let you die that night. You were too young to understand what was happening and I wouldn't be able to protect you otherwise… But there was one more reason. I wished to be judged by an Uchiha."

He inhaled sharply, nostrils flaring. "Then why? Why did you play at being my older brother? Why didn't you just tell me what you had done and let me decide right then and there?"

"Because I am selfish," Itachi replied candidly. "Because there were two paths in front of me; one of which I would show you what I had done and tell you to grow stronger and create an avenger so that, by the time you would be strong enough, there wouldn't be a choice. You would come for me." He paused. "The other path was this one."

"The path in which you lied to me for years?" Sasuke spat, taking a step forward. "In which you pretended to be a survivor and victim, but instead you wielded the sword that ran through my mother?"

Itachi didn't avert his eyes at that, and though Sasuke could clearly see the pain behind his brother's eyes, he didn't wish to see it. Fourteen years of his life, he had spent idolizing the man who had killed his entire clan. He felt sick to his stomach.

"Be that as it may, Itachi, I think you're sorely mistaken if you think I'll allow Sasuke to kill you right here as a retribution for orders you had received from Konoha," Tsunade interjected, standing from her chair. "_Misguided_," she spat out the word, "as they were."

"I'm not going to kill him," Sasuke interjected, ignoring the way everyone turned to him. "Let go," he said to Naruto and Sakura, who reluctantly let go of his arms. Kakashi turned as he walked past the silver-hair jounin, hands pocketed. But he knew Kakashi well enough—the man could stop him in an instant. Not that it mattered.

Sasuke stood in front of the man he had loved for his entire life, the man he would have happily laid down his life for, the one person he had trusted above anyone else; the one person he had always aspired to be like. Numbed by grief and pain, he looked Itachi in the eye, his body unwilling to be there, yet his heart unwilling to leave without speaking. "You took them from me—my parents, my clan, even my dreams. There is no value in killing the likes of you… Selfish brother, you should have let me die that day. Live a long and unsightly life. Run away from what you've done and cling to your pitiful life. And then, some day, when you understand what it's like to have dreams that can only exist in the past, come before me."

* * *

**UCHIHA ITACHI**

* * *

Time slipped away.

Itachi turned the key and stepped into his apartment, stepping into the darkened hallway. Once, Sasuke would have sat here waiting for him at the kitchen island if he knew Itachi would return from a mission soon. Now, all that awaited him was a tiny layer of dust in his usually immaculate house.

After silencing and dismissing Yamato and the rest of Team Seven, Tsunade had sent him on an S-rank mission that took him away from the village for an extended time. He had accepted without giving it a second thought, not even opting to visit his apartment before he left. There was no doubt in his mind that time was all he could give his brother right now.

Which is why wasn't a surprise to see the little wooden basket he kept filled with Sasuke's favorite tomatoes overgrown with mold. Or to see that the neat stack of scrolls with Sasuke's favorite techniques had gone missing.

Silently, he walked to the hallway that led to his room. As he dropped his bag and opened a window to let in the warm breeze, Itachi looked around the room, picking up the picture his mother had once snapped of the two Uchiha brothers; Sasuke was still a baby, sound asleep on his stomach while Itachi kept his arms wrapped around him. Mikoto had gushed over the picture for weeks after taking it.

He laid down the picture and undressed, stepping into the shower. Most of his journey had taken him through the Country of Snow and after into the Country of Iron; cold had seeped into his bones until he had been convinced he would never feel warm again. The hot water cascading over his limbs was a welcome distraction. He had spent most of his mission not thinking about the final confrontation with Sasuke, instead directing his anger at Madara and his own foolishness for thinking for even one moment that maybe Sasuke would never find out. That for once, he could live a happy and simple life together with his brother and…

A flash of a smile and pink hair came to him, but he banished the thought instantly.

Clutching at the wet tile, Itachi gritted his teeth as water pounded onto his back, forcing himself to think of his next steps. Sleep, breakfast, report to the Fifth and ask for another extended mission. Being in Konoha would bring no-one joy. He smiled humorlessly. '_I am running, Sasuke._'

As he dried himself off, Itachi looked into the mirror. His hair had grown over the last weeks, the defined tear troughs seemed to have almost deepened, his skin gaunt. He tied his hair together, walking out of his room, intending to air out the house before leaving again. The first door to his left caused him to falter in his tracks.

He stood quietly in front of it, as though the heart of the house lived in the very room, and he was afraid to disturb it altogether, allowing his fingers to trail the patterns of the wood. Dropping his digits to the cool, brass knob, he turned and opened Sasuke's room.

Predictably, it was empty.

Sasuke's drawers were opened and hanging out of the closet, bookcase clear, picture frames empty, and the collection of kunai and swords Sasuke had painstakingly taken care of had vanished. Even the soap and shampoo had disappeared from the bathroom.

There was one thing that Sasuke had left behind, and it cut Itachi deeper than he ever thought possible. Gao, the tiny dinosaur plush animal Itachi had once bought for him with his first genin paycheck and Sasuke had never been without during his childhood days, lay abandoned to his side beside the bed.

He sat down on the bed, plucking the plush animal off the floor and watched as a tear dropped onto the toy, and then another one. Clutching Gao into his hands, Itachi finally let himself cry for the first time since the confrontation, mourning for the family he had lost.

* * *

**HATAKE KAKASHI**

* * *

Time slipped away.

Kakashi did not like birthday parties.

But, he supposed, when one of your favorite students turns 20, the proper thing to do was to at least come by to say 'Happy Birthday'. Even when it turned out he was the only one without a birthday present and the only sober person at that party at that.

"Kakashi!" Sakura slurred at him from the middle of the table, looking good and sloshed already. Ino sat beside her, refilling the sake even as she signaled to the waiter for yet another round. In another booth, Lee was desperately trying to get a sip of the drink while Neji, Kiba and Gai tried their hardest to distract him from the alcohol.

"Yo," Kakashi said, raising a hand in greeting as he smiled at the pink-haired kunoichi. In the back, he spotted Naruto and Sasuke; not entirely surprising, the Uchiha wasn't feeling festive enough to join in. Undoubtedly Naruto had a hand in Sasuke even showing up. He really gave that kid too little credit.

"Grown-up table is here, Kakashi," Tsunade called from a different booth, a blush staining her cheeks. Shizune sat beside her, flashing him a hesitant smile. Sighing softly beneath his mask, Kakashi made his way to the two women.

"Another round!" Tsunade bellowed as he sat down.

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune began hesitantly. "Should we—"

"Oh, we should," Tsunade grinned. She gave him a long sidelong glance. "I trust you've heard the rumors?"

Of course he had. After seven years, Tsunade had enough and was ready to pass on the robes to a younger Hokage. Rumor had it his name was in the mix, and from the look on Tsunade's face, she was all too eager to see him as Sixth Hokage. "I have," Kakashi with a deep sigh. "Though I still think Nara Shikaku would be the better choice."

"Nonsense. You're young, you're skilled, you're Minato's former student and really, sending that grey mop of yours out on a mission guarantees everybody will know Konoha is involved by the end of it," Tsunade said, slamming down another cup of sake.

"Grey… mop?" Kakashi asked, wounded.

Tsunade bellowed a laugh. "Don't look so petulant, Kakashi." She grew serious. "Before I forget… Uchiha Itachi is in town. He returned from a mission, but I'm not planning on sending him out on another one for a while. If Sasuke and Itachi are to co-exist here, they should see each other once in a while."

"Is that wise?" Kakashi asked, voice lowered to ensure Sakura wouldn't hear. She had busied herself worrying over Sasuke for the last months, making sure all her free time went to spending time with the Uchiha, whether to simply have drinks together with Naruto or to spar together at the training grounds. But Kakashi, and Yamato for that matter, had easily deduced what had been going on between the elder Uchiha brother and Sakura. The lingering looks, the teasing and the way Itachi had (in his own way) worried over Sakura had been enough for both jounin to read underneath the underneath.

"Honestly," Tsunade asked, clicking her tongue. "I don't know." She looked up, honey-colored eyes boring into his. "There is no proper protocol, nor did the Third apparently consider what the ramifications would be if Sasuke were to find out. As irritating as it is, this one, I'm playing by ear."

Kakashi nodded. "Understood."

"He's been gone for three extended missions now… About three months altogether… And Sasuke-kun is going out on missions again," Shizune said, fingers drumming on the table. "But Tsunade-sama is right, it is a hard call to make."

"One you'll thankfully be making sooner or later," Tsunade said.

"I'll make a terrible Hokage."

"You'll exceed at it, like you always have, Hatake," Tsunade said, pushing a sake cup to him. "Now drink up—first lesson in being Hokage is always having a drink within reach."

"Tsunade-sama…" Shizune moaned, burying her face into her hands.

* * *

"Did you forget?" a very drunk Sakura asked, peering at him through half-lidded eyes.

"Your birthday?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Hmm," she said in response, before jabbing an elegant finger to the humble pile of gifts she had received from her friends. "Birthday gift."

Inwardly, Kakashi laughed. Sakura placed her hands on her hips and gave him the exact look of disappointment she used to give him whenever he showed up three hours late during their genin times. How he missed those simple days. Teasing three twelve-year-olds turned out to be a lot more fun than he originally expected. "What would you like?"

She chewed her lip as she thought it over, pushing a sweat-streaked strand of hair behind her ear. "Something fun."

He was stumped. "Something fun?"

Sakura crossed her arms and leaned in. "Princess carry."

He was really starting to regret coming to this party. "You want me to princess carry you?"

"No, no," Sakura hiccupped before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Amused, Kakashi waited until her laughter abated. She concentrated, undoubtedly burning away some alcohol with her chakra. The look in her eyes became a smidge more lucid, enough for her to stand steadier on her feet. "You promised me."

Okay, perhaps not lucid enough to think, he concluded. "Promised what?"

"That I could princess carry you," Sakura said.

"I distinctly remember saying you could, but only if I was old and unable to hold my drink," Kakashi pointed out.

She lifted an unimpressed eyebrow.

He scratched the back of his neck.

Most of the party-goers had said their goodbyes. Naruto and Sasuke had ducked out early, as had Team 8. Shikamaru and Chouji had left after Tsunade was carried off by Shizune, leaving Sakura alone with Ino and himself. He had hoped to make a quick escape after Tsunade had left, but found himself unable to leave her without knowing she would make her way home safe. Sakura liked to have drinks, but he hadn't ever seen her as drunk as she was now.

"Please…?" Sakura asked, a small smile playing around her lips, head cocked to the side.

He relented. "One street."

Pumping her fist, Sakura closed the distance between them, flashing him a radiant grin. In one maneuver, she had snaked her arm around his legs and arms, dropping him rather elegantly into her—admittedly, ridiculously strong—arms. "I wish Naruto was here to see this," Sakura said to him, starting toward his apartment.

"One street," Kakashi repeated, wondering how he found himself in these situations. If his younger self could see him now… But the smile that lit up Sakura's face was almost worth it. Almost. She seemed happy for the first time in weeks, and if a small dent to his ego caused that… well, he'd happily make that trade.

They turned a corner onto a busier street adorned with red lanterns. "Street starts here," Sakura remarked smartly, instinctively clutching him closer, knowing full well he would try to break free of her inhumanly strong grasp.

"You're testing me, _Sa-ku-ra_," Kakashi said.

She laughed. "Can I tell you a secret?" she asked, looking down at him. Alcohol still reddened her cheeks, green eyes almost luminescent. He was almost afraid to answer her, but just as he opened his mouth, a familiar chakra source drew his attention. Sighing softly, Kakashi watched as the smile melted off Sakura's face as she looked at someone beyond him.

He turned his head.

Further down the street stood Uchiha Itachi, dressed in a jounin uniform without his flak jacket. He carried a large bag of groceries, eyes fixed on Sakura before they dropped to him, still being held close to Sakura. Even from this distance, Kakashi easily spotted the tiny upturn of Itachi's lips before he formed a seal, disappearing into a storm of leaves.

Slowly, Sakura set him down to the ground again. Thankful to have solid stone under his feet again, Kakashi turned to the younger woman, finding tears forming in the corners of her eyes. She shook silently in his arms as he cautiously wrapped an arm around her and transported her to her living room. "Kakashi…" she said, quiet as a mouse, though her voice trembled as she reached out to grasp his flak jacket. "This is a one in a lifetime favor… can you please stay a little longer? I don't want to be alone."

He said nothing, just held her as she began crying into his chest.

* * *

**HARUNO SAKURA**

* * *

Time slipped away.

"Sakura," Shizune called out to her. "Glad you could make it. I have to get ready for a surgery; we have a couple of ANBU who need to get their yearly physical done. Namie-san has the list, make your way to exam room six to get started." Shizune tucked her hair into her cap. "And thanks again for coming on your day off."

"My pleasure," Sakura said with a smile.

"Sakura-san," Namie greeted as she walked into the room with a few charts. "Shizune-san found another excuse to bring you in for physicals, hasn't she?" The nurse giggled.

"I fall for it every time," Sakura chuckled. In fact, she didn't oppose physical exams as much as the other doctors did. Most ANBU and jounin who came in for physicals absolutely loathed getting it done and were unwilling to cooperate… That is until they found the attending physician to be Sakura with her near legendary strength. "Just, please don't tell me our esteemed Hokage is in there," Sakura said, pointing at the stack of charts.

Namie laughed at that. "No, the Sixth had his physical just before his inauguration in the summer."

Her lips curled upward as she thought of Kakashi's inauguration; after giving the sculptor a near heart-attack when he insisted on his likeliness being carved into a mountain with his mask on, and tossing most of Konoha upside down in one of his last battles with Gai, Kakashi had donned the robes and officially been announced as Sixth Hokage. She had stood in the crowd with Sasuke and Naruto and watched as their former teacher and captain now became responsible for the whole village.

A day later he had found her and quietly asked her about the mental health hospital for children she had once mentioned. Ever since, every moment she didn't spend on a mission together with Naruto and Sasuke was spent poring over permits and other official documents in order to get the hospital off the ground.

"First one is…" Namie blushed. That could only mean one thing.

"Genma?"

"Yes. Should I call him in?"

Sakura waved her approval, searching for her stethoscope and a fresh chart to document her findings. As Genma stepped into the room, he took one look at her and exhaled, running a hand through his hair. "I can't persuade you to make it a quickie today, can I?"

She deftly ignored the double entendre. "Just for that, I think I'll check your blood work too."

"I see you've inherited Kakashi's sadistic sense of humor," Genma joked.

"And Tsunade-sama's tenacity. Drop your pants."

Genma laughed at that, but did as commanded, hopping onto the table. She took her time, working slowly through the entire chart until he began sighing heavily, at which point she began drawing blood for a blood analysis. By the time Genma was done, she had spent more than an hour on him. "Always a pleasure," he said while sauntering out.

"Why do I feel you don't mean that?" Sakura asked sweetly.

He shot her a dark look and closed the door behind him.

As Namie sent the next ANBU member in, Sakura changed charts and grabbed a fresh pair of gloves. Time passed quickly. Most men and women she checked were in peak condition and ready to get back at it. Just as she was lecturing Raidou to eat more bananas to increase his potassium, Namie ducked her head back in. "The last person of the day is here. Should I send him in?"

"Sure," Sakura nodded, watching as Raidou made a hasty retreat. Smiling to herself, Sakura reached over the examination table to toss her used gloves into the bin. The door closed behind her, causing her to look over her shoulder. "Hi, please take off your shirt and take—"

Itachi stood in the doorway. His hand was still on the doorknob, as though he was contemplating walking out of the room again. She drank in the sight of him; other than the brief sighting she had of him during her birthday, Sakura hadn't seen him since the fateful encounter with Sasuke, almost seven months ago now. "Take a seat," Sakura finished, letting out a long breath.

"I can come back," Itachi spoke, his voice a balm to the painful way her heart thudded in her chest. Seven months and he could still light up her day in an instant. A tiredness that had felt bone-deep ebbed away the longer he stood there, waiting for her to make up her mind. Simultaneously, she felt a sharp pang of guilt toward Sasuke for being so happy to see his older brother again, knowing the pain he had inflicted upon the both of them.

"You're here now," Sakura said, turning away to grab a fresh set of gloves.

The rustle of clothing alerted her to the fact that Itachi was undressing. As she turned to face him, he had taken off his short-sleeved ANBU shirt, folding it neatly on the exam table before hopping to sit down. She closed her eyes, suddenly bombarded by memories of the time they had spent together; from the Wood release training sessions to the intense love-making the day before he vanished from her life.

As she pressed her stethoscope against his chest, Sakura couldn't help but notice his elevated heart rate, knowing her own heartbeat echoed his. "Breathe in," Sakura said, watching her pinkie slip from the diaphragm. She stared at the stretch of skin against which her finger rested, the warmth of his body seeping sweetly into her digit, his chest rising as he inhaled deeply. "And exhale," she muttered, feeling his breath washing over her face. He smelled like dango.

"He is back on missions," Sakura whispered, not daring to look up to him. Itachi remained quiet, but she knew he would hang on her every word. "He lives with Naruto, which is a crazy decision to make if you ask me, but it seems to work out."

"… Thank you," Itachi said eventually.

She lifted her head to meet his gaze, light dancing behind his onyx eyes. His lashes cast long shadows over his cheeks and it seemed like he had lost some weight, but Itachi was still so incredibly handsome it made her heart ache just to look at him. Her fingers itched with the need to touch him, to feel if he was real and not just one of the many times she had imagined him standing somewhere, watching her.

"I… heard the Sixth is working together with you on your children's mental health hospital," Itachi began, almost carefully, eyes darting back and forth between hers. "I was happy to hear the Sixth is supporting you."

Sakura chuckled, the stethoscope forgotten in her hands. "I wasn't aware ANBU needed to know about trivial things such as hospitals."

"It isn't a trivial matter," Itachi said quietly.

"No, I suppose it isn't," she replied. A moment passed before she discarded her stethoscope. "Open wide please," Sakura said, turning her flashlight to the inside of his mouth. His pink tongue made her flush slightly as she remembered the taste of his lips and the way his tongue tangled with hers and caused her nerves to burn with a scorching need.

"What about you?" Sakura asked to distract herself from the feel of his strong thighs around hers as she stepped closer to him. As she withdrew the flashlight, she gently curved her fingers around his chin, turning his head away from her as she reached for the otoscope.

"I was away on missions, most of the time," Itachi spoke. "The Fifth was content to keep me out of Konoha for a long time following… The Sixth isn't as… accommodating."

"You can't run forever," Sakura said, inspecting his ear.

"No. I suppose I can't."

She laid down the otoscope. "Itachi," she said, drawing his attention. "Is this… Is the massacre why you told me you couldn't be what I'm searching for?"

The corner of his mouth lifted slowly. "Was I wrong?"

"I… understand why you did what you did," Sakura said, watching him carefully as his eyes widened almost imperceptibly. "You were thirteen years old and being manipulated. By no means am I saying you are blameless; you've done something horribly wrong, not only to Sasuke, but to yourself and to your fellow clansmen… But I understand."

"Sakura…" he began.

"And Sasuke… he might never forgive you."

"I know."

"And you may spend most of your life away from the village you tried to protect."

"I know."

"And I think I love you."

Itachi's eyes definitely widened at this, his mouth slack-jawed as he searched her eyes. She stood still between his legs, shaking slightly as she finally admitted what she had been holding in for months now. What she had realized when she was woken up during that one night in Rain, held in his arms as they came apart together and he looked at her as if she was everything he ever wanted.

"Be selfish with me."

* * *


	27. Chapter XXVI

* * *

**CHAPTER XXVI**

* * *

"You broke up with Hinata?" Sakura exclaimed, standing to her feet. Naruto slunk deeper into the booth, looking both contrite and saddened. Sasuke sat beside him, hand shooting out to stabilize the beer bottle that rattled precariously as Sakura stood. He looked nonplussed.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, bracing himself.

Astonished, she blinked at him. "But… Why?"

He frowned, cheeks bright-red. "I—I like Hinata! But…" he trailed off, searching for words.

"Not like Hinata likes him," Sasuke finished, taking a sip of his beer.

Defeated, Sakura sat down. Since childhood, Hinata had pined for Naruto. Sakura had witnessed her childhood crush turn into a first love so strong, the romantic in her couldn't help but root for her Hyuuga friend and rejoiced the day Naruto asked Hinata out. She sagged in her chair, wondering how Hinata had taken the break-up.

"Why not?" she questioned.

Naruto groaned at that while a knowing smirk lifted at the corners of Sasuke's mouth. She narrowed her eyes on him, making a note to interrogate him later on.

"She's really pretty," Naruto began hesitantly, spinning his bottle between his fingers. "And smart. And she is really kind and gentle."

"But?" Sakura interjected.

Naruto leveled her with a look. "Sakura-chan, have you ever been in love?" As she sputtered, he pointed at Sasuke with a thumb. "And I don't mean with this guy."

Sasuke had the decency to at least lift his eyebrow in consternation.

'_And I think I love you_,' her own voice echoed as both men waited for her to answer.

"Yes," Sakura blurted out honestly.

She wasn't prepared Naruto and Sasuke's reactions, and by the looks of it, neither were they. Naruto's electric-blue eyes nearly bugged out of his face while he choked on his beer. Sasuke on the other hand barely moved, but the slight widening of his eyes combined with the way his bottle stopped halfway to his mouth told her everything she needed to know.

"With who?" Naruto bellowed first, seizing the booth as he shot to his feet, voice ringing through the whole bar.

"Usuratonkachi," Sasuke said, brow pinched as he pulled Naruto back down into the booth. "Shut up."

Eyes wide, Naruto turned to Sasuke, grabbing his flak jacket as he gave Sasuke a shake. "Sasuke, teme! Didn't you hear what she just said?"

"There is nothing wrong with my hearing," Sasuke groused.

She buried her face in her hands even as Inner Sakura cackled loudly with mirth deep inside her. This is what she got for being honest with those two idiots. She should have known the first question they would ask her was 'with who?'

A realization hit her.

'_Sasuke knows of my crush on Kakashi_,' she thought, panicking. Sasuke however, seemed to have regained his composure and was drinking from his beer, eyes a million miles away. His dark eyes were soft and wistful. She wondered if he was thinking about the civilian girl he had been dating—from what little she had pried from Naruto, Sasuke was still seeing her every now and then. They never did get a name out of him.

"Sakura-chan," Naruto whined in that special tone of voice, but she ignored it.

"Why did you ask?"

He sighed. "What does it feel like?"

Strangely, she was transported a year back in time. She saw herself sitting in that hospital room once more, Kakashi in his hospital bed, scrutinizing her as he considered her question. "I don't know if I'm the right person to ask, Naruto," Sakura answered diplomatically.

His blue eyes went back and forth between hers, inspecting her with that special kind of Naruto lucidity he had from time to time, before he slouched down in his chair again. "I like Hinata-chan. She's strong and gentle and did I mention how pretty she is? But… I can't talk to her like I talk to you. Or have drinks like this."

"You're not looking for a friend, though, are you?" Sakura asked.

"Shouldn't the person you're dating with be your best friend?" Naruto asked. He looked from her to Sasuke and back to her again, brow furrowing in confusion. She smiled tenderly at that; he looked the same throughout his academy years whenever Iruka gave them a particularly hard exam.

"It should," Sasuke finally spoke, taking another swig.

"Right?!" Naruto said, folding his arms as he nodded his agreement.

She thought of Itachi.

"I guess you're right," Sakura mumbled, feeling warm as she thought of his kind smile and the moment they shared during his physical exam not two weeks ago. "So Hinata doesn't feel like a friend?"

Naruto scrunched up his face. "It's more that she only feels like a friend."

"So, no spark?" Sakura pressed.

"No," Naruto said crestfallen. "I guess not."

She reached over to squeeze his arm. "It happens," she said reassuringly. Making a mental note to check in with Hinata whenever she found the time, Sakura lifted her finger to signal to the bartender for another round.

"Sixty ryo says I'll find out who you're in love with, Sakura-chan," Naruto belted three beers later, hooting with laughter as she leaned over the table in an attempt to slug him over the head.

"Sixty ryo says I'll kick your butt if you ask me again," Sakura said, downing the last of her sake.

"That isn't much of a bet," Naruto pointed out.

"Automatic win and sixty ryo in the pocket doesn't sound like too bad of a deal," Sakura laughed. She glanced at Sasuke. He spent the night listening to the two of them, a faint smile creeping onto his face now and again. It did her much good to see him up and about and somewhat social again.

Another three drinks later had Naruto belting a lewd song Jiraiya had once taught him as they stepped out of the bar. She giggled at him, for once not feeling like she ought to teach him some manners. For the first time in a long while, it felt like a regular Team 7 outing.

"Are you taking him home?" Sakura asked Sasuke.

"Hn," Sasuke said in assent, before forming the handseals for Kage bunshin. He said nothing as his clone grabbed Naruto rather roughly and slung an arm over his shoulder. Before Naruto could say his goodbyes, the clone had whisked him off. "I'll take you home."

"You realize I can burn away the alcohol in my system, right?" Sakura laughed, darting after Sasuke as he set off into her apartment's direction.

He looked over his shoulder, unimpressed. "I need to go there anyway."

"How so?"

"My apartment is there," he said matter-of-factly.

"Your apartment?" she asked, surprised. "Since when do you have an apartment?"

"Since I went to bed a couple of weeks ago and found crusted ramen on my sheets," Sasuke replied. He ignored her laughter. "It was time."

"When was this?"

"I moved in a week ago."

"You could have asked for help," she said.

Sasuke pocketed his hands. "I had little to move."

"So… Does this mean you can have people over again?" she asked slyly.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "People?"

"You know… _people_."

He narrowed his eyes at her. "Oh, for the love of—girls, Sasuke, I'm talking about girls. Or well, one specific girl."

Sasuke didn't respond, facing the road once more, but she spotted the redness on his ears with ease. She ducked her head, trying to meet his eyes, but Sasuke artfully dodged her. "Come on. At least give me a name."

"What does it matter?"

"You're so secretive about it."

"It isn't serious."

"Then why can't we know her name?"

"Kanae," Sasuke said, exasperation laced in his voice. "Her name is Kanae."

"Was that so hard?"

"Are you in love with Kakashi?"

She stumbled over her own feet. Sasuke waited, hands pocketed as he observed her over his shoulder, a distinct unimpressed look coating his features. "Fine. I'll never pry in your personal life again," Sakura pouted. "I just thought we were friends."

"Hm," Sasuke replied, sauntering off.

She followed Sasuke in silence, watching the streetlights dance over the wet cobblestones. "I'm not," she mumbled, drawing his attention. "With Kakashi. I thought I was and maybe if he had given any sign he would have, it would have turned into more. But Kakashi sees me as his student and one of his precious people. Nothing more."

Sasuke didn't speak, but she could tell he was listening.

As her apartment came into view, she surged forward and grabbed his hand. "Show me your new place?" she asked, looking up to find his surprised gaze. A long moment passed before he nodded and took a turn left into a quiet street. She trailed after him, smiling at the closed front of one of the dango shops she liked to visit. Sasuke guided her through a shopping street and then turned onto a small road she knew would lead to the other side of Senju Park.

Sasuke climbed the stairs that led to an apartment complex that looked like her own and walked to the end. "This is it," he announced, stepping inside. She followed him, kicking off her boots as she entered the dimly lit apartment. The decorations were minimalistic, even for Sasuke; a dark sofa stood in the middle of the living room facing the windows atop of a blue and black rug that reminded her of the Sharingan's colors. A few shelves with books and scrolls had been hung up in the corner, and a leafy plant that looked like Mr. Ukki stood beside the sofa.

"Good view," Sakura remarked, plopping down on the couch. "You can see the entire park from here." She watched as Sasuke went into the adjacent kitchen, smiling as she heard the faint rush of water and the distinct click of a water boiler being turned on. How alike both Uchiha brothers were. She tucked her feet under her, hugging a pillow close to her as she considered the two remaining Uchiha. "Do you miss it?" she questioned, voice so soft she was almost certain he wouldn't hear. Almost.

"What?" Sasuke asked, though his tone told her he was very much aware of what she was asking. She didn't repeat the question, instead opting to follow the seam of the couch pillow with her fingertips. Keenly aware of his gaze burning over her, Sakura waited.

"It doesn't matter," he said with an air of forced finality. "It's gone now."

An icy stab of guilt and wretchedness shot through her, one she desperately tried to mask as Sasuke stepped out of the kitchen with two steaming cups of tea. He handed her one of them and sat on the opposite side of the sofa, crossing his legs in front of him. She observed him for the longest moment as his dark eyes set upon the midnight sky, noting the slope of his cheeks and the curve of his nose, all so similar to his older brother. "I'm sorry," she whispered.

He raised an eyebrow. "Why are you apologizing?"

"Because…" she began, the back of her throat burning. She gave him a weak smile. "Because I wanted it for you."

"Sakura…"

"I wanted you to be happy, for the rest of your life. For your life to be nothing but happy memories with Naruto, Kakashi and me… and Itachi." She ignored the way he stiffened at the sound of his brother's name, fueled by the alcohol in her blood. "I promised you, that day… I promised you that every day would be fun, and that I would do anything to make that happen." She held her cup in her hands and stared into the murky depths, watching her reflection ripple with every breath. "But I failed."

'_And you're still failing_,' Inner Sakura supplemented.

"You didn't fail," Sasuke said. He met her eyes with a slight hesitance, chewing his bottom lip like he always did when faced with a situation he felt unsure in. Sasuke pushed his hand through his hair and leaned his chin against his hand, irritation sparking in his black eyes. "You didn't fail."

"Have you… Have you seen him?"

"Once or twice," Sasuke replied, voice clipped.

"Did you speak to him?"

"I have nothing to say to him." Sakura caught the latent anger in his words, the clipped tone that he always had when talking about Itachi nowadays. There was no doubting that look, nor did she miss the way his fingers tightened around his cup until his knuckles turned white. She reached out, touching his hands with careful intent.

"I'm sorry. It's just… I hoped things could be different."

"Hn," Sasuke replied, but it lacked his usual snarkiness. His midnight gaze dropped to where her fingers caressed his in thoughtless comfort. Just as she moved to withdraw her hand, Sasuke caught her index finger with his. Her breath caught in her throat, the flow of blood to her brain choked as she watched him stroke her hand with his thumb in an uncharacteristically slow and tender gesture.

Over the years, there were moments where Sasuke showed members of Team Seven affection, but nothing like this. This… this was something else—something so vulnerable, she was afraid to break it entirely and irrevocably once she moved away. So she sat, still as carved rock, the sound of blood pumping heavily through her veins, throbbing in her ears as she watched Sasuke raise his eyes to hers.

It was only a second. Perhaps not even that. But there was no mistaking the warmth and tenderness he displayed, nor the sinking feeling that it was more than just friendly affection. But, as soon as it had appeared, it faded away, locked up tight behind that familiar gaze.

"I should go," Sakura croaked.

Sasuke nodded, releasing her hand without a hint of his feeling. He stood from the couch, placing his cup on the table and walked her to the door. "I'll see you soon," Sakura said with a smile, taking one last look around the apartment. "I'm glad to know you can sleep without finding ramen remains everywhere."

He let out an amused sound. "I'll see you soon, Sakura."

"See you," Sakura said, stepping from the door. It wasn't until she heard the door fall into the click that she released a breath she didn't know she was holding. Guilt ate its way through her as she rushed back to her own apartment building, almost stumbling on the loose pavement as though she were chased.

She slammed her front door closed and collapsed against it, burying her face in her hands. Guilt and shame ripped through her, eating her from the inside out even as she longed for Itachi. Her body begged for her to be held by him, for him to assuage the feelings that threatened to overwhelm her. The fear and guilt that had been a shadow in the back of her mind enveloped her, rendering her paralyzed as she sat and let time consume her, never forgetting the look in Sasuke's eyes.

* * *

Blue moonlight lit up her room when she woke. The warmth of a body wrapped against her, soft lips pressing against her shoulder, had roused her from her sleep. Somewhere far away, she was sorely disappointed in not having detecting him, or the sounds he undoubtedly made while coming in and undressing, but as his hands caressed her sides, Sakura found she couldn't care less.

"You're early," she mumbled into the pillow.

"We found our target sooner than expected," Itachi whispered, making his way up to her neck. She shivered as he pressed his lips against her sensitive skin, his powerful arms snaking around her to pull her closer to him. "Sorry to wake you. I hope you don't mind."

She stole a look at him over her shoulder. "I'm happy you're here."

The corner of his mouth lifted. "I'm glad to hear that."

She observed him for a moment, taking in the soft look in his eyes and his washed hair. "Are you injured?"

"No," Itachi said, leaning forward to capture her lips. He kept their kiss gentle, lips barely touching as they brushed over another in tantalizingly slow kisses that drove her crazy. She twisted in his arms, wedging her leg between his thighs as she stroked his chest, drawing back to catch her breath.

"Hospital?" he prompted. Sakura smiled at that; Itachi was well aware she was waiting for the final approvals before she could build her clinic.

"Meeting with the village council with Kakashi in a few days to apply for the last few licenses and permits," Sakura said, toying with a strand of his hair. "Once we clear that, we can start looking for a plot to build it on." She couldn't stop her grin from widening as giddiness set in, both because of Itachi and the idea of her dream coming to fruition.

"What is it?" Itachi asked, reciprocating her smile as she slid her hand into his.

"I'm glad… That you're here with me."

"As am I," Itachi said, kissing the tip of her ear. The warmth of his breath fanning over her ear sent shivers down her spine. He slipped his hand from hers and let it trail from her chest down to her tummy, causing butterflies to go crazy inside her stomach.

She knew she shouldn't—not after spending hours hiding behind her front door as she came to the inevitable conclusion, again, that Sasuke would hate her forever if he ever found out. She was being selfish and irresponsible; but just for once, she had wanted something and reached out and took it. Just once, she didn't place everyone else's needs and dreams above her own. Her dream was staring her in the face, pushing up the shirt she slept in to uncover inch by inch of her skin.

There was something addictive in the way Itachi looked at her. He had dropped his guard around her, committing to her as often as he could, and he had no qualms showing her just how much he cared as he brought his head down to kiss her. She wondered if this was the man he would always be, even around others, had he not been manipulated into the massacre.

Her heart threatened to beat out of her chest as he cupped her breast, rolling her nipple between thumb and forefinger, watching her as she let out a subdued moan beneath him. His onyx eyes had turned indescribably soft and heated, desire and tenderness a potent mix. Her hand shot into his hair even as she arched into his touch, mouth falling open as he leaned in to kiss her breasts.

"Is this… my shirt?" Itachi asked, pinching the fabric in scrutiny.

"Is it? All these standard uniform shirts look the same…" Sakura mirthfully pointed out, reaching to thread her fingers into his hair as Itachi raised himself up with narrowed eyes. Before he could speak, she slanted her lips over him, eagerly pulling his shirt over his head to run her nails over his hard muscles, letting his warmth seep into her fingers.

She groaned and pulled at his hair as he wrapped his tongue around her nipple, laving it with slow, deliberate strokes that drove her to the brink of insanity. Basking in the groan he let out when she brushed over his nipple with her thumb, Sakura allowed him to draw her into another deep kiss, toes curling as he pushed her legs wide and slotted his hips against hers, his hard arousal pressing against her in the most delicious ways.

"I missed you," Sakura whispered, breathless, as she reached to rub a palm against his erection. He nipped and licked along her collarbone, lips encircling her neglected nipple next, before moving back to her mouth. His kiss was urgent now, and she could taste the craving on his tongue, holding up her hands to help him divest her of her stolen shirt.

"Have you?" he whispered darkly into her ear as his hand ducked beneath the waistline of her panties. She opened her mouth to answer, but only sighed as his finger followed the length of her slit, dipping between her folds to discover how wet she was. "Use your words, Sakura."

"Yes," she hissed as he pushed his finger in, grabbing his arm as he groaned low into her ear. Itachi spread his fingers across her stomach, pulling her closer, kissing her neck as though he tried to devour her. She shuddered against him and whined as he withdrew his finger, only to circle around her clit.

"Always so ready, Sakura," Itachi muttered, voice hoarse with want.

She heard the telltale rustling of clothes behind her just before his cock sprang free, heavy and hot against her rear. Biting her lip, Sakura looked over her shoulder to meet his smoldering gaze, opened her legs and took hold of him, guiding him to her entrance. He pulsed against her, hard and smooth and hot, sliding between her folds until he slowly pushed into her.

He lowered his head to her shoulder once he was fully sheathed within her and she could feel his breath shuddering against the crook of her neck. Neither of them moved, appreciating their connection. Sakura smiled as Itachi reached to comb a few strands of hair from her forehead, inhaling deeply. "I've missed you," he said, so quiet she nearly missed it, before drawing back and sinking back.

Itachi set a slow rhythm, an arm wrapped around her waist while the other held her leg up. She pushed back against him, desperate to feel more of him even as he leaned forward to kiss her.

It felt so good to have him inside of her again—his fingers darting to her clit to stimulate her further, his heavy breathing and groans, all sent her hurtling toward her release. "Don't stop," she whimpered, reaching back to bury her hand in his hair.

She could hear his breath quickening as he increased his speed, thrusting into her with slow, powerful thrusts that jarred her entire body, his balls slapping against her with every move. He changed his position then, his cock finding a deeper spot that took her breath away. Her desire built to feverish heights as she rocked back at him with every thrust in a desperate attempt to get him as deep as possible into her, savoring the feel of him sliding against that sweet spot over and over.

"Oh gods…" she moaned, pulling at his hair as she looked down the length of her body, watching him vanish inside of her before pulling back out over and over. She looked over her shoulder to find him watching her intently, relishing every moan until she came undone.

Sakura let out a strangled cry, legs trembling, as the waves of her orgasm rolled over her. She held onto him as he continued pumping into her, kissing her ear, cock twitching deep inside her as he emptied himself into her, moaning her name.

Her body tingled with the aftermath of their lovemaking as she waited for her heartbeat to return to normal, enjoying the warmth of Itachi's sweat-slickened frame against hers. "I like it when you wake me up," Sakura muttered drowsily.

"Do you?" he said, kissing her neck.

"Mm-hm."

"I'll remember that," he replied, and she could swear she heard a smile in his voice. He pulled out of her and rolled onto his back. She turned around and kissed him, before laying down her head on his chest. Tracing the line of hair that ran from his bellybutton down to his cock, she contented herself listening to the beating of his heart, shivering as he idly caressed her skin.

'_Be selfish with me_,' she had asked him, weeks ago. She had been certain he would reject her without hesitation, but he hadn't. He had gathered her into his arms and asked her if she was sure.

She had been sure.

She still was.

But as she drifted off into sleep, she realized that not only was she keeping a secret from Sasuke, who was supposed to be her best friend… She was now also keeping a secret from Itachi himself…

Anxiety bubbled within her, her chest feeling hollow as a light buzzing filled her ears. She felt nauseous, but masked it as she chanced a look up to Itachi. He had his eyes closed, breath evening out as he continued to stroke her, unaware of her uneasy state of mind.

This wasn't how she envisioned it—she never wanted for their relationship to start off as a secret. All she wanted was for them to return from Rain and have their dinner date. Instead she was forced to live her life with secrets upon secrets. She couldn't tell Sasuke, or anyone else from Team Seven that she was still seeing Itachi; it would end their friendship forever…

Nor could she ever tell Itachi that she just found out Sasuke was harboring feelings for her.

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ So… This Covid-19 thing… Crazy, huh?_


	28. Chapter XXVII

* * *

**CHAPTER XXVII**

* * *

"Well, well," Sakura said, a grin blooming on her lips. "Hatake Kakashi, our illustrious Sixth Hokage… Scourge of his enemies, the shinobi who knows over a thousand techniques, Copy Ninja and… what is this? Napping during his work-day?"

Kakashi cracked open an eye. "Some say he has lost his touch. Since he's become Hokage, he's also put on some weight." For emphasis, he patted his stomach.

She didn't doubt that he was hiding a slim and muscular man beneath the new-style jounin vest he wore. "Sure looks like it," Sakura teased, moving to sit down beside him in the grass.

He was laying supine, one leg crossed over the others, his hands behind his head.

"Any particular reason you're playing hooky today?" she asked.

Kakashi hummed. "Shizune dropped the biggest stack of paperwork on my desk—it broke. Just waiting out the repairs."

"Your lies haven't gotten better with the years."

"Or you've gotten sharper."

Sakura chuckled. "A clever ruse, but I'll take the compliment."

He let out an amused sound.

"What about—"

"The city planning committee approved the plans for the clinic," Kakashi said to her immense pleasure. His smile was clear, even covered by the mask. "The next thing on the agenda is finding a suitable location. There are certain archaic diplomatic protocols that need to be adhered that I'm sure you'll enjoy."

"Diplomatic protocols?" Sakura asked.

"Asking permission from the clan heads in the sector in which we will build the clinic."

"I assume that is just symbolic, right?" Sakura raised her eyebrow.

"That depends on the clan head you'll need to talk to."

She groaned.

"Giving up?" Kakashi said, glancing up at her.

"Absolutely not," she declared. "Do we have options?"

"A couple," Kakashi answered. "Once they rescue the paperwork from under my desk, you can come pick up a shortlist." He paused. "One of them is on Uchiha ground. I think that might be easiest to ask permission for."

His sole eye crinkled into a knowing smile.

"Tell me something, Hokage-sama," she said, relishing in the shudder that went through him at the sound of his official title. "Have I always been so transparent?"

"No," Kakashi chuckled and sat upright, his arm balancing on his knee. In the distance, Sakura could see a small group of academy students doing physical exercise in the sun. Peace had returned in the wake of Akatsuki's destruction—all was well for now. She was glad for it.

"Rain?"

"Mm-hm."

"In hindsight, I should've been more careful."

"It's my understanding that it's hard to control those feelings," Kakashi said pleasantly. He gave her a sidelong glance. "Did you get your answer?"

'_I wonder what it feels like_,' she had asked Kakashi a year ago. '_I mean, I have had feelings for some people sure… but I wonder if being in love is that much different from an infatuation_.'

"Yes, I think so," Sakura answered, ducking her head to hide her goofy smile. "But—"

"Grief can be a prison," Kakashi said, so soft she struggled to hear it. "Sasuke lost more than his family that day. His brother committed the ultimate betrayal, but in name of Konoha. Don't mistake his anger toward Itachi as just that—he's struggling to find a place in this village after finding out what it did to him and his clan. Itachi is the face of the massacre."

"Do you think he'll ever forgive him?"

Kakashi was silent. "I wish I could pat your head and tell you everything will be alright, Sakura. But the truth is I don't have answers. People tell you time heals all wounds, but as you and I both know, it doesn't. Time lessens it to make it bearable, but it is never truly gone."

"I hate keeping this a secret." She pulled out some grass at her feet. "But if Sasuke ever finds out, he'll never be able to forgive me."

Kakashi stood to his feet, dusting off some dirt from his pants. "Perhaps." He looked down at her, hands pocketed as he flashed another smile. "But do you think he cares so little for you that betraying him would change anything?"

The corners of her eyes burned with unshed tears. "For someone as single-mindedly hell-bent on revenge as Sasuke?"

He reached out and laid a large hand on her head. "Eight years ago, he almost left the village, but you convinced him to stay. That day, he chose you, Naruto, Itachi and I like to think even me, over his revenge. Itachi gave him the option to kill him the day he found out, and instead of doing so, he banished Itachi from his life. That isn't single-minded revenge, Sakura." Something caught his attention. "Oh, look at the time. I think they fixed my desk. Take care, Sakura."

Sakura smiled through her tears as she watched him rush off.

* * *

Itachi wondered, as Sasuke passed by Yanagi-an, whether Sasuke himself was aware of the fact that he would always stop in front of the tea shop for just a spell. Enough for him to look in and search for his older brother—or so he presumed—before continuing on his way.

Itachi would always make sure Sasuke didn't see him. It was easier to become a ghost that looked to be never around than to meet his younger brother's accusing stare and the rage that danced behind his eyes.

Sasuke stood still for a beat longer, then pocketed his hands and stalked away.

He stared at his green tea, finger tracing the rim as he watched his younger brother disappear from behind the shoji screen in the store. Maya, the proprietress, raised her eyebrows at him. "Hope you're not still fighting with Sasuke-kun, Itachi-kun."

Itachi cocked his head in surprised, to which she laughed. "Come now. I might not be a shinobi, but I'm still pretty sharp. All of the sudden, Sasuke stopped visiting and you are trying your hardest to hide from him every time he walks by."

"Very astute," he said as she refilled his cup.

She pushed a strand of auburn hair behind her ear and gave him a warm smile. "Are you enjoying the sesame dango? I thought it might suit your taste, Itachi-kun."

He didn't miss the way her voice turned flirtatious when she spoke his name.

"It is wonderful as always."

"Isn't it just, and a wonderful companion for that genmaicha you're drinking," Maya stated. She seated herself without asking, laying her chin in her palm. "You've changed, Itachi-kun."

"Have I?" he asked.

Maya gave an ardent nod.

Well, she wasn't wrong, he mused. In the span of a week, his brother found out the truth behind the massacre, banished him out of his life, moved out of their shared apartment and hadn't spoken to him for almost a full year. Not to mention the fact that he spent most of his time in his own village either hidden or otherwise careful not to be seen by Sasuke.

It was pure torture. He once thought dying by his brother's hands would be the ultimate punishment, but Sasuke was right. It would've been too easy. Living like this… this was the worst sentence his brother could have doled out.

The only person that made the situation somewhat bearable was Sakura. The corner of his mouth tugged into an involuntary smile as he considered her. If being in Konoha and continuing to be a shinobi while having lost Sasuke and the last family he had was like being branded by hot irons over and over, Sakura was a cool balm. Whenever he was with her he could forget, just for a moment, what he had done and how he effectively lost everyone in his life through the choices he had made.

'_Be selfish with me_,' she had asked him, and for once, he couldn't deny himself the one thing that brought him happiness. Whereas the rest of the world was colored in bleak, washed-out colors, both Sasuke and Sakura stood out stark against the rest.

So he allowed himself to be selfish. She took him to her home and listened to him as he spoke to her about the tensions between the Uchiha clan and Konoha, his father's inability to veer off the course he was taking the clan and Shisui's plan to stop the coup d'état, only to fail at the eleventh hour. How Itachi accepted Danzou's offer to keep Sasuke alive.

He even told her about his parent's last words just before he cut them down.

By the time he finished, he felt lighter, as though confessing to her his most heinous of crimes somehow lifted his burden. He had no secrets left for her, nor had he ever lied to her or otherwise misled her. She was perhaps the first person in his life who had seen him bared—both mentally and physically.

Sakura had said nothing while he told her his story, only wiped at her tears every now and again. In the end, she had reached for him with trembling hands and made love to him without saying a single word.

"You're in love, aren't you?" Maya said, waking him from his reverie. She cocked her head, observing him with a kind smile for the longest of moments. "Good. I always hoped you would find someone."

"It is complicated," Itachi answered.

"Love always is, Itachi-kun." Maya stood from her place. "Or anything else worth fighting for, for that matter." She winked at him. "Bring her by someday, will you?"

"Perhaps," Itachi said, downing the last of his tea. "She enjoyed your dango."

"Of course she did," Maya huffed. "We sell the best dango in town. Which ones did you buy for her?"

"Sanshoku."

"They are our best," Maya said, not even bothering to hide her smug tone. She watched as he collected his stuff and walked to the exit. "Come again!"

* * *

Sakura was working in the kitchen. He watched her stand on her tippy-toes, struggling to reach for some bonito flakes she stored on her top shelf. "Don't just stand there," Sakura said without looking around. "This is the moment where you should gallantly grab whatever I need."

"I was admiring your legs."

Sakura turned around. She bit that plump bottom lip of hers, an attractive blush coating her cheeks as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Were you now?"

"Yes," Itachi said, enjoying the way the redness deepened as he stepped into the kitchen. He stepped up from behind her and crowded her against her kitchen counter, grabbing the bonito flakes for her, pressing his chest against her back. He didn't miss the way her breath hitched at the contact, or the way she pushed back while flashing him a teasing smile.

"I believe you," Sakura said.

"Good," Itachi said, running his hand over the small of her back, over the dimples he knew to be above her rear. "How was your day?"

"Caught the Hokage snoozing on the job," Sakura recalled, adding the flakes to the broth she was preparing. "Read up on paperwork for the clinic. It seems I'm going to have to ask clan heads permission to build a clinic. Sparred with Naruto after I heard about that tidbit."

"Did you win?" he asked, lifting her hair to expose her neck. She stiffened in his arms as he leaned in to place open-mouthed kisses down her neck. She let out a soft moan while tilting her head to grant him better access.

"He didn't use his Sage mode," Sakura whispered, reaching back to thread her fingers through his hair. He hummed in her ear, wrapping one hand around her waist while the other cupped her breasts. She wasn't wearing a bra.

"Poor Naruto."

"He's fine."

"Good."

She turned around, body melting into his, arms encircling his neck to pull his head to hers. His desire sharpened senses didn't miss the excited catch in her breathing or the rapid beating of the pulse at the base of her neck.

Their mouths met, and Itachi discovered again that none of the previous kisses they shared had diminished the intense craving he felt when he tasted her sweet lips. Every nerve in his body came to life as her lips parted under the demanding nudge of his. His tongue slipped into the wet cavern of her mouth and her tongue rose to meet it, pushing and stroking against his with increasing fervor, causing his hunger for her to beat fiercely against the wall of his self-control. He was amazed, yet again, by the way Sakura always brought out this inner fire in him.

He felt her every luscious dip and curve aligning with his body, his rapidly hardening erection pressing against her. Sakura whimpered in response, her hands raking through his hair, pulling his aroused body even harder into hers. His hands moved to her shoulders as their lips parted, much to Sakura's clear displeasure. She lifted her eyes to his and Itachi couldn't help the bolt of desire that shot straight to his groin at the sight of her hunger for him. "I believe you were making dinner," he spoke, stroking her bottom lip with his thumb.

"You're quite a distraction," Sakura breathed.

"I could say the same about you."

"It's becoming quite problematic."

"Should I stop?"

"No," Sakura laughed, brushing her lips against his. "Don't you dare."

Itachi couldn't stop the corners of his mouth from pulling into a reciprocal smile. "Can I help you?"

"Chop up those vegetables," Sakura pointed. "There is an apron over there."

He turned to locate the apron, finding she had a neon-pink and extremely frilly apron laid out for him. Resisting the urge to laugh, Itachi crafted a poker face as he tied the monstrosity around him and returned to the counter, taking a knife from the drawer.

"Looks good on you," Sakura appraised with an air of indifference. He didn't miss the twisting of her lips as she attempted to reign in her mirth. "Brings out your eyes."

She squealed and danced out of his range as he lunged for her.

* * *

She held his cock in her hand, giving it one firm pump before bringing the tip to her entrance. That blush he enjoyed was streaked over her cheeks, her mouth open as she let out harsh breaths, roseate hair sticking to her forehead, forest green eyes clouded with lust.

He stroked her thighs and her tight belly as she lowered herself onto him, gasping as he penetrated through her slick folds. Watching her hold him, use him for her pleasure… it was undoubtedly one of the most erotic things Itachi had ever seen in his life. His thumb found her clit, drawing slow circles that caused her inner muscles to spasm around him.

Without warning, she sank down to the hilt, letting out a low, keening moan as he hissed with gratification. She sat still for a moment, eyes squeezed shut while her hands searched for his, fingers entwining. The last rays of sunset shone through the window, dancing over her perfect breasts and their stiffened rose-pink buds. Itachi waited, resisting the urge to drive himself up into her, using his Sharingan to memorize the moment.

"Itachi…" she breathed, pinning his hands beside his face as she pushed herself up and back down. She rubbed herself against his pelvis, gasping with every move, rolling her hips and thrusting against him, seeking pleasure.

"That's it, Sakura," he ground out as she released his hands, placing them on his chest. He reached for her inner thighs, using his thumbs to open her up to him, her tight folds stretching deliciously around him. Unable to look away, he memorized every little detail—from her dripping center that left droplets behind on his pelvic area, to the bounce of her breasts with every movement, the way she bit her lip whenever he hit that perfect spot inside her, the clawing of her fingers over his abs when she neared completion.

"So good…" she groaned, eyes rolling back with pleasure as she buried her hands in her hair, riding him hard enough for them to hear the wet slap of flesh every time she bore down on him, brows drawn together in concentration.

"Itac—" she choked as his thumb found her clit, stroking her just the way she liked it. Without warning, her orgasm shot through her, causing her to clench almost painfully around him. He gritted his teeth, sat up straight and gripped her hips, pushing into her with quick, powerful thrusts until he shuddered and emptied himself into her, groaning her name into the skin of her chest as he held onto her.

He held her for a minute longer as he listened to her heart rate returning to normal, inhaling the sweet scent that was uniquely hers, laced with fresh sweat. "Did you… use your Sharingan on me?" she asked, still breathless.

"Merely to memorize the moment."

"Do you need that?"

He kissed the dip between her breasts, arms wrapped around her hips. "Experience has taught me that even the most precious of memories fade with the passage of time." He looked up to meet her half-lidded gaze as she stroked his head. "Do you mind?"

"No," Sakura replied, kissing his forehead. "I just—it almost felt like you are saying goodbye."

He reached to pluck her sweat-slicked hair from her cheek. "I'm not going anywhere unless you want me to."

"Then don't," she said, and he recognized the sadness in her voice.

"I won't," Itachi promised.

He helped her dislodge her boneless body from his softened cock and stood, guiding her to the bathroom to help her into the shower, before ducking in himself. She smiled as he massaged her scalp with shampoo and blushed when he moved to clean her between her legs. In return, she cleaned his flaccid member, careful to wash every little fold of his body, and combed through his long hair after washing it. She stood still while he toweled her off and slid in between the sheets as he worked down his own body.

"Your bed is so much more comfortable," Sakura sighed as she tucked herself into his side.

"It's a little larger," Itachi agreed.

"Not only that, but it's softer than mine… And the sheets smell like you." She smiled. "Though these smell like you too." She paused. "Have you been back since you returned from your mission?"

"Do you want me to?"

"No," Sakura said, toying with the faint smattering of hair on his chest. "I just…" she trailed off.

He knew what she was thinking. Burying his hand in her hair, he pulled her closer, brushing his lips against the diamond shape on her forehead. The grief he carried for slaying his own family had once been an emptiness, a shear of nothing that had taken over until he quelled all those thoughts—after all, there had been a five-year-old child he had to take care of.

But now, even Sasuke was gone. And the temporary relief Sakura brought to him did not release him from the heavy feeling that pulled at his heart, or the lump in his throat that refused to disappear. He was a drowning man, able to breathe due to the woman next to him, but anchored to the bottom of the ocean, ready to pull him under.

"There is nothing there for me," Itachi said. "It's only an empty house."

He felt her shoulders tremble even before he felt her hot tears fall onto his shoulder, embracing her closer as she cried in silence. Itachi listened to her cries, pressing his chin to the top of her head and waited.

* * *

"How is it possible to be so happy and yet so sad at the same time?" Sakura wondered.

"Heads and tails are two opposite sides, but they are still part of the same coin. Our sides as humans are infinitely more complex and may not always be complimentary, but they coexist."

She lifted herself onto her elbows and looked at him. "That is twice now."

Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"Twice that you've taken a concept that I cannot for the life of me comprehend and explained it to me within seconds. You're brilliant."

"So I've been told."

Sakura chuckled, finger stroking over the corner of Itachi's mouth that lifted upward. "Can I ask you something? About… the incident, I mean."

She pretended not to notice how he stiffened beneath her touch. "Yes," he answered.

"Why didn't you leave?" She halted.

"Before or after?"

"Was there a before?"

Itachi let out a soft sound. "I considered it. When Shisui threw himself into Nakano River and the Uchiha Clan radicalized further… I knew Danzou's position in all of it and I knew the Third wouldn't be able to stop it. I knew for days that the end was coming and in those days, I considered leaving."

"What stopped you?"

He looked at her. "This is my home. It's Sasuke's. What would I have told him? What would we have done? As a shinobi, my young age wouldn't have been a problem, but as a civilian, I wouldn't have been employed. Would I have taken him into the forest and survive on what we scavenged until ANBU came to search for us? No. There was no escaping."

"And after?"

"After…" he let out a sigh. "After, there was Sasuke. Dealing with the grief of a five-year-old while dealing with my own." Itachi was quiet for the longest time. "The Third offered me another option—an upstart organization had started somewhere in the west and he feared this might signify the beginning stages of a new war. He asked me to infiltrate and spy on Konoha's behalf."

Realization hit her. "Akatsuki?"

"Correct."

"But… you didn't go."

"It was the only time I refused a mission," Itachi whispered.

"I'm glad you stayed," Sakura said, curling further into his body. "If only for Sasuke… I can't imagine how different his life would have been without you."

Itachi stroked her gently. "You, Naruto and Kakashi would have been there."

"It might not have been enough."

"It would."

A silence fell between them.

"Itachi," she spoke, sleep tingeing her voice.

"Hm?"

"Where would we have gone to? For our date."

She had almost fallen asleep by the time she heard him answer. "I would take you to Sazae for tempura, and then to Yanagi-an for dessert." A pause. "Because you love their dango."

"How do you know?" she muttered, head feeling heavier and heavier.

"Both times I treated you to some, you loved it."

Her head fuzzy with sleep, Sakura tried to recall the times he treated her to dango. The first one was right after she produced her first Mokuton… But before she could think of the second, she fell into an exhausted slumber. She mumbled something to Itachi and drifted.

* * *

"—love you, Dango Boy."

Her words were gentle and laced with sleep, but genuine and heavy with emotion nonetheless. He smiled at the nickname.

He looked down at her. She had pressed her face against his side, mouth open as she softly snored. There was not a single doubt in his mind it would horrify her knowing she fell asleep with him like this, but it only warmed him even more as he stroked through her hair and pulled her closer.

"I love you, Pinkie," he whispered into her ear.

* * *

_ **A/N:** _ _ I thought it was time for a slower chapter to see how our two main characters are handling the situation. Must be hard being in that honeymoon phase of your relationship and having to keep everything a secret, hey?__._

**as a test to see how well this works:** if you're a reader who is too shy to comment, please consider leaving an emoticon!

❤ = Loved it!

🙏 = Can't wait for more, thank you!

_See you next time!_


	29. Chapter XXVIII

* * *

**CHAPTER XXVIII**

* * *

She dropped into the grass, exhausted. Beside her, Hinata collapsed, burying her face in her hands as she attempted to catch her breath. "Come now!" Lee called. "The Springtime of Youth waits for no-one!"

"I'm afraid it's going to have to wait for me, Lee-san," Sakura groaned, drawing a light chuckle from Hinata. She made a face as she brushed a sweat-slickened strand of hair from her forehead, squinting up to the sky to make out what time it was.

Lee squatted down and sighed. "Well, we've made excellent progress," he perked up and glanced at Hinata. "Haven't we, Hinata-san?"

"Yes, Lee-san," Hinata spoke up, lifting a shaking hand into a Nice Guy pose. Lee immediately reciprocated with a wide grin.

"You've _both_ made great progress," he said, brimming with enthusiasm. "Hinata-san, your speed and precision is improving with every passing day." He made a fist, a small blush forming on his cheeks. "And Sakura-san, I can't believe you've been able to open the—"

"Lee!" Tenten called from a distance with a frantic wave. Lee's team mate stood on the other side of the river. "Hurry, we're going to be late!"

Hinata turned in a quick movement, making a bow to Neji, who looked surprised even from this distance. He cocked his head in confusion and gave Lee a long look. Lee sprang to his feet and said a hasty goodbye, charging off to where the rest of his team waited.

"I always think training sessions with Lee-san are going to be less intense than they end up being," Sakura heaved, sitting up straight. She frowned at a spot where her skin had peeled off. Holding a hand over the wound, Sakura healed it and brushed at the dried blood that crusted her skin. She stood to her feet and held out a hand for Hinata.

"I feel like I am always three steps behind," Hinata said with a self-deprecating smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. "But I feel like I am improving."

"You are," Sakura declared. "You've become stronger and faster, not to mention the fact that you're combining Juuken with Goken style taijutsu. From what Lee-san told us, isn't that unheard of? It's natural to struggle with something new—I did when studying Mokuton."

"Right," Hinata said, flexing her fists. "You're right." She looked up, a determined glint in her eyes. "You're right, Sakura-san," she repeated. "Can we try again?"

She didn't have the heart to tell Hinata their training session floored her—Lee was an exceptionally dedicated shinobi and had an overabundance of energy which he enjoyed sharing during training. In combination with Hinata's perilous attacks and her experimentation with new Mokuton abilities, these practice rounds took more out of her than her simple sparring sessions with Naruto. "Sure," she caved, grateful that she had the next day off. "One spar, taijutsu only."

Hinata nodded, pulling her hair back into a messy bun, and stepped into her Juuken form. Taking a deep breath, Sakura rolled her shoulders and crouched, nodding at Hinata to make the first move.

Sakura leapt as Hinata sprinted toward her, dodging the first attack. The next attack wasn't a Juuken move. Deeming it safe to be within striking distance, Sakura blocked it and collected chakra in her palm. In an instant, the veins near Hinata's eyes puffed up as she recognized the danger and jumped from Sakura. Her palm hit the ground, splitting it with a dangerous rumble.

The next moment, Hinata appeared to her left, blue chakra layered over her fists like twin faces of lions. Sakura cursed, bounding backwards as she expertly avoided all of Hinata's attacks. Digging her fingers into the soil, Sakura tore a clump of ground loose and hurtled it with all her might into Hinata's direction. The Hyuuga stood her ground, molded chakra to her fingertips and smashed through the dirt with an almighty roar.

Taking advantage of the moment, Sakura sprang through the remains of the earth, slamming her feet into the ground near where Hinata was standing, bringing her off-balance. Sakura took a deep breath, channeling an enormous force of chakra through her body to her brain. Her speed enhanced, Sakura dashed for Hinata, slapping one of Hinata's hands out of the way and swept Hinata's legs from under her.

The Hyuuga hit the ground with a thud and rolled out of dodge as Sakura brought her foot down again. Hinata crouched down and wiped at a line of blood that trickled from a cut on her forehead.

'_She's going to try to heal that cut_,' Sakura realized. '_She has to. If she gets it in her eye, it'll be the end. Which means I need to end this soon._' Sakura braced and waited for the telltale green chakra to appear in Hinata's fingers.

"Sakura-san," Hinata called out.

"Hm?" Sakura replied, never taking her eyes off Hinata's palms.

"I'm out of chakra."

There was a moment of silence before both women laughed. Sakura dusted herself off and walked over, healing the wound on Hinata's face. "Are you hurt?"

"No," Hinata said, wiping at the last bit of blood on her forehead. "I was just hoping to do mor—" Hinata trailed off, staring at something over her shoulder. Following her line of sight, Sakura glanced and found Naruto standing where Team Gai was earlier, his arm raised in a hesitant wave.

"Naruto!" she called in greeting, turning to Hinata. "Are you going to be alright?"

"I can't avoid him forever," Hinata said, voice tinged with nervousness.

"Sakura-chan, Hinata!" Naruto leapt over the river in the best impression of Gamabunta she had ever seen, and rushed toward them. "That was amazing!" He looked her over from top to bottom and then leaned to his side to beam at Hinata. "You've grown strong, Hinata!"

"Thank you, Naruto-kun," Hinata spoke, a slight tremor in her voice.

"In the neighborhood?" Sakura asked.

"Training with Sasuke," Naruto said, pointing toward the training fields with his thumb. "On my way to Ichiraku now—Iruka-sensei is treating me today."

"How is training going?" she questioned as she stripped herself of her gloves. Though they had made little progress, Sasuke had insisted on continuing their training sessions together in order to find ways to control the Nine Tails. Apart from knocking Naruto out cold, they had found very few other options.

Naruto made a face. "Don't ask."

"That bad?"

"Worse." He scowled. "He's been in a hell of a nasty mood for days now."

"Is Sasuke-kun alright?" Hinata inquired.

"I think he broke things off with that civilian girl," Naruto said. "Every time I tease him about it, he bites my head off and stops pulling his punches." He grinned. "Great way to rile him up though."

She scrubbed her face with her palm. "It'll always amaze me that the two of you won't just talk."

"We talk," Naruto said, though his defensive tone spoke volumes. Sakura couldn't help but smile a little at him—from the way he knew about Sasuke's love life and the way Sasuke was well informed about the situation with Hinata, she had long since deducted that both boys took to speaking to each other about matters other than ninjutsu.

"I know," Sakura said, patting Naruto on the head. "I'll see you for team practice on Wednesday, right?"

"Training ground nine at 8 o'clock. I've gotten Kakashi-sensei to come join us!"

"Our reputable and notoriously lazy Hokage?" Sakura grinned at Hinata, who struggled to keep a smile off her lips. "Yes, that sounds like Kakashi."

The grin fell from Naruto's face. "He's not coming."

"Nope," Sakura laughed. "Or maybe he will, three hours late as usual."

Naruto mumbled a curse, ducking out of range as Sakura moved to hit him and skipped back a few steps. "Sorry Sakura-chan! Good to see you, Hinata!" With that, he sprinted away.

"Sasuke-kun was dating someone?" Hinata asked as they gathered their gear.

"Only on Mondays," Sakura remarked, mind on something else. It wasn't until Hinata ceased packing her things that she looked up, finding the Hyuuga confused. "Oh, it wasn't anything serious, from what I understood."

Hinata sat down on her haunches and observed her for the longest time, chewing on her bottom lip. "You know, don't you, Sakura-san?"

"About?"

"That Sasuke-kun loves you."

Sakura was quiet. "You know, I used to think I was observant and smart. But everyone is onto these things before I am and I'm seriously beginning to think there is something wrong with me."

Hinata smiled. "There isn't."

"When did you find out?"

"A few years now."

"It has not been a few years."

"It has," Hinata assured her. "Does he…"

"No," Sakura sat down in the grass.

"But you're—"

"Yes."

"Does Itachi—"

"No." Her voice sounded tiny.

"Oh."

"At least, I don't think so."

Hinata nodded.

They sat in silence, sunlight washing over the both of them.

"You should tell him. Sasuke-kun, I mean," Hinata whispered. As Sakura lifted her gaze, incredulous, Hinata continued: "If you don't tell him and he finds out… It'll be that much worse, won't it? I don't know what happened between the two of them, but it seems that way to me."

'_His older brother killed their entire clan on Konoha's orders, and I can't stay away from him because I'm madly in love with him and being away from him hurts_,' Sakura thought.

"If I tell him, Sasuke will never forgive me."

Hinata was dying to know why not; after months of weekly training sessions, Sakura had gotten to the point where she could read her with ease. But the Uchiha clan secret was one that she needed to keep, just like the rest of Team Seven kept their silence.

"It isn't sustainable, Sakura-san, nor is it fair."

The truth, uttered in those few words, cut her deeper than she ever imagined possible.

It wasn't fair.

And it wasn't sustainable.

She couldn't spend her life like this, hiding her joy and happiness from one of the most important people in her life because she was terrified he would hate her for it. They couldn't meet each other at Sazae for tempura, or Yanagi-an for dango, like Itachi had planned for their first date. They weren't able to have sparring sessions in the forest, or work out new Mokuton skills together, or even stroll through the village together.

Instead, they were forced to live their lives inside the four walls that confined them, knowing that their newfound happiness would turn hollow the second they stepped out.

She wasn't sure whether it was the deep understanding in Hinata's pearly eyes, or whether reality hit her for the first time since she confessed to Itachi, but there was no stopping the tears. Her blood pounded in her ears, heart thudding painfully as her vision disfigured. '_Shaking hands, tingling feet, heart palpitations_,' her rational side listed even as she began hyperventilating. '_I'm having a panic attack_.'

In a daze, Sakura watched as Hinata scrambled up and ran toward her. Sakura slumped back into the grass, remembering Tsunade's lessons as she cupped her hands over her mouth and forced herself to breathe slower, closing her eyes to stop the painful stinging in her eyes. Hinata stroked through her hair, whispering words of encouragement even as she cried her eyes out, breathing returning to normal.

On the day after she made love to Itachi for the first time, she had watched him during the walk home and envisioned her life with him. She daydreamt of how she would spend the night at his house and teach him how to bake eggs in the morning, or how they would pore over a Mokuton scroll together and used their combined smarts to recreate techniques long gone. She would read a book on the couch with Itachi when Sasuke returned home on Tuesdays, only to tease him with whoever he was dating at the moment. She had envisioned a million of little moments of happiness in her head, only for them to burst apart like bubbles not hours later.

Because they all contained Team Seven in order for them to be complete.

Sasuke watching Itachi cook those eggs for the first time and eating them at that marble kitchen counter, Naruto wow-ing over her Mokuton prowess, Kakashi recommending her the books she would read and Sasuke accepting her as part of the family.

But thinking of those moments now filled her with a desperate sorrow. The closer she felt to Itachi, the further she felt from Sasuke, and her heart was tearing itself right through the middle in a feeble effort to keep both of them in her life. "I'm okay," Sakura spoke, voice hoarse as she moved her hands away. She opened her eyes to find Hinata hovering over her. "I'm okay," she repeated.

Hinata nodded and scooted away to give her space. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said anything."

"No," Sakura said, wiping at her tears. "You're right. It's unfair and untenable. I just feel so paralyzed, because no matter what I do, I will lose one of them."

"They are brothers," Hinata spoke. "Even if one of them becomes a wall the other needs to overcome, even if one of them might resent the other for all he has, there is a lot of love there too. And there is no other love like the love for a sibling," she smiled. "I know."

"What should I do?" Sakura asked.

"I can't tell you," Hinata replied, cautious. "I don't know the full story, and even if I did, I don't think I can recommend you to do anything but follow your heart."

Sakura heaved a sigh and stood, feeling devoid of all energy. She wobbled to the river and splashed some icy water on her face, accepting the apple Hinata offered her. "Thank you, Hinata."

"You're welcome, Sakura-sensei."

* * *

Itachi sensed something was different the moment he opened his front door.

Hand still on the knob, he pushed open the door and peered inside, shinobi honed instincts telling him to be careful. He stepped inside, allowing the door to shut behind him with a soft click. The apartment looked undisturbed, floors clean and living room empty. The only sign of intrusion was the open window on the other side of the apartment, one of the curtains billowing in the wind.

Without taking his shoes off, he stepped into the hallway and peered into kitchen.

"Took you a while," Sasuke said, voice steady but quiet, dark eyes observing him.

For the first time in his life, Uchiha Itachi was at an utter loss of words. He stood in the hallway, uncertain whether to laugh or to cry as he watched Sasuke bring a steaming cup of tea to his lips. "I wasn't expecting you," he spoke eventually, forcing himself to walk past Sasuke to make a cup of tea for himself, hyper-alert of every tiny movement Sasuke made in his seat.

"The house looks empty."

"I am seldomly here."

"Hm," Sasuke replied, taking another sip just as Itachi poured hot water over the tea leaves. He stepped around the counter and sat down, assessing his younger brother. There were a few bruises scattered over his arms, his hair in mild disarray, a hint of sweat about him.

They sat across from each other in silence, both brothers observing the other as they sought for words. "Why are you here?" Itachi asked, breaking the silence at long last.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "Isn't this still my home?"

That surprised him. "It is."

His younger brother drank from the cup and looked around the kitchen. For the first time since Sasuke's birth, Itachi was unable to read his brother's face. "I need answers."

Itachi nodded, folding his fingers around his cup.

"Why did you accept?"

There was little question in his mind as to what Sasuke referred to. He closed his eyes, transported back in time within a second, to a moment frozen in time where he stood before Danzou as he was faced with his impossible options. How often had he wondered since that day whether there had been another option? Those final weeks before the massacre felt like a film reel that he picked up on the slower moments in his life, reliving them over and over before placing it back into the far corner of his mind, forgotten until the next time.

His first instinct was to balk at the question, to stand from his seat and walk away, to pretend it wasn't asked. There was one person he had tried fervently to keep from the truth and now he was forced to look him in the eye and answer a question that would potentially seal their relationship. "I was given the option between standing with the clan and dying along with them, or fight for Konoha and save one person."

"You said so in the Hokage's office. Why?"

He blinked, not comprehending.

"Why did you make that decision? Why was one life—my life—so much more important than those of the clan?" Sasuke asked, voice quiet. He didn't miss the way the corner of Sasuke's mouth twitched, or the way he looked away. Contrary to what Itachi had assumed, Sasuke wasn't there to start a fight. He was here only to talk.

He couldn't help but feel a twinge of hope at that.

"I was with mother when you were born and welcomed you into this world together with her," Itachi said, eyes darting back and forth between Sasuke's. "I held you in my arms when the Nine Tails attacked and swore to keep you safe… Your life to me means more than my own. That is why."

Sasuke remained silent, frowning at the murky depths of his tea. "And Shisui-san?"

"Shisui was working with me to find a way to end the coup d'état before it could begin," Itachi said. "We planned on using his technique to manipulate the clan elders to back off and create more time. When Danzou found out, he stole Shisui's eye."

Sasuke's head shot up at that, eyes wide. "Why?"

"Danzou was the kind of man that held extreme views; the kind of man that refused to think in greys, only saw black and white. It is what made him effective in his ways. Where the Third often opted to leave things to fizzle out, Danzou would pour oil on the fire and act accordingly. To him, the Uchiha clan was a threat to a village, and it needed to be removed entirely. When he found out about our plan, he put a stop to our plan and gained an immense power for himself."

Sasuke balled his fists on the counter. "Danzou?"

"Dead. It seems he was attacked on one of his rare visits out the village."

His younger brother looked at him, inspecting him with keen interest as he considered the implication in Itachi's words. He understood—Itachi could see. Sasuke contemplated for a while longer, before standing from his seat. He placed his cup in the sink and circled around the kitchen counter without uttering another word.

"Sasuke."

He stopped in his tracks.

Itachi turned to him.

"You don't ever have to forgive me. But know what no matter what you decide to do from now on… I will love you forever."

He didn't miss the soft, shuddering breath Sasuke released, or the way he turned to glance over his shoulder before a gust of wind and a rush of leaves took him from the apartment, leaving Itachi alone.

* * *

Sakura heard her front door close, followed by the soft thud of Itachi's shoes hitting the floor. She listened to his footsteps getting closer and closer and lifted her head as her bedroom door opened. "Did I wake you?" his deep voice sounded from the bedroom door.

She smiled at his silhouette. "No. I couldn't sleep."

He closed the door behind him. She watched him slip his fingers under his shirt and pull it over his head, before pushing his pants down his hips. "You're late today," she continued as he unwrapped the bandages around his ankles and slid beneath the covers. Itachi leaned over her to give her a soft kiss.

"I had an unexpected visitor," he said, brushing her hair from her eyes.

"Who?"

"Sasuke."

Her jaw dropped as Itachi lay down on his side, stroking her hip. "He was at the apartment when I returned to shower and pick up some fresh clothes."

"Are you okay?" Sakura queried, suppressing the hint of panic in her voice.

Itachi let out a soft sound of amusement. "I'm fine. It was a brief talk."

"What about?" she prodded.

"The Massacre," Itachi said, his lashes tickling her palm as she stroked his forehead. "He had some questions."

Sakura scooted closer to him, balancing herself on her elbows as she narrowed her eyes in an attempt to better gauge the look on his face. From what little she could see, his attention was on her ceiling, one arm propped under his head. "Anything specific?"

"My choices. What happened to Shisui. Danzou."

She didn't speak. Though Itachi had left Shimura Danzou's fate up to her imagination, a little digging revealed to her Danzou had been killed in the Iron Country on his way to a summit. They never caught whoever did it, and the perpetrator had left no clues. She had a good idea as to what had taken place, and she was sure the rest of Team Seven and Tsunade did too.

"Was he angry?" she probed.

"He was calm," Itachi said, voice soft. "Vulnerable."

"That's a rare sight."

"Hm."

Her heart thundered in her chest as she swallowed at the lump forming in her throat. "Itachi…" she breathed in deep. "We need to tell him." She hated how her voice sounded so shaky, inhaled again to steady herself and continued: "Team Seven is my family, and Sasuke is part of that. I don't want to hide from them. Even if he hates me after we tell him…"

In the deep dark, she saw Itachi focus on her as he weighed her words, his hand coming up to stroke her back in slow circles. Eventually, he nodded. "He won't."

"You say that like you're so sure."

"I am. He is my little brother, after all."

She smiled and wrapped her arms around him, enveloping him in a tight hug. She lay still for a moment, listening to the powerful beat of his heart as she brushed through the soft hair on his chest.

"Do you think he will forgive you?" Sakura whispered.

"I don't know," Itachi said after a silence that seemed to stretch out until forever. Though he said nothing more, Sakura didn't miss the way those three words sounded like a hopeful prayer.

* * *

The shrill beeping of her alarm clock startled her awake.

"Sorry," she groaned at Itachi, reaching over him to slam her hand on the snooze button. He cracked open an eye at her, turning his cheek to her with a smile as she rubbed her cheek against his. "Morning."

"Good morning," he said, voice laced with sleep. She hid her smile behind a curtain of hair, observing the way his hair fanned out over his pillow, or the inexplicably cute way he yawned, eyes scrunched shut as he stretched out his limbs. She molded her body against his, draping her arm over his waist.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

"Better than I have in a while," Itachi replied, stroking her hand. He lifted his head to check the alarm and turned around, allowing her to snuggle into his embrace. She smiled as he pressed a kiss against the crown of her head. "You?"

"I'm happy we made the decision," she murmured against the skin of his chest, inhaling his scent. "It feels like a weight has been lifted from my chest."

"Good."

She withdrew just enough to see his face. "Are you okay with this?"

The corner of his mouth lifted into a smile. "I don't want to hide."

Giddiness filled her heart at the sound of his words, a silly grin playing on her face as she regarded him. She smoothed her hands over his bare chest, letting out a soft sigh of contentment as he leaned forward and slanted his mouth over hers in a lazy kiss. "Me neither," she replied, giving him another peck. "I need to get ready for the morning session in the hospital."

"Hm," Itachi said, rolling her to her back for another toe-curling kiss. She giggled in his embrace, tilting her head upward to give him better reach as he trailed kisses down her neck, holding him by his shoulders.

"Time," she said breathily, biting her lip as he pressed a kiss against her collarbone.

He allowed her to slip away from him and got up from the bed, popping his joints as he stretched again, giving her an unabashed view of his naked body and his strong back. She tore her eyes from his perfectly shaped ass just as he reached for the pair of black knit pants and hurried into the bathroom.

By the time she stepped out again, Itachi had wrapped his ankles and wrists, rifling through the shelf she had cleared for him for fresh pants and a shirt. She shuffled past him, finding her own uniform and pretended she didn't notice Itachi couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Are you coming over tonight?" Sakura asked while making her way to the front door. Itachi trailed behind her, busying himself with his white vest, the material hugging his chest and shoulders. It was rare for her to see him in ANBU uniform; most of the time he would return to his house to change clothes there. She hadn't missed the fact that he had been spending less and less time at his apartment.

"If you don't mind," Itachi said, clipping the front sides shut. He flashed a soft smile that turned her insides into goo.

She reached for him and took his hand into hers. "I want to be with you," Sakura said, ignoring the way her cheeks warmed. She stole a glance at him to see his reaction, her breath stilling in her lungs.

The look in his eyes made her heart clench, her hand twitching around his. It was tender, heated, and carried an emotion she was almost afraid to identity. Around them, the world almost seemed to still, the sounds from the outside world dampened until it was just the two of them, standing in the entryway to her tiny apartment.

She wasn't sure what exactly she had expected from this moment. It wasn't the roses and moonshine she had always expected it to be, neither was it a moment of passion like she had begun to expect in her adult years. It felt quiet and calm, and she felt oddly centered in the sudden realization that she felt secure.

It wasn't just the decision they had made; there was so much more they needed to discuss regarding the how and when… but it was the fact that Itachi watched her with that look of his, and she knew beyond the shadow of the doubt that even if she didn't ask, he would always come to her home at the end of the day. That he had chosen her and she had chosen him.

In that very moment, Sakura was sure of the fact that Itachi loved her. He hadn't said the words to her yet, but there was no need. Itachi loved her. She felt as though the breath was knocked from her lungs, an almost unbearable happiness washing over her as he tilted his head almost in question before the same understanding bled into his dark gaze.

Unable to breathe, Sakura shyly averted her gaze and reached for the door, opening it.

Behind it stood Sasuke, his hand held high as if on the verge of knocking.

There was one second in time—one glorious second in which Sasuke hadn't realized who stood right behind her. A moment in which his smile hadn't yet faded, in which his teeth weren't gritted, in which his eyes hadn't changed from the warmest midnight blue to the coolest of steel.

The second passed before she knew it.

Before she opened her mouth, Sasuke brusquely interrupted her, the frost in his voice sending shivers down her spine. "The man in the orange mask has been located near Konoha. Report to Kakashi immediately."

* * *

_**A/N:** Promise this is the last of the slower chapters (as you've probably gathered from this cliffhanger). __Three chapters and an epilogue until the end._  
  
If you're a shy reader, or don't know what to say, and would like to leave a comment, please consider leaving an emoji:  
  
🙏 - Thank you!  
  
❤ - Loved it!  
  
👀 - That CLIFFHANGER!  
  
🍭 - Super sweet fluff


End file.
